cat fist fury
by angelusjmw
Summary: I did not write this story only posting to easy transfer to epub this story and fighting blind and others was written by Hung Nguyen also known as Animeaddiction best link to all his stories he has not written anything new or updated any of his stories in a few years
1. Chapter 1

Cat Fist Fury

This story was inspired from another fan fiction I read called Cat Scratch fever. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

: Thoughts

Chapter One

Transformation

"Please Pop! Don't put me down there again!" Ranma Saotome cried as he was being forcibly shoved toward a deep pit. His body was wrapped in fish sausage.

"Ranma! Quit your whining!" Genma scolded as he prepared to shove his six-year old son into the pit. "A true martial artist must suffer for his art! Now get in there!"

Ranma screamed in horror and pain as he dropped into the shadows. An instant later, the sound of a hundred hungry cats were emitted from the pit, followed by the sounds of clothes and flesh being ripped apart.

While this was going on, Genma smiled to himself. Soon, the dreaded Cat Fist Technique will be ours!

A few minutes later, the sounds died down and there came a foreboding silence. Genma wondered what had happened and began to approach the edge of the pit. Suddenly, there was a loud screech, followed by a whoosh of air as something launched itself upward from the hole. Genma only had enough time to scream as a small blur was suddenly upon him and was dealing out immense measures of pain.

However, this would not be the only time Genma Saotome would regret forcing his son to learn the Cat Fist.

Nine years later…

"Here sirs! We come to famous training ground of Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo!" The guide announced proudly.

Ranma and his father looked about the landscape of the small valley. It had taken them many months to find this place. The search was made more difficult, since Genma had not even bothered to learn to speak Chinese before they set out for China.

Now the two of them were staring at a place that was nothing but various pools of water with bamboo poles sticking out of them.

This was what they had suffered to find? What a letdown, and total waste of time!

"Aw man! This place isn't as bad as I thought it might be!" Ranma commented as he set down his pack next to his father's. "Not like that Cat Fist training!" He added as he glared at Genma.

The fat martial artist shuddered as he remembered that incident. It had taken him six weeks to recover from the mauling that he had received from his son, driven mad by the Neko Ken.

He admitted that training his son in the technique had not been one of his better ideas. Putting those thoughts aside, he leapt to a perch on one of the poles. "Let's not dwell on the past okay? Now follow me!"

Ranma followed suit as he took up a position opposite to his father. They then began leaping about, trading blows while maintaining their balance. At this time, the Guide was frantically trying to get their attention. "No sirs! Very bad you fall in springs!"

It wasn't long before one of them took a tumble. Genma found himself landing in a pool after being kicked by his son. As he made a big splash, Ranma landed on a pole to his right.

At this point in time, the Cosmic Wheel of Fate decided to alter the course of time from what was intended to be. In another life, Ranma would stay perched on the pole awaiting for his father to emerge from the spring. In this reality however, he decided to jump to another pole in order to get a closer look at the place where his father had landed in. Behind him was a spring that was large and seemed extremely old. The rocks on its banks were covered in moss and several of its poles were all but rotted through.

Just as Ranma landed on his perch, a huge panda erupted from the surface of the pool Genma had fallen into. The boy's eyes widened with shock as he stared at the animal. His mind barely registered the Guide's words about a panda drowning in that spring two thousand years ago, when it suddenly leapt forward and knocked him backward and into the spring behind him.

Unlike Genma, Ranma did not immediately emerge from the spring in his cursed form. The panda and the guide stared at the spring as they waited for the boy to emerge. Suddenly, the water became to steam and soon came to a boil. Both men were confused as to what was happening. Before either one could even contemplate what was going on, the spring exploded as if someone had tossed a bomb into it.

The panda was knocked off his perch by the force of the explosion. Fortunately, he had landed near where the guide was and not in another cursed spring. The two were sprawled on their backs as the dust kicked up from the explosion died down. Getting back on their feet, they saw that the spring had been completely obliterated. In its place was a deep ditch. Then… it happened.

Genma's fur was put on end and the guide's skin became riddled with goose bumps as they heard a blood-curdling roar come from the hole. A huge black blur leapt up from the pit, causing the father of Ranma Saotome to have a feeling of déjà vu.

When it landed on all fours in front of them, their blood ran cold.

The beast was roughly the size of a Buick. Its body was sleek, yet powerfully built. Its fur was the darkest ebony. Its mouth snarled, exposing an impressive set of razor sharp teeth, which complimented the two huge canines in front. Its wide paws splayed out, revealing very wicked-looking claws. Its green eyes flashed with a deadly gleam, promising intense pain. Death, when it came to its prey, would be bloody and most gruesome.

Looking at the huge saber-toothed tiger, the Guide swallowed and said, "Oh no! He was in Spring of Drowned Monster Tiger! There very not-so-much tragic legend of giant tiger that drown there 20, 000 year ago! Now…"

The guide's words were left unfinished as Ranma let off another thunderous roar that caused the nearby poles to quiver. It glared with blood in its eyes at Genma. That was all the incentive the guide needed for his survival instincts to kick in. Grabbing Genma by the paw he began to bolt for his hut. This was no simple task as his customer was now 600 pounds of black-and-white fur.

"RUN SIR! RUN! RUN! RUN!"

"Growf?"

"No time to explain! Must get hot water!"

Ranma let off a snarl as he began to give chase. His new feline form moved with incredible speed as he leapt each of the pools with ease. To him, it was like skipping around puddles after a rainstorm. In a mere heartbeat, he almost caught up with the source of all his troubles, past, present and future.

The guide and his father were inside the hut and bolting the door, but this proved to be no barrier to the transformed martial artist. Ranma smashed through the door as easily as if he was going through tissue paper. The entire structure nearly collapsed in on itself. When he got inside the hut, Genma was cowering against a wall and was trembling. Ranma could not see the guide anywhere, but didn't care. Getting down low and baring his claws, Ranma prepared to pounce on his father.

Ranma! Don't! I'm your father!

The panda's expression turned from fear to surprise as he felt something hot pour down his head. He let off a surprised yelp and then discovered himself back in his human form. When he looked up, he saw the guide standing between himself and his son, holding a kettle of water in one trembling hand.

"N-no worry sir! Hot water change back to normal, just like father! Please calm down!"

Ranma was sorely tempted to tear into Genma anyway, but after a long moment of silence, relented and sat on his haunches. The guide then stepped forward and poured the water. The steamy liquid ran down the big cat's head and… nothing happened.

The guide became puzzled at this then repeated the process. Still nothing happened.

"W-what is wrong? Young sir no change back!" The guide then proceeded to dump the entire contents of the kettle, which caused a low and menacing growl. The guide's fear came back as he edged away from the tiger. "Oh no! Hot water no work! Young sir still is monster tiger!"

Ranma's eyes widened as the realization sank in. He glanced to a mirror that was hanging on a wall. The image reflected back at him was that of a black saber-toothed tiger. His eyes regained their red fury as he glared back at Genma. In his current state of mind was only one thought…

OYAJI! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

The fat martial artist's expression took on a pure white look as his son resumed his pouncing position and bared his claws.

Genma found himself frozen on the spot as he saw that his son was beyond all reason. With a final desperate plea, he said, "P-Please Ranma! I'm… your father!"

Ranma let off a roar that made the entire hut tremble as he launched himself forward. Genma shut his eyes and waited for the end.

It never came. Instead, he heard a loud crash behind him as the wall gave way. Opening his eyes, he saw a huge gaping hole beside him. Cautiously, he looked outside and saw a small black dot running toward some mountains over the horizon. As the dot disappeared, Genma had a sinking feeling that things were going to get a lot worse. But as the black dot vanished with the setting sun, Genma's resolve hardened, as well as his fear of what would happen should his wife find out what had happened to their only child.

"We have to after him!"

"Oh no sir! You is crazy?! Is not very good for customer to go after angry tiger now! Many, many wild animals come out at night! Better to wait until morning! Take word for it! No worry about son! No one bother him when he like that!"

Genma shook his head as he realized that the guide was right. To go after Ranma while he was in that state would have been suicidal. It would be best to let the boy calm down. Besides, it would be a safe to assume that no other wild animals would dare challenge the boy in his present form. In any case, how hard would it be to find a saber-toothed tiger?

I have to get that boy back! He represents the future of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts! As soon as I find him and get him back to human, he still has to meet up with Tendo's daughters! I didn't spend nine years training that son of mine just to have him run off on me! He still has an obligation to carry on the Art! The fact that I get to retire and live in luxury for the rest of my life is just an added bonus that's all! After all I've done for him, I deserve that kind of reward, don't I?

To be continued…

Author's Notes

I decided to add just a bit more as I get back to writing this story.

The rewrite to this first chapter is relatively minor. I added that last bit to show just how shallow Genma is. We all know that he wants the engagement to the Tendos, because he sees it as a way for him to retire and use Ranma as an excuse to live off the dojo. Genma is a lazy, lying, greedy and very poor excuse for a human being and these characteristics will be what will ultimately cause Ranma to desert him. Nobody honestly believes that what he did to Ranma on his training journey was for his benefit, right?

Cat Fist Fury

Ranma 1/2 belongs to you-know-who and you know the rest.

: Thoughts

"": Chinese language

Chapter Two

A New Beginning

Ranma, the saber toothed tiger, ran through the forest that was

near the mountain cave where he had been living for the last two

weeks since his transformation. As he raced through the foliage,

his mind went back to the day in which he had become cursed. It

was not a day that he would not likely forget.

Two weeks ago?

After bolting from Jusenkyo in a fit of blind rage, Ranma ran

toward the mountains, not caring where he was going. All that

mattered was that his life as a human was over. He was now cursed

to spend the rest of his days as a savage beast.

It was already well past midnight when Ranma finally became

exhausted and took refuge in one of the many mountain caves that

were scattered about the area. As he laid himself down for the

night, his thoughts about Genma were dark ones. Stupid, stupid,

stupid old man! It's his fault I'm like this! Damn him! He just had

to find that training ground, even though he couldn't speak a word

of Chinese! It was bad enough that he put me through that Cat Fist!

But? Ranma's thoughts trailed off as he began to think about it.

Wait a second! If I'm a cat, then how come I'm not scared of

myself right now?

Ranma began to think about it for a while. After a long period

of thought, he came to a conclusion. Well I'll be damned! I

guess? when I became a cat, then my fear of cats must have been

totally erased! Now there's a twist! I guess I don't have to worry

about being afraid anymore. Then again?as a cat, that means I'll

never be able to go near humans again. I'll never see Mom again.

I'll?

Not caring that it was unmanly for him to shed tears (though he

wasn't a man at present) Ranma cried himself to sleep.

The present?

It had taken Ranma two weeks to finally accept that his life had

been irrevocably altered. During this period of adjustment, he had

decided to test the limits and abilities of his new form. Naturally,

Ranma had to hunt in order to survive. His feline form was

powerful enough to rip a tank open like a can of soda. His

strength, endurance, speed and reflexes were far greater than

before and his stamina was phenomenal. He found out he could

run at a top speed of 70 mph and unlike a cheetah, could maintain

it for hours. His senses were incredibly sensitive, especially

smell and hearing. He had also discovered that he had sharp night

vision and could detect heat emanations, no matter how faint. He

had also found out he had a kind of sixth sense. He wasn't sure

how it worked, but he could always feel when someone was

watching him or when danger was near.

The past two weeks had been exhilarating, to say the least.

Hunting for food helped take his mind off his present condition.

After a couple of days of squeamishness, Ranma soon developed a

taste for raw meat. Catching fish in the mountain streams was

easy, and he had already had eaten sushi before. And during this

time, Ranma had discovered something else. Freedom from his

father Genma. He could do what he wanted, and not have to worry

about that idiot trying to mess up his life anymore. No more

stupid training sessions. No more dragging him off to another

place and destroying any chance of making friends. Ranma was

eating better than he ever had living with him. Even though he

could no longer associate with people anymore, the thought of not

having to be with his father was something he could live with.

One week later?

Ranma had just caught himself a fat and juicy wild boar. The

chase had been short but intense as the pig had tried to fight when

he cornered it. Although it had very wicked looking tusks,

Ranma's teeth and claws made short work of it. As Ranma sat

down to dine, his ears perked up and his danger sense went off.

Something or someone was coming. As he sniffed the air around

him, he caught the distinctive scent of rare Chinese herbs. He also

picked up the unmistakable scent of humans. Not wanting to be

seen he abandoned his meal and hid himself among the rocks that

were on a ledge overlooking the spot where he had killed the boar.

He hunched down and peered from around a huge boulder.

Shampoo and her three friends were stealthily moving toward

the spot where they had heard the commotion. Their group had

picked up the sounds of some huge animal fighting a wild boar,

and they came to investigate. When they came to the site, they

found the remains of the boar and began looking around for what

had killed it. As they searched, Ranma observed them from his

hiding spot.

The girls appeared to around fifteen or so and were dressed in

elaborate clothes. Each girl carried a weapon and moved with

subtle grace. Obviously martial artists. He became especially

interested in the cute girl with purple hair, who seemed to radiate

confidence and power. She carried a pair of steel maces.

Ranma considered leaving the scene, but decided against it. He

was far too close to them, and they would likely detect any move

he made. He also noted that one of the Amazons carried a bow and

arrow. Although he had a very thick hide, he wasn't willing to find

out if he was arrow proof. He became extremely nervous as one

of the girls drew near to where he was hiding.

It was at that time that something crashed into the clearing. The

four girls turned their heads and saw something enter and let off a

roar. The Amazons backed off as they saw what it was.

The sight of a huge grizzly bear in China was a rare one.

Grizzlies were not native to this part of the world. This one

however, had just escaped from a traveling circus near Cloudgate

Pass. After weeks of being cooped up in a cage and forced to do

inane tricks, the bear had decided that enough was enough. After

crushing the skulls of a couple of the handlers during a

performance, the animal bolted from the circus and had made its

way to the Bayankala Mountains. Once it established its territory,

the bear was used this neck of the woods as its personal hunting

ground.

The female warriors readied their weapons to fend off the

beast. The bear lunged at the nearest one, just as she prepared her

sword for a slash. Unfortunately, as she stepped back, she tripped

over a rock that jutted out from the ground. She fell down on her

back and let out a yelp of pain. She had twisted her ankle. The girl

who had a bow and arrows was just about to loose her projectile at

the bear when a huge black blur streaked over their heads and

plowed into the grizzly, knocking him back against a tree. As the

Amazons stared in amazement, Ranma faced off against the bear.

The grizzly was estimated to be about 1000 pounds, compared

to Ranma's 1300. It charged at him with uncanny speed. Ranma

dogged the attack by sidestepping, then swiped at it with a paw.

The blow connected, sending the beast back another ten feet. As

the grizzly shook its head to clear it, Ranma crouched down low,

readying himself for the next attack. At this time, he did not

notice that his body was beginning to glow with a red light. The

Amazons noticed it though and their eyes widened even further.

The bear finally managed to compose itself and tried to lunge

at the saber tooth again. The transformed martial artist also

charged forward, while keeping low. He got below the bear's paws

and head-butted it back toward the same tree, this time toppling it.

As the tree feel backward, Ranma's aura began to glow even

brighter.

The bear got up and roared at its opponent. Ranma returned the

challenge with his own. He couldn't believe that the animal still

wanted to fight! His aura became crimson as he eyes lit up with

fury. Then they began glowing a solid red. With a sudden flare, his

eyes released twin beams of searing heat that struck to bear. The

grizzly howled in pain as a searing heat ripped through its body. In

less than nanosecond, the bear had been reduced to smoking

carcass.

Ranma stared in shock over what he had done. He couldn't have

believe what he had accomplished was even possible. The

expressions of the Amazons also mirrored his. Realizing that now

was not a good time to hang around, Ranma quickly swept up his

kill and bolted out of sight. He left the bear behind, as he was not

in the mood for barbecued meat.

Shampoo and her friends were still stunned as they watched the

giant tiger disappear from sight. The rumors had been true. For

weeks, there had been reports of a giant tiger that had been

roaming the forests. The purple-haired Amazon and her friends

had been out hunting this beast, hoping to bring back a trophy.

They were a bit skeptical to actually finding such a creature, but

now that they had laid eyes on it, all doubts had been cast aside.

The cat was not only real, but it had just saved Aloe's life and had

displayed an unusual power. Wait until Great-grandmother hears

about this! Shampoo thought as she went to join the others in

tending to Aloe's injuries.

Ranma sat in the cave and was deep in thought as he devoured

his meal. Just how did I do that? As he ate, Ranma began

replaying the events ever since he had been transformed. Okay.

Fact: I'm not afraid of cats anymore. Ranma had encountered

some tigers a couple of days ago and had not even felt the

slightest bit of fear. He then recalled what Genma had told him

about the Cat Fist.

Nine years ago?

"What is the Cat Fist?" A young Ranma asked.

"The Cat Fist is a powerful chi technique that allows a martial

artist to focus his inner energies to become as fast and as agile as

a cat!" Genma explained as he wrapped his son in fish sausage.

"Chi?"

"Yes. Chi is the energy that is generated by all living things. A

trained martial artist can focus his chi and use it to increase his

speed, strength, and even strike from a distance without touching

them! The Cat Fist is reputed to be one of the most powerful

techniques that utilizes chi!"

"So how does it work?"

"Like this!" With these words, Genma shoved Ranma into the

pit.

Present day?

Ranma shuddered at the memory. Although he hated his father

for forcing him to undergo the training, he then realized that what

he had done to the bear must have been some form of chi attack.

If that was the case, then I should be able to do it again. Let's

see?

Looking back at the remains of his dinner, Ranma stared at it

for a long time, trying to cause it to catch fire. For a long time, he

simply stared intensely at it. However, he couldn't even cause a

single spark. Finally giving up, he lay himself down for a nap.

Perhaps he could try again in the morning.

The next day, Ranma had decided to forgo his usual morning

run and sat in the cave meditating. He had often heard that

meditation helped a martial artist gain focus over his inner

energies. As he sat in silence, he began to feel a slight tingle that

went through his body. Opening his eyes, he saw a slight red aura

being emitted. He grinned. It was his battle aura. He had never

been able to generate any of it as a human, but in his feline form,

added to the Cat Fist training, must have been enough for him to

harness some of his chi.

If that's the case, then? Ranma looked back at the bones of

the boar he had eaten the previous night. He stared intently at the

remains, imagining it as the bear he had fought. He concentrated.

Harder and harder. But still nothing happened. He increased his

concentration, and noticed that his battle aura began to increase its

brightness. He then let off a roar as twin beams of hot chi energy

blasted forth and charred the bones to ashes.

Ranma looked in awe at what he had done. He had harnessed his

chi.

One month later?

The saber-toothed tiger that was once Ranma Saotome was

busy practicing stealth techniques as he moved deeper into the

forest. Despite his size, he had learned how to move with nary a

sound. This skill was especially useful in avoiding detection

during his hunting excursions. Ever since his encounter with the

Amazons, there had been many more hunting parties lurking about.

Despite his mastery over his new chi technique, Ranma had

decided not to fight these Amazons since they outnumbered him a

hundred to one, and he had no intention of becoming a trophy. It

seemed that longtooth necklaces, saber-toothed tiger rugs and

tigerskin clothes had become all the rage. He had eavesdropped on

several of the hunting groups and had become nauseous whenever

he heard the women talk about using his innards for stew and

various body parts for magic potions and talismans. On several

occasions, he had been chased up and down the mountains and

through the forests with hordes of fierce Amazons on his tail.

Most of the hunting groups would return with various bruises and

other injuries after failing to catch their elusive prey.

A fortnight after the first encounter in the Amazon village?

"So Shampoo, did you get the tiger this time?" Aloe

snickered as she greeted her fellow warrior. Shampoo's hunting

party was a sorry sight. They were badly bruised and their weapons

were either bent out of shape or broken. Their clothes were

tattered and nearly half of the Amazons were unable to stand on

their own. Those who could stand were being used to lean against

by those who couldn't. The most striking feature was that

everyone was soaking wet.

"Shut up Aloe! We almost had it!"

"Sure you did." Aloe said in a smug and sarcastic tone.

"Admit it! You came no closer to catching the beast than you did

the last time!"

"That cat is not natural I tell you!" Shampoo protested. "I

swear it doesn't act like a wild animal!"

"What makes you think so?"

Shampoo and Aloe turned to see the elder Cologne approach

them.

"Hello great-grandmother."

"So tell me Shampoo, why do you think this tiger is different?

I'll admit that long toothed cats are a rarity. Aside from what you

told me about it that first time, it shouldn't be any different than a

regular tiger."

"Great-grandmother, that tiger is just too cunning by half! It

keeps on avoiding Conditioner's best traps! It seems to know that

our livestock is off-limits! Today was a really bad day! We

thought we had it cornered near the mountainside near the

waterfall, but it somehow outsmarted us! I don't know how, but it

got away and?"

"You and your party ended up taking a trip down the

waterfall?" Cologne finished.

Shampoo's expression was dark as she nodded. "I'm not sure,

but I think that tiger was laughing at us!"

The present?

During this time, Ranma had also developed some new fighting

moves, based on what he had remembered from reading from the

Cat Fist manual. As a result, he had become even stronger and

faster than before. He had also become tougher. On one encounter

with the Amazons, he had been shot three times in the right flank

at a distance of fifty yards. However, the arrows simply bounced

off his hide with no damage whatsoever.

One night, as he was tearing into a deer, Ranma began to think

back over what he had accomplished since his transformation. He

had conquered his fear of cats, albeit by a drastic method. He had

learned to control his chi. He was faster, stronger and possessed

more power than he ever possibly dreamed of. He was free of

Genma and had complete control over his life. He should be

happy.

He wasn't though. With the Amazons continually hunting him,

he was reminded that they saw him as beast, and not as a human.

He could never even think to get close to anyone again. That

meant that he would never have a chance to see his mother. With a

tired sigh, he decided to put those thoughts away as he finished

eating his meal. After cleaning himself off, he decided to practice

focusing his inner energies some more.

On a whim, he decided to try something new. Focusing his chi

inward instead outward, Ranma began to build up power within

him, then redirect it into his body, rather than let it be emitted into

his surroundings. This effect caused him to feel a slight dizziness.

Shaking his head, he continued to build up power. The strain began

to build. After another five minutes, the process became

unbearable. His forehead was covered in sweat beads and he could

feel his body temperature rise. After ten more minutes, he

decided to end the experiment and tried to relax. That was when he

discovered that he couldn't.

The buildup of power continued, even though Ranma tried to

consciously will the process to stop. The power within him began

to swell and his body began to flare in pain. He let off a startled

roar as his power level suddenly jumped dramatically. He

desperately tried to regain his focus, but his body wouldn't listen.

Finally, it was too much for him to handle and he passed out.

Sometime later, Ranma came to with a splitting headache.

Letting out a tired moan, he used his hands to prop himself up to a

sitting position.

Hands?! The martial artist looked down at himself and his

eyes widened as he discovered that he had been returned to human

form. Instead of black fur, claws and fangs, he had skin, fingers

and normal teeth!

"ALL RIGHT! I'M BACK!" Ranma cried out as he stood up.

He promptly fell back down on his rear as his legs buckled under

his weight. "Oof!"

Ranma looked in confusion at his legs as he felt very little

strength in them. What's wrong with my legs? They don't feel

right! As he stared at his lower limbs, he noted that he was also

wearing the same gi that he had on at Jusenkyo. He then tried

another attempt to stand, but this too failed. After landing on his

backside again, he let off a tired sigh and lay down on his back. As

he stared at the cave's ceiling, he started to ponder his situation.

After a moment, he came to a conclusion. That must be it! I've

spent almost two months as a cat. My legs aren't used to standing

like a human again! I've running around on all fours for weeks! I'm

also not used to having my center of gravity being so high! Guess

I'm going to have to retrain myself to walk again! It's a small price,

but the main thing is, I'm human again! Speaking of which, HOW

did I change back?

Hmmm? let's see. I was focusing my chi and building it

inside of me. Could that be the answer? With the chi growing in

me, could it have somehow forced my transformation? Have I just

stumbled on a way to control my changes? Do I have the power to

change from tiger to human and back again? Is that the reason why

hot and cold water doesn't affect me? Is my curse different from

Pop's? Is that the reason why the spring I fell into exploded?

Damn! I have so many questions and no answers!

Feeling too exhausted to ponder the new development any

further, Ranma fell asleep.

Another month later?

Ranma walked down the forest trail in his human form. He

paused to look back at the cave which had been his home for three

months. Over the last four weeks, the son of Genma Saotome had

discovered that he did indeed had the ability to control his

transformations. During that time, he had practiced the technique

until he could trigger the change almost instantaneously and with

very little strain. It had almost become second nature to him.

While he was learning this skill, he had also continued with his

martial arts training. It was at that time he discovered his sudden

increase in skill level and ability as a human. He noticed that he

was at least six inches taller than before and had a lot more

muscle. His strength was about twenty-five times higher than

normal. His speed, agility and reflexes were also greater than

before and he moved with amazing ease and grace, despite his

increase in height and mass. His human senses of hearing, smell,

touch and taste were about three to four times better than normal

and he still possessed night vision and the ability to sense faint

heat emanations. His sixth sense was also intact. Best of all, he

now had full, conscious control of the Cat-Fist! He could now use

his hands like claws to effortlessly slice through wood, stone and

even metal! Best of all, the madness of the Neko Ken and his fear

of cats was history! He could even fire off his chi blasts from his

eyes as a human!

It took a while, but the martial artist realized that somehow, the

powers of his feline form were partially transferring over into his

human body. As a result, he had taken on catlike traits. Although

he only had about 40% of his overall feline ability in human form,

he was still far more powerful than he ever dreamed possible.

During the last two weeks, Ranma had set about developing new

moves, based on what he had read in the Cat Fist manual and his

experiences as a tiger. By the time he was ready to set out to

rejoin the world, he had improved on the original Cat Fist and

created several new techniques. In short, Ranma had become a

true student of Neko Ken. He was no longer limited to the

Anything Goes Martial Arts. The new Ultimate Neko Ken had

more appeal.

As Ranma traveled deeper into the woods, he pondered on what

to do next. He had no money or supplies. His backpack had been

left at Jusenkyo three months ago. Although he had decided to

learn to speak Chinese, he was still lost in China and had nothing

but the gi on his back.

I guess the most logical thing to do is to go find Pop!

Question is?do I want to find him? He's an idiot and he'd

probably put me through some more stupid training! Being able to

use the Cat Fist is great, but I could have done without the stupid

training! It was through sheer coincidence that I found a way to

control it! Another thing is that I'd have to give up my freedom!

He's too cheap to buy plane or boat tickets, so we'd probably have

to swim back to Japan! After a while, the fifteen-year old martial

artist tried to think of any good points about his father. However

for the life of him, he couldn't come up with anything that could

even remotely be considered as a redeeming quality.

Genma had been a scheming, conniving, greedy, and

opportunistic person. Sure he raised Ranma, but under his

parenting, Ranma had become egotistical, arrogant and had very

poor social skills. He had been isolated and alone for almost all

his life with no one but Genma to talk to. His father had made him

steal, lie and cheat, while maintaining that it was for the sake of

the Art! Ranma had always questioned his mode of thinking. He

knew it wasn't honorable to do these things. Then again, Genma

had very little in the way of honor, other than he used it as an

excuse to make him train.

With a tired sigh, Ranma decided that despite all of his failings,

Genma was still his father. As a dutiful son, he had to go find him.

With that in mind, he set off to the place where it all began;

Jusenkyo.

To be continued?

Author's Notes.

This rewrite is mostly just to clear up mistakes and gaps.

People were wondering where the grizzly bear had come from, so

I gave an explanation. I also expanded the encounters with the

Amazons a little more.

Cat Fist Fury

Ranma ? is Rumiko Takahashi's. Blah, blah, yakety smackety.

: Thoughts

Chapter 3

Following a New Path

It had taken Ranma three days to get to Jusenkyo on foot. He

had decided not to travel in his tiger form, as it would have

attracted too much attention. When he finally arrived at the cursed

training grounds, it was already sunset. When he approached the

entrance, he was greeted by a thin man that was dressed in the

same brown uniform as the other guide had wore.

"Greetings! Welcome to famous Training Grounds of Cursed

Springs! Jusenkyo!"

Ranma immediately noticed that this wasn't the same guide he

had met three months earlier. "Hello. I don't recognize you. What

happened to the other guide? You know, the fat one?"

"Oh! He is out helping a customer find his lost son. Been gone

for three months now. I am temporary replacement."

Ranma nodded. Guess that means that Pop is out there

looking for me. Then again, since he doesn't know that I can

change back into a human, he's probably looking for a black,

saber- toothed tiger. He then asked, "Tell me. Did this customer

fall into the Spring of Drowned Panda? Was his name Genma

Saotome?"

"Oh yes sir! Him very popular lately!"

"What do you mean?"

"Many, many people come here to Jusenkyo asking for him!

They very angry with him!"

"You don't say." The young martial artist's expression took on a

frown. Knowing Pop, it's probably some people that he's stolen

food from! Or a bill collector! Turning his attention back to the

skinny guide he asked, "So what exactly did these people want with

Genma?"

"Oh it is very confusing! They said that this man cheated them!

Say he promised his son to marry their daughters!"

Ranma's expression turned from disgust to shock as his face

paled. Marry their daughters?! What's he talking about?!

"Excuse me? Exactly what did they mean that his son was

supposed to marry their daughters?"

"Oh I no understand it either! Many parents and their daughters

had been searching for this man for years! Say that Genma

engaged his son to their daughters in exchange for food and

money! If true, then this man has promised son to ten fianc?es!"

"Say what?! Exactly who are these people?!"

"Well," The guide began. "First people who come to Jusenkyo

two weeks ago, was father with funny-looking ears and beautiful

daughter with brown hair. They come from Japan. Say name was

Daijkoku. Tell me they search for Genma for more than fifteen

years because he sold his son for a fish, a bowl of rice and two

pickles! If you ask me, he make very poor trade! He no keep

promise though! He stole baby son back! If you ask me, Genma is

very stupid to sell son like that!"

"Kami-sama?" Ranma said with barely a whisper. I don't

believe it! I was sold for a fish? "Who was the next person to

claim his son?"

"Oh this one I no believe either! Very big man came with son!

Strange-looking too! Also come from Japan. Both had big spatulas

on their backs! Say they met Genma when son was six! Genma

promise to engage son to his child in exchange for okonomiyaki

cart! But Genma stole cart and left child on road! Very bad man!

Though I no understand why he engage boy to boy!"

Ranma felt as if he was having a stroke. It can't be! That

almost sounds like? "Tell me! Was their name? Kuonji?" The

Guide nodded. No! That would mean that we? stole Ucchan's

cart! But Pop told me that it was a gift! And why would Ucchan's

dad engage me to him? Unless? Ranma became weak in the

knees and he braced himself on one of the pillars that were at the

entrance. He began to recall all of his early memories with his

playmate. Ucchan had always seemed somewhat? softer. He

always refused to go swimming with him in the nearby streams.

His voice was higher than usual. And most of all, he always

seemed to be more friendly toward him than what he considered

normal between two boys. As the realization dawn on him, Ranma

mentally kicked himself for not knowing sooner. No wonder

Ucchan was so angry when he and Genma left him! The guide's

revelation now made the final memory all clear! The reason why

his childhood friend had screamed, "You promised to take me with

you!"

"Sir?"

Without turning to face the guide, Ranma quietly asked, "Tell

me. The boy you saw with that man. Was his name? Ukyo

Kuonji?"

"Oh yes sir! How you know?"

"I think I figured out why that man engaged his son to Genma's

son."

"What you mean?"

"Ukyo isn't a boy. He's? a girl."

"Really?! Oh now that make sense! I thought he was boy. If he is

really girl, then it clear! Still not right for Genma to steal cart

though!" The Guide then noticed that Ranma's expression had

darkened and that he was having a hard time keeping his temper in

check. "Sir?"

Ranma was hunched over and his body was trembling as he tried

to hold back the tears. He failed. As the slick drops began running

down his cheeks, he recalled a conversation that he had with his

father a short time before they left Ukyo and his? no, her father.

Nine years ago?

"Son? I have something very important to ask you. Which do

you like better? Ukyo or okonomiyaki?"

"Uh? okonomiyaki!" Replied the slightly confused boy.

The present?

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Ranma angrily wiped away the tears and calmed himself. When

he faced the Guide again, his expression was devoid of all

emotion. "Tell me, who else came looking for Genma? Who were

they, and what did he sell his son for?"

The guide took on a puzzled look then answered. "The Tanaka

clan came because of five bags of rice. The Shiga family had made

a deal over a full course meal at their restaurant. The Nanatomo

clan for some sukiyaki! The Sentaro family for a month's supply

of pork! The Yasmi family for some pork buns! The Wu family for

some ramen. The Shintoro family for some gold. And a woman

from a nearby Amazon tribe. She get him to promise his son for

three pounds of silver!"

By the time the guide had finished, Ranma had become a

seething volcano of emotions. How dare he! How DARE he sell

me off to all those people like I was like some bargaining chip!

He's always ragged on me about honor! He's nothing but a

hypocrite! He's scum! He's worse than scum! He's nothing but

trash! And I let him do this to me! He made me? abandon

Ucchan! The best friend I ever had! That does it! He's history!

"Sir? Are you okay?"

The teen came to a decision. He took a long and deep breath

and replied. "No. I just realized that someone whom I had some

respect for, has lied to me for over fifteen years. I came here in

order to find him, but now I couldn't care less if I never see him

again!"

"Oh sir! You look for Genma too? Are you Ranma, his son?"

Ranma was silent for a moment, then replied. "No. I'm not. My

name isn't important. The way I heard it, Ranma Saotome's life

ended when he came to this place. Anyway, why would I want to

find a scumbag like Genma? I'll be leaving now. Sorry for

troubling you." Ranma turned and walked away from Jusenkyo, not

once looking back.

As he got more than a mile away from the training grounds, he

let out a roar and triggered his transformation. His body instantly

flared with a red light which briefly enveloped him. When the light

faded, Ranma Saotome was no longer present. In his place was a

snarling and ferocious-looking saber-toothed tiger. Taking a final

look back in the direction of Jusenkyo, he then bounded off into

the distance. As his feline form disappeared over the horizon, he

let off a final roar of anguish.

Goodbye Genma Saotome! And good riddance! I swear that I

shall never, EVER listen to you again! For nine long years I have

followed your ways but no more! As of today, I am on own!

Then, he was gone.

To be continued?

Author's Notes

So far the changes I've made to these chapters are relatively

minor, as I wanted to clear up any spelling and grammar mistakes.

I have made a few errors in my continuity and I thank all my

readers who were gracious enough to point these out.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Fist Fury

Ranma ? is etc, etc, etc?

: Thoughts

Chapter 4

Misfits

It was a sunny and clear morning in the district of Nerima as

the citizens of Tokyo began to rise for the day. In one particular

area of the neighborhood, one girl was already up and running,

literally. People who were just exiting their houses to get their

morning papers paused to watch a young girl jog past them.

Akane Tendo briskly ran through the streets of Nerima. She

was dressed in her usual jogging attire of T-shirt, shorts and

running shoes. Her long black hair flowed behind her like a flag in

a gentle breeze. As she went along, she occasionally threw a punch

or kick in front of her. She briefly glanced at her watch and

smiled. Another mile to go and she would beat her old record by

twenty seconds. It was then that she looked down and saw a darting

shadow on the sidewalk.

Looking up to her right, she saw a tall and well-muscled teen

sprint across the narrow fence that was parallel to her route.

Before her startled eyes, the boy performed several somersaults,

then raced down toward an intersection, oblivious that the fence

ended there. Without slowing down, he leapt up toward the

horizontal beam, which held a traffic light. Like a gymnast who

was performing his routine, he executed three giant rotations, then

let go on the upswing. The momentum he gained propelled him

further upward. Curling his body, he made three midair flips, then

landed gracefully on his feet atop a mailbox on the other side of

the intersection.

Jumping down with almost casual ease and grace, he then

proceeded to bound upward to another lamppost that was some

twenty feet high. Easily clearing the street light, he made a series

of elaborate leaps and acrobatic maneuvers that would have easily

won him a gold medal in the Olympics. He then jumped into

traffic.

Akane's eyes widened even further as she saw him continue to

leap and race on the tops of cars and trucks. The way he perfectly

timed his jumps from one moving vehicle to another was poetry in

motion. He even added a few fancy flips, turns and reversals

between jumps. Considering that the cars were moving at an

average of thirty to forty miles per hour, this made it even more

difficult and dangerous. However, this stranger seemed to be

unconcerned as he continued his display his astounding speed,

agility and balance.

By the time that Akane had reached the intersection, the boy

had already leaped back onto another fence and had sprinted out of

sight. The youngest member of the Tendo clan stared

dumbfounded as she watched him disappear over the horizon.

Who was that guy?!

Ranma smiled as he returned to the apartment that he was

staying at. It had been a good run. As he began to fix himself some

breakfast, he started to think about what he was going to do, now

that he had returned to Japan.

The former heir to the Saotome School of the Anything-Goes

Martial Arts, had considered looking for his mother as soon as he

got off the boat from China. Problem is, I don't know where she

lives! Another thing is that I'm not sure I should look for her! By

now, I'm sure that Pop has either told her that I'm missing, or he's

probably trying to avoid her because I'm gone! I'd guess on the

second choice. If I met her and told her that I'm her son, then she'd

definitely tell Pop!

Ranma frowned at that last thought. That was something he did

not want. After learning the truth about his father at Jusenkyo, the

young martial artist had decided that he had his fill of him! He had

vowed that day that he would become exactly his opposite. For the

past year, he had been going bythe name of Cojiro Shinkara, a

name he had made up in order to hide his true identity. For ten

months, he had traveled all over China, mastering more than

twenty different fighting styles. The training had also enabled him

to perfect his own personal techniques, based on the Neko Ken

and his saber tooth tiger powers. During his travels, he had also

gained a considerable amount of knowledge, including pressure

points, music, history, language and mathematical skills. He had

also encountered several other places and people who taught him

many 'special skills,' some of which could be defined as magical.

He had picked up several interesting items along the way as well.

His innate ability to quickly learn any skill or technique had

served him well. His long journey had also shaped his character.

He had learned to be polite and well mannered toward others. He

used his wits more often and was not as cocky. His usual arrogant

and chauvinistic ways had been diluted without the influence of his

father. On rare occasions, his pride would surface, but now he was

thinking about his actions and admitting to his mistakes. His only

real problem was that his fierce animal nature would occasionally

surface in times of great stress, emotion or in the heat of battle.

This made him a danger to people around him, especially since he

can summon the power of the Neko Ken.

Ranma shook his head back to the present. It was time for him

to start his new life.

Two weeks later?

It was an ordinary morning at Himoto High School. Ranma was

a bit nervous as he entered the schoolyard. It had been several

years since he had attended school. Ever since that one year at

junior high, his father Genma had dragged him off to China.

Thinking back on that time, he sighed as he remembered some

unfinished business. I never did get to have that fight with that

guy? what was his name? Oh yeah! Ryoga Hibiki! Then again? I

waited three days for him to show up! I should have known that

he'd get lost, even though that empty lot where we were supposed

to fight was behind his house! Oh well!

Ranma shrugged as he headed to his first class. During the last

week, he had registered with the board for the semester. His

overall knowledge on the entrance exams had proven to be

satisfactory. He had also gotten a part-time job at a local coffee

shop, although he didn't have much of a problem with money at the

time. He had participated in many tournaments during his travels

and had amassed a considerable fortune in winnings. His Neko

Ken fighting style had amazed the crowds, resulting in good odds.

By the time he had started out for Japan, he had gained more than

twenty million yen! Much of his fortune was made when he

competed in several underworld competitions, especially in Hong

Kong and Shanghai. Even though he didn't like to associate with

the criminal elements, such as the Triad and the Yakusa, the

associates and contacts he met there were very useful in forging

false documents and creating a whole new identity for him. With

the proper amounts of money, certain individuals in the right

places were persuaded not to ask about his past. Getting enrolled

in school with false transcripts had been a simple matter and

Ranma decided not to think too much about it. It wasn't that he

liked deceiving people, but if he was to start fresh from his old

life, he had to have a new identity. People in Japan tended to frown

on anyone who did not have a family name. When he arrived in

Tokyo, he opened up an account.

The young martial artist had taken the job at the caf?, not

because of the regular income, but because it felt right. His father

had never worked a day in his life, and had used his son to get

something without earning it. This included theft, deception and

outright selling his son out to anyone who wanted a fianc?e for his

or her daughter. Not once did Genma ever try to get something by

honest means. If that wasn't considered dishonorable, Ranma

didn't know what was. The priests and martial arts masters that he

had met had taught him the value of honor, and he would certainly

uphold their ideals. The work also helped ease his conscience

about his fake documents and how he obtained them.

"Class, we have a new student here at Himoto High. His name is

Cojiro Shinkai."

As Ranma sat down, several of the girls in the room whispered

among themselves.

"Ooh! He's cute!"

"Look at all those muscles!"

"Those eyes are so dreamy!"

"Watch it Sayuka! You're drooling!"

Ranma blushed a bit as his enhanced hearing picked up their

comments. He had also detected the flowery scent of perfume

being applied in secret. Body temperatures had risen a few

notches and most of the girls were unconsciously releasing

increased levels of human pheromones. With all this sensory

input of his surroundings, Ranma found it difficult to concentrate

on the teacher's lecture.

It was sometime around noon as Ranma headed toward to the

cafeteria. As he was about to push into the crowds at the entrance,

he heard two students argue nearby. On a whim, he decided to tune

in on their conversation.

"I tell you, we're going to get creamed! Furinkan High is going

to wipe the floor with us!" A boy in a gray school uniform said.

"Oh come on Kai!" The other boy replied. He was wearing a

white karate gi. "I'll admit we didn't do too well last year, but come

on! Their martial arts teams aren't that much better than ours! All

they had last year was that guy Kuno!"

"Maybe so, but they've gotten some new recruits this year! I've

been checking out the competition! They finally managed to

convince Akane Tendo to join up for the tournament tomorrow!

They've also managed to get a few really powerful contenders!

We're in big trouble Sodan!"

"Akane Tendo? The same one that beats up fifty boys every day?

The one that even Kuno can't beat?" Kai's face became pale. He

had heard the rumors.

"Right! She fights in the Anything Goes Martial Arts! There's

no one in our group who can match that!"

Ranma's expression became intrigued as he heard him mention

his father's fighting style. Anything Goes Martial Arts? Hmmm.

After a moment of deep thought, he decided to approach the two

boys.

"Excuse me? I'm new at this school and I couldn't help but

overhear you saying something about a tournament?"

The two looked at Ranma with a suspicious eye. The one named

Sodan said in a level tone. "Why are you interested? Are you so

kind of fighter?"

"You could say that." Ranma said with a gentle expression.

"Well, it's none of your business!" Kai said he put a hand on

Sodan's shoulder and gestured for him to leave with him.

"Hold on Kai! Let's hear him out!" The boy in the gi turned back

to Ranma and asked, "What's your name?"

"Cojiro Shinkai. I do know quite a bit of martial arts."

"What style do you use?"

"Well?" Ranma began. Better not tell them that I know the

Anything Goes style! "I know all the standards: Karate, Kung Fu,

Judo, Kenpo and several others. I also practice Ultimate Neko

Ken!"

"Ultimate Neko Ken? Never heard of it!" Kai remarked in a

disbelieving tone.

"It's?" Ranma became a little embarrassed as he admitted to

the boys. "a fighting style that I've been developing on my own."

"Oh brother!" Kai said in an exasperated voice. "We need REAL

fighters! Not amateurs!"

"Oh come on Kai! It's not like we've had any better offers right

now!" Sodan turned to Ranma and smiled. "Don't mind Kai! He's

just upset that half our team went and quit! We barely have enough

members to qualify for the No Holds Barred Tournament."

"No Holds Barred?" Ranma asked.

Kai nodded. "It's a tournament held every year between schools

to see who has the best fighting clubs. So far? heh, uh we've

always come in second-to-last or last place. Our rival school

Furinkan High has been trouncing us for the last five years. Last

year, some guy from the their kendo club almost single-handily

beat our best fighters. He's fighting again this year and well?

from what our contacts are telling us, this new team that he's

assembled is pretty impressive. We've seen them in action!

People have nicknamed them the Nerima Wrecking Crew! They

could break through concrete without batting an eye! They've been

seen to break through walls without using the door to get in! A

couple of them use some really weird techniques, but overall, our

team just can't stand up to that kind of power!"

"Sounds interesting." Ranma commented. "Exactly what does

your team consist of?"

Before either boy could answer, another student came up to

them and handed Kai a note. As the student left, Kai began to feel

a dark cloud loom over his head. He began to tremble as he read

the note. Then he fainted dead away.

Ranma and Sodan looked in confusion at the unconscious form

sprawled out on the floor. Sodan then picked up the note and read

out loud. "I quit! Signed Sharada from the karate club. Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"We just lost our ringer! Sharada was our best fighter! Now our

team is one member short! The minimum is five representatives

from each school!"

Ranma looked with sympathy at the distraught Sodan. He then

glanced at the insensate body of Kai. He then made a decision.

Later that afternoon, Ranma and his new friends, who had

introduced themselves as Sodan Shurinko and Kai Metsubana,

were heading toward the main gym where the members of the No

Holds Barred team was training. As they entered the building,

Ranma was being briefed on the rules of the tournament.

"So let me get this straight." Ranma surmised. "The tournament

is made of single bout elimination rounds. A person can win either

by knockout, submission or by knocking his opponent out of the

ring. Any fighting technique can be used, and weapons are allowed

if they happen to be part of the person's fighting style. No time

limit."

"You got it!" Sodan said as they approached three other students

who were waiting at one end of the gym. Ranma quickly assessed

their stances and power levels. He frowned when he probed their

auras with his enhanced senses. Low! Way too low! I doubt these

guys would last five seconds!

"Cojiro, I'd like you to meet Kosho Narimo, Sakoto Tachinita

and Shang Tai." Sodan turned to the boys and gestured to Ranma.

"Guys, this is Cojiro Shinkara. He'll be joining our group."

"Where's Sharada?"

Ranma noted the smaller boy who was wearing the white gi.

Hmmm. Standard Karate and Judo, red belt at most.

"I'm afraid he? quit, Kosho."

"We're dead." Kosho said simply as he let out a depressed sigh.

"We lose big time!" The second boy added.

Ranma looked over the second boy. He was his height and

looked Chinese. He wore blue sweat pants and shirt, with running

shoes. Second level kung fu with some shiatsu potential.

Ranma thought.

"What kind of attitude is that Shang?"

"Realistic attitude!" Shang replied.

"I don't think we'll even get past the preliminaries!" The last

member said.

This boy was larger than the other two and had a lot of bulk.

Looks like a grappler. Wrestling styles most likely. Seems a bit

clumsy though.

"Come on Sakoto, think positive!"

"Okay, I'm very positive that we're going to get our butts

kicked!"

"Not much on the confidence level, are they?" Ranma

remarked.

Sodan sighed as he nodded. "I'm afraid so. Last year, the rest

our team got so badly pounded that most of them refused to

participate this time around. We're all that's left. If we don't make

a good showing this year and get at least third place, then the

school board will cut off funding for our clubs!"

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this?" Kai asked.

"Hey, I gave my word that I'd help, and I keep my promises!"

Ranma said without hesitation. He walked out to a training area

and took a stance. "So come on guys! Let's see what you've got!"

The other boys stared at Ranma for a moment, then joined him

on the mat.

Sometime later?

Ranma couldn't believe just how outmatched his teammates

were. Kosho turned out to be a fair karate fighter, but Ranma

easily outperformed him and had him sprawled on the mat in five

seconds. Shang Tai was quick and agile, but he was nowhere near

as fast as Ranma. His punches and kicks also lacked decent hitting

power to be effective. Sakoto had good weight and endurance to

withstand several hits, but his movements and reaction time were

far too slow for him to make any good use of those abilities. He

also suffered from poor recovery time.

"Wow! You're really good Cojiro!" Sakoto remarked as his

sparring partner released his hold and let the wrestler up.

"Yes! Shang agree!"

"There may be hope for this team yet!" Kosho said.

"Errr? thanks." Ranma said as he stood in front of the team.

He didn't know what to do with these boys. With the tournament

coming up the next day, there was no way he could help these boys

improve their mediocre skills to give them a better chance against

their opponents.

"Looks like we got our ringer!" Kai said happily.

"I was impressed Ranma. I've never seen anyone move like you

do!" Sodan said. He then turned to the others and said, "Okay guys,

go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big day! I want you

all to be at the gym at noon!"

The others nodded as they bid each other goodbye. As they

departed, Ranma stood with Kai and Sodan. When the last

teammate was out the door, he turned to them.

"Admit it! Those guys don't stand a chance tomorrow!"

Sodan let out a long sigh and said, "Maybe, but they're trying to

save the school's honor. They want to see this through. They were

the ones who volunteered for this when no one else wanted to.

They're also my friends. Sure we may look like a bunch of misfits,

but we've been together since grade school. If they're willing to

stick their necks out for me, then I'll be there for them!"

Ranma couldn't help but admire those words. He decided at

that point to help these guys out.

"By the way, you have any information on who I might be going

up against?"

Kai nodded as he said, "I've had a few of our contacts look up

the members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew and it turns out that

despite their idiosyncrasies, their martial arts skills are nothing to

sneeze at."

"Who's their team captain?"

"Tatewaki Kuno! He's an upperclassman and also captain of his

school's kendo club. He's good with that bokken of his. I've seen

him slice through trees and split concrete with it! He has a strange

way of talking though. Always spouting poetry. He's got one weak

spot though. He's been trying to get close to a girl named Akane

Tendo. He's got a real soft spot for her."

"Akane Tendo. Is that the girl who practices the Anything Goes

Martial Arts?" Ranma asked.

"That's right! She's got a lot of power! Kuno has been trying to

get a date with her ever since the semester started. During one

speech contest, Kuno announced that if anyone wanted to date

withher, they'd have to defeat her in combat first! Now, every day

she'd have to fight thirty to forty boys when she comes to school.

She plows through them like tornado and she even beats Kuno in

the end!"

"Okay?" Ranma replied as he thought about it. "What about the

others?"

"Two of them are foreign students from China." Sodan said.

"Mousse and Shampoo."

"Mousse and Shampoo?"

"Don't underestimate them, just because their names sound

funny!" Kai warned. "They claim to come from a village of

Chinese Amazons."

"Chinese Amazons?"

"Yeah. I asked Shang about it. It's also called the Joketsuzoku, a

tribe of fierce women-warriors that live near some place called

Jusenkyo."

Ranma flinched slightly at the mention of the name, then

nodded for Kai to continue.

"Anyway, Shampoo is supposed to be the village champion and

she is one hot babe! She's also one hell of a fighter! Early on,

when she first enrolled, a lot of the boys tried to hit on her. This

proved tobe very hazardous when they found out she could HIT

back! Many students ended up in the hospital. She has a lot of

power and speed. Any boy who wanted to get cozy with her usually

ended up with several broken bones! That is if any boy could get

by Mousse."

"Mousse?"

"Uh huh. He uses some kind of weird fighting style known as

Hidden Weapons. He's always seen wearing long robes in which

he hides a LOT of blades, chains, weights and anything else. Hell,

he'll hit you the kitchen sink if you're not careful. He's got two

weaknesses though."

"What are they?"

"His eyesight and Shampoo. He's got a real obsession with her.

Of course, Shampoo wants nothing to do with him. He'll fight

anyone who even gets close to her, but every time he tries to make

advances on her, she pounds him into the pavement! His eyesight

is also a liability. Those thick glasses of his really don't help him

much. Even when he's wearing them, he's mistaken lampposts,

street signs, and other people for his Shampoo. Pretty pathetic the

way he keeps throwing himself at her."

"All right. So who else do I have to watch out for?" Ranma

asked.

"Ryoga Hibiki and Ukyo Kuonji."

Ranma stiffened when he heard those names. Both boys

noticed this.

"Hey Cojiro, what's wrong?" Sodan asked. "Do you know these

two?"

"S-sort of." Ranma responded. "Tell me, does Ryoga wear a

black-and-gold bandanna and gets lost a lot?"

"Yeah! We've seen him get lost in a room with only one door!

He'd usually disappear for days or even weeks before finding a

place! Even if the place happened to be right next to him! Even

though he does act dense at times, he's one of the strongest

martial artists around! We've seen him fight though. He's pretty

handy with that bamboo umbrella of his. He's also shown some

weird techniques with his belt and bandanna. Rumors have it that

he's even gained some new skills from those Amazons. He's

incredibly strong and could take several hits without even feeling

them! He's like a monster!"

"Does he have any weaknesses?"

Sodan nodded. "Well, aside from his problem of having the

world's worst sense of direction, he's got a soft spot for Akane.

He goes all soft and gooey whenever Akane shows any kindness

toward him. He's also got some sort of obsession with finding

some guy named Ranma. Says he ran out on him on a duel of

honor."

Ranma frowned when heard of this. That jerk! I waited for him

for three days! Not my fault he couldn't that stupid lot! Go out the

back door and take twenty lousy steps! That's all he had to do!

Ranma sighed as he then asked the question that he dreaded.

"This last? person Ukyo Kuonji carries around a spatula right?"

"You got it!" Kai said. "He's an exchange student and he's handy

with that spatula. He also owns an okonomiyaki restaurant and

practices a fighting style based on how to cook it! He's good at

both cooking and fighting! Says he's also looking for revenge

against Ranma. Something about a stolen yattai."

Ranma winced. Well, after what I learned at Jusenkyo, he? I

mean she's got every right to be mad! Damn you Genma!

"Cojiro?"

Ranma shook his head back to the present. He let out a tired

sigh and bid his new friends goodbye. Assuring them that he would

be there for the tournament, Ranma slowly walked home.

As he headed toward his apartment, he thought about what he

had just been told. Tomorrow would be a day he would not likely

forget.

To be continued?

Author's Notes

I decided to give Ranma the name of Cojiro Shinkara, as I

wanted to explain more fully how he was able to fit into his new

life. As a reader pointed out to me, Japanese society is very rigid

and a person with no last name would be considered an outcast or

ronin. Now even though Japan has lightened up over the years, it

would still be a bit confusing for a person with no background data

to suddenly appear, get enrolled and have a job without showing so

much as a birth certificate. Hence, Ranma was forced to resort to

less than legal means to totally erase any connection between

himself and his father, whom I'm sure has more than a few

outstanding warrants on him. (You don't commit all the crimes

Genma has done and expect to get away scot free, do you?) With

the right language (money), Ranma has bypassed much of the red

tape and paperwork that one would expect in his situation.

However, just because Ranma is relatively well off, doesn't mean

that he will have an easier time of it. Money can't solve all his

problems!

Ranma hasn't officially renounced his real name. He's just

using the identity of Cojiro Shinkara as a cover. Ranma feels that

even though he does not like being connected to his father, he is

still Ranma Saotome inside, if not on the outside. However, this

also means that the engagements that are connected to that name

are still valid. Ranma, or rather Cojiro, must be very careful not to

let his identity slip out, otherwise, he's going to be in a really big

mess!

Cat Fist Fury

Insert standard disclaimer here.

: Thoughts

Chapter 5

Fight!

It was a bright and sunny day at Himoto High as the soccer field

behind the gymnasium was being prepared for the No Holds

Barred Tournament. Bleachers were being filled to capacity as

students filed in to watch the spectacle. Near the front of the gym,

Ranma met with his fellow teammates as they prepared for the

day's events.

Students from at least five other high schools had come to this

tournament to cheer on their teams. On the other side of the field,

the Furinkan team, also known as the Nerima Wrecking Crew,

assembled to plan their strategies.

"Fear not, fellow warriors! I, the Great and Noble Tatewaki

Kuno shall lead you to victory this day!"

"Spare Shampoo this stupid talking!" A curvaceous purple-

haired girl said. She looked at the older boy who was wearing

samurai robes and waving a wooden sword. "Shampoo agree to

fight here to see if there really strong warriors! Stupid stick boy

shut up mouth!"

"Oh Shampoo!" A Chinese boy said in a dreamy voice as he

glomped onto another person. "I'm so glad I'm with you!"

Mousse promptly got bopped on the head by a bamboo

umbrella, which caused him to drop like a bag of cement. Ryoga

was clearly steamed that the myopic Master of Hidden Weapons

had once again mistaken him for Shampoo! "Keep off you stupid

jerk!"

"Ryoga! Hi! You made it!"

Ryoga turned around and saw Akane Tendo approach and he

turned all starry-eyed. "H-H-eh, hi Akane! What brings you here?"

The youngest Tendo gave him a smile, which made him blubber

even more. "Silly! I'm part of this team! I'm glad you made it on

time!"

Ryoga became a little embarrassed as he twiddled his fingers.

"Y-yeah. I started out five days ago, so I could get here on time."

"You finally got somewhere on time." The group turned to see

Ukyo approach, dressed in a boy's uniform and sporting a huge

spatula on her back, plus several minis on a bandoleer.

Kuno looked at her with disdain. He then approached Akane and

glomped onto her, saying, "Today Akane Tendo, I shall prove my

worthiness to you! Once I have single-handedly won this

tournament, I shall date with thee!"

Akane promptly gave him a hard uppercut and sent him

sprawling. Kuno landed on his face and moaned, "I think I shall

rest here until the tournament starts!"

Ranma and his team went to the judges' stand and looked up at

the board.

"Looks like we're up against Nosoto High." Sodan remarked.

"Lucky break for us." Kosho remarked. "Furinkan will be

fighting against Shinida. We'll be able to hold our own for a while.

We'll also be able to see their fighters in action."

Ranma simply nodded as he gazed toward the stands where

Furinkan's team stood ready for the contest to start. His

expression hardened when he saw that giant spatula. There was no

doubt in his mind. It was his old buddy Ucchan. His heart began to

sink, as he knew that before this day was out, he would have to

fight his childhood friend.

"Hiyah!" Kosho screamed as he threw his opponent out of the

ring, using a judo throw.

Ranma watched as Kosho slowly stood up and had his arm

raised in victory by the referee. So far, the first matches were

easy enough. Kosho had chalked up his third victory, while Shang

and Sakoto had eliminated the last two fighters of Nosoto's team.

Now as his teammates returned to their bench to take a rest,

they watched the field as Furinkan High took to the field.

The first match was between Tatewaki Kuno and a kendo fighter

from Shinida. The two faced each other off as the announcer

introduced them.

"In the white tiger corner, from Shinida High, Sentaro Makina!

In the blue dragon corner?"

"HOLD!"

The announcer became silent as Kuno held up his bokken.

"I shall give my own introduction!" Kuno announced as his

chest swelled with pride. "I am the undefeated captain of my

school's kendo club! The rising new star of the high school

fencing world! My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan

High!"

A crack of thunder and lightning peeled off in the distance as

Kuno finished his introduction. "Tatewaki Kuno, age 17!"

The crowd moaned as he finished. Ranma looked around and

asked, "I take it he's said this sort of thing before?"

"He say it so many times, it getting very annoying!" Shang

responded. "Though this is first time I hear him call himself Blue

Thunder!"

"Yeah! Last week I heard him call himself the Shooting Star!"

Sakoto added.

The announcer quickly composed himself and motioned for the

match to start. The referee blew his whistle and the fight began?

and ended ten seconds later. The kendoist from Shinida tried to

stab at Kuno's face, but was surprised when Kuno parried the

blow, then pivoted his parry into a slash. His opponent was

shocked to see his own bokken snapped into two pieces. As he

looked dumbly at his useless weapon, Kuno delivered a downward

blow to his foe's head, rendering him unconscious.

As the referee declared him the winner, Kuno puffed out his

chest more as he glanced at Akane with a smug look. Akane

returned it with an angry glare.

"Looks like Kuno's in rare form today Akane."

Akane turned to face her sister Nabiki, who had taken a seat

next to her. The older girl had short brown hair and carried herself

with a businesslike air. "The odds I got on Kuno today are good!"

Akane glared a bit at her older sister. "Hmpf! I can still beat

him!"

"I don't know Akane. He may prove himself better than you

today!"

"No one's better than me! I'll prove it today by winning this

tournament!"

"We'll see Akane. But be sure to put on a good show! I've got

some good odds that you'll at least make it to the quarter-finals!"

The next match was between Mousse and a person from Shinida

who carried a Bo staff. Ranma watched as the referee signaled for

the match to begin. The student tried to hit Mousse with the end of

his weapon but the Chinese boy easily dodged out of the way,

while calmly holding his arms out in front of him, with hands

inside the sleeves. His opponent tried a series of strokes and jabs,

but Mousse evaded those without counterattacking. By now the

student had become angry and yelled out, "Fight!" With these

words, he thrust his weapon at the Chinese boy's chest.

It was then that Mousse's arms pulled out something from his

robes and made a slashing motion. The Bo staff was reduced to

splinters in a split second. Before he could react, Mousse made a

blurring motion with his hands and struck forward.

"FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!"

The student from Shinida didn't know what hit him. Mousse had

moved so fast that the object the he had pulled out was a blur to

the naked eye of any observer. Any observer except Ranma. As

Mousse's opponent was knocked to the floor of the ring and

lapsed into unconsciousness, the former Saotome's eyes

narrowed. With his enhanced senses, Ranma had seen what

Mousse had used to hit his adversary with.

Sodan noticed Ranma's expression. "Hey Cojiro! Did you see

what he just did?"

Ranma nodded. "Yes. He's not going to get me with that one."

The remaining fighters from Shinida were quickly dispatched.

Shampoo displayed her raw power and skill as she pummeled a

large wrestler to the mat with her steel maces. Akane Tendo took

down a karate student in a minute, finally tossing him out of the

fighting area. When Ukyo and Ryoga came up to fight, Ranma

took special interest in their matches.

Ryoga faced off against a huge sumo wrestler. With a single

sweep of his bamboo umbrella, the eternal lost boy had knocked

the 300lb+ student to the mat. It was then that he noticed Ryoga's

body begin to glow with a green-white light. The sumo got back on

his feet and launched himself at Ryoga. He began raining hard

blows on him, but the Hibiki boy didn't even feel the attacks as his

aura began to build up. After a minute of nonstop pummeling,

Ryoga finally retaliated with a hard cross to the sumo's chin. This

caused the sumo to stagger back a few feet. Before the stunned

eyes of the audience, he cupped his palms before him and released

his chi.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

A huge blast of energy ripped forward and impacted against the

sumo with tremendous force. The student didn't even have a

chance to register what was happening as he was flung out of the

ring.

"What the hell was that?" Sakoto asked.

"The Roaring Lion Bullet." Ranma replied as he watched Ryoga

leave the fighting area. His teammates turned to him as he

explained. "While I was traveling through China, I came across

some masters who could use their emotions to focus their chi

energies as an attack. One person was a former engineer who

discovered that he could use his depression as a medium for his

chi. He called it the Shi Shi Hokodan."

"Can you do stuff like that?" Shang asked.

Ranma nodded. "I learned how to do the Shi Shi Hokodan, but I

really couldn't do it very well, since I couldn't get depressed

enough to make it effective. But, I've learned to adapt it to

something I could use."

The final student from Shinida faced off against Ukyo. As soon

as the referee blew his whistle, the okonomiyaki chef launched a

barrage of razor-edged mini spatulas at her opponent. The boy was

forced to dodge the projectiles and while he was distracted, Ukyo

unslung her large spatula and delivered a hard blow to his head.

CLANG!

The student was hit solidly by her spatula and was out like a

light.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt! That guy really knows how to deal out

pain!" Kosho remarked.

Ranma said nothing as he watched his childhood friend leave

the ring. There was no doubt in his mind. After sifting through the

scents of the crowds around him, he finally focused on Ukyo. He

was absolutely positive that Ukyo was a girl. Humans gave off

pheromones like animals, though to a very minute degree.

Ranma's nose was sharp enough to pick up these trace odors and

even discern between males and females. Ukyo was definitely?

female.

Ranma shook his head sadly as he remembered all the happy

times they had shared together. Then he frowned as he

remembered why Ukyo would be so mad at him now. Genma

Saotome, his father, had broken up the best friendship he ever had.

He truly was not looking forward to when he would face off

against his former friend.

Ranma stepped into the ring as he prepared to face his first set

of challengers. He found out that he would have to face off against

all the members of Shankara High's team, since his other

teammates had sustained minor injuries. They assured him that

they would be recovered enough to challenge Furinkan High.

"In the blue dragon corner, we have Shin Koga!" The announcer

gestured to a large and heavily muscled individual that was

brandishing a pair of nunchakus. "In the white tiger corner, we have

Cojiro Shinkara!"

Ranma smiled as he made a signaling gesture with a wave of his

hand. "Let's fight!" Ranma decided to put his enhanced speed and

strength to work, without resorting to his special Ultimate Neko

Ken techniques. These were only high school students and his

tiger-based skills were capable of causing serious injuries and

even death.

His opponent wasted no time in launching his attack. Lunging

forward, he swung his weapon at Ranma's head. However, his

opponent was already dodging the blow, moving with a speed and

grace that was beyond belief. Jumping high so that the club would

pass harmlessly underneath, Ranma turned and delivered a reverse

spin kick to his adversary's temple. The blow appeared to be a

light hit to the audience, but with Ranma's increased strength, the

impact felt by Shin was devastating.

The larger boy was knocked out of the ring and sent flying into

the crowd, twenty feet away. The audience was left with their

mouths open. The fight was over in less than two seconds! Shin

was left dazed and was seeing stars.

The Furinkan team looked at the newcomer with mixed

expressions and comments.

"I would have done it faster!" Kuno said with arrogance.

"He isn't much! I could do that!" Akane remarked with disdain.

"Not bad." Ukyo said.

"Not too bad for start!" Shampoo said with a hint of interest.

"He's no match for a Master of Hidden Weapons! That was just

a fluke!" Mousse said confidently.

Ryoga said nothing.

Ranma's next opponent held a wooden bokken as he entered the

ring. Ranma calmly gauged his stance and nodded, as he decided

the easiest way to take him out. As soon as the referee blew his

whistle, he lunged forward in a flash and struck a couple of

pressure points on his opponent's arms, causing him to release his

weapon. Before the startled boy's mind had registered what was

going on, he saw his own bokken come crashing down between his

eyes.

WHACK!

The kendoist dropped to the mat on his face as Ranma casually

stepped back, twirling the bokken like a baton.

At this display, the Nerima Wrecking Crew lost some of its

casual disregard for the newcomer.

Nabiki gave off a low whistle as she looked at her watch.

"Wow! He took him out in 1.3 seconds!"

Akane frowned at her sister's comment and said, "Hmpf! It's

easy to defeat someone who just stands there! I could still take

him out! Any of us could, right?" Akane looked at her teammates

for support.

The rest of the team was still fixated on watching the

newcomer as they slowly nodded.

The third person to go up against Ranma was a wrestler who

outmassed his opponent by nearly double and was about a foot

taller. However, as soon as he grabbed at his foe, Ranma reacted

with that same uncanny speed and had the wrestler's left wrist in

an iron grip. The representative of Shankara High soon found

himself flying out of the ring as Ranma casually tossed him over

his shoulder. The student's face impacted against a steel lamppost

and the match was over.

By now, the Nerima Wrecking Crew was starting to reevaluate

their conceptions about this newcomer.

The fourth match was over with a spectacular move by Ranma.

The giant bruiser he faced up against was nearly eight feet in

height and weighed in at about 400lbs! However, as soon as

Ranma grabbed him, the grappler found himself hoisted into the

air. Ranma held him up with one hand, then body slammed him to

the mat. He then grabbed the big guy by the legs and began

swinging him around like an Olympic athlete competing in the

Hammer Throw event. As soon as he gained enough momentum,

Ranma released his opponent and sent him flying. The crowds had

to duck for cover as the fighter-turned-projectile was sent

crashing into the gymnasium, some two hundred yards away.

Shampoo looked at Ranma with awe and said. "Shampoo must

admit, he very strong!"

The last person who was supposed to go up against Ranma had

decided that he had seen enough and forfeited. After seeing the

newcomer from Himoto polish off his teammates as easily as if

he had been going through warm-up exercises, the student decided

to play it safe.

In the background, Ranma's team cheered on their new member

as they realized that they were heading to the finals.

After a few more matches, the two remaining schools left were

Himoto and Furinkan.

By now, his teammates were ready to face off against the

Nerima Wrecking Crew. The final set of matches was to be a total

elimination series. Each team would pit their members against

their opposition with one-on-one bouts. Each member would

continue to fight until he or she was defeated. The winner would

be the team who had at least one member left. Himoto High's

team found they were at a bit of a disadvantage as they numbered

only five, while their opponents had six. The order in which each

member was to fight was chosen at random by the judges. Ranma

became worried as he was placed last in line for his team.

The first bout was between Kosho and Kuno. Despite Kosho's

assurance that he was ready, he was still a bit winded from his last

bout. He had also suffered a pulled tendon in one of his arms after

tossing out his last opponent. As a result, his reaction time was

slower. He was unable to block Kuno's strikes for long and when a

solid hit caught him on the back, he went down.

Ranma cried out as Kuno gave his opponent a hard blow to the

head, knocking him out. Then he decided to add insult to injury as

he gave a savage kick to Kosho's midsection.

"Hey!" Ranma shouted out as he began to feel his temper rise.

He began to advance on the ring but was held back by Sakoto and

Sodan. The referee was giving him a warning, which Kuno

blatantly ignored as he casually waited for his next opponent. As

Kosho was being carried out of the fighting area, Ranma glared at

the smug kendoist. Oh yeah? I'm definitely going to enjoy

taking down this jerk a peg or twenty!

Sodan was next to face off against Kuno, but he didn't last long.

He managed to evade some of the kendoist's quick strikes, but his

speed was nowhere near Kuno's. Falling for a feint, Sodan was hit

on the head with the hilt of Kuno's bokken. Sodan went down.

Kuno simply laughed as he held up his bokken in triumph.

"Against the awesome might of the Blue Thunder, no mere mortal

could stand against me!"

Kuno also defeated Shang and Sakoto in short order. Shang had

received a side blow to his left flank, causing him to fall out of the

ring. Sakoto was far too massive and slow to dodge and was

subjected to hundreds of bokken strikes. When it was all over,

Ranma found himself the last member of his team still able to

fight.

As he quietly entered the ring, Kuno laughed maniacally. All he

had to do was defeat the last member of the Himoto team and

victory would be Furinkan's. Or rather victory would be his!

Ranma's expression became dark and menacing as he watched

Kuno. Okay! I think this would be a good time to show him what

someone who knows the Neko Ken can do! After what you did to

Kosho and the others, I'm in the mood to deal out some serious

pain here! With those thoughts, Ranma took up a new stance. His

fists opened up and formed 'claws' as he began focusing his chi. A

battle aura began to form and glowed with red. The audience

became silent as he waited for Kuno to stop laughing and face

him.

Kuno was a bit unnerved to see his final opponent seem to

glare at him like a tiger ready to pounce on him. He quickly

smothered his thoughts as he readied his wooden sword. Before

the referee signaled the start of the fight, Kuno decided to taunt

his adversary. "So? this is it. With your defeat, I will once again

prove to all that I, Tatewaki Kuno am the greatest warrior of all

time! Not that anything that Himoto High had any competent

fighters to begin with! Mere peasants that not even worthy to

grovel at my feet!"

Just as the referee blew his whistle, Ranma let out a

tremendous roar that sounded like his tiger form. This startled

both Kuno and the audience. Before the arrogant kendoist knew it,

Ranma was already in front of him and delivering a downward

slash with his claws. In a nanosecond, his bokken was reduced to

thin slices. Kuno was still standing in shock as Ranma spun and

delivered a hard backhand to his face. The Blue Thunder was sent

flying out of the ring and collided with a nearby billboard,

smashing through it and collapsing it.

The crowd stood in awe as several judges ran over to the pile of

rubble and checked on Kuno's condition. After a minute, they

signaled to the others that the kendoist had survived. Ranma stood

and waited for his next challenger.

The Furinkan team stood with their mouths open. They had

never seen Kuno get defeated so quickly and badly before. They

had seen Akane defeat him, but she had never been able to do it

that efficiently.

Nabiki stared at her watch and said, "Holy! He beat Kuno in?

one tenth of a second!"

"So what?" Akane said. "I beat Kuno all the time! Here I thought

I wasn't going to have a chance against this guy! Looks like I'll be

able to show everyone that I'm the best fighter!" Although Akane

said those words with confidence, a small part of her began to

worry.

The next match was between Mousse and Ranma. Mousse was

confident that he would be able to defeat this newcomer and prove

his worthiness to Shampoo. As soon as the referee blew his

whistle, he exploded into action. He began his assault by lobbing

smoke bombs at his opponent, hoping to confuse him. The ring

was briefly covered in a thick black cloud. However, when he

lunged at his opponent with a wicked-looking club, he discovered

that Ranma was not there.

Mousse was then smashed hard in the shoulder and back as

Ranma came up behind him and delivered several blows. The

smoke may have confused his sense of smell, but not his hearing.

He had heard the myopic martial artist's approach and dodged his

attack. Ranma then turned and let loose with several more

punches.

When the smoke cleared Ranma and Mousse faced off. The

crowd clearly noticed that the Chinese boy sported several large

bruises on his face and was a bit unsteady. Ranma calmly took a

new stance and waited.

Mousse was more than ticked off as he launched a barrage of

chains and sharp projectiles, which Ranma easily dodged, as he

closed the gap between him and his opponent. Mousse couldn't

believe the speed, in which his foe was moving and decided to give

him his final attack. Blurring his hands, he took out an object and

shouted out.

"FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!"

However, much to his surprise, Ranma evaded the blow, kicked

the object out of his hands and sent it flying upward. Before

Mousse could pull out another weapon, Ranma's claws glowed

with an eerie red light.

"TIGER CLAW FRENZY!"

Ranma's arms blurred he began slashing at his opponent with

unbelievable speed. Within one second, he delivered more than

six hundred slashes, which reduced the Chinese boy's robes to

tattered rags. The attack had also cut whatever remaining weapons

in his clothes into scrap metal. When Ranma leapt back, Mousse

stood dumbfounded as his clothes fell apart. His upper body was

covered in red marks. When the pain of the attack reached his

brain a half-second later, Mousse passed out and fell on his face.

It was then that the object that Ranma had kicked out earlier

landed on the mat beside him. It was a training potty that was

shaped like a duck.

By now, the members of Team Furinkan had become more

concerned. The newcomer had just displayed a technique that was

both unbelievable and extremely effective. One person in

particular was very interested after seeing Mousse be so easily

defeated.

Hmmm. Shampoo think that maybe this is the one! She put

on a face of determination as she stepped into the ring, bonbori

held at the ready. As she took a stance, Ranma's eyes widened a

bit.

Hey! She's the one I saw a year ago in China! Wonder what

she's doing here? Ranma thought for a moment, then shrugged as

he prepared for her first attack. As the referee blew his whistle,

the two leapt to the attack.

Immediately, Ranma noticed that Shampoo was a far more

seasoned fighter than Kuno and Mousse. Her attacks were

especially strong as he blocked and dodged. She was as powerful

as the rumors said she was. Ranma began fighting a defensive

pattern as he analyzed her moves.

Whoa! She's packing some serious power! Good moves too!

But? Ranma then noticed a weakness in her legwork.

Apparently, her heavy steel maces were putting her off balance a

bit, causing her to exert a bit more to compensate. With that in

mind, Ranma found his opening. As Shampoo delivered another

series of strikes, he moved forward and gave a horizontal slash

before leaping back.

Shampoo thought that Ranma had missed and charged at him.

Just as she raised her weapons and sent them toward his head, the

steel maces fell off their handles and clattered to the mat. This all

happened too fast for Shampoo to stop her charge. As she tried to

halt her forward momentum, Ranma spun around and delivered a

smooth kick to her midsection. As she went down, he moved

toward one of the broken maces and used a foot motion to flip the

sphere into the air.

Shampoo scrambled to her feet attacked him with fists flying.

She then shouted out her special technique.

"KATCHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!"

Ranma was caught off guard by the sudden blurring of

Shampoo's hands. He was hit at least three hundred times in the

chest and face before he stepped back a few paces. Despite his

enhanced strength and endurance, his body felt a bit sore from the

assault. Shaking his head a bit, he took a stance, then lunged back

at her and delivered his own counterattack.

"TIGER CLAW FRENZY!"

After seeing Mousse get savaged by that particular attack,

Shampoo knew that the best way to counter it was to simply stay

out of reach. She used several evasive maneuvers, which had her

dancing around the ring. At first she thought she had outsmarted

her opponent, but then she saw him? smiling?

She left even more confused when he suddenly stopped his

assault and leapt back. He casually stood with his arms crossed

and waited. Shampoo looked at him for a moment, then decided to

launch another attack. Then it hit her.

The broken mace that Ranma had sent into the air came

crashing down on Shampoo's head. Shampoo fell to the mat in a

heap. The audience was stunned. The previous attack had been a

decoy to get her to move under the descending weapon. Ranma

smiled as the referee declared him the winner. Ukyo and Akane

entered the ring and carried their unconscious teammate to their

bench.

Three down, three to go! Ranma thought as the announcer

signaled for a five-minute time out.

As Ranma sat on his bench, he looked over to where the

opposing team sat. His gaze first looked at the one named Akane.

She had an angry look about her as she returned his gaze with a

glare of her own. His eyes then trained themselves on Ukyo, who

was at the moment dabbing a wet rag over Shampoo's forehead.

The Amazon was still a bit dazed as she lay on the bench. Ryoga

was standing near Akane and was giving him a look of appraisal.

Ranma sighed as he looked to his own empty bench. His

teammates had been taken to the infirmary, along with Mousse and

Kuno. Ranma let out another depressed sigh as he thought about

how much his team had gone through to get to this final set of

matches. It was now all up to him to win it for Himoto High. With

that in mind, he stood up and prepared for the next match.

"In the blue dragon corner," The announcer began after the time

out expired. "Representing Furinkan High, Akane Tendo of the

Anything Goes School of Martial Arts!"

He then gestured to Ranma. "In the white tiger corner, Cojiro

of Himoto High!"

There was a great amount of cheering coming from the male

members of the audience. Must be Akane fans. Ranma mused

as he began sizing up his opponent. The girl was shorter than he

was by about nine inches. His enhanced senses began reading her

aura. Man! She's really angry! Uncontrolled. Short temper

and? Akane rushed at her opponent and threw a hard, straight

right, which Ranma easily dodged. Telegraphing her moves! Too

easy! Ranma almost unconsciously began weaving and evading

her next series of attacks. She may be using the Anything Goes

style, but she's too predictable! Not much on patience either! Her

defense is almost nonexistent! The holes in it are so big; you

could drive a semi truck through them! Ranma then weaved

around a dozen more blows. She's too slow and all she's doing is

attacking! She's using up her energy way too fast and she's not

compensating for any of her misses! Ranma jumped over a series

of roundhouse kicks. Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy! She's just lashing

out! No strategy at all! Sheesh! Her skills are highly overrated!

How she manages to beat those boys every day is a mystery to me!

Kuno's better than she is!

Akane couldn't understand it. She was throwing solid punches

and kicks, but this boy was dodging as if they were nothing. He

didn't seem to be even taking her seriously. This lack of attention

began to make her temper rise. Wasn't she the best martial artist

in Nerima? Didn't she always beat up Kuno and fifty other boys

every day? Akane tried another combination, only to have those

evaded as well. He wasn't even fighting back. He was mocking her

and her skills! Grrrr? I'll show him! She then began throwing

even more punches and kicks, forcing him toward the edge of the

ring. I got him now! Akane threw a full-strength punch at his

face.

Good grief! I could see that one coming a mile away! I better

finish this quick before she hurts herself! Ranma simply leapt

over the blow and did a flip over her head, landing behind her. As

Akane was still moving forward from her attack, he took advantage

of her being temporarily off balance. Reaching out with an arm

and extending an index finger, he gave a firm push at the back of

her head. Akane yelped as she toppled forward and? out of the

ring. As she did so, he heard a lot of boos and hisses, as the

crowds became a little ugly.

Akane fell on her stomach and then looked up. Her expression

turned from shock to rage as she glared back at her opponent. She

scrambled to her feet and charged at her opponent. The referee

blew his whistle, stopping her and alerting the crowds.

"You have lost the match! The winner is Cojiro!"

"How dare he do that to Akane!" Ryoga shouted as he began

charging the ring. The referee blew his whistle, while Ukyo moved

up and placed her spatula in front of the lost boy, halting him.

"One more outburst like that and Furinkan forfeits the

tournament!" One of the judges said from their podium. At these

words, the students from Furinkan suddenly grew quiet and

audience became deathly silent. Ranma looked around in

confusion as he wondered what was going on.

"Ease off Ryoga!" Ukyo said as she lowered her spatula. "If you

attack him now, we'll lose for sure! And you know what will

happen if we do!"

Ryoga gave Ranma an intense glare, then backed off to join

Akane at the bench, who was still fuming at her humiliation.

Nabiki couldn't help but rub it in. "Well Akane. You SURE

showed him who's the best martial artist!"

"Shut up Nabiki!"

A few minutes later, Ranma was against the one person with

whom he didn't want to fight. Ukyo stood at the ready with her

giant spatula as the referee blew his whistle. She immediately

charged at Ranma and started swinging.

Ranma countered each of her attacks with kicks and punches,

trying to find out a way for him to win without seriously hurting

his old friend. Being so close to her was also a bit of a distraction.

Her pheromones were coming in strong and it was hard for him to

keep focused.

Ranma was almost clipped by her weapon as it narrowly missed

his head. Mentally chiding himself for not paying better attention,

he then went on the offensive. Ducking yet another series of

blows, he moved forward and got inside her defenses. Jabbing

forward with his fingers, he hit several pressure points on her

arms, making her relax her grip on the handle. With a swift drop

kick, he sent the huge cooking utensil upward. Leaping high, he

met the spatula at a height of twenty-five feet. His hands glowed

with a blue light as he formed his claws and made a downward

slash with both hands.

"RIPCLAW SLASH!"

When Ranma landed the crowd and Ukyo were stunned. The

metal spatula fell to the mat in six neatly cut pieces. Ukyo stared

at her remains of her weapon in shock. Her face then took on a

mask of rage as she took out her throwing spatulas and launched

them at her opponent. With a single swipe of his claws, Ranma

reduced the deadly projectiles to metal confetti.

Ukyo began to get desperate as she reached into her

okonomiyaki outfit and then threw what looked like thin ropes.

Ranma was a bit surprised that she still had something to fight

with. His slight distraction cost him as the ropes snared his arms.

"What the heck are these?" Ranma asked as he got a better look

at what was holding him.

"Those are my special Rubber Yakasoba Noodles!" Ukyo

replied as she somehow produced a bucket and then leapt toward

him. She then said, "Here's another of my special ingredients,

Tempura Flakes and Gunpowder!" She then dumped the contents

of the bucket onto her foe, which caused a huge cloud and several

explosions.

Ukyo stepped back and waited for the cloud to disperse. For a

long moment, no sound came from the cloud and Ukyo shrugged,

assuming she had won the match. "Hm. Nothing left but the

cleanup!" It was then that something burst forth from the cloud.

It was her own noodles, which wrapped themselves around her

body, pinning her arms to her sides. When the dust cleared, Ranma

stood while holding the other ends of the noodles. He looked at

Ukyo's surprised expression with a stern look, then sighed as he

said in very quiet whisper, "Forgive me Ucchan."

"Huh? What did you just call? erk!" Ukyo found herself pulled

forward and then thrown out of the ring. She landed on her back on

a soft patch of grass. She looked up at the ring in confusion as the

referee announced Ranma's latest victory.

"And now for the final match!" The announcer said as Ryoga

entered the ring. "In the blue dragon corner, Ryoga Hibiki of

Furinkan High!" There was a loud cheer from the students from

Furinkan. "In the white tiger corner, Cojiro Shinkara of Himoto!"

Another loud cheer came from the crowds, this time from Himoto

High supporters.

"You'll pay for what you did to Akane!" Ryoga shouted as he

took on a stance.

Ranma took his own stance and began measuring up his final

opponent. Hmmm. A lot more power than the others. Good chi

control. Strong from what I can tell. He might just be able to give

me a decent workout.

Ryoga was already attacking as soon as the referee blew his

whistle. Rushing toward Ranma, he began swinging his umbrella.

Ranma however, was just too fast as he evaded the first few strikes

with catlike quickness. As soon as Ryoga's umbrella came down at

his head, Ranma's hand came up and caught it. Using his inhuman

strength, he wrenched it from Ryoga's hands and then sent it

crashing down on the lost boy's skull.

WHAM!

Ryoga staggered back, more from surprise than pain at being

hit by his own weapon.

Hey, he's got pretty good endurance! Ranma thought as he

watched his adversary shake his head to clear it. Ryoga then

became enraged as he pulled off his bandanna and launched it at

him.

Ranma ducked underneath the flying piece of cloth, thinking

that it was some sort of joke. He changed his opinion a moment

later when he looked behind him and saw the bandanna slice

through a nearby sign. Looking back at his opponent, he saw

Ryoga begin pulling out more bandannas from his forehead,

revealing yet another one beneath it. He launched a dozen or so of

the homemade shurikens at him.

Ranma wasted not time in countering the attacks. With a series

of quick slashes, he reduced the bandannas into harmless tattered

pieces of cloth. He then rushed forward and got inside Ryoga's

defense, delivering several solid blows at his midsection. Ranma

took special care to pull his punches, since he knew that hitting

him full strength would have been fatal.

To Ranma's surprise however, Ryoga simply stood unmoving

and took each punch. Ranma stepped back and looked at him with

confusion. Ryoga gave him a smug grin and said. "Is that the best

you can do? Those punches felt like a baby was hitting me! Let's

see how you like my punches!" Ryoga sent a hard right cross to

Ranma's chin, then winced in pain as he pulled back his fist.

Ranma also stood there and looked back at Ryoga. "Well, I was

surprised that you had such good endurance, but then again I was

holding back that last time. Let's see if you can take it when I hit

you a little HARDER!"

Ryoga tried another series of vicious punches, but Ranma

ducked under the assault and planted a blow to his gut. Ryoga's

breath whooshed out as he felt pain flaring in his belly. The punch

was far more than he expected as he was sent flying toward the

end of the ring. Only by doing a tuck and roll, did he manage to

prevent himself from being knocked out of the ring.

The last fighter of Furinkan High picked himself painfully off

the ground and took a stance against his opponent. Damn, this

guy's strong! I FELT THAT! I thought the Backusai Tenketsu

training would make me stand up against anything! I'm going to

have to go all out! Ryoga began focusing his chi.

Ranma immediately noticed the power buildup and he also

began concentrating. Looks like he's going to try that Shi Shi

Hokodan! Lucky for me, I know how to beat it!

Both combatants glowed with bright auras as the crowd

watched in anticipation. They knew what was going on.

Ryoga suddenly threw his hands forward and released a huge

blast of green energy.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

Ranma then thrust his hands forward and released his own

attack.

"RAGING TIGER BOLT!"

Ranma's attack was composed of blue energy and was shaped

like an oval as it collided with Ryoga's fireball. For a moment, it

appeared as if the two attacks would cancel each other out. Then

Ranma's attack blasted through Ryoga's and struck him full force

in the chest. Ryoga screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. He

then looked up and said, "N-no way! Nobody could defeat my

Roaring Lion Bullet!"

"Says you!" Ranma replied as he began powering up his chi

again. "Your chi attack is based on your emotions, specifically

your depression! My chi attack not only uses my feelings of

determination, but it also absorbs power from nature! Like this!"

Ranma's eyes began glowing red, then flared as he launched

another attack.

"CAT'S EYE BEAMS!"

Twin beams of red-hot energy lanced forth and struck Ryoga.

The lost boy's body flared anew with pain as he felt a searing heat

envelop him. Before he had time to even scream Ranma made a

slashing motion with his right arm.

"CRESCENT SLASH!"

A large blast of red energy shaped like a quarter moon flew

forward. Ryoga barely managed to duck under the attack. The

crowd watched in awe as the attack flew onward and struck the

nearby gymnasium, easily slicing off a large section of the roof.

Ryoga was in serious pain as he saw Ranma beginning to glow

with an intense aura. I have to stop him! Concentrating what

little strength he had, Ryoga released his most powerful attack.

"ULTIMATE SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

A huge green ball of energy exploded upward from Ryoga and

started to descend on Ranma. However, just as it was about to

crash down on top of him, Ranma's eyes became solid red and he

let loose his technique.

"ULTIMATE NEKO KEN, FINAL ATTACK! BERSERKER

RAGE!"

Ranma's aura flared as he moved forward at a speed that

registered as a trailing blur. The green fireball impacted

harmlessly at the spot where Ranma had been a nanosecond

before. Before Ryoga had even a chance to react, his opponent

was already upon him.

Ranma leapt up and began subjecting his opponent to an intense

mauling. His hands shaped into claws and began slashing at his foe

with a ferocity that made his Tiger Claw Frenzy technique seem

tame. In less than one second, Ryoga was slashed more than two

thousand times! His body jerked and swayed as it was thoroughly

shredded. As the last slash went by, Ranma grabbed the battered

boy and threw him up into the air. Concentrating his chi he leapt

up after him to deliver the final hit.

Just as Ryoga was starting his downward descent, Ranma

crossed his arms together, then whipped them out in downward,

diagonal slashes. His claws trailed blazing arcs of energy, which

enveloped the lost boy and exploded. Ryoga landed on his face in

a torn up heap. Although he had received far deeper cuts and

gashes than Mousse did, Ranma had made certain that the

technique had rendered him unconscious and not dead. He lightly

landed on the mat a few feet away and waited.

The audience stared in absolute silence as they all looked to

the judges. The referee ran up to the beaten form of Ryoga and

checked for signs of life. A moment later, he signaled to the

judges that the Hibiki boy would recover, and the head judge

announced Ranma to be the winner of the tournament.

The crowd that was composed of Himoto students cheered him

with an ovation that was deafening. However, the Furinkan High

students watched in shocked silence. One stranger had defeated

their best fighters and now, they were going to pay for their loss.

Ranma looked with a puzzled expression at the Furinkan High

side of the crowd as he was carried off on the shoulders of

excited shoulders of his fellow students. Why are they so sad? I

mean, it was only just a tournament. It's not like they had lost

something really important to them, did they?

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Below, you'll find a small explanation of each of Ranma's

special moves.

Tiger Claw Frenzy: This is the original Cat Fist technique, but

is under Ranma's conscious control. In the anime, we've seen him

shred through tree trunks and other materials within seconds. Its

speed is even greater than the Chestnut Fist. It is fast and it is

extremely useful for close-quarters, able to deliver an average of

six hundred strikes per second! It doesn't have much in terms of

damage, compared to his other techniques.

Rip Claw Slash: By focusing his chi, Ranma is able to

strengthen the power of his cat strikes to the point in which they

are able to slice through stronger materials such as stone and even

tempered steel. He is not able to deliver many strikes with this

technique, but he doesn't need to since the skill can cause greater

damage.

Cat's Eye Beams: Through some unknown process that is

inherent in both his human and tiger form, Ranma can shoot out

beams of heat or concussive force. The range and the extent of

damage of the beams are not yet known but Ranma has been able

to melt metals with them.

Raging Tiger Bolt: Unlike the Moko Takabisha that we know in

the mange and anime, this chi blast is far stronger than the normal

Shi Shi Hokodan. It does not draw its power from Ranma's ego or

pride, but rather from his determination. Since he is patterned

after a tiger, his will to survive is far greater than his desire to be

the best. His animal form is a thing of nature, so Ranma is able to

tap into nature's power. His journey through China has also helped

him as he learned from masters who were able to tap into the chi

of their environment.

Crescent Slash: A variation of the Raging Tiger Bolt that is

flattened out and given an edge for cutting. Ranma is able to slice

though materials from a distance with it.

Berserker Rage: Ranma's finishing move, in which he allows

himself to partially submerge into the ferocity of his beast form.

Ranma is able to rush toward his opponent at unbelievable speed

and deliver an amplified version of the Tiger Claw Frenzy. The

damage is still the same, but at four times the speed! The final part

of the move is actually a midair Rip Claw Slash with both hands. In

this case, Ranma had purposely held back, as he knew that a full-

powered strike would have sliced Ryoga to pieces!

In any case, I hope the rewrites so far has cleared up some of

the discrepancies and explained a few things. I intend to continue

on as I go along.

Cat Fist Fury

Standard disclaimer is in effect.

: Thoughts

Chapter 6

Aloha Furinkan

Ranma was the subject of much backslapping and adoration

when he arrived at school the morning after the tournament.

"Way to go Cojiro!"

"You were totally awesome!"

"You really put that stuck-up snob Kuno in his place!"

"You totally rock!"

Ranma was a little more than embarrassed at all the attention

that he was getting, but he smiled back at his admirers as he went

to his first class.

Sometime later, Ranma decided to visit his new friends at the

gymnasium. Fortunately, they had recovered enough from the

previous day to attend school. As he entered the building, which

was still undergoing repairs, due to the damage caused by the

tournament, he was warmly greeted by his teammates.

"Hey Cojiro! Over here!" Shang said from a corner. Ranma

looked over and frowned as he saw that the Chinese boy's right

arm was in a sling. As he walked over to him, he was approached

by the other members of Himoto's fighting team.

"Hey buddy!" Sakoto said. "Way to go! You really cleaned

Furinkan's clock yesterday!"

"Aw, it was nothing. You guys did pretty good, considering who

you went up against."

"Thanks for the flattery, but we all know who pulled Himoto's

fat out of the fire yesterday." Sodan said. He had a small bandage

on his forehead, where Kuno's bokken had struck him. "We got to

admit, that Ultimate Neko Ken was pretty impressive."

"How do you know?" Ranma asked. "You guys weren't there."

"No, but Kai was in the crowds with a camcorder. He showed us

the tape of you in action. Right now, he's probably selling clips to

people. I swear, he's just about as bad as Nabiki."

"Who's Nabiki?"

"Nabiki Tendo, the Ice Queen of Furinkan. She's the older

sister of Akane and she's what you would call a mercenary."

"Mercenary?"

"Uh huh. I know about her because I used to go to Furinkan.

She's into blackmail, extortion and information gathering. If you

want the dirt on someone, she's the one to see, for a price. She

also sets up betting pools. I'm pretty sure she had one going

yesterday. I guess when you won, you must have really upset her

profits!"

"I see." Ranma said quietly. Then another thought came to him.

"By the way, since you used to go to Furinkan, maybe you can

confirm some rumors I've been hearing from there."

"Like what?"

"Well, I was considering to enroll at Furinkan when I came to

Tokyo, but when I heard some crazy stories, I decided to enroll

here because those stories sounded too unbelievable!"

"Believe me! Anything that you have heard from Furinkan is

true!" Sodan affirmed.

"You mean, the part where they have some crazy Hawaiian nut

for a principal?"

"You got it! He was the main reason why I transferred to this

school! When he showed up at the beginning of the semester, he

made up this stupid rule that all boys had to get buzz cuts and all

girls get bowl cuts!"

"Are you serious?" Ranma began to unconsciously finger his

ponytail.

"I'm serious! Then he made all the students go chasing around

the school, looking for some stupid coconut that had a 'get-out-

of-rules-free' paper in it! He set up weird traps and stuff and even

hadseveral dozen principal's offices to annoy the students! After

giving him several rounds of torture, we finally managed to make

him give up that haircut idea for a while! Since then, he's been

coming up with all sorts of ways to torment us! I left for Himoto

soon after that coconut incident. From what I've heard, he's still

after everyone's hair! I've seen him leap out and cut off a student's

hair in three seconds with those barber shears of his! The longer

your hair is, the more likely a target you become!"

"Whoa, that's weird!"

It was at that moment that Kai came running up to the group.

"Hey guys! Look what I've got!" He began waving a handful of

large denominations of yen notes. "Hey Cojiro! Your fighting

style is really raking in the big bucks!"

"Oh really?" Ranma responded.

"I'll say! That tape I made of you fighting Furinkan yesterday is

the hottest item on the market! Lots of students are wondering if

you could start a class and teach that Neko Ken of yours! They're

willing to shell out a lot of money to attend!"

"This could help out our sports and other physical activities

clubs." Sodan suggested.

Ranma sighed and sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry guys, but I

can't teach anyone how to do Ultimate Neko Ken."

"Huh? Why not?" Kai asked.

"I can't teach anyone because of two reasons. First of all, I'm

still developing this fighting style. I'm not even sure what limits I

can attain with it. Secondly and most importantly, the initial

training to this style is far too dangerous. I found out the hard way

that learning the technique would cause severe mental trauma. The

technique can also be lethal to innocent bystanders. I was lucky

because I found a way to control it. Purely by accident and it can't

be duplicated." Especially since the Spring of Monster Tiger is

gone! "I hate to tell you guys but Ultimate Neko Ken is off

limits."

"Aw come on Cojiro. You can bend a little on that right?" Kai

pleaded.

"I said no and I mean no!"

"But?"

"Leave him alone Kai. If he says that it's too dangerous and he

can't teach it to anyone, then we should respect his wishes. After

all, he won the No Holds Barred tournament for us."

"Oh yeah! Speaking about the tournament, I just heard some

really important news from Furinkan!"

"What was it?" Ranma asked.

"Because they lost to you yesterday, the entire student

population had to submit to buzz cuts and bowl cuts!"

"What?! I thought the principal gave up on that idea!"

"Apparently not! It seems that Kuno had signed a contract with

the principal, confident that Furinkan would win! Of course, he

was too busy bragging about his 'superior fighting skills,' that he

didn't bother to read the fine print. If Furinkan won the

tournament, then the principal would resign. However, if they

lost?"

"Then everyone would get buzz cuts and bowl cuts." Ranma

finished.

"You got it!" Kai nodded his head. "After you had beaten their

team, he put everyone under those shears of his! And get this, you

know that Ukyo guy you fought?"

"Yes?" Ranma began to get nervous.

"Turns out that he wasn't a guy, he's a girl! Cute girl too! She

just barely managed to convince him that she's female and

escaped getting a buzz cut! She got a bowl cut with all the other

girls! Of course this didn't make her any happier though! Everyone

is really sore at Kuno for signing that contract! They also have a

lot of hostility toward you!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that this would happen?"

"That may be true, but they kind of blame you for this mess!

Not that it's any of our business! Hey Cojiro! Where are you

going?"

Ranma neither looked back nor answered as he headed out of

the gym.

Ranma arrived at his rented apartment an hour later and headed

toward the bedroom closet. He then hauled out his knapsack and

started searching.

I can't believe this! I'm just starting my third day of school

and I've already got a whole other school mad at me! Worst of all,

my old friend Ucchan paid the price for my victory yesterday! If I

knew what was going on, I'd thrown the fight! I've got to make

things better! Now where the heck did I put that stuff? Ah! Here it

is!

Ranma took out a small bottle, which contained a clear,

emerald-green liquid. It's top was capped with an eye-dropper.

Pocketing the bottle, he then began to look through the pages of a

telephone directory. As he flipped through the sections for

Furinkan's address, he came across a name of an okonomiyaki

shop that just recently opened up. His eyes widened as he read the

ad out loud.

"Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. Owned by? Ukyo Kuonji."

Later that day, Ranma walked down the street toward the

establishment where his childhood friend was running her

business. He stopped for a moment at the front door, gathering his

courage as he prepared to face his old friend again. He took a deep

breath and entered the building.

Ukyo looked absolutely miserable as she stood behind the

grill. She good reason to be despondent. He hair, which had been a

beautiful mass of brown tresses the day before, had been cropped

down to an awful bowl cut. She had on her back another large

spatula and several small ones on her bandoleer. She noted that

someone had entered her restaurant and put on a small, cheerful

face.

"Welcome to the Ucchan's. May I? YOU!"

Ranma didn't like the way her expression had become hostile,

and braced himself for the worst. Ukyo grabbed at her throwing

spatulas and flung them toward his head. Ranma ducked the

projectiles, which embedded themselves into the wall behind him.

"Hey! Calm down! I just want to talk and give you something!"

"There's nothing to talk about!" Ukyo hissed as she unslung her

battle spatula and charged at him. "There's nothing you could give

me that I could possibly want!" She then started swinging.

Ranma calmly dodged each of her strikes and said, "Oh come

on! How was I supposed to know you'd get that awful haircut if

you lost the tournament? I felt bad about it, so I came here to try

to make things better!"

"You can make things better by standing still!" Ukyo swung

again, narrowly missing Ranma's head.

"Well, I don't think trying to kill me is going to get you back

your hair!"

"No, but I'll sure feel a lot better!"

"Hey! If you want someone to blame, then you should blame

Kuno! He was the idiot who signed the stupid contract!"

"We already have! Just about everyone on our team had

pounded on him after the tournament. But you're also to blame for

all this! I'm going to enjoy reducing you to a bloody smear!"

"Hey if you don't stop this right now, I'm going to change my

mind about restoring your hair!"

At the mention of regaining her hair, Ukyo stopped in her

attacks. "W-what?!"

Ranma then took a step toward her and reached into his pocket.

Pulling out the small bottle, he unscrewed the eyedropper and

held it out. With a quick hand motion, he held it over Ukyo's head

and applied three drops to it. An instant afterwards, the

okonomiyaki chef felt her scalp begin to tingle. She then felt

something behind her. Reaching back, she ran her fingers through

what ever was now covering the nape of her neck.

Her eyes widened as she brought her hand before her. Between

her fingers were long strands of thick, healthy hair. Thinking that

this was some sort of dream, she gave a gentle tug at the tresses. It

was real! She looked back at Ranma with a shocked expression.

"H-how did you do that?"

Ranma smiled as he held up the bottle. "It's an ancient hair-

restoring formula that I came across in China. Unlike Dragon's

Hair Soup, this stuff works on girls too. Although, I think I used

too much. Your hair is longer than I remembered."

Ukyo looked at a nearby mirror and saw that her hair was

indeed longer than it was yesterday. She saw that its length went

down to past her waist. Her face softened as she realized she

could cut it down to its proper length later. She then looked back

at Ranma.

"I? I don't know what to say. I? I'm sorry I attacked you."

Ranma's smiled as he said, "It's okay. If some nut cut my hair

like that, I'd be mad too."

Ukyo became thoughtful as she considered the person before

her. "Say? Cojiro, is it?"

Ranma nodded. "Could that stuff work on anyone?"

"Yes. I was planning to go to Furinkan tomorrow and help the

other students."

"You are? That's great!" Her face then became saddened as she

remembered. "Oh? but, the principal won't like that. He'll make

us have those haircuts again!"

"Don't worry!" Ranma assured as he headed toward the door.

"I've got some things to discuss with him too! Trust me! Once I'm

through with him, he won't be inclined to cut anyone's hair again!"

Just as Ranma opened the door, he looked back to Ukyo and said

with a smile, "By the way, you really look cute with long hair.

Especially as a girl!"

Ukyo felt her heart stop at that comment. Her cheeks began to

blush with a fierce crimson as she watched him exit. No one had

ever called me cute before? I think I like it!

The next morning?

Fortunately for Ranma, the teachers had granted him the day

off, in gratitude for the victory at the tournament. After getting

directions to Furinkan High, Ranma walked to meet with the

Headmaster from Hell. After walking for a while, he noticed a

huge number of teenagers, moving at a frantic pace toward the

gates of the high school. He frowned as looked to each student.

Every boy had been given a buzz cut. Every girl had an awful bowl

cut. He also noticed that many had sustained various injuries and

their clothes were tattered. Looking to the rear of the mob, he

spotted Akane, Nabiki and Ukyo. Deciding to jog behind the

crowds, he focused his enhanced hearing on the conversation

between the three girls.

"So it's really true? This Cojiro guy grew back your hair?!"

Akane asked.

"It's true!" Ukyo affirmed as she ran her fingers though the

newly trimmed tresses. " That guy didn't ask for anything! He kind

of felt sorry for me and used this potion to restore it! He's not as

bad as I thought! He said that was coming today to teach that

principal a lesson!"

"Really?" Nabiki said with a mercenary gleam in her eyes. She

could make a lot of money from whatever he used to restore

Ukyo's hair. She could also make considerable profits on the

encounter between the principal and Cojiro. More than enough to

recoup her losses at the tournament.

"I don't believe it!" Akane said and she fingered her own,

principal-approved hairstyle. "Why would he restore your hair, and

not the rest of us?"

"I don't know, but I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth."

Ukyo shrugged. "Then again, considering how just about the way

everyone at school hates this guy for beating us a couple of days

ago, he wouldn't feel very welcome if he showed up. He'd

probably get chased out by an angry mob!"

"You got it in one, Ukyo!" Ranma said as he ran up beside the

three.

"Cojiro! Good to see you!" Ukyo exclaimed.

The three looked to their right and saw Ranma running beside

them. Each of them had mixed reactions at his sudden appearance.

Nabiki looked at him and saw a considerable source of income.

Ranma was tall, lean and well muscled. He was about 6'1" and had

long, raven hair, tied in a loose ponytail that went halfway down

his back. His eyes were blue and his face was very handsome. He

was a great martial artist, if the tournament was any indication.

The fact that he had access to some miracle hair-restorer was also

a plus. She could see how this person could make her a lot of yen!

Plans of selling photos and betting pools made yen signs appear

before her.

Akane took one look at him and repressed the sudden urge to

lash out at him. She hadn't forgotten what he had done to her at the

tournament. In front of the whole school, he had humiliated her.

He had beaten her without even laying a hand on her. She had

prided herself on being the best martial artist in Nerima. Now this

upstart had taken it all away. It was his fault that she had gotten this

stupid haircut! Boys were nothing but perverts!

Ukyo looked at her new friend and had mixed feelings. Sure he

had beaten her at the tournament and had inadvertently caused her

to have her hair cut. The fact that she was also a girl had been

exposed. Then again, he did restore her hair. Now he was heading

to her school in order to put the principal in his place and offered

to restore the hair of all the other students as well. He was good-

looking and had called her cute. Ukyo decided to reserve her

judgment about this Cojiro, until the matter with the principal was

resolved.

"So what's with the marathon?"

Ranma's voice snapped Ukyo back to the present as she nodded

to him. "That stupid principal made up another one of his stupid

rules!"

"Really? What is it?"

Nabiki decided to answer. "He told everyone yesterday that

anyone coming in late for school would have to clean out toilets

for a month! Pretty small time if you ask me! Oh I'm sorry, we

haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Nabiki Tendo."

"Nice to meet you." Ranma nodded to the older sister.

"And I believe you remember Akane." Nabiki gestured to her

sibling, who turned up her nose and tried to ignore his presence.

"You'll have to excuse my sister's rude behavior. She's still pretty

steamed about the new haircut and losing to you a couple of days

ago."

"Hey, don't worry about it! After I'm finished with your

principal, I'll grow her hair back with everyone else's!"

"Oh?" Nabiki remarked as she became more interested. Akane

also became intrigued at the thought of getting her hair back,

despite her continued attempts to ignore him. "Say Cojiro?

would you be interested in a little business proposition?"

"Later Nabiki. We're almost at the school. By the way, why

does everyone look like they've been walking through a

minefield?"

"It's more of that principal's stupid tricks!" Ukyo replied. "He

put up booby traps and other obstacles in the surrounding areas!

He really wants to make a lot of us late!"

"Well, I'm going to have to see him about that too!" Ranma

remarked as he saw the gates of Furinkan High in the distance. On

top of the gates, he saw a man that was dressed in a colorful

Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts and sandals. He wore a pair of

dark shades and on top of his head appeared to be, a small? palm

tree? He held up a megaphone and laughed maniacally!"

"Aloha all you bruddas and sisters! You gunna be mucho tardy.

Nobody gunna get in da gates before the clock strikes! Da Big

Kahuna says you be scrubbing them toilets today, yah!"

"That's the principal?!" Ranma asked in disbelief.

Ukyo, Akane and Nabiki nodded.

"Well, in that case?" Ranma suddenly accelerated and

overtook the entire group. The students were a little more than

startled when they saw someone rush forward in a blur and was at

the front gates in an instant. Nabiki was especially astounded. She

had estimated that the distance they still had to cover was at least

five hundred yards. Ranma had traversed the distance in under half

a second!

The principal looked down at the person who was at the locked

front gate and snickered. "Oh, you volunteer to be the first to

scrub them toilets!" Then he noticed Ranma's long hair. "Oho! I

missed one! You also be getting the buzz cut!" With these words,

he leapt down and produced a pair of barber shears.

Ranma had been expecting this reaction, considering what his

friend Sodan had told him. Dodging the principal's lunge at his

temple, Ranma lashed out with a spin kick that connected with his

foe's head. The headmaster was slammed face first into the

concrete wall. He made a considerable impression in the wall as

he painfully slid down to the ground.

"Ooooh! You do that on purpose!" He moaned as he picked

himself off the ground.

"Damn right I did!" Ranma said as he waited for the principal's

next move.

"Hey keiki! How's about a nice pineapple?"

Ranma saw his foe toss him what appeared to be an ordinary

fruit. However, Ranma knew better. Before starting out for

Furinkan, he had talked with Sodan and asked him for more

information about the principal. He knew there was some kind of

bomb in it. As the pineapple flew toward him, Ranma did a back

flip and kicked it back.

The principle let out a surprised yelp as his own weapon was

sent back and exploded. When the dust cleared, he was sprawled

on the ground in a small crater. His clothes were tattered and

smoking as he moaned in pain. He then slumped into

unconsciousness.

Ranma smiled as he turned toward the gate. The iron gates were

locked tight and upon closer inspection, he noticed that the locks

and the hinges had been welded shut. Shrugging at the minor

problem, he simply grabbed hold of the bars and pulled.

To the amazement of the approaching students, Ranma

wrenched the gates of the high school free of their hinges and

held them aloft. Placing the gates to the side, he picked up the

principal's megaphone and yelled, "COME ON YOU GUYS!

THERE"S STILL ONE MINUTE LEFT!" Ranma pointed up to the

large clock and indicated the time.

This was all the incentive the students needed. With a final

burst of speed, the crowd made a mad dash to the school's

entrance, just as the Hawaiian nut had regained consciousness. He

then looked at the approaching mob and let out a pathetic squeak

as he realized that he was in their path.

"OW! OUCH! YOW! HOLD IT! OW! YOWZA! NO!

YEEEEEOOOOW! OUCHIE! OH BOY! STOP! OOOH! OH

MOMMA! HELP! COWABUNGA! THAT HURT!"

Thirty seconds before the bell rang, the last student passed

through the gate. In their wake, the principal was sprawled on his

back with a glazed look and hundreds of footprints all over his

body. He was also sporting several large bruises from being

trampled by the entire student population of Furinkan.

Ranma smiled with satisfaction as he hefted the gates and

slammed them back into place. He then stepped back and began

concentrating his chi. His eyes glowed red.

"CAT'S EYE BEAMS! RAPID FIRE!"

Four short, but very intense beams of heat blasted from his

eyes and hit the hinges of the gates, welding them back into place.

The students were astounded as they recognized the technique.

They stared at the Neko Ken fighter in silence. They were unsure

whether to cheer him for getting them into the school on time, or

to kill him for their loss at the No Holds Barred Tournament.

Ranma smiled as he heard the late bell ring. He then pointed to

the still dazed principal who was outside the school gates. Raising

the megaphone, he said out loud with a grin, "HEY EVERYBODY!

THE PRINCIPAL'S OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL GATES! THE LATE

BELL HAS RUNG! EVERYONE ELSE IS INSIDE! THE

PRINCIPAL IS TARDY! SO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

There was a smile on everyone's face as the truth sank in. In

one enthusiastic cheer, the crowd gave their answer.

"THE BIG KAHUNA IS GOING TO BE SCRUBBING

TOILETS!"

Ranma smiled as the students continued to cheer.

At noon, Ranma entered the cafeteria and encountered a

thunderous round of applause. Many students were giving him high

five's and backslapping as he approached the front benches.

Standing on a table, he held up a megaphone and waved for their

attention. As soon as it quieted down , he addressed the crowd.

"I know that some of you consider me the enemy, because I

defeated your team during the No Holds Barred Tournament!

Many of you blame me for the buzz cuts and bowl cuts! I assure

you, I had no idea that would happen. Therefore, I wish to make

amends!" He then scanned the crowd and spotted the only other

person who did not have a principal-approved haircut. "Ukyo

Kuonji! Would you please come forward?"

Ukyo stood up and slowly walked toward the front. Many

people gasped when they saw that her hair had grown back. Many

reached out to give her tresses a tug to make certain that it wasn't

a wig. After a few pulls, she gave them an irritated glare. When she

reached the front, Ranma continued.

"As you can see, Ukyo has her hair back! I have something that

will allow everyone to get his or her hair back too! I am willing to

share it with all of you! Free of charge!"

Nabiki spat out the milk she was drinking, the moment he said

the word 'free.' She saw the yen signs come crashing down to the

ground. All her plans to market the hair formula were gone in an

instant.

Ranma smiled as he saw the hopeful looks on everyone's faces.

"The contract that Kuno signed stated that everyone get haircuts if

Furinkan lost the tournament. And everyone did! The contract did

not mention anything about the students growing their hair back!"

There was a thunderous cheer or agreement. Ranma then

continued. "Therefore, at the end of school, near the baseball

diamond, I will administer enough of the formula, so that each

student will regain at least fifteen inches of hair in an hour! You

can then visit your barbers or hairdressers to get it cut or styled

the way you want it! See you then!"

There was another thunderous cheer as Ranma left the

cafeteria.

Later on in the afternoon, Ranma walked toward the storage

room to get some large water bottles. He figured that if he

dumped the entire contents of the bottle of hair-growing tonic

into several gallons of water, the diluted formula should be

enough to do the job. A teaspoon per student would suffice.

Granted, their hair won't grow instantly as Ukyo's did, but

considering how strong the formula was, they should be happy by

the next day. Just as he was about to head downstairs, he heard

some moans and pleas. Looking around the corner, he saw group

of boys standing in front of a restroom. Judging by the way they

were hunched over and squeezing their legs, he figured that they

really needed to go!

"Hey! What's happening?" Ranma asked as he walked over to the

group.

One boy looked at him and said, "That stupid principal has

locked all the doors to all the restrooms! He's in there right now

with the only set of keys!"

"How long has been in there?"

"More than twenty minutes! Every time he cleans a room, he

locks the door. He wants us all to suffer. He told us that no one

uses a restroom until he has finished cleaning ALL of them!"

"How many restrooms are there?"

"Fifty! All of them are locked! Every one of them has students

waiting outside to use them! He's only done two and the others are

too filthy for anyone to use! Looks like he dirtied them up

beforehand when he made up that late rule! Doors have been

replaced with reinforced steel ones and are too thick for us to

break through!"

"I can see why you haven't gone to another room. Well, we can't

have that now can we?" Ranma stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Uh uh! Nobody be using them rooms until I be done with all of

them!" The Headmaster from Hell laughed.

"This will be your first, last and only warning, you macadamia

nut! Get your butt in gear OR ELSE!" Ranma's voice became

deadly.

"HA HA HA HA!" The principal laughed.

Ranma took a stance and stared at the door. He let off a low and

menacing growl that sounded like his tiger form. The students

backed away as they watched with awe. The Neko Ken began to

manifest as Ranma readied his 'claws.'

"RIPCLAW SLASH!"

Ranma's right hand glowed with an eerie blue light as he sent it

in a downward arc. The steel door flashed once and then fell apart

into two neat pieces. The boys behind him were shocked beyond

belief. The door had been at least six inches thick and Ranma had

sliced through it like cardboard.

Before the principal could react, Ranma was inside the

restroom. The school hallways echoed with the tortured screams

of someone who was being subjected to an intense mauling. This

was accentuated with some splashing and flushing noises. To

those who did not attend at Furinkan, it was unbearable to hear. To

those who did attend, it was music to their ears.

"ARRRGH! NO! NOT THE FACE! STOP! GLUB! THAT'S NO

WAY TO? GLUG! OW! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!" FLUSH!

"PATOOIE! PLEASE STOP! NO! NOT THERE!" SPLASH!

"HELP!" SPLASH! "AT LEAST USE THE BRUSH! ARRGH!

GURGLE! GURGLE! PEEYEW!" SPLASH! "OKAY! OKAY!

OKAY! YOU WIN!"

Within record time, all fifty restrooms were available for use.

The principal had disappeared when the last one was unlocked and

no one knew where he had disappeared. Whenever they asked

Ranma about it, he simply smiled and said nothing.

The end of the school day?

The baseball diamond was a place of great excitement as

students lined up in front of a large table. Ranma was spooning out

portions of his hair-restorer to each student. Each teen that

received his or her portion came away with a smile. The formula

gave their scalps a gentle tingle and they could actually look in a

mirror and see their hair slowly grow longer.

When Nabiki came to get her share, she smiled and said, "Say

Cojiro, this hair tonic of yours really works! I was wondering?

do you have any more of this stuff? Would you like to go into

business?"

"Sorry." Ranma replied as he gave another spoonful to a

grateful student. "This is all I've got." He gestured to the five, one-

liter water bottles on the table beside him. "Once this is gone,

there isn't any more! I've got just enough for everyone here. By

the way, if your lackey doesn't put that bottle back in one second,

I'll slice her in half like I did that bathroom door!" Ranma gestured

with a thumb to the table behind him.

There was an audible gulp as Nabiki's henchgirl slowly replaced

the bottle back with the others. Ranma turned his head and gave

her a stern glare. The girl gave him a sheepish grin and melted

back into the crowds. He then turned back to Nabiki, and said, "I

didn't bring this hair formula for profit. I consider it sort of like a

peace offering. Besides, I wouldn't wish that stupid principal on

my worst enemy!" Ranma's ears twitched and he heard the distant

sound of a helicopter approaching. When the sound got louder, he

looked up and saw said vehicle hovering above them.

As if on cue, the insane laughter of the principal was heard. The

side door opened and revealed said Hawaiian nut emerged with a

megaphone. "HA HA HA HA! NO ONE BE GETTING THEIR

HAIR BACK! NOT WHILE DA BIG KAHUNA HAS

SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!"

Ranma became extremely annoyed as the crowds began to

scatter. In a minute, he was the only one standing in front of the

table. He sighed as he screwed the cap back on the bottle he was

using and took a stance. He then called up to the chopper. "What's

the matter Principal? Still sore at the fact I used your face to clean

those toilets?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR DISRESPECT! THE

HEADMASTER IS THE BIG KAHUNA! HIS WORDS ARE LAW!

IF I SAY ALL BRUDDAS AND SISTERS GET BUZZ CUTS AND

BOWL CUTS, THEY GONNA STAY THAT WAY!" With these

words, he began lobbing a dozen of his special coconut and

pineapple bombs at the table.

With lightning speed, Ranma scooped up the water bottles and

dashed away, just as the projectiles landed and obliterated the

table. He then began making a beeline for the main school

building. However, the principal motioned for his pilot to cut him

off. Ranma stopped when the helicopter hovered between him and

the school. The two faced off as the entire school watched.

"HA HA HA HA! YOU HAVE NO PLACE TO RUN! NO

PLACE TO HIDE!" The principal taunted as his chopper began

moving forward.

Ranma crouched down, then sprang upward and forward. Before

the startled eyes of the crowds, and the headmaster especially, he

leapt over the helicopter that was blocking his way and ran into the

school building.

Getting over his surprise, the Hawaiian principal motioned for

his chopper to land. As he stepped out, he signaled to some other

people that were inside. All of a sudden, four large men, each

armed with huge barber shears came out and followed the

principal to the front doors of the school.

"Now this is the Big Kahuna speaking! Go in there and get

those bottles! I no care how you do it, but get them! Also get that

smart aleck too! Give him da biggest buzz cut of dem all! I no want

to see even the smallest bit of hair on him. Got dat? Now go get

him!"

The four men nodded as they went inside. The crowds watched

them enter the school. A minute later, everything was silent. The

students began edging toward the building, torn between helping

Ranma and fearing the principal's wrath should they get involved.

Then it happened.

From within the depths of the school, there came a tremendous

roar of some huge animal. It was then followed by screams of

terror and objects being smashed.

"IT"S A MONSTER!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"HE NEVER TOLD US ABOUT THIS!"

"HE AIN'T PAYING US ENOUGH FOR THIS!"

There were also the sounds of things being shredded and

broken apart. An instant later, the four men were dashing out of

the school, their clothes in tatters. All were screaming at the top

of their lungs as they disappeared over the horizon.

"HEY! WHERE YOU THINK YOU BE GOING?!" The principal

was more than confused as he saw four large men flee like scared

rabbits. He then looked back at the school. A moment later,

Ranma emerged from the building, calmly dusting off his shoulder

and grinning like the cat who just swallowed the canary. He then

caught sight of the principal and took a battle stance.

The principal swallowed hard as he immediately realized his

situation. The crowds around him began close in, their

expressions were anything, but friendly. He found himself cut off

from his helicopter and the only path he could go was forward.

Straight at Ranma, who had begun to approach him with slow,

steady steps. The look in his eyes were promising intense pain.

"N-now hold on a minute, little keiki!" The principal stammered

with a nervous grin. "I just be having a little f-fun now! You no

want the haircuts, is n-n-no problem! Is all just a little joke, yah?"

"A joke?" Ranma repeated in a deadly tone. "Okay, if you

thought all of this was funny, then you'll really get a laugh out of

this!"

Ranma leapt at the principal with a speed that defied

imagination. Her screamed as he saw him rear back with a 'claw'

and shut his eyes. He felt a something whip by as he head Ranma's

voice shout out the attack.

"QUICK SWIPE!"

The principal braced himself and waited for the end. For a long

time, everything was silent. Nothing was said nor heard. When he

realized that he wasn't dead, the principal opened his eyes and

looked around. He saw the students were staring at him. Behind

him, he saw Ranma who was casually standing with his arms

folded. When he looked down and saw that his body was

untouched, he began laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You missed! I?" It was then that he noticed

that it was awful drafty. His head felt cool as he felt the evening

breeze blow over his scalp. He felt something brush against his

foot. What he saw on the ground caused him to go pale. There on

the cold pavement was a large pile of hair and the shredded

remains of a tiny palm tree.

The principal let off a loud wail as he reached up and felt his

bald head. His screams became even louder as he realized that

there wasn't even stubble left. Ranma had somehow shaved him

bare. Soon his screams became accompanied by the laughter of

the Furinkan High students. It was so ironic. The principal had

finally gotten a taste of his own medicine! It soon became

unbearable for the headmaster to handle as he went running off

from the schoolyard, still clutching his head and screaming like a

maniac.

After the principal had disappeared from sight, Ranma went

back into the school and retrieved the bottles of hair-restorer. He

waited for the crowds to stop in their mirth. When the snickering,

the giggling and the guffaws finally ceased, he then picked up the

megaphone that the Hawaiian nut had dropped and said, "OKAY!

WHO'S WAS NEXT IN LINE?"

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Quick Swipe: A very fast slash in which Ranma can cut through

materials in less than a nanosecond. Not very strong but it is

effective in delivering secret strikes where the opponent least

expects it.

In any case, the Headmaster from Hell has been dealt with, but

he will return eventually. The changes to this chapter are just to

make it more full.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat Fist Fury

Ranma and the gang are the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. You

know the rest.

Chapter 7

The Tiger of Tokyo

Ranma sighed as the last student swallowed his spoonful of

hair-restorer. As the boy said thank you and left, the Neko Ken

fighter looked at the table. As expected, all the bottles were empty

and not a single drop of the Chinese formula was left in Japan. As

he began cleaning up, he looked at his watch and saw that it was

nearly 8:30. Behind him, Nabiki, Akane and Ukyo came toward

him as the crowds dispersed.

"Hey Cojiro! We'd like to thank you again for all you've done

for us today!" Ukyo said.

"No problem!" Ranma replied as he tossed the bottles into a

nearby trashcan. "Anyway, I better get back home! I've got class

tomorrow and I start my new job too."

"Where do you work?" Nabiki asked.

"It's a little coffee shop near downtown Tokyo. I have a part-

time job as a cashier and server."

"Say Cojiro," Ukyo said. "You've done so much for us today,

how about coming over to my restaurant? I'll treat you to my best

okonomiyaki! On the house!"

Ranma smiled as he thought back to the times when he and

Ukyo had played as kids. He remembered that no one could make

okonomiyaki like his Ucchan. However, he also remembered the

bad memories associated with his relationship with her, and

decided to leave that aspect in the past. "Thanks for the offer,

Ukyo but I really got to be going. Maybe another time?"

Ukyo was clearly disappointed at being turned down, but

nodded. "Well, just so you'd know, my offer still stands. Come in

anytime! So long guys!" The chef waved her hand and walked off.

Ranma turned his attention to the Tendo sisters and nodded to

them. "Well, it's been quite a day!"

"I'll say!" Nabiki agreed with enthusiasm. Akane was still a bit

miffed at Ranma, but she couldn't help but concur with her sister.

The principal was last seen heading out of Tokyo, still lamenting

about his shaved head. She fingered her newly restored hair. It was

almost the same length as it had been before the tournament.

Ranma's hair-restorer had also given Nabiki a mane of brown hair

that went a little past her shoulders. By tomorrow, everyone would

no longer be sporting the 'principle-approved' hairstyles.

Of course, this did not mean that Ranma was on Akane's good

side. Boys were all the same after all. They were all stupid jerks

that were only to be pummeled into the ground.

"By the way. I didn't see Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo or Kuno

today. Something happen to them after the tournament?" Ranma

asked.

"Kuno's still in the hospital as far as I know." Akane answered.

"Hospital?" Ranma asked with some concern. "I didn't hurt him

that much at the contest, did I?"

"No." Nabiki affirmed. "It was after you won. He was the first to

get his head shaved and when the rest of the school found out

about the contract, he was pounded into Intensive Care!"

"Serves him right!" Akane half-yelled. "That idiot!"

"Okay?" Ranma replied slowly. "And what about Ryoga?"

"What else?" Nabiki said. "He got lost and hasn't been seen

since. I'm sure you've heard about how bad he is with directions."

"Don't pick on him!" Akane spat out. "It's not his fault!"

Ranma saw Akane's temper rise and changed the subject. "And

the two Chinese students?"

"Lucky for them, they aren't full-time students. They're taking a

few correspondence courses and only come to school three days a

week. They weren't here when the haircut rule came into effect.

They'll be back tomorrow. They run a ramen shop a block away

from where we live."

Ranma nodded as he started to leave. "Well, it was nice meeting

the two of you, but I have to get going. Bye!" Without a second

thought, the martial artist jogged off and rounded a corner.

"Hey wait up!" Nabiki called as she followed him with Akane

behind her. However, by the time they got to the corner, Ranma

was gone.

"Where did he go?" Akane asked.

"I don't know, he just vanished."

"Oh well, it's not like we really need him anymore." Nabiki's

sister shrugged as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Akane, are you ever going to realize that not all boys are bad?"

"Hah! All boys are the same! They're nothing but perverts and

idiots! They always want something! I bet that guy had an ulterior

motive for restoring our hair and beating up the principal! They

always do!"

Ranma was already running across rooftops at a good clip,

feeling good about himself. Thanks to his hair-restorer, the

students of Furinkan were no longer angry with him, except for

Akane. Ranma had to almost shove the tonic down her throat,

before Nabiki had convinced her to take it. He was quite annoyed

at how Akane regarded him. Here he was,just trying to be nice and

she didn't even bother to say 'thank you.' He couldn't believe that

anyone would be so ungrateful. Whenever he looked at Akane, she

would turn her nose up at him. Ranma sighed as he continued on.

His long strides quickly made distances shorter. His footsteps

were light and looked like he was barely touching the roof tiles.

When he was a sufficient distance away, he stopped and looked

around. He saw that he was in an area that was relatively dark and

less populated. That suited him just fine. It had been several days

since he had been able to run freely in his tiger form.

Transforming into that shape to scare off the principal's henchmen

had been fun, but he needed more exercise, and a chance to satisfy

the occasional need to romp around in his beast mode.

Early on, he had discovered that much of his behavior stemmed

from his feral state. He found out, that by spending some time in

his tiger body, he gained far better control over his animal urges

as a human. He also needed to eat in his tiger form every now and

then, since he would become somewhat weaker if did not do so.

That was one of the reasons he chose an apartment that was near

the city limits. Not only was it remote, but whenever he had the

need to go hunt something, he wouldn't have far to go. A few miles

from Tokyo were several forest areas that he could use to track

deer and fish in the mountain streams.

Tonight was one of those times. The fight with the principal and

his henchmen, plus the short transformation, had gotten his blood

up. It was time for him to stretch his legs, all four of them. He let

off a loud roar, then triggered the change. An instant later, a

shadowy form bounded off into the night.

At a small restaurant known as the Nekohanten, two figures

were reviewing a videotape in a room above the establishment.

The screen showed a familiar scene.

"ULTIMATE NEKO KEN! FINAL ATTACK! BERSERKER

RAGE!"

Shampoo flinched slightly as she watched Ryoga get ripped

apart by his opponent. The diminutive and extremely old person

beside her observed the scene with interest. She was less than two

feet tall and was balancing on a wooden staff that was three times

her height. She had long silver hair. To the casual observer, she

would seem like nothing more than an old lady that couldn't

possibly be a threat to anyone. But Shampoo and Mousse knew

better.

Cologne was a matriarch of the Joketsuzoku. In her three

hundred years of life, she had amassed a formidable array of

fighting skills and considerable knowledge in many fields,

including pressure points and magic. Despite her extreme age, she

was considered one of the most formidable martial artists in the

world. Those who knew of her were very careful not to cross her.

She was not someone to take likely. When she saw something that

would be of great worth to her, there would be very little to stop

her in obtaining it. And what she saw on the VCR was very valuable

indeed.

When the scene ended, she turned to her great-granddaughter.

"So this is the one who defeated you?"

Shampoo nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "Yes Great-

grandmother! He is Cojiro! Shampoo's airen!"

"Have you given him the Kiss of Marriage?"

Shampoo's expression became somewhat sadder as she bowed

her head and said, "Not yet. Shampoo no find him! Try to look for

him after tournament, but no one know where he lives! Went to

Himoto yesterday but he already gone! Too busy at restaurant

today to go look for him!"

"Then it is not yet official! You know our laws, Shampoo. You

must give him the Kiss of Marriage to validate your claim on him!

Should another Amazon be defeated by him and give him the Kiss,

then your chance will be lost!"

"Is good thing no one else but Shampoo in Tokyo!"

"Not for long! I have just received a letter from the village.

Mascara is organizing a husband-hunting expedition and will soon

be arriving! She'll certainly begin tracking this Cojiro as soon as

she learns about him! She'll be bringing Conditioner, Bubbles,

Brush and Comb with her!"

"What?! Aiya! Shampoo must find quickly then! No let stupid

Conditioner or other Amazons get this one! He better than Ryoga

and much, much better than Mousse!"

"Indeed! I had hoped I could fashion Ryoga into a good addition

to the tribe, but his shortcomings and his infatuation with Akane

Tendo are just too much trouble. Mousse is pathetic! This one

however?"

"He is strong, handsome and very, very good fighter!"

Cologne nodded. "Although I am curious about his fighting

style. I wonder how he has been able to overcome the madness of

the dreaded Neko Ken. No one else has even come close to

conquering the resulting fear of cats, much less use the technique

on a conscious level. He has certainly improved upon it. Be

certain to find out all you can about him when you give him the

Kiss of Marriage."

"No worry Great-grandmother! Shampoo will find!"

A short distance away, another person was also having thoughts

about the only master of the Neko Ken. He was not happy at the

way things were turning out.

Damn you Cojiro! Mousse fumed. Shampoo is mine! I'll

make you pay for stealing her away from me!

Some distance away, a huge saber-toothed cat was bounding

across rooftops with a grace that defied its size and mass.

Ranma's run made him euphoric as he dashed along with nary a

care. It felt good to leave behind the responsibilities and trappings

of the human world, if only for a little while. After another half-

hour of leaping and running, he dropped down to an alleyway to

rest and get his bearings.

Ranma discerned that he was in the less traveled areas of the

shopping districts. Very few people frequented the sidewalks at

this late hour. The transformed martial artist looked around and

saw that there were many stray cats wandering around. It was then

that he saw something approach.

Looking closer with his night vision, he saw that it was a van,

which belonged to the animal shelter. It stopped near an

intersection and two men came out, both were holding nets.

Ranma's eyes narrowed as he watched the two go about their jobs,

which in this case was rounding up stray cats. He saw many of the

felines scatter as they tried to elude their pursuers. Several of

them headed toward the alley where Ranma was hidden. As he

backed further into the shadows to avoid detection, his sharp

hearing picked up the conversation between the two men.

"Hey Akira! Some of them went into that alley!"

"Well, go get them Shirato! We're still about twenty cats under

our quota!"

"Right!" Shirato replied as he walked toward the alley. The man

trotted off into the direction of the strays and called out, "Here

kitty, kitty, kitty!"

A minute later, Akira was putting his catches into the van and

waiting for his partner to emerge. He looked back toward the dark

alley and called out to his friend. "Hey Shirato! You found any

back there?"

"Hard to tell!" Shirato replied. "I forgot my flashlight and it's

pretty dark in here! Wait a sec! I think I see something moving

around in here!"

"Well get the net on it!"

"Right!"

A second later he hears the distinctive whoosh of a net, then

Akira nearly jumped out of his pants when a second sound pierced

into the evening.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! IT'S A MONSTER!"

Akira quickly took out his tranquilizer rifle and began running

toward the alley. He stopped suddenly as he sees his partner come

screaming out of the alley and running as if the devil was after

him. (guess who he found?)

The screaming man crashed into his coworker and both went

tumbling down to the pavement. The two struggled with each other

for a few minutes before Akira finally managed to rap on his

friend's head with the butt of the rifle. This stunned Shirato back

to a state of coherence.

"What's wrong Shirato? What did you find there?"

"I-I-I-It's huge!" Shirato stammered. "I s-s-s-saw a b-b-b-big

tiger in there!"

"A tiger? Have you been drinking again?"

"N-N-N-N-N-No! I swear! I-I-I-I-I haven't touched a drop! I

went in there and a saw a big black shape moving around! I thought

it was some big tomcat, so I netted it. It then stood up and grinned

at me! I saw fangs that were bigger than Ginsu knives! That

monster must have be larger than an American car!"

"Oh come off it!" Akira said in an irritated tone. "We haven't

heard of any reports of any escaped tigers from the city zoo

today! If one were roaming the streets, they would've contacted us

by now! I think you've been chugging down a few bottles of sake

behind my back! The boss knows about your drinking problem!"

"No! I swear! I haven't touched a drop in weeks! Besides, I

don't think this tiger is from the zoo!"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's a lot larger than the ones I saw at the zoo and it has a pure

black coat! No stripes!"

"No stripes?" Akira repeated in a disbelieving tone. "Was it a

lion?"

"I don't think it was a lion. It didn't have a mane or anything and

it looked more like a tiger. It's also got a set of canines that are at

least SIX inches long!"

"NOW I know that you've been at the bottle again! What you're

describing has been extinct for thousands of years!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw what you're describing on a documentary once. They're

called saber-toothed tigers! Now are you telling me that you just

netted a saber-toothed tiger in that alley?"

"Well, I wouldn't say netted." Shirato said reluctantly.

"And what would you say?"

"The net only fit over its head! It used those oversized teeth to

bite through the net like it was chewing spaghetti!"

"Okay that does it! I'm reporting you to the boss! This will be

the third time you'll be written down for being intoxicated on the

job!"

"No! Akira, I swear! I am stone cold sober! If you don't believe

me, then go see for yourself!"

"Fine! I will!" Akira and his partner got their feet and began to

approach the entrance to the alley. Akira held up his tranquilizer

gun while Shirato cowered behind him. Just before they entered

the alley, they heard a sound that caused them to freeze in their

tracks. Akira began to raise his rifle to eye level as they waited.

A moment later, a large, black tomcat came strutting out into

the street and sat on its haunches. It looked at the two men and

then yawned, displaying its teeth at the two before scurrying off

into the shadows.

Akira then looked at his partner with an irritated expression. He

then said in a sarcastic tone, "Well you were right. It was a bigger

than normal cat and had a black coat. And I have admit, those teeth

looked PRETTY scary!"

Shirato could only reply with a sheepish grin.

Ranma watched from the top of a nearby fire escape as the two

men climbed into their van and drove off. Satisfied that he had

evaded detection, he bounded off to continue his run. He made a

mental note to limit his runs in the city. Not that he couldn't have

handled those two, but the resulting media explosion would have

caused people such as the police, hunters and scientists to be after

him. Many of those people were of the shoot-first-and-ask-

questions-later variety, and Ranma was not willing to find out if he

was bulletproof.

As he continued on with his nightly run, he soon came across

another darkened alley. Below he saw an old woman that was

desperately trying to hold onto her handbag, in which a purse-

snatcher was trying to abscond with it. The two went on with this

little tug-of-war with the old lady screaming for help. In another

instant, the mugger ripped the bag free of its carrying strap and

bolted away from his victim. That was when Ranma grinned and

decided to intervene.

The mugger ran at a fast clip, hoping to get away as before the

woman's screams alerted someone. However, five seconds after

he started to flee, something heavy landed on top of him. He fell

onto the pavement and felt the wind knocked out of him. Hearing

the woman's screams become even louder, he desperately tried to

get to his feet. However, whatever had knocked him down was also

pinning him to the ground. His adrenaline started pumping and his

face became pale as he heard a low and menacing growl above

him. He felt a hot breath on his back and neck and slowly turned

his head to see what was keeping him down.

Officer Hanzo Shamato was just exiting the coffee shop and

heading back towards his squad car when he heard a women

scream from a nearby alley. Dropping his cup, he sprinted off

toward the source of the noise, drawing his gun at the same time.

An instant later he heard another scream, this time it was a man.

He then heard the sounds of something being shredded and then a

man came running out of the alley. His clothes were tattered and

he was screaming hysterically. When he saw the uniformed

officer, he made a beeline toward him and then cowered behind

the confused policeman.

"HELP! It's after me!"

"What's after you?" Hanzo asked.

"It's that monster! Arrest me please! Lock me up! Just keep that

thing away from me!" The mugger pointed a trembling hand at the

entrance to the alley.

The officer aimed his gun at the shadows and waited. A moment

later, the old woman emerged from the alley with her purse in

hand. Hanzo did a double take from the woman to the mugger, who

was still trembling like a leaf. He saw the broken strap on the

purse and assumed what had happened, knowing that the old

woman would give her testimony. He then shrugged and put the

cuffs on the mugger while saying, "Well I have to admit, she does

look a LITTLE dangerous!"

Above the three people, on the rooftop of a nearby shop,

Ranma smiled as he bounded away.

It was an hour after that incident when the transformed martial

artist decided that it was time for him to head home. As he started

off toward his apartment, he began to smell something. It was the

faint odor of something burning. Concentrating on the smell, he

turned his head and saw a bright light in the distance, flickering

like a ?fire? He saw a small column of black smoke rise into the

night sky. Acting on curiosity, he decided to head toward the light.

Within ten minutes, Ranma had covered the distance and came to

the scene.

It was one of the more older buildings in Tokyo that was

scheduled for demolition. Most of the surrounding buildings were

already demolished and the structure stood alone in an empty lot.

It was a five-story building and most of the windows were boarded

up. For some reason, it had caught on fire. Judging from the size

of the blaze, the derelict had been burning for fifteen minutes or

so. The foundation was engulfed in flames and it looked like the

rest of the building would soon follow. Ranma then picked up the

sounds of fire engines in the distance and assumed that this would

be taken care of. He was about to turn around when he suddenly

heard a high-pitched scream of a young girl. Turning back toward

the sound, he focused his keen night vision and hearing on the

source of the scream. Below him on the streets, the fire trucks

screeched to a halt as fire fighters came out to begin their efforts

to control the blaze. Ranma's eyes widened in shock as he saw

what was on the soon-to-be-collapsed roof.

The girl was about five years old and was wearing a tattered

dress. She was barefoot and thin. She screaming and desperately

waving to someone on a building from across the street. Ranma

looked over and saw a women on the ground, calling back to the

child. Assuming that the woman was her mother, Ranma decided

to get involved. Looking back toward the roof, he saw that the

structure was beginning to moan and shift as the fire ate away at

the supports. The little girl coughed and wheezed as the smoke

seared her lungs. Small fires began to eat away at the roof and it

seemed that it would give way any second.

Ranma looked at the distance between the roof of the burning

building and the one nearest to it. He headed toward it. When he

got there, he saw that the distance between the rooftops was about

a hundred feet. Hmmmm. Too far for me to jump as a human,

even with my enhanced strength. I could only make a running jump

like that in my tiger form. Problem is, I doubt that roof could

support my weight when I land! What to do?

Ranma pondered the problem for a moment before deciding on

a course of action. His timing had to be perfect. He then backed

away to the other side of the roof, then crouched down. Tensing

his muscles, he took a deep breath, said a quiet prayer and sprang

forward. As he ran toward the edge, he built up as much speed as

he could. He let off a huge roar as he leapt off the edge.

The crowds below were startled when they heard the roar.

Bystanders and fire fighters alike simultaneously looked up and

saw a black shape jumping above them. Wild speculation began

amongst them as they pointed to at the shape. Suddenly, a section

of the third floor of the building exploded, sending flames and

debris everywhere. The crowds scattered as the entire building

shifted to one side. The resulting confusion and smoke was

enough to obscure the unidentified shape at just the right time.

Ranma had just hit the apex of his jump when the explosion had

occurred. It was mere coincidence that the explosion had

obscured him from sight when he triggered his transformation. As

he made his downward descent toward the roof, he changed back

into his human form. He landed on the roof and performed a tuck

and roll to lessen the impact. Fortunately for Ranma, his human

form weighed far less than his beast form.

Quickly getting to his feet, he looked around and saw the girl

cowering near a skylight. "P-P-Please! Help me!"

The martial artist nodded as he swept up the child in his arms

and began looking for a way off the roof. Unfortunately, as he

took a step forward, his foot found a weak spot in the roof. The

two of them let out a scream as they fell through. They tumbled

down toward the floor beneath them. Ranma acted on instinct and

shifted to his tiger form, knowing that it could take the impact

better than his human body could. Twisting his feline body so that

he would be between the girl and the ground, the two plummeted

downward.

The two fell into and through the fifth floor, and landed down

into the level below it. Ranma felt his body ache with pain and heat

when they landed with a thump. He felt a sharp pain in his right

flank when they hit the floor. Shaking his head to clear it, he got to

his feet and looked down. The girl had passed out, either from

smoke inhalation or from seeing him transform. Either way, he

had no time to ponder it. The building gave a final shudder and

began to collapse in on itself.

Ranma desperately looked around for an escape exit. He

spotted a window that was blocked by debris and flames. Knowing

that he would have only one chance, he began focusing his chi. His

eyes glowed with red light as he prepared to release the energy.

He let off a roar and fired off twin beams of force at the window.

The wall was blown out, leaving a huge hole in it, just as the

building started its downward descent into oblivion. Ranma

quickly used his teeth to snatch up the girl by the back of her

dress. He then made a mad dash toward the opening as the floor

rumbled beneath him. Just as the floor gave way, he leaped out of

the building.

The derelict crashed to the ground, causing the fire fighters and

the crowds to pull back. They did not see Ranma and the girl exit

the building from the other side as the tiger landed on all fours

near an adjacent lot. Ranma carefully set the girl down and looked

back at the wreckage. It had been a near thing.

Looking down at the girl, he saw that she was still breathing but

a bit dazed. Hoping to get her to come around, he leaned down and

gave her face a gentle nuzzle with the side of his huge head. She

stirred a bit, then coughed as her lungs cleared themselves. She

then turned her head and gazed up at the tiger above her.

Uh oh! Here it comes! Ranma was fully expecting the girl to

scream in terror at the sight of him. During his travels in China, he

had often gotten that response whenever he was a tiger. However,

the girl's reaction to him was anything but that. The girl smiled as

she reached up with her tiny hands and began stroking the sides of

his face.

Ranma was a little more than surprised at her lack of fear

toward him. He was even more surprised when she said in a happy

voice, "Nice kitty! You want to be my pet?'

The moment was shattered at that moment when a scream was

heard. Ranma turned his head. He saw that it was the girl's mother

and she wasn't happy to see her child under some animal that

could devour her daughter in one bite.

"HELP! SOMEONE! A MONSTER HAS MY AIKA!"

The woman's screams instantly alerted the police, who had

arrived at the area to perform crowd control. When they looked in

the direction of the woman's screaming, their eyes widened at the

sight of a huge, black saber-toothed tiger. Quickly drawing their

guns, they began running toward the transformed martial artist.

Ranma knew that things were about to get ugly. Although he

hated to run from a fight, this was one of those times when

discretion was the better part of valor. Taking a final glance at the

little girl, the Neko Ken fighter broke out into a run. He leapt

toward a nearby-parked car and used it as a springboard to launch

himself up to a nearby roof. In an instant, he disappeared into the

night.

Back at the empty lot, the woman swept up her child and held

her tight. She was constantly weeping as paramedics led her to a

waiting ambulance to treat her daughter. Police were already

trying to ask the child for information about the tiger, but all she

would say was, "Can I keep him?'

An hour later, Ranma, as a human, staggered into his apartment

and headed straight toward the bathroom. Leaning over the sink, he

began to wipe the grime and dirt that he had received from the

night's activities. His body was sore and sported a few minor cuts

and burns. However, these injuries were of no concern to him. The

former son of Genma Saotome had discovered that his body had

extraordinary healing capabilities after the accident at Jusenkyo.

The scratches and burns would be completely healed within the

hour without even a trace of a scar. The bruised ribs he had

received from the fall would no longer ache by morning.

Man! That wasn't what I had in mind when I wanted some

exercise! I guess from now on, I better not transform in the city

too much! I have a feeling that tonight's adventure is going to

make the morning news!

With these thoughts, Ranma stripped off his clothes and

stepped into the shower, eager to wash away the tension the

evening had caused.

The very next morning at the Tendo residence, the head of the

family was reading the front-page article about a saber-toothed

tiger that had appeared to rescue a small child from a burning

building. Soun Tendo raised an eye at the story, then noticed a

couple of smaller articles about a man from the animal shelter and

a police report. The worker from the animal shelter claimed he

had netted the world's biggest alley cat, and the policeman

reported that the mugger had begged him to put him jail after

being stopped by a giant monster.

On the television set, Nabiki and her sisters were watching the

morning news. The top story was of course, the Tiger of Tokyo.

The middle daughter turned up the volume as the announcer

related the story.

"This scene was taken by one of our camera men during the fire

in downtown Tokyo. Although no one knows what this creature is,

it apparently had saved a little girl from the burning building.

According to the girl, whose name is being withheld by her

mother's request, the creature is some kind of were-beast as she

claimed that a person appeared on the roof and transformed in

front of her eyes. Due to the smoke and confusion, the girl is

unable to identify her rescuer. This clip is the only known footage

of the Tiger of Tokyo!"

The scene shifts and we see Ranma's tiger form bounding off

into the night. Nabiki gave off a low whistle at the powerful, yet

agile form. Already, her keen mind was formulating various

endeavors on how she could profit on such a development. Akane

and Kasumi were still watching the television, fascinated by the

appearance of such a magnificent animal.

In another part of the world, other people had also gotten wind

of the recent developments in Japan. One such individual was a

certain Theodore Diggers. He placed the phone receiver back on

its cradle and then looked at the photo that had been sent to him by

fax machine. His eyes slightly narrowed as he looked over the

picture that his correspondent in Japan had sent him.

"Hmmm? very interesting! A saber-toothed were-tiger!" The

achmage said to himself as he turned toward the door. He then

called out for his children. "Gina! Brittany! Brianna! Could you

please come here? We may be going on a little trip!"

In a small port city in China, several women were preparing to

board a fishing boat that was bound for Japan. An elderly woman

who was about two feet tall was hopping on a staff and leading

four young and beautiful girls onto the ship. Their destination was

Nerima.

To be continued?

Author's Notes

The rewrite is minor as I don't really know what to add to it.

Most of the gaps in the previous chapters have been dealt with and

now it's time to move on.

Cat Fist Fury

All the characters depicted here belong to their respective

creators. I'm just using them to write a story!

Chapter Eight

Amazon Antics

Cojiro, formally Ranma Saotome, calmly walked toward the

gates of Himoto High. It had been a whole day since his little

romp through Tokyo in his tiger form. Since that little incident, he

had been very careful not to draw attention to himself. It had been

relatively peaceful, aside from a few annoyances.

The day before?

"COJIRO! COME FORTH AND FACE THE AWESOME

MIGHT OF THE BLUE THUNDER OF FURINKAN HIGH!

Ranma was a little more than surprised to see Kuno waiting for

him at the front entrance of his school. The kendoist was more or

less recovered from the pounding he had received from his fellow

classmates, although, he still looked very stupid with that toupee.

He probably still hasn't grown his hair back!

"Aren't you supposed to be in class at your school right now?"

Ranma asked as he dropped his books and assumed a stance.

"Silence knave! You have incurred the wrath of the great

Tatewaki Kuno! This affront must be avenged!"

"Oh come on Kuno! I don't have time for this! I beat you fair

and square! It's not my fault that you were stupid enough to have

signed that contract! By the way, your hair is slipping!"

Kuno angrily righted the hairpiece and said, "My skills as a

great warrior is unprecedented! Only the lovely Akane Tendo has

been able to best me! The thought that a lowly peasant such as you

would be able to defeat me is totally absurd! It is clear that you

had used dark sorcery on me that day! Only the lowest of the low

would resort to such trickery! I shall smite thee and prove to all

that I, Tatewaki Kuno is second to none!"

The insane kendoist rushed forward with his bokken held high.

Ranma sighed as he simply ducked under the blow and readied his

'claws.'

"QUICK SWIPE!"

The motions of his hand were a mere blur to the crowds who

were watching. Ranma calmly walked into the school building.

Kuno was left standing with a glazed look on his eyes, his weapon

still held over his head. For a long moment, all was silent. Then it

happened.

The wooden sword fell apart and landed on the pavement in six

neat little pieces. Kuno's clothes and hairpiece followed suit,

falling down in a pile of shredded cloth and hair. Finally, the

insane bokken user fell face first on the ground, his body covered

in small slashes and bruises. He landed with a dull thud and

moaned as he faded into unconsciousness.

As Ranma entered his class, Kai, who was at the moment,

busily counting a large wad of yen notes greeted him.

"Way to go Cojiro! Took out Kuno in less than a second!"

"Not a problem." Ranma shrugged. "So what was that all about?"

"Oh, well Kuno lost a lot of respect when you beat him so

easily at the tournament. No one is taking him seriously as a

fighter any more, and his usual bullying of the other boys doesn't

work. I guess he really holds a grudge against you for beating him

in one tenth of a second! He's also upset at the fact that everyone

at Furinkan has his or her hair back, while he still has that buzz cut!

The fights in the morning to date Akane have also stopped!"

"Really?"

"After they saw what you did to Kuno and their principal, they

realized that the whole thing was just plain stupid! The fight Akane

so you could date her sounded like something the principal would

have made up."

"I see. So things have quieted down since then?"

"Well, not exactly. There's still the matter of that underwear

thief that keeps dropping by every now and then."

"Underwear thief?"

Kai nodded. "Every now and then, some short pervert would

come in and raid the girls' locker room. He'd still any

undergarment that wasn't nailed down. Bras, panties, leotards, you

name it! No one's been able to catch him since he moves so fast.

He also seems to be some kind of great martial artist. He pulls out

these fancy techniques and he likes to grope girls whenever he

can. He's really annoying the girls at the school!"

"A martial artist, eh?" Ranma became thoughtful.

"Yep! He claims to be the Master of the Anything Goes School

of Martial Arts! Goes by the name of Happosai."

"Anything Goes?"

"That's right, the same school that Akane is learning. I hear that

Happosai is staying at the Tendo Dojo, since Akane's father was

one of his former students."

"Hmmm? so where is this Tendo Dojo?"

"About a few blocks west of Furinkan. You'll find it near the

place where Shampoo and Mousse are working at, the

Nekohanten."

The present?

Ranma shook his head. Kuno wasn't the only annoyance he'd

encountered. Due to another pest that attacked him after school,

he was almost late for his new job.

After school, that same day?

"Cojiro! I will not allow you to take my Shampoo!"

Ranma had long sensed Mousse's approach and dodged the

barrage of chains and knives that were hurled his way. The

projectiles harmlessly clattered to the pavement to his left as

Ranma took a stance.

"You again?! What's the big idea?"

"Prepare to meet your end at the hands of a Master of Hidden

Weapons!" Mousse threw his arms forward and charged at him

with two curved swords that just appeared in his hands.

Of course, Mousse was severely outmatched. Before he could

take a dozen steps, Ranma had already come up to him and

reduced his blades to fragments with fast swipes of his 'claws,'

which glowed with a blue light.

"RIPCLAW SLASH!"

Mousse was shocked to see his steel blades cut into pieces

within an instant! He didn't even get a chance to recover as Ranma

sent a hard, right cross to his chin. The blow sent him flying back

twelve feet and he impacted heavily against a concrete wall,

causing a large depression to form. Mousse moaned in pain as his

body crumpled to the ground.

Ranma stood back with his arms folded. "Would you mind

telling me what this is all about?"

Mousse didn't answer. Ranma then looked closer and noted

that his opponent was in no condition to answer for a while. Even

though he had pulled his punch, the ponytailed martial artist had

hit Mousse hard enough to render him unconscious.

Damn! I hit him too hard! Looks like I've gotten a lot stronger

since I fought against someone! Shoot! I don't have much time! I

can't leave him here, but I have to get to work soon! Good thing

Kai told me where the Nekohanten is!

With hardly any significant effort, Ranma picked up his fallen

opponent and slung him over his shoulder. He then sighed as he

ran toward the Cat Caf?.

The present?

Stupid Mousse! Why did he attack me? What did he mean by

'taking his Shampoo away from him?' He was bad enough, but that

old woman I met at the restaurant really put me on edge!

That day?

Cologne was very irritated. Mousse had disappeared and the

afternoon crowds were coming in. Shampoo was still out making a

delivery and the elderly matriarch was left alone to tend to the

customers. She fully intended to give Mousse a sound beating the

moment he walked through the door. When he did appear however,

she realized that the nearsighted martial artist wouldn't feel a

thing in his condition. Her expression then brightened and she

grinned when she saw who was carrying him.

Cologne watched as Ranma moved with sure, steady steps. His

footsteps were light and well paced. His movements bespoke of

grace and control, yet hinted at enormous strength and ferocity.

Most of all, his chi energy was extraordinarily strong and focused.

Conclusion: A prime catch! Aaaah! So THIS is Cojiro! He is far

more impressive looking in person! My great-grandchild knew

what she was doing when she chose this one for her husband! This

is too good an opportunity to miss!

Quickly smothering her expression and taking on a more,

friendly attitude, the Elder hopped on her staff to greet her future

son-in-law.

"Greetings young one! Welcome to the Cat Caf?!"

Ranma was a bit surprised to face the source of the huge chi

energy that he detected when he neared the establishment. His

sixth sense already put him on alert, and his hearing and sense of

smell were probing the area for any strange sounds or odors. He

stared at the diminutive woman before him for a moment longer

before remembering his manners. Noting that he was in a Chinese

restaurant, he decided to respond in kind.

"Good day to you. I am here to return something that I think

may belong to you." Ranma gestured to the still unconscious

form of Mousse.

Cologne looked at Mousse and made a sound of disgust. "No

need for you to speak Chinese. I am quite fluent in Japanese.

However, I must say that your Mandarin is quite good! In any case,

yes, that idiot does work here! You may put him in the second

room on your right upstairs." She gestured to a flight of stairs

behind her.

"Thank you." Ranma nodded as he went up to the second floor.

A few minutes later, Ranma returned, minus Mousse's form over

his shoulder. Looking down at his watch, he then addressed

Cologne. "Well, I'm afraid I must be going now. Thank you and

goodbye." Ranma turned to leave.

"Just a moment Cojiro!"

Ranma stopped as he turned to face Cologne again. "How do

you know my name?"

Cologne smiled as she replied, "My great-granddaughter has

told me about you. I also saw a videotape of you during the

tournament."

"Oh." I guess Kai made a lot of money selling those tapes of

me in action! "Excuse me, exactly who is your great-

granddaughter?"

"You know her as Shampoo."

"You're her great-grandmother?"

"I am. My name is Cologne."

First Shampoo, then Mousse and now Cologne. It figures!

"Pleased to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me, I really do need to

get going."

"If you can spare a few minutes, I wish to ask you a few

questions."

"Well?"

"Please, humor an old woman, won't you?"

Ranma looked intensely at the figure before him. Despite her

size and advanced age, Ranma was still wary. The chi in her body

was even more focused than his was and bespoke of great skill.

His senses were confirming what he had already guessed about

her. This was someone in which one should be careful not to

anger. Cautiously, he sat down at a nearby booth. "Well, all right,

but just for a few minutes."

Cologne nodded as she took a seat opposite to him. "I must say,

your fighting style is very impressive! In all my three hundred

years, I have never seen anyone even come close to controlling

the Neko Ken on a conscious level!"

"You know about the Cat Fist?" Ranma became even more wary.

Cologne noted his uneasiness and replied, "You don't get to be

my age without knowing about the dreaded Cat Fu! I am also aware

of the training! Wrap the trainee in fish sausage and throw him

into a pit of starving cats! From what I see of your chi, you have

already gone through that process! So tell me, who was the one

who trained you in this?"

Ranma nodded as his expression darkened. His thoughts of his

father were not pleasant ones. "My father was the one who did that

to me and I have never forgiven him since that time! He was so

intent on making me learn that technique that he failed to read the

rest of the training manual!"

The Elder nodded. "Yes, I am well aware of the side effects!

The trainee's mental state becomes partially unbalanced as he

develops a fear of cats! The technique itself becomes submerged

into the person's subconscious and only emerges when the fear

reaches its peak. When that occurs, anyone within his immediate

vicinity becomes endangered as the person is reduced to a feral

state! The trainee starts acting like a maddened cat and will attack

anything or anyone that he perceives as a threat! Provided of

course that he survives the training at all! It is because of this that

no one has tried to master this skill for the last fifty years or so!

Which brings us to you?"

"And your point is?"

"You are quite possibly the only person in the world who has

truly mastered the Cat Fist without suffering any mental

instability! Not only that, but from what I saw on the videotape,

you have improved upon it and have now created a new fighting

style based on the original technique! You must be a very

extraordinary martial artist to have been able to accomplish this!"

More extraordinary than you realize! Ranma got the distinct

feeling that Cologne wanted something from him and was trying

to keep him at the restaurant. The ponytailed martial artist was

feeling like a trapped animal and he didn't like it.

Cologne smiled as she sensed someone approaching the

building. Shampoo was returning from her deliveries. It was

perfect! Shampoo would arrive and give Cojiro the Kiss of

Marriage, thereby validating her claim on him! She more than

ready to start calling him son-in-law!

It was then that she suddenly tensed up as she sensed a large

amount of chi energy. Someone else was approaching the

Nekohanten. Cologne frowned as she realized who it was. The one

person who could ruin her plans!

Mascara! Blast it! She is leading her husband-hunting group

here! Her senses are as sharp as my own and she would surely

have her group challenge Cojiro! He is far too valuable! As much

as I hate to let such a fighter slip away, I have to make certain that

Mascara doesn't learn about him before Shampoo gives him the

Kiss! Quickly smothering her displeasure, Cologne smiled and

said, "Oh my! It is getting late and I must prepare for the evening

crowds! I apologize for detaining you."

"Uh? No problem!" Ranma replied. He too had tensed up when

his sixth sense alerted him to Mascara's group. With a quick bow,

he exited the Cat Caf? and was gone from sight. Ten seconds later,

the door opened and Shampoo entered.

"Great-grandmother! Shampoo back!"

A mere two seconds later, there was a knock at the door and

Shampoo went to answer. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was

and immediately bowed. "Greetings Honored Elder Mascara!"

Cologne could only fume in silence at the thought of coming

so close to catching such prime husband material for her great-

granddaughter.

The present?

Ranma couldn't think of any reason as to why the old woman

had wanted him to stay that day, but he was relieved to have

escaped. However, he was still a bit confused. He had no idea just

who had arrived at the Cat Caf? after he had left, but the chi energy

signatures were very familiar. Sighing to himself, he continued on

his way.

At Himoto High, another scene of great importance was taking

place. Kai was busy selling information to a group of very

interested females.

"And you say that this Cojiro is the school's greatest fighter?"

"You bet!" Kai replied as he regarded the diminutive woman

before him. She reminded the hustler of the old woman he had

seen at the Cat Caf?. In fact, aside from the blue robes she wore

and her hair tied up in an elaborate braid, she would have been

mistaken as Cologne's twin sister. "In any case, Cojiro beat every

one of his opponents at No Holds Barred Tournament and won our

school's first victory in a long time! I still have several copies of

his fights on tape if you're interested! Better hurry though, these

won't last! Ten thousand yen!"

Mascara nodded. "Thank you but no. We have heard tales of this

person ever since we came to Tokyo. We would like to meet with

him and see if he is really all that you say he is."

"Oh he's all that and a lot more, I guarantee it!"

Ranma was a bit on edge when he had neared the school

grounds. His danger sense began to give off a slight warning

sensation and he started sensing familiar chi energies. When he

looked up, he saw something that made him halt in his tracks.

No wonder those chi signatures were so familiar! Amazons!

Ranma's mind went back to a year ago, a few weeks after he had

received his altered form. He recognized all the young girls who

were with Mascara. He was quite familiar with each of them, as

they were part of the groups who had been hunting him for a

trophy!

Conditioner had long blond hair that was done up into two

ponytails and green eyes. Her build was slender and athletic. She

wore a bright blue tunic and matching silk pants with sandals. Her

waist had a red sash wrapped around it. Her face was heart shaped

and she was downright cute! She carried a Chinese broadsword on

her back and had a serious look on her face.

Bubbles had long red hair and her eyes were blue. Her figure

was somewhat more voluptuous than Conditioner's, with her chest

fuller and her hips more curved. She wore an outfit that was

similar to Conditioner's, but it was colored black. She also

sported a pair of shoulder guards and carried a spear.

Brush and Comb were near-identical twins. They were about an

inch shorter than Bubbles and each wore a short, white, silk dress

that barely cleared their hips, and red sandals. They had slender

bodies and seemed to be about a year younger than Ranma. The

only ways to tell them apart were from their hair color and the

weapons they carried. Brush had black hair while her sibling was

ash blonde. Brush had on a bandoleer of throwing daggers and

shurikens, while her sister carried a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Each sister also had a large knife strapped to her right thigh.

Ranma's memories of these female warriors were not pleasant

ones. Conditioner had tried to catch him several times with

ingenious traps. One time, he had almost fallen into a covered pit

lined with stakes! Bubbles was no better as she had made many

attempts to have his head displayed on the business end of her

spear. His noggin had been used for target practice by Brush's

throwing weapons and he had been introduced to the fastest archer

in China before. Comb was very capable of launching a hundred

arrows in rapid succession like a machine gun! She was deadly

accurate and could pick off a gnat from three hundred meters!

Fortunately for Ranma, his tiger form was tough enough to

withstand arrows. Then again, who knew what surprises the archer

had in store for him since their last encounter.

Ranma backed up against the wall and began to take deep

calming breaths, taught to him by some Shaolin priests during his

travels through China. When he had reached a level of serenity, he

carefully peeked around the corner and watched. His friend Kai

was negotiating something with an extremely aged woman that

reminded him of Cologne. After a few minutes, the Amazons bid

him goodbye and then left the schoolyards via leaping over the

wall. The Neko Ken fighter let off a sigh of relief and continued

his walk to his first class.

Sometime later, Ranma was busy practicing with his friend

Shang in the gymnasium. He agreed to help the Chinese boy with

improving his Kung Fu skills. As they sparred, the two engaged in

conversation.

"Hey Shang! You're getting better!" Ranma dodged the punch

and countered with a leg sweep.

"Thank you! I train harder since tournament!" Shang leaped over

the sweep and tried a high kick. "Of course, I still not as good as

you! You even beat Akane Tendo!"

Ranma dodged the kick and said, "Well, to tell you truth, she's

not as good as people say she is. In fact, I would say that she's only

a little better than the boys she fought every morning."

"You think beating up forty boys every day isn't good?"

"Not really. I could do that in my sleep. Besides, the boys she

fought against had very little or no skill at all in the martial arts.

They were more or less a bunch of brawlers. I saw one of Kai's

videotapes of her morning fights and I'm not really impressed."

"You not?"

"Nope. She may study the Anything Goes Martial Arts, but she's

nowhere near as good as she thinks she is."

"What you mean? She supposed to be best in Nerima."

"Her skills are highly overrated. She thinks she's the best

because she's never gone up against a better opponent. From what

I saw at the tournament, she had the least amount of skill of her

team. They all had far better ability."

"You sure? I mean, she beat up Kuno every day."

"That's because he doesn't go full out against her. I saw the

videotape and noticed a lot of openings that he could have used to

take advantage of her. Kai tells me that Kuno doesn't want to hurt

'his love.' If you ask me, he should give her a couple of good

whacks to knock her back down to Earth!"

"But the stories?"

"Are just stories Shang. I've learned from my trip through China

that you should never take anything at face value or believe

everything that you hear. Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Ukyo and

Kuno are all better than she is. It's just that they've haven't

challenged Akane to a match. I've had Kai do a little research

about them and I found out that Ryoga doesn't want to go against

her because he doesn't want to hurt her, same as Kuno. Shampoo

and Mousse are on a special visa and fighting against fellow

students is frowned on. Ukyo didn't have anything against Akane.

Since they all never had to prove that they were better than she is,

Akane just assumed that she was the best. After meeting with her

yesterday, I found out that she was nothing more than a self-

centered, spoiled brat who just couldn't face up to the truth that

someone was better than she was. Heck, she didn't even say thank

you when I gave her that hair tonic!"

"So Akane isn't the best?"

"Not by a long shot! I think that even you could beat her!"

"Really?" Shang's confidence began to rise.

"Sure! I'm willing to bet that if you trained enough, you could

become better than her with no problem! I'll help you train if you

like."

"Thanks!" Shang launched a spin kick.

"By the way," Ranma blocked the kick. "I need to ask you a few

things about the Joketsuzoku you told me about before."

"What you want to know?" Shang found himself forced back by

Ranma's triple strike combination.

"I've been having some problems with them lately. I got

attacked by Mousse yesterday and I met up with Shampoo's great-

grandmother."

Shang suddenly stopped and took a neutral stance. Ranma saw

this and also stopped. The Kung Fu fighter looked at his friend

with surprise. "You meet up with Cologne?"

"You know her?"

"Yes. I go to Nekohanten many times for dinner. She is very

strong fighter! She trained Shampoo. But why Mousse attack you?

You no after Shampoo, so he no have reason to hate you."

Ranma nodded. "That's what I thought! Just after school, he

came out of nowhere and tried to cut me to pieces! He accused

me of trying to steal his Shampoo. I don't get it! I mean, I'd

understand if he was mad at me for beating him at the tournament,

but I have absolutely no interest in Shampoo."

"That very strange."

"When I knocked him out, I couldn't just leave him lying on the

street, so I had to carry him back to the Cat Caf?. That was when I

met up with Cologne. Let me tell you, she gave me an industrial

case of the willies!"

"What you mean?"

"She knew about the Neko Ken and how the original technique

was done. She? I don't know, but she acted like she wanted

something from me. Then today, a group of Amazons came to the

school this morning, asking about me."

"How you know they Amazons?"

"They came to Kai for the information and he told me about

them during lunch. Now what I want to know is, just what do they

want from me?"

"Shang not sure. Very little known about Joketsuzoku. Only

reason Shang knows about them is because he have very distant

cousin who is Amazon. Never met with Cousin Gel, but she once

send him Book of Amazon Tribal Law, just in case Shang ever

decide to visit her in village. Not looked at it yet! I get you book if

you like."

"Thanks." Ranma and Shang then continued on with their

sparring.

Another day had passed. To Ranma's displeasure, Kuno had

shown up again to challenge him. The resulting fight lasted one

second, and the Blue Thunder ended up eating dirt. His clothes

were only good for cleaning rags and his bokken had been reduced

to toothpicks.

Mousse had also shown up to attack him. He once again

shouted out, "I will not allow you to take my Shampoo!" One Tiger

Claw Frenzy later and Mousse's weapons and body were shredded

like newspaper.

At the moment, Ranma was walking home with his head in a

book. Shang had let him borrow his copy of the Amazon Book of

Tribal Law. It wasn't until he started reading the third chapter that

he began to have a sinking feeling.

Wow! These laws are really strange! A bit extreme too! In the

event that an outsider defeats an Amazon, and if that outsider is a

woman, the Amazon must give her the Kiss of Death and kill

without delay. However, if that outsider is a man?

Ranma never got to finish the sentence as his danger sense

suddenly alerted him of something coming right at him. Ranma

dropped the book, ducked his head, and rolled to his right. He

looked up and his eyes widened as he saw ten arrows imbedded in

a tree that he had been standing in front of a moment before.

Looking in the direction of where the arrows had been fired from,

he saw Combwas standing on a nearby roof top and was preparing

to loose another volley. It was then that Ranma's sixth sense

warned him of something else. He leaned back, just as twenty

throwing stars streaked past, missing his chest by inches. The

sharp projectiles imbedded themselves into the wall of a store.

Ranma didn't know why he was suddenly being attacked, but

now was not the time to think about it. Brush suddenly appeared

twenty feet behind him and let loose a flight of throwing daggers.

Ranma's hands blurred into action.

"TIGER CLAW FRENZY!"

Each of the knives was successfully deflected as Ranma used

his 'claws' to knock them away by striking their handles. Brush's

eyes widened as Ranma moved fast enough to make the Chestnut

Fist look like slow motion. She readied another volley, just as

Ranma closed the distance between them and dived forward. He

made a roll, then used a handspring to launch himself up and over

her. It was at that time that Comb let off another flight of arrows.

At the same time, Brush threw a dozen shurikens.

Ranma moved with enough speed to dodge the two attacks, and

the projectiles missed each other by millimeters. Comb and Brush

screamed, as they each became a target for her sister's weapons.

Comb was driven back and found herself pinned to a billboard.

Brush found herself stuck to another tree by her sister's arrows!

Ranma landed in a fighting stance and had his senses on alert.

Although Brush and Comb were incapacitated for the moment, he

could still feel that he was still in danger. His feelings were

confirmed when Conditioner and Bubbles suddenly charged at him

from the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Whoa!" Ranma barely managed to dodge the combined thrusts

of the sword and spear. Leaping back to get more fighting room,

he took on a ready stance. He noted that his assailants were also

taking on battle stances. "Who are you? Why are you attacking

me?"

Conditioner smiled as she answered, "We are best fighters of

the Joketsuzoku and we come here to challenge you!"

"Challenge me? But?" Ranma never got to finish as Bubbles

charged forward with her spear. Ranma sidestepped and retaliated.

"QUICK SWIPE!"

Bubbles eyes widened as she saw her weapon get cut to pieces.

Before she knew it, Ranma grabbed her arm and used her forward

momentum to catapult her into a mailbox. Her head slammed into

the metal with a dull clang and she slid down to the pavement.

Conditioner thought this was an excellent opportunity to attack

and slashed at Ranma with her sword. Ranma already knew she was

coming and leapt over her attack. While still in the air, he jabbed

forward and hit several pressure points on the Amazon's arms,

causing her to drop her weapon. With a twist, he lashed out with a

foot and kicked her in the head. Now ordinarily, Ranma is usually

hesitant about hitting girls, but his life was in danger at the

moment and these girls were playing for keeps.

As Conditioner was sent sprawling, Ranma landed and picked

up her sword, then whirled about, bringing up the weapon to

deflect a combined barrage of arrows and shurikens. Comb and

Brush had freed themselves and had gotten to the place where

Ranma was engaging Conditioner and Bubbles. It was only thanks

to his sixth sense and enhanced reflexes that saved Ranma from

being turned into a pincushion.

Bubbles moaned as she regained consciousness. Seeing that

Ranma was now facing off against the twins, Reaching into he

sash, she pulled out a small cylinder that was about eight inches

long and about an inch and a half diameter. Pressing a small switch

on the side, the device telescoped into a staff that was six feet

long and at one end a spear point popped out. She then got up and

took a position behind Ranma.

On the roof of a nearby building, two figures were watching the

battle with interest. Cologne and Mascara each looked at Ranma

and assessed his fighting skills.

"Very impressive! I can see why you did not tell me about this

one, Cologne."

"Yes, Cojiro is indeed a prime catch!" Cologne agreed.

"However, since he defeated Shampoo first, I would like to

exercise her rights to be the one to give him the Kiss of

Marriage!"

"You are forgetting yourself Cologne!" Mascara countered.

"Just because Shampoo has already been defeated by this one, that

does not make him her husband! She has yet to give him the kiss!

Right now, he is still fair game to any of the others!"

"Cojiro WILL be my son-in-law!" Cologne affirmed. "Shampoo

will be here shortly to rectify that little oversight!" She was a bit

irritated that Mascara had found out about Ranma and had sent her

group after him. Her plans to induct Ranma into the tribe hinged

on Shampoo getting him. Ranma was too good a prize to miss!

However, Mascara was her rival and would love to upstage her.

"We shall see." Mascara said as she turned her gaze back tom

the battle.

Seeing that this was no ordinary foe they were up against,

Comb decided to up the ante. Raising her bow, she notched an

arrow and began concentrating. The arrow began glowing with a

weird red light and Ranma braced himself.

"DRAGON FIRE ARROW!"

The fiery projectile was launched and screamed toward him

like miniature comet. Ranma ducked and evaded it. The arrow

whizzed by and struck an empty store. It crashed through the front

window, and an instant later, the front part of the empty building

exploded. The blast took out the front wall and looked as if a gas

main had blown up.

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw the destruction caused by a

single, chi-powered arrow. He didn't have time however to think

about it as his sixth sense then screamed in alert.

"SHOOTING STARS!"

The Neko Ken fighter turned to see Brush hurl two dozen

throwing stars that glowed with a blue light. After seeing what one

chi-powered arrow could do, Ranma was not eager to see what this

new attack would do to him. Raising his sword to deflect the

incoming missiles, the ponytailed martial artist was quite shocked

when the stars suddenly emitted energy beams. The blasts began to

fire out like laser beams as the throwing stars spun.

Small potholes were rendered into the pavement as Ranma

dodged each beam. He dropped the sword in order to get more

maneuverability. After the last of the stars flew by, Ranma looked

behind him and saw Conditioner pick up her sword. The four

Amazons surrounded the Neko Ken fighter, then charged forward

at the same time.

The warrior women began throwing punches, kicks stabs and

slashes. Ranma dodged each one of their attacks. The Amazons

were astounded by the incredible display of skill and speed. Not

one of them could get a good solid hit on him.

Ranma had just about enough of being attacked for no reason.

To heck with it! It was bad enough that Mousse almost made me

late for work the last time! Ranma began to power up his battle

aura.

The four Amazons saw the build up in power and then stopped

in their attacks. They quickly put some distance between

themselves and their target, just as Ranma exploded into action.

Ranma let off a monstrous roar and attacked.

Conditioner was first to fall as Ranma's hands glowed with a

blue light. With a single swipe, he reduced her sword into metal

fragments, then followed through with a fast four hit combination.

The blonde groaned as she was hit in the abdomen and then was

rendered unconscious as Ranma hit a pressure point on the back

of her neck.

Bubbles wasn't sure how it happened, but she suddenly found

herself being hit over her head with the butt of her own spear. She

went down like a bag of cement. Ranma then pivoted on one foot

and threw the spear at Comb.

The archer swerved to dodge then realized too late that the

spear was a diversion. Ranma leapt up and delivered a sidekick,

which plowed into her midsection. Comb was sent flying

backward. Her head then smacked into a street sign and she slid

down.

Brush threw another barrage of energized throwing stars, but

Ranma was ready for them. Cupping his hands before him, he

focused his chi and fired.

"RAGING TIGER BOLT!"

The blast of chi energy raced toward Brush, just as her

throwing stars began shooting off their energy beams. Ranma

dodged each of the beams as his own attack struck Brush in the

chest, sending her down to the pavement. Ranma then rushed

forward and used the sleeper pressure point to knock out his last

opponent.

It was then that he sensed the approach of someone else.

Turning around, he saw a purple blur darting toward him. Ranma

stood at the ready when the figure landed. His expression showed

surprise as he saw who it was.

"Shampoo?"

"Hello Airen!" She smiled as she began walking toward him.

"Airen?" Ranma's eyes became the size of dinner plates as he

recognized what the word meant. "Why are you calling me

husband? What's going on?"

"You are Shampoo's Airen!" Shampoo leapt forward, intending

to use the momentary distraction to glomp onto him and give him

the Kiss of Marriage.

Ranma however, was still too fast for her. Even though his

brain was still trying to figure out what was happening, his body

reacted on automatic. Seeing Shampoo's sudden advance as an

attack, he leapt high and cleared a height of thirty feet. The purple-

haired Amazon found herself clutching air. She looked up and saw

the Ranma was now perched on a street lamp.

"Why you run away Airen?"

Ranma became very nervous at the day's events and said, "Will

someone tell me just what the hell is going on?! And will you stop

calling me?"

"Cojiro! I will not let you have Shampoo!"

Ranma leapt off the post, just as a huge barrage of chains with

blades attached sliced though his perch. Ranma managed a double

flip and landed on his feet. He then turned to his new assailant.

Mousse was standing before him with rage in his eyes.

Shampoo stopped short and became very annoyed at the sudden

appearance of her unwanted suitor. "Aiya! What stupid Mousse

doing here?! Go away!"

"I will not let you have her Cojiro!" Mousse snarled as he

charged toward him with a bladed staff that he made appear out of

the sleeves of his robe. Ranma braced himself for another

confrontation, when Shampoo suddenly appeared in front of him,

then delivered a hard uppercut to Mousse's chin. The myopic

magician went flying.

Ranma was so startled to see Shampoo come to his defense,

that he dropped his guard for a microsecond. That was all

Shampoo needed to turn around and grab onto him in a mega-

glomp that strained even his iron ribs. Shampoo smiled as she

looked adoringly into his eyes and leaned forward. She closed her

eyes and?

WHAM!

Shampoo received a hard blow to the cheek and was sent

sprawling, releasing her hold on Ranma. The Neko Ken fighter

turned and saw that Conditioner had regained consciousness and

was smiling at him, while rubbing her fist. She then reached up and

framed his face with her hands. She then stood on her tiptoes and

brought his head down toward her lips?

"Oh my darling Shampoo!"

"Erk!"

Ranma stood dumfounded as Mousse grabbed Conditioner

from behind. The Amazon was clearly miffed that the near-sighted

martial artist had once again grabbed the wrong person. Mousse

had lost his glasses after Shampoo had knocked him away and

assumed that the girl near Ranma was his beloved. Conditioner

turned herself in Mousse's arms and pushed him away while

shouting, "I NOT SHAMPOO!" She then emphasized her remark

by a savage kick to Mousse's groin.

"YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

Ranma scratched his head in confusion. Just what was going

on? Before he had time to consider anything else, something

knocked into him from behind, driving him to the pavement.

Silently cursing himself for being caught flatfooted, he looked

over his shoulder and saw that Brush and Comb had rejoined the

fight.

Comb smiled as she leaned over and said in a husky voice,

"Now you come home with Comb, yes? But first, is proper for

wife to give handsome and strong husband Kiss of?"

"Hey! Why you give him kiss and not Brush?!" Comb's sister

said angrily. "He belong to me!"

"What you mean? He is Comb's Airen! No talk back to older

sister!"

"What you mean you older?! I older than you!"

"No you not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Not!"

"Am!"

The twins began a heated argument and it wasn't long before

blows were being traded. The two brawling siblings rolled off

Ranma as he stood up and stared in amazement. A few minutes

ago, these Amazons were trying to kill him! Now they were trying

to marry him?

Shampoo shook her head to clear it. Conditioner knew how to

hit. When she looked up and saw that her rivals were busy at the

moment, she took advantage of the situation and rushed toward

Ranma. However, she fell flat on her face when something

grabbed her right ankle. She looked down and saw a battered and

bruised Mousse clutching at her foot.

"S-Sh-Shampoo!" Mousse moaned.

Now is worse time for stupid Mousse to finally grab right

person! The Amazon got up, hauled out one of her war maces and

swung.

CLANG!

Conditioner was feeling proud of herself after pounding

Mousse. She then saw the object of her affection standing near

where the twins were brawling. She decided not look a gift horse

in the mouth and rushed to claim her prize. However, just as she

got within ten feet of Ranma, she heard a sickening voice.

"SHAMPOO!"

Conditioner turned and saw Mousse's body head toward her

like a missile. The near-sighted Hidden Weapons master collided

with her and the two of them became sprawled on the pavement.

Shampoo dusted herself off and smiled sweetly at the two.

"Conditioner can have stupid Mousse! Shampoo get Cojiro!"

This was not to be however as she turned to face her intended.

She instead found herself facing Bubbles, who had finally

recovered. The red haired girl glared at Shampoo and said, "I no let

you take Airen without fight!"

"What you talking? Cojiro belong to Shampoo!"

In less than a second, the two were engaged in a fight that was

similar to Brush and Comb's. The fights became engulfed into

clouds of dust, which eventually began moving toward each other.

In less than a minute, the two brawls combined into one big free-

for-all.

Ranma stared in disbelief at the entire spectacle and decided

that he had enough of this madness. He began walking away from

the scene, stopping only to pick up the book he had dropped when

thewhole mess started. However, just as he was about to get out of

sight, two figures dropped to the street in front of him and blocked his way.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Mascara said as

she put forth her staff.

"That's right sonny boy. You can't just walk away from this."

Cologne duplicated her rival's stance and waited.

Ranma recognized Cologne. "I don't see what this has to do

with me." Ranma took a stance and gestured to the fight behind

him. "They're too busy fighting each other and I really don't have

time for this!"

"No son-in-law, you are going to remain here until Shampoo or

one of the others gives you the Kiss of Marriage!" Cologne said in

an even tone.

"Son-in-law? Kiss of Marriage? What are you?" It was then

that Ranma recalled the Kiss of Death Law. "Wait a minute! I just

read about the Kiss of Death Law and I know what would happen if

an Amazon is defeated by a female outsider. Are you saying that

the Kiss of Marriage means?"

Cologne nodded. "That's right son-in-law! If a male outsider

defeats an Amazon, then she must make him her husband with the

Kiss of Marriage! Shampoo would have succeeded had Mousse

and the others had not interfered!"

"So? what you're saying is that if none of them gives me the

Kiss of Marriage, then it's not really official, now is it?" Ranma

tensed up as he prepared to attack.

Mascara and Cologne reluctantly nodded as they also tensed

up.

"Well then, I have no choice." Ranma began powering up his

battle aura again and the two elders braced themselves. Just as the

two put forth their canes in a stabbing motion toward his chest,

Ranma let loose his technique.

"FINAL ATTACK! RUN AWAY!"

Before the startled eyes of Cologne and Mascara, Ranma made

an about-face and then ran off into the distance, leaving a huge

trail of dust behind him. With Ranma's enhanced strength, stamina

and speed, he was out of sight in less than a nanosecond. The two

matriarches were still staring in disbelief with their canes

extended as the fights between the Amazons began to die down.

Ranma was breathing heavily as he walked into the coffee shop

where he worked. His new boss, a kindly old man by the name of

Korin Sato, greeted him.

"Hello Cojiro! Good to see that you made it on time!" He then

noticed Ranma breathing hard. "What's the matter Cojiro? You

look so tired."

Ranma waved it off as he took a seat to catch his breath. "It's

nothing that you need to be worried about. It's a personal problem

of mine. I'm just having some difficulties with a few people right

now."

"Oh? So what kind of problems?" The old man then smiled

knowingly as he thought about the trials that all teenagers went

through. "Money problems? Zits? School? Girl problems?"

Ranma's head snapped up at that last statement. He was silent

for a long time before giving his boss a rueful smile. "You could

say that I'm having some girl problems."

To be continued?

Author's Notes

This rewrite was mainly to show that Ranma does not have to

eventually fall in love with Akane. Akane lovers may argue that

they are destined to be together, but I really don't agree. The

Ranma in the original series had to endure Akane's abuses and save

her countless times. Akane has not given as much as Ranma has.

The added dialogue between Ranma and Shang was inspired from

the Mirrors Multiplied series in which Ranma does point out that

Akane was self-centered. She believed that she could master any

skill, just because she thought she could. Hence her atrocious

cooking, her inept sewing and her other domestic skills. She

doesn't realize the steps needed to become a master and she really

can't accept the truth, so she just vents her anger on the nearest

object. What she cannot master or fit into her own world, she just

pummels into the ground or just ignores it.

In my Dual Destinies story, I have given Akane more leeway,

but my other stories will reflect how I think Ranma would

interpret her. Just remember that he is no longer being pressured

by his father or Soun to marry her. He is not living with the

Tendos. He is totally on his own and therefore will follow his own

instincts.

Cat Fist Fury

Ranma ? belongs to you-know-who and you know the rest.

: Thoughts

{""}: Language other than Japanese.

Chapter 9

Cat Fight

Ranma Saotome, also known as Cojiro Shinkara, was not happy.

It had been a full week since his fight with the Amazons and things

had not gotten any better. For the last few hours, he had been

steadily venting his frustrations as he repeatedly pounded away at

his target in the abandoned lot he was using for a training area.

However, it was apparent that his training post would not last much

longer, as he rained blow after blow at nearly full strength.

Ranma had discovered early on that his superior Neko Ken

abilities gave him unbelievable strength, endurance and resistance to

injury. As a result, the usual two by four wooden posts that normal

martial artists would use snapped like toothpicks after one blow.

Ranma had also used railroad ties, but they also proved too flimsy.

He was finally forced to using unorthodox materials. As of now, he

was pounding away on a reinforced steel girder that he had gotten

from a construction site. He didn't even bother to wrap the top of

the beam as the surrounding area echoed with an incessant clanging

as each blow hit the metal. The entire girder shuddered as it

threatened to snap. Ranma began increasing his pace and more

blows hammered against the target. His rage also went up as he

considered all the problems he had faced.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

With that final shout, Ranma reared back with his right hand and

opened up into a claw. It began glowing with a blue light as he thrust

it forward and arced toward the beam.

"RIPCLAW SLASH!"

The upper half of the girder was cleanly sliced off and fell to the

ground with a dull simply stood motionless as he stared

at the piece of metal. After a long moment of silence, he took a

deep, cleansing breath and sat down in a cross-legged position. He

then closed his eyes and began a slow, meditation process to clear

his mind of all anger and frustration. As he tried to regain his

composure, he began thinking back to what he had experienced over

the last few days.

The Amazons had proven to be very persistent after he had

defeated them. They had taken up residence with Shampoo and her

great-grandmother at the Cat Caf?. Conditioner, Bubbles, Brush and

Comb had gotten jobs as waitresses and business boomed. However,

the entire party and Shampoo were still intent on giving Ranma the

Kiss of Marriage. Throughout the last five days, he had to go

through a series of running battles and evade numerous traps as the

Amazons tried to track him down and find out where he lived. Every

day, after school, Ranma would lead them all on a merry chase

through the streets of Tokyo. He would have to double back; zigzag

and sometimes just plain outrun them. This was not made any easier

since they were also expert trackers. One of his biggest mistakes

had happened two days ago.

Two days earlier?

"WO AI NI!"

"WODE ARIEN!"

"WAIT FOR BUBBLES YOU HUNK OF BURNING LOVE!"

The other Amazons turned their heads in surprise at the spear-

wielding warrior. Bubbles blushed a bit as she said; "I see on

television last night."

Meanwhile, Ranma had gotten some considerable distance from

his pursuers but he knew that it would only be a matter of time

before they would be on his trail again. Leaping over another series

of rooftops, he somersaulted down to the ground and ducked into an

alley to catch his breath. The chase had already caused some

considerable property damage as the Amazons had crashed though

several walls, fences and whatever else had gotten in the way.

Damn! Those girls don't know when to quit! Stupid Amazon

Laws! I can't believe the mess I'm in! I've got to get them off my

trail! Ranma began thinking for a moment. Hmmmm, I can't just

head home right now. They're too close to my apartment and the l

don't want to get into trouble with the landlord if those girls start

busting up the place while trying to kiss me! I've got to lead them

away from my place and take them to someplace less crowded!

Ranma leapt up toward a rooftop and saw that the Amazons were

now starting to close the distance between them. He then started to

run toward the edge of the city and was soon near the rail station.

Noting that a bullet train was just about to pull out of the station and

head out of town, Ranma sprinted toward it and made an incredible

fifty-foot, running broad jump. He just managed to land on top of

the last car and did a tuck and roll to lessen the impact. When he

rolled to a stop, he crouched down and hung onto the roof of the car

as the train began to pick up speed. Looking back at the station, he

grinned at the frustrated faces of his pursuers as they halted to a

stop on top of the roof of the train station. He then frowned as he

saw them suddenly jump on top of another train that had just pulled

out and was running on a track that was parallel to his own. It wasn't

long before the two trains were side by side. Ranma didn't like the

way the females were grinning at him as they closed in on him.

Looking out in front of him, the Neko Ken fighter saw that he

was heading toward an area of dense forests and decided to take his

chances. I know this is crazy, but? Ranma began gauging the

distance between him and the nearby trees that were adjacent to the

railway. When he came close enough, he leapt off the train and

grabbed an overhanging branch. He then swung though the foliage

that would have made Tarzan look like an amateur and was soon

deep within the forest.

The warriors of the Joketsuzoku were more than impressed by

his display of endurance and agility as they too leapt off their train

and pursued him through the treetops. After the party had

disappeared into the forest, all was silent. Nothing was heard for the

longest time. Then it happened?

A thundering roar was heard, causing birds to be startled out of

their nests. The skies were filled with frightened birds, and the

ground shook a bit, as numerous animals of all kinds were scared

out of their burrows and hiding places. The cries of the wildlife

were accentuated with the surprised screams of a certain husband-

hunting party.

"AIYA! NO EXPECT THAT TO BE HERE!"

"SHOOT IT COMB!"

"WHERE COJIRO?"

"KILL TIGER NOW! FIND AIREN LATER!"

The present?

Okay, so that wasn't one of my better ideas! Ranma shook his

head and sighed. He had forgotten that the Amazons had considered

his tiger form as a valuable hunting trophy. He had thought he could

lose them by shifting to his beast form, perhaps scare them off.

Instead, the warrior women had chased him with just as much gusto

as they did when he was human. They had caused a considerable

ruckus as they tried to catch him. This in turn resulted into another

media circus when they had encountered a few tourists. One of

them had a camcorder with him and filmed part of the chase. When

Ranma had finally gotten away from his pursuers and returned

home, he was more than a little miffed to see his tiger form on the

evening news. Once again, there was huge speculation about the

mysterious 'Tokyo Tiger.' Several scientific and hunting groups

were now offering huge rewards leading to his capture or kill. The

Amazons of course, were interviewed for their part in this drama as

they openly declared their prey was theirs and they fully intended to

bring it down themselves.

And I thought that Kiss of Marriage rule was bad enough! When

I'm a tiger, they want me dead! When I'm a guy, they just want me!

Man! Things can't get more complicated than that!

Unknown to Ranma, the second appearance of the Tokyo Tiger

had attracted another interested group. They had just gotten off their

plane at the airport in Tokyo when they paused to watch a news

article on a nearby television. When they saw the image of Ranma's

tiger form, Dr. Theodore Diggers, archimage extroadinaire, was

deep in thought. Hmmmm? very interesting! It seems that the

rumors were true.

The three girls who were accompanying their father nodded at

the screen. Gina Diggers, the feisty, yet very educated eldest sister

looked at her father and said in English, {"So what do you think

Dad? Could he be another subspecies of lycanthrope?"}

The head of the Diggers family shook his head and replied, {"I'm

not sure. I don't have enough information to be certain. However,

from what I've gathered so far, this saber-toothed tiger is definitely

not your common variety werebeast. We've already had a full moon

six days ago and there hasn't been any report about it until now."}

{"So what do we do now?"} Brittany asked.

The wizard looked at his adopted, werecheetah daughter and said,

{"For now, we'll just go to our hotel and keep an eye out for this

tiger. This will also give you three a chance to brush up on your

language skills. You will need to understand Japanese if we're going

to stay here for a while."}

{"Awwww! I hoping to do some power shopping!"}

{"Well sis, you can't get the best deals if you can't read the

labels!"} Brianna quipped as the Diggers clan went to retrieve their

luggage.

A few days later, Ranma was running across the rooftops near

Himoto High. He was currently enjoying a rare commodity, a

moment of peace. The Amazons had not been stalking him for the

last couple of days, Kuno and Mousse had not bothered him, due to

their injuries from their last encounters with him and everything

seemed peaceful. Ranma was intent on enjoying this respite to the

fullest. He made a series of acrobatic leaps, turns, flips and other

such maneuvers with a grace and speed that defied belief. His

display of agility would soon be noticed by a couple of people, who

were just emerging from a clothing store.

{"You really went overboard this time sis!"} Gina remarked as

she hefted four bags that were overflowing with Brittany's

purchases. {"Dad's going to have a coronary when he sees his credit

card bill next month!"}

{"Hey! It's not my fault that my clothes keep on getting

destroyed whenever I get into a fight!"} Brittany replied. She was

currently in her human form. Although she didn't really care for it,

she had reluctantly agreed to keep to this form during their stay in

Japan. With all the media hype that was caused by the appearances

of the Tokyo Tiger, Brittany's hybrid and feline form would attract

too much attention. Of course, that didn't stop the adopted Digger

from shopping for some new threads to accentuate her looks as a

werecheetah. If one were to look closely at her purchases, one

would notice that they were several sizes too large for her human

frame.

{"Well?"} Gina began, then stopped as a small beeping was

heard from one of the pockets in her jeans. She reached down and

took out a small device that resembled a miniature pocket

calculator.

{"Hey, what's that?"} Brittany asked.

{"It's a new energy detector that I made last week. I created it to

detect the supernatural energies of lycanthropes and other mystical

creatures. In our line of work, we do encounter a lot of them! I

decided to take it along. If this tiger is a werebeast, then we can use

this to find it. Right now, it's picking up some really weird

readings!"}

{"Are you sure it's not just detecting me?"}

{"No, I've already isolated your own personal energies. This new

source is a short distance away and? whoa! This can't be right!"}

The science-orientated Digger tapped the side of her device.

{"What is it?"}

{"Either my detector needs some major adjustment or the power

readings that I'm getting is real! I'm reading an energy level that

goes way beyond the normal range for a lycanthrope of the cat type!

I'm also getting some strange fluctuations! I can't seem to get a

positive lock on it!"}

It was then that Brittany suddenly became silent as she felt a

breeze from something whooshing above them. She looked up and

saw something dart past them, easily clearing the gaps between

rooftops. To her eyes, it was nothing more than a blur of motion.

{"That was it!"} Gina exclaimed.

{"I'll go check it out!"} Brittany replied as she dropped her bags.

{"Wait a minute!"}

The impulsive werecheetah wasted no time as she shifted to her

hybrid form. Her diminutive human body instantly became taller and

more muscular as it became covered in gold fur, flecked with black

spots. Her face became pale and two marks that resembled a

cheetah's facial stripes appeared on her cheeks. The blue T-shirt she

was wearing was stretched to its limits, as her bust became fuller.

Her baggy shorts were soon filled with more rounded hips and a

long tail spouted out from the small of her back. Fortunately, her

shorts were loose enough to allow enough room for her tail to

move over the waistband. In less than an instant, Brittany Diggers

had become a seven foot tall humanoid feline.

With a mighty leap, Brittany was on a roof and was speeding after

whatever or whoever had passed them by. Her sister Gina was

forced to drop most of her packages and give chase. However, she

was soon left far behind, as she couldn't keep up with her sister's

rapid pace.

Ranma's sixth sense began warning him that something was

coming at him. Assuming that the Amazons were pursuing him

again, he stopped and turned around, taking a defensive stance. His

eyes widened as he saw what was approaching him at an extremely

rapid speed.

What the hell is that?!

Brittany was equally surprised to see that what she was pursuing

was just a mere human. She also skidded to a stop and the two faced

each other off.

This is what I was chasing? Brittany thought. Man! Gina's

gadget must need a lot of fine-tuning! No way a human could move

like that! Unless?

"Who? or what are you?" Ranma asked cautiously. His body

began tensing up as he focused his inner energies.

Uh oh! He's speaking Japanese! I hope this doesn't sound too

awkward! "Uh? how you? See you like me?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry. No talk goodly Japanese. Look for tiger. You tiger?"

Ranma stiffened when her heard those words. Does she know?

"Tiger? Why are you looking for a tiger?"

"Heard on TV. Find out if real."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ranma replied, his

uneasiness growing.

Brittany was beginning to think that she might have been chasing

the wrong guy when she suddenly saw something approaching from

a short distance away. Ranma also turned his head and his

expression became very irritated.

"Aw man! Not now!"

The Amazons had spotted Ranma earlier on and had been secretly

following him for the past half-hour. When they saw him suddenly

stop, they thought that it was a good opportunity to catch him

unawares. However, when they got within sight of him, they

instantly noticed Brittany. The Amazons naturally reacted in their

usual manner. They attacked her, thinking that Ranma was in danger

from the supposed monster.

"AIYA! WHAT THAT?"

"IS DEMON! MUST SAVE AIREN!"

Brittany was just as confused as the group of warrior women

came bearing down on her. She had no time to consider as a volley

of arrows and throwing stars were sent hurtling at her. Her eyes

widened as she saw their pointed tips glint with telltale sign of

silver. She jumped to the side to avoid the projectiles and that was

when things got totally out of hand.

Gina had finally managed to get to the area where Ranma and

Brittany were standing on the roof of a building. However, as she

looked up, she saw the throwing stars and arrows that her sister had

evaded. The eldest Diggers girl screamed as she just barely managed

to duck the volley. The stars and arrows imbedded themselves in the

telephone poles and store walls behind her.

"GINA!" Brittany snarled as she turned to face the Amazons.

Seeing her sister put in danger, albeit unintentionally, caused the

werecheetah to lose control. {"How dare you! You'll pay for that!"}

The enraged feline girl leapt at the Amazons, intending to rend them

to pieces.

The warriors of the Joketsuzoku braced themselves as the

werecheetah leapt forward. They were quite surprised when

someone leapt out from one side and tackled her. The force of the

impact drove the two off the roof.

Brittany found herself falling toward the ground with whoever

had tackled her. Twisting her body so that she would land upright,

she pushed away at her assailant and touched down on the pavement.

Ranma also twisted to land safely on the ground. He didn't know

what was going on, but he couldn't stand by and let this situation

deteriorate any further. Seeing Brittany attack the Amazons had put

his body on automatic as he instinctively tackled her. Now, as he

faced off against her, his sixth sense began giving him more

warnings. Quickly looking up, he saw that Brush and Comb were

loosing another volley at the werecheetah.

Brittany saw this new attack and instinctively moved to the side

to evade it. Ranma saw that Gina was in the line of fire again and

leapt forward. With uncanny speed, he scooped up the globetrotting

archaeologist as if she weighed next to nothing and then jumped to a

height of thirty feet. Gently depositing her on a roof, he leapt down

to try and calm things down.

By now, Brittany was very annoyed that she was being used for

target practice. Using a series of high-speed evasion maneuvers, she

easily dodged everything that the Amazons could throw at her. As

she closed in on them, she readied her claws. It was then that

something hard struck her in the back.

Ranma had been very uneasy to hitting the werecheetah from

behind, but he couldn't just stand by and let her tear into the

Amazons. From what he had already seen and what his enhanced

senses were telling him, this creature possessed far more power

that all the warrior women combined.

The werecheetah snarled as she faced off against Ranma. The

young martial artist took this reaction as not a good thing and knew

that a fight was inevitable. When the werecheetah charged at him,

Ranma braced himself for action.

Brittany was very angered that someone had dared hit her from

behind and threw a hard straight punch toward Ranma's face. Moving

with unbelievable speed, her punch was barely a visible blur as it

impacted against the young Neko Ken fighter, sending him

sprawling back a few dozen feet. A sort of miniuature sonic boom

was heard after the blow was delivered.

Ranma was almost knocked unconscious from the blow as he

tried to steady himself. He shook his head to clear it as he rubbed

his sore chin. Ow! What the hell was that? He had no chance to

ponder what had just occurred when his danger sense went off.

Ranma ducked as the werecheetah sped toward him and delivered a

flying kick. She barely missed Ranma by a fraction of an inch and

plowed into the roof behind him, causing shingles and tiles to be

smashed apart.

The Neko Ken fighter reacted in an instant, pivoting on the balls

of his feet and turning. He then lashed out with a hand and grabbed

Brittany by the tail. Pulling hard, he then swung the werecheetah in a

wide arc and sent her flying off a few dozen meters toward an

abandoned area of the city. Brittany found herself crashing on top of

a car in the streets below. The impact of 308lbs of werecheetah

caused the top of the car to crumple down and the windows to

shatter.

Ow! Ow! Ow! My back! That jerk nearly pulled my spine out!

Brittany was just about to get up when she saw a darting shape come

barreling down toward her. Quickly getting to her feet, she then

grabbed the wrecked car and hefted the mass over her head. With

inhuman strength, she lobbed the car at Ranma, just as he landed on

the street twenty feet from her position.

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw more than a ton of Japanese

engineering come hurtling at him. Damn! Seeing that there was

no time for him to power up his claws, Ranma held out his hands

and braced himself. He reached out and grabbed onto the metal, his

hands dug into the metal as if it was wet newspaper. The forward

momentum of the car drove him back a couple of steps but Ranma

held on. When his movement stopped, he began concentrating his

power into his hands.

Brittany was more than surprised to have seen Ranma actually

intercept the car and hold it aloft. She had expected him to dodge

the car, not actually catch it! The automobile had to have weighed

more the 1200lbs! Damn! That guy's pretty strong! Too strong for

a human! Could that mean? Britanny never got to finish that

thought as she saw a blue light being emitted from Ranma's hands.

Her expression then got a little paler as she witnessed the

unthinkable!

Ranma was steamed. No, steamed did not quite describe it. He

was absolutely ticked off. As such, his temper began a fast boil and

his animalistic nature started to show. He let off a roar as he

tightened his grip on the car? and RIPPED IT IN HALF! He then

tossed the pieces away and charged at Brittany, his eyes red with

rage.

"TIGER CLAW FRENZY!"

"YOW!" Brittany found herself desparately trying to dodge more

than six hundred slashes being delivered. A few managed to nick her

arms, causing her to wince in pain. Holy! This guy's fast! Ducking

under the last of his swipes, she then used another one of her

supersonic punches to try and get some breathing room.

Ranma however, had anticipated the move and held out an open

palm. Brittany's fist impacted with it, causing Ranma some sharp

pain as he clamped down on it. He then moved forward and planted a

knee to Brittany's midsection, causing her to gasp as the wind was

knocked out of her. He then reared back and delivered a hard

headbutt to the werecheetah's forehead.

Both combatants staggered back. Ranma had not expected a

werecheetah's head to be so hard, while Brittany was reeling from

the force of the blow. Both antagonists shook their heads to clear

them, but Brittany recovered first. She charged at her opponent and

delivered a slash to his midsection.

Ranma's sixth sense had just enough time to warn him to twist his

body. Brittany's claws just barely missed his skin as they tore a

gaping hole in his shirt. Just as the claws went by, Ranma pivoted on

one foot and sent a high spin kick to the side of the werecheetah's

head. His foot made a solid thwack against her temple. Since she

was off-balnce at the moment and Ranma had hit her hard enough to

punch a hole through a three-foot concrete wall, Brittany went

down. She didn't stay down though as she rolled to one side and got

to her feet, delivering a series of rabbit punches to Ranma's gut as

she came up.

Ranma winced as he felt the hits register on his abdomen. In all

the time since his accident at Jusenkyo, his cat powers were being

pushed to the limit. So far, his enhanced stamina and high resistance

to injury were all that was keeping him from blacking out from the

pain. His opponent was just as fast, if not faster than he was and she

was no slouch when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Her strength

went far beyond anything he had encountered before. She was a heck

of a lot stronger than even Ryoga and she was shrugging off some of

his best hits.

Brittany couldn't believe how someone whom she thought was a

mere human was still standing! So far, she had been holding back,

thinking that he would not be able to survive her full-strength blows.

However, it became apparent that this was no ordinary human. His

fighting style was obviously connected with the martial arts and he

had considerable skill. His speed and agility was considerable and

his strength was far above normal. She actually FELT his punches

and kicks! What's more, when she looked at the scratches on her

arms, she noticed that they weren't healing as fast as they should be.

She then realized that her opponent must be a creature of magic, for

minor cuts caused by normal injuries would be healed within

seconds. Just as that thought entered her mind, she then noticed that

Ranma had begun to glow with a blue aura. She braced herself as he

threw his hands forward and cupped them.

"RAGING TIGER BOLT!"

Brittany barely managed to dodge the oval-shaped chi blast as it

shot toward her. She was nearly thrown off her feet as the attack

sped past her and impacted against a lampost, causing it to topple

over. She then did a leap of more than fifty feet. Ranma's eyes

glowed red as he looked up and delivered twin beams of concussive

energy at her. The beams struck home, driving her back down to the

pavement.

Ow! I feel like I was just hit by a car! Birttany shook her head

and stood up to face he opponent. Damn! He's got some kind of

energy attacks that let him hit me at a distance! I have to get in

close! Looks like the kitty gloves are off!

Brittany gritted her teeth as she charged toward Ranma. She

watched his eyes glow red and anticipated another blast. Sure

enough, Ranma let loose twin beams at her midsection, but Brittany

dodged them by pivoting to her right, then let loose with another

supersonic punch. The blow connected and Ranma was driven back.

However, this time, Brittany had hit him full force and the Neko

Ken fighter was sent crashing into and though the wall of a

condemned building.

{"Oh no!"} The werecheetah hadn't meant to hit Ranma that hard

and she watched in shock as the three-story structure collapsed in

on itself. He'll be crushed! She began racing toward the rubble as

a huge amount of dust was kicked up. However, the moment she got

to the edge of the pile of crumbled concrete, broken glass and

splintered floorboards, her sharp hearing picked up a sound. She

stopped and held her breath as she saw the top part of the rubble

begin to shift. Her hair then stood on end as a monstrous roar was

heard and something erupted from the mound. Debris went flying

everywhere and Brittany had to leap back to avoid being hit by it.

When the dust cleared, she looked at what was standing in front of

her. What she saw made her take a big gulp as she felt her throat

become suddenly dry.

Oh boy! He's a LOT BIGGER in real life than on TV! Britanny

could only stare at Ranma's tiger form, which outmassed her own

cheetah shape by more than quadruple! She became very aware of

the seven-inch long canines, which complemented the rest of his

teeth as he snarled at her. She then tensed as she saw its eyes glow

red again. It then let loose another bast of concussive force, which

Brittany nimbly dodged.

However, Ranma was nothing if he didn't learn from his

mistakes. The eye beams were a diversion. As the werecheetah

evaded the beams, he sprang forward and slammed into her like a

freight train. The force of the impact drove the breath out of

Brittany as the two of them went crashing though another wall,

crumbling it. Brittany soon found herself flat on her back with the

sabertooth looming over her.

Reacting quickly, she braced her feet against the belly of the

huge cat and pushed with all her strength. Ranma found himself

launched into the air and landed on his back near the first pile of

rubble. Growling with increasing rage, he got to his feet and began

shooting off a barrage of energy beams at his opponent.

Brittany was leaping left and right to evade the blasts as they

streaked toward her. It was at that time that she decided to put some

distance between them to get more fighting room. Although she

didn't like changing to her feline form, she knew that she presented

a smaller target as a cheetah. She triggered the change and began

running on all fours. Her clothes were ripped apart, as they did not

conform to a cat's body.

Ranma was more than amazed that his adversary could also

transform into a cat as he gave chase. He also noted that while his

tiger form had gotten faster, able to go at 120mph now, Brittany's

form as the world's fastest land animal was more than capable of

outrunning him! As a magical cheetah, she was currently going at

175!

Ranma changed his tactics as he shot his eye beams at an

overhead street sign in front of Brittany's path. The sign exploded

and the fragments rained down to the ground. This forced Brittany

to slow down to change direction. With a mighty leap, Ranma

cleared the distance between them and tackled her to ground.

Brittany found that though she was faster as a cheetah, her

opponent was clearly stronger than she was as a feline. She found

herself pinned to the ground by the massive paws of the sabertooth.

Hoping to catch him off guard, she shifted back to her hybrid form

and lashed out with a fist.

The fist connected with the side of Ranma's jaw, causing him to

release his hold on her. As he shook his head, Brittany scrambled to

her feet and then got behind the tiger's back. Reaching down, she

wrapped her arms around him and hoisted him up into a full Nelson

hold. She braced her feet as she held aloft 1300lbs of angry,

prehistoric killing machine. She tightened her grip as Ranma

struggled to free himself. The tiger's hind legs thrashed about, claws

extended as he tried to scratch Brittany, but the werecheetah held

firm. She began applying pressure to his throat and the transformed

martial artist felt himself begin to black out.

Ranma found himself in a bad positon. The tiger's form was not

suited for wrestling holds and Brittany had the advantage of being

able to use her arms and hands. The legs of the tiger could not reach

over to get him out this position and it was clear to him that the

werecheetah was far stronger than even his enhanced human form,

so changing back was not a good option. As darkness began to cloud

his vision, Ranma decided to gamble. He had often toyed with this

idea, but he never thought to actually try it. With unconsciousness

overcoming him, he began focusing his inner energies.

Brittany was a bit confused when the tiger began to glow with

blue light. Then she got the biggest shock of all. The tiger suddenly

straightened out and then a pair of hands reached out and grabbed

her arms in a powerful grip. She winced in pain, as her arms were

forced apart and then found out that her feet weren't touching the

ground any more. Before she knew it, she was thrown forward in a

judo hold. She slammed into another wall, crashing through it.

Brittany shook her head as she rubbed he aching back. She then

got up and saw what was standing before her in a defensive stance.

Her eyes widened as she beheld her opponent. Good grief! NOW

he changes to hybrid form and? helloooooo nurse! Brittany's

eyes became the size of dinner plates as she took in Ranma's new

form.

Ranma snarled as he stood there in a ready position, showing off

rows of sharp teeth and slight fangs. His clothes had somehow

returned when he transformed to this new body, but they were

almost stretched to their limits. His hybrid form was nearly seven

and a half feet tall, topping Brittany's own height by more than a

head. His body was covered in a fine coat of ebony fur, with just a

few silver highlights. His frame was lean, yet taut and rippling with

well-defined muscles. He had pointed ears and his eyes had a shade

of blue that set off the right contrast to his fur. His hair had become

a long mane that was tied in a loose ponytail. His tail twitched back

and forth as it protruded from the small of his back. Fortunately, his

Kung Fu pants were loose enough to let his tail hang over the

waistband.

The Neko Ken fighter was too busy concentrating on his

opponent to fully note his new appearance. He was unaware that

fighting had become the last thing on the werecheetah's mind. He

had become exotic looking, even more attractive than his human

form. Unknown to Ranma, he was also giving off huge amounts of

pheromones that were making Brittany's libido go into overdrive.

Damn he's so fine! Whoops! I'm not supposed to be thinking of

that! Stripe's the only one for me! This guy's just a pretty picture,

that's all.

Ranma was wondering why she was not attacking, then noticed

for the first time that she wasn't wearing any clothes. When he

looked down her very sexy body, he gulped and felt a nosebleed

coming on. His cheeks soon became crimson as he covered his

eyes with a hand and turned around embarrassed.

Brittany looked in confusion then wondered why it was so drafty.

Then she looked down.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Brittany tried to

cover her breasts and her other private parts as Ranma became even

more uncomfortable. Fortunately, it was at that time that Gina

Diggers came onto the scene.

{"Brittany! Are you all right? What happened to your clothes?"}

The werecheetah's cheeks were flushed with crimson as she

replied. {"It's kinda hard to explain. Do you have any of the clothes I

bought today?"}

Gina nodded as she handed her a shopping bag and pointed to a

section of wall that had not been damaged during the fight. Brittany

gratefully took it and then rushed to hide herself. As she went about

the business of dressing herself, her sister cautiously walked over

to where Ranma was still standing.

"Excuse me. You are the Tiger of Tokyo, yes?"

Ranma was a bit surprised to hear Japanese and turned to face the

newcomer. He looked down and saw that she was an American and

seemed very interested in him. And something told him that her

interest was not entirely scientific.

"W-wh-who are you people?"

"I'm sorry that this trouble happened. My name is Gina Diggers

and you've already met my sister Brittany."

"She's your sister?"

"It's a long story. We would like to take you to our father, Dr.

Theordore Diggers. He's an expert in this sort of thing and he'd like

to meet with you."

On a nearby rooftop, the Amazons watched with interest. They

had seen the entire battle and were quite shocked at the unexpected

developments. As the sun began to drop down toward the horizon,

they decided to head back home to inform the Elders of the day's

events. Things were just starting to get more complicated.

Author's Notes

Due to the repeated requests by my readers, Ranma now has the

ability to transform into a hybrid stage. Yes, this does mean that

Ranma's powers are more potent in this stage than in his boosted

human body. However, I still have not yet revealed the nature of

Ranma's shapeshifting ability or what does it have to do with the

Diggers family. I'll get into that next chapter.

For those of you who are still wondering when I'm going to let

Ranma's identity slip out, you can expect some revelations in the

next couple of chapters or so. Until then!


	4. Chapter 4

Cat Fist Fury

All disclaimers are in place and are therefore not necessary to

mention

: Thoughts

Chapter 10

Confessions

"Would you like to have another cup of tea?"

"No thanks Dr. Diggers."

"Please, call me Theodore."

Ranma nodded as he sat back on the easy chair. After his

unintentional brawl with the archimage's werecheetah daughter, the

Neko Ken fighter had agreed to meet with the head of the Diggers

clan at the hotel they were staying in. For the last hour he began to

reluctantly reveal the origin of his unique abilities. He didn't like

the idea of telling a group of complete strangers his real name, but

Dr. Diggers had sworn to him that none of what Ranma had told him

would ever be repeated. Somehow, when he looked into the

archimage's eyes, he could totally trust the man and his family. His

sixth sense was not giving him any warnings and Ranma decided that

it was time to get a few things off his chest.

"The legendary Neko Ken, also known as the Cat Fist. I didn't

think anyone was foolhardy enough to attempt to learn it, much less

force his own son into it."

Ranma nodded, his expression becoming dark as he thought

about his father. "Let's just say that my father didn't win any prizes

for being halfway intelligent."

"I recall that the student develops an irrational fear of anything

feline, provided that he or she even survived the training." Theodore

remarked.

The young former Saotome sighed. "I did develop a fear of cats

in the beginning. For about nine years, I couldn't come close to

anything that meowed or purred."

"However, you didn't have any trouble fighting Brittany. From

what my daughters tell me, you gave Brittany a run for her money."

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but I kind of got over my fear

after I fell into a cursed pool in China."

"A cursed pool? China? Are you referring to Jusenkyo?"

Ranma's eyes widened. "You know about it?"

"Let's just say that I'm very familiar with things of a mystical

nature. So you fell into one of the cursed springs?"

"Yes. My idiot father thought that it would be a good place to

train, but he didn't even try to find out why it was called a 'cursed'

training ground. Heck, he didn't even bother to learn how to speak

Chinese. After we started training there, he was the first to fall into

one of the springs. He came up as a giant panda. I was so startled

that I let my guard down and he got the drop on me. I ended up in

another spring."

"Which spring was that?"

"According to what the guide had told us, it was the Spring of

Monster Tiger. Some big cat had drowned there 20, 000 years ago.

But here's the strange part. Are you familiar with the effects of a

Jusenkyo curse?"

The archimage nodded. "Cold water will trigger the curse, hot

water will reverse it."

"When the guide tried to change me back with a kettle of hot

water, it didn't work. I was so frustrated at not being able to change

back that I ran off and spent the next two months living off the land

in the Bayankala Mountain Range. During that time, I found out

three things. First of all, my fear of cats was gone. Secondly, I

found out that I had gotten control of my chi. Lastly, it was through

that control that I eventually could transform whenever I wanted to. I

also discovered that I now had full, conscious control of the Cat

Fist!"

"I see. I think I may have an answer. Tell me, did something

happen to the spring after you fell into it?"

"Yeah, it blew up!"

"That proves it."

"Proves what?"

"The Cat Fist is a form of chi attack that is based on the ferocity

of a feline. If a person survives the training, the traits of a cat are

ingrained into his or her subconscious. When you fell into the

spring, the waters attempted to pass on the traits of the tiger that had

drowned there. However, you already had the characteristics of a cat

from the Neko Ken training. As a result, the curse of Jusenkyo and

the Neko Ken had merged together. Since the Neko Ken is a form

of chi attack, the transformation from tiger to human and back are

therefore connected to your chi. The trigger related to water

temperature had been overridden, which is why the spring

exploded."

"So? what you're saying is, it's because of the Neko Ken, that I

can change without using any water?"

"Basically, that's it." Dr. Diggers became thoughtful. "In a way,

it's ironic. To overcome your fear of cats, you had to become one.

As a result, you are now the sole master of the Neko Ken. A pity

that it cannot be duplicated."

Ranma nodded. "Well, with the Spring of Monster Tiger gone,

there's no way anyone could do what I did."

"I was also surprised to learn that you were able to achieve a

hybrid form. From what my daughter had told me, you were even

more powerful than her own intermediate stage."

"Well, to tell you the truth, that was the first time that I tried

something like that. Apparently, even as a human, I still possess a

lot of the power that my saber-tooth tiger form has. I've never really

had any reason to try to change to something between human and

tiger, until today. By the way, is your daughter like me?"

Dr. Diggers shook his head. "No, my daughter is the last of her

race. She's a werecheetah."

"Werecheetah?"

"Yes, you've heard of werewolves, right? Well, Brittany was born

to a race of lycanthropes that were based on cheetahs. Her tribe was

killed during a blood feud with a rival tribe of werewolves and I

adopted her. As you have already found out, she's quite powerful.

However, she does have certain limitations, like all werebeasts."

"You mean, she can be killed by silver? Just like in the movies?"

"Right. She's also vulnerable to magic, which explains how you

were able to hurt her."

"Come again?"

"The Jusenkyo waters have made you a being of magic. A regular

martial artist wouldn't have caused anything more than superficial

damage to her. She would have been up and about in mere seconds

after your little tussle, had you been just a normal human being.

Right now, she's still smarting from the fight."

"Sorry about that, but?"

"No need to apologize. It was all an unfortunate

misunderstanding. We came here to investigate the possibility that

you might be some kind of weretiger, but that isn't the case. You are

not a lycanthrope. The closest term to describe your condition, is an

animorph. You don't have any special vulnerability to silver, since

you can be injured by conventional means. You don't react to the

phases of the moon. However, your body does possess phenomenal

chi control, both on a conscious and subconscious level. You have a

high rate of strength, endurance, speed, and remarkable healing

powers. Your shapeshifting ability mimics that of a werebeast. You

could say that you are the closest thing to a werebeast without being

one."

Some time later, Ranma and the Diggers family were at the

Tokyo airport, as the archimage and his daughters were preparing to

leave for America.

"Here's my card Ranma. In case you ever need me for anything. I

would like to hear from you and check on your progress from time

to time."

"Thanks. Oh and by the way, never call me Ranma Saotome."

"Of course, Cojiro Shinkara."

"It was nice meeting with you." Gina said as she hefted her bag.

Brittany then said something in English to her father, which Dr.

Diggers related to Ranma in Japanese. "My daughter Brittany would

like to again apologize for all the trouble that was caused and hopes

that you would still accept her as a friend."

"No problem! We both got out of hand and to be honest, she gave

me the best workout I've had in a long time! I'll be looking forward

to our next match!"

The two shook hands after Dr. Diggers had translated the

message. A little while later, they boarded the plane for America

and were soon on their way home.

It was around five in the afternoon as Ranma was walking down

the street, contemplating all that he had learned from the Diggers

family.

Wow! I've always wondered why my Jusenkyo curse was

different from Pop's. Who would've guessed that the Neko Ken was

responsible for that! Brrrr! I'd hate to think what would have

happened if I had fallen into a different spring! I could've have been

cursed to turn into a pig, a bat, a duck, or even (shudder) a girl! I

guess it was just blind luck that I fell into a pool that would cure my

fear of cats and make me one hell of a martial artist! It's funny

though. If Pop hadn't trained me in the Neko Ken, I would have

never been able to do what I can do now. Of course, that doesn't

mean I forgive him for that or all the other times he's used me to

feed his fat stomach! He can go burn in hell for all I care!

Ranma looked up and saw that his wanderings had led him to the

front door of the Ucchan's. Feeling his stomach growl at the

delicious smells that was emanating from the establishment, he

decided to go in and take up Ukyo's earlier offer for a free meal.

Ukyo Kuonji was delighted to see Ranma enter the restaurant and

motioned him to take a seat. "Cojiro! Good to see you! I'll be right

with you!"

Ranma smiled as he took a stool at the counter. After a few

minutes, she turned to him and asked him for his order.

"I'll have the squid special with plenty of vegetables."

In less than five minutes, the owner of the Ucchan's had whipped

up Ranma's order with a style and grace that was poetry to watch.

Ranma was soon wolfing down the okonomiyaki.

"Mmmmm! Tastes just as good as the last time I had it!"

Ukyo was a bit puzzled at the statement. "Excuse me, but I don't

remember you ever coming in to eat here before today."

Nuts! I've got to watch what I'm saying! "Uh? I meant that

this tastes just as good as the last time I ate okonomiyaki! Check

that. This tastes even better! The best I've ever had!"

The flattery was enough to distract Ukyo as she smiled. "The best

in the world sugar."

"No doubt." Ranma agreed.

As Ranma quietly munched on the okonomiyaki, he watched his

old friend as she tended to her other customers. After a while, the

rest of the patrons paid their bills and left, leaving him alone with

his childhood friend.

"So sugar, I hear that you've been having some run-ins with the

Amazons lately."

"How'd you know about that?"

"It wasn't hard to notice. They've been chasing you all over

Tokyo and all the property damage were to easy to see. Plus,

Shampoo has been going on at school about getting you for a

husband. What's going on?"

"It's kind of a long and complicated story."

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, then that's okay. But, with

the way they been dogging your trail, I would think that you'd be

ticked off big time."

"That's pretty close to what I'm feeling. Those Amazons are after

me because of some dopey law of theirs. But there's one catch. One

of them has to kiss me in order to make it official. For the last week

or so, I've been avoiding their attempts to liplock with me. Now any

other guy would jump at the chance to kiss five beautiful girls, but

those Amazons are just too? er, aggressive for me. Besides, this

may sound old-fashioned, but I believe in falling in love first before

getting hitched. Trying to force me to marry against my will

because of some stupid law is crazy! It's just as bad as an arranged

marriage!"

Ranma's expression became dark as he thought back to all the

deals that Genma had made, promising him to ten different girls,

including the girl that had served him dinner. When he looked up, he

saw that Ukyo had taken on a saddened expression.

"Ukyo? What's wrong?"

The Kuonji girl sniffled a bit as she replied, "It's nothing. When

you mentioned an arranged marriage, it? brought back some

memories that I'd rather forget."

Ranma mentally kicked himself, as he knew exactly what

memories his Ucchan was referring to. "Uh, I'm sorry I said

something that offended you."

"It's okay. It's been over ten years and I guess it wouldn't hurt to

get it off my chest. You see, when I was six, I met this boy, Ranma

Saotome. He and I would always spar together for a free

okonomiyaki from my father's yattai. He'd always win, but it didn't

really matter much in those days. He was probably the best friend I

ever had since we moved around a lot. We even made up nicknames.

I called him Ran-chan and he called me Ucchan. I thought we'd be

together forever. But then? he betrayed me."

"What happened?" As if I didn't know.

"His father and my father agreed to engage the both of us. My

father's yattai was put up as my dowry. But that jerk and his father

took it and abandoned me! I was so hurt by their betrayal that I

swore never to love another man! I was ruined for marriage so there

was no point in keeping to my femininity."

"So? that's the reason why you pretended to be a boy?"

Ukyo nodded. "For ten years, I had been passing myself off as a

boy. All I could think of was getting back at the Saotomes for the

misery they caused me. No one knew that I was a girl, until?"

"Until that principal cut your hair." Ranma finished. Ukyo

reluctantly nodded. "Ukyo, I really feel sorry that this had happened

to you, but aren't you just being a bit narrow-minded? I mean, you

and this Ranma boy were only six. He may not have known about

anything about the deal between his father and yours."

"What do you mean? He and his father Genma took off with my

dowry! He even waved goodbye to me!"

"Oh come on now! You expect me to believe that a six-year old

boy would even know about fianc?es and marriage? Let me ask you

this. If Ranma knew about the deal, do you actually believe that he

would willingly abandon his best friend for just a few days supply of

okonomiyaki?"

"Well?"

"Let me put it to you another way. From what you're telling me,

this Genma had taken the cart and his son, while leaving you behind,

even though HE himself made that deal with your father. Sounds to

me that Genma had not told his son about the deal. If Ranma had full

knowledge of the engagement, then I'm sure that he wouldn't have

abandoned you like that."

"Well, I have to admit that Genma didn't really seem like a nice

person. He was always getting between us and my Dad told me that

Ranma had already been promised to another. However, when Dad

offered his yattai, Genma jumped at the deal."

"Right. Now mind you, I'm only guessing, but I'm willing to

wager that Genma was underhanded enough not to tell his son about

the arrangement. After all, a six-year old is still pretty innocent and

will believe anything that his parent tells him. Probably told his son

that the yattai was a gift or something." And that's the truth!

"I? suppose that might be possible."

"Yes, it is possible. The fact of the matter is you've been so

consumed about all the negative reasons that you haven't considered

any other explanations. Maybe he was lied to. Maybe he

misunderstood the question. Maybe he didn't even know that you

were a girl!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Whoops! I'm saying more than I should! "I mean, that's only

one suggestion! I thought you were a boy at the tournament!" Until

I got a good whiff of her scent! "So did every one else! What I'm

trying to say, is that you shouldn't be so angry over something that

you don't have all the facts to. If you don't have the complete story,

then there's no point to jumping to conclusions!"

"I? guess."

Ranma and Ukyo sat in silence for a long while as the

okonomiyaki chef considered his words. After a few minutes, Ukyo

said, "Well, you've given me something to think about, Cojiro.

Maybe I was too angry to actually think of another reason why I was

abandoned."

"Right. And to be honest, you look cute when you're not angry."

Ukyo blushed. "You know, no one's ever called me cute before."

"Well, you are! I mean it!" Ranma then looked at his watch and

said, "Well, it's getting late and I've got to be going." He then stood

up and turned toward the door. "I'll see you later Ukyo."

"Hey Cojiro. Call me Ucchan."

Ranma turned back with a surprised look as he asked, "You don't

mind that name?"

Ukyo then smiled sweetly as she stood up and walked over to

him. "Why should I mind? Ran-chan!"

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Well, it was only a matter of time before one of the Nerima crew

would figure out Ranma's identity. I decided that Ukyo would be the

most likely to uncover Ranma's secret. Now that I've explained

Ranma's Juesenkyo curse, it's time to move on with the next stage

in the Neko Ken master's life. Will Ukyo keep Ranma's secret?

Where is Genma? What about the other Tendos? The Amazons? Stay

tuned!

Cat Fist Fury

Insert disclaimer here. See previous chapters for the usual.

: Thoughts

Chapter 11

Sins of the Past

Ranma stood with rigid stiffness the moment that Ukyo had

called him Ran-chan. A mixture of sadness, panic, and utter shock

gripped him as he tried to respond to his old friend's revelation. As

the two looked at each other in silence, one could feel the tension

in the air between them. After a long while, Ukyo took on a serious

look and began speaking.

"It took me a while to figure it out, but the clues were all there.

You're Ranma Saotome aren't you?"

At first, the instinctive denial came to his mind as he opened his

mouth. However, when he looked into Ukyo's eyes, he didn't see

anger or resentment in them. He could only see a sense of curiosity

and wonderment. There was no trace of accusation or hint of

revenge in those green depths and he sighed. The Neko Ken fighter

just couldn't say anything to her except; "It's? been a long time

Ucchan."

Ukyo nodded as she gestured to a nearby table and said, "We

need to talk."

Ranma gave off another sigh of resignation as the two of them

took a seat. Outside the restaurant, storm clouds began to form and

a distant rumbling was heard, as if signaling that something ominous

was approaching.

A few minutes later, the two were sitting face to face as they

began their little talk. Ranma took a sip of the tea that Ukyo had

prepared and said, "So Ucchan, what was your first clue?"

The okonomiyaki chef smirked a bit as she replied. "The

tournament. You called me Ucchan."

"I didn't think you heard me."

"I heard you. Besides my father, you're the only one who's ever

called me Ucchan."

"I could have been referring to the name of your restaurant, not

you."

Ukyo cocked her head to one side for a moment, then said,

"Maybe, but that first time was what caught my attention. What

happened after that just got me more interested."

"Like what?"

"That hair-growing potion. You could have just gone to the

school and gave everyone the stuff, but you went to me first. The

only reason that you did was when you heard about my hair being

cut, right?"

Ranma nodded as he took another sip. "You were always pretty

sharp."

"The clincher was tonight though. After I told you about what

happened ten years ago, you defended Ranma, and tried to convince

me that he? you, didn't really abandon me all those years ago. If

you were really a stranger, you would have just agreed with me. You

knew way too much and had more insight than a total stranger would

have. I also saw your scar."

"My scar?"

"The one on the back of your right hand. Remember?"

Ranma nodded as he looked down at his right hand and focused

on the tiny pink line that was near his wrist. Ranma had received it

from his childhood friend during the time he won his tenth free

okonomiyaki. It was the closest that Ukyo had ever come to actually

hurting him. Ranma always considered it as a symbol of their

friendship.

"So Ranma? would you mind telling your fianc?e exactly why

you're pretending to be someone else?"

Ranma's head perked up at the word 'fianc?e' then realized its

implication. "Fianc?e?! Ucchan? you're not meaning?"

Ukyo shrugged as she said, "I don't know Ranma. You tell me!

Our fathers arranged us to be engaged! My Dad put up his yattai as

my dowry! You and your Dad took it! So what am I supposed to

think?"

"But we were only six! I didn't know anything about marriage!

Heck, I didn't even know you were a boy at the time!"

"Do you realize just what hell I've gone through in the last ten

years?! All this time I had been thinking that you abandoned me!

Now are you saying that it's true? You didn't really want me to go

along with you?" Ukyo's temper began to go up a notch.

"No Ucchan it's not true!" Ranma also began to get angry. "It was

my old man's fault! He didn't even tell me about the deal! He told

me that the cart was a gift!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth! And maybe you'd like to know that it was because

of you, that I left my father!"

Ukyo was taken aback by this new information. "W-What? You

left your father? Because of? me?"

Ranma nodded as he replied in a stern voice. "I've been on my

own for over a year now, and I never want to see that fat bastard

again! He can go rot in Hell for all I care!"

"Ranma." Ukyo had never seen him so angry before. The hostility

was very obvious. "What? happened?"

Ranma took a cleansing breath to calm down. "Do you remember

going to a place called Jusenkyo a year ago with your dad?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"It's a long story but the short-version of it was that I was looking

for Pop to? discuss a few things. I met up with one of the guides

there and he told me all about the people who had come looking for

him. It seemed that he had cheated several other families as well and

used me for collateral. He even told me that you and your father had

come by. It was at that time that I learned about the deal Pop mad

with your family ten years ago. That was when I also realized that

my old buddy Ucchan wasn't a boy. When I found out that Pop had

sold me to Kami-sama knows how many families, I decided that I

have had my fill of him! Losing the best friend I ever had because of

my father's stupidity was the final straw! He can go EAT SHIT AND

DIE! I want nothing to do with him any more!"

"So? that's the reason why you're going by the name of Cojiro

Shinkara?"

Ranma nodded. "I made up the name through the connections I

made while traveling through China. I wanted to make a fresh start

and as long as I didn't use the name of Ranma Saotome, I wasn't

bothered by any of the problems connected to that name. I'll admit

that it hasn't been easy, but at least the problems I have are my own

and I can deal with them. As far as I'm concerned, all the promises

that Pop made don't mean squat to me."

Ranma immediately noticed Ukyo's saddened expression and

realized what it meant. "Ukyo, please? I know that you think you're

my fianc?e and all, but I need you to understand. I can't? well, I

can't deal with that right now. My new life means so much to me

and? I'm just not ready for marriage." He became very silent as he

regarded his old friend. I'm just not ready for marriage, but?

Ucchan really is kinda of cute and? He looked into the green

depths of her eyes then decided. Aw, the heck with it!

"Ucchan?"

"What?"

"I said I wasn't ready for marriage, but? I never said I wasn't

against getting to know my best friend all over again. I think the best

way is to take her out for dinner and a movie."

"W-What?" Ukyo stuttered.

Ranma smiled and said, "I want to make a fresh start. Why don't

we let bygones be bygones Ucchan?" He then held out a hand. "Hi.

My name is Cojiro Shinkara and it would be my pleasure to take you

out on a date someday."

Ukyo's heart began a rapid beat as this unexpected development

sank in. "Y-Y-You're asking me to go on a d-d-date?!"

Ranma's expression became serious and happy at the same time

as he said, "I won't promise you that we'll get married some day, but

I feel that we should get to know each other better. You deserve at

least that much. Besides? I've missed you Ucchan. You were my

best friend ten years ago and I want us to be best friends now. And I

meant it when I said you were cute. So how about it?"

Ukyo still couldn't believe that this was happening. She looked

down at the offered hand, then slowly reached out and clasped it in

her own. She could feel the strength within him as she looked into

the blue depths of his eyes. It wasn't any guarantee that they would

someday marry, but it was a good start. She could settle for that.

She saw him give her another one of his smiles as she said, "I'm free

on Sunday afternoons."

Ranma nodded as he then said, "Oh and by the way Ucchan?"

"Don't worry about it, Co-chan."

Ranma's smile became even wider.

At the Tendo home, Nabiki was getting more and more intrigued

by a certain martial artist. For the past week or so, she had been

trying to find any leads that pertained to Cojiro Shinkara. Many of

the girls at school had expressed their interest in him, ever since he

showed up and solved their hair problems and drove away the

Hawaiian nut of a principal. They were willing to shell out huge

amounts of yen for any information, photos or souvenirs. Nabiki

was not one to ignore a potential income generator.

However, the middle daughter of the Tendo clan had been

running into a lot of dead ends lately. As she tapped away at her

computer's keyboard, Nabiki could find no substantial information

about Cojiro or his past. Hacking her way into the school records of

Himoto High had been easy, but the files that she needed were not

listed and any relevant data was sealed away.

What are you hiding Cojiro Shinkara? Nabiki thought as she

stared at her monitor. I can't find anything about your past up to

the time of your registration! Your transcripts are not in the main

system and I can't even find your current address! Now either the

school board has become very sloppy in its registration or they've

been paid off big time! Hmmmm, I willing to bet on the latter!

Nabiki then thought back to when she came to the Cat Caf?. She

had questioned the Amazons who had been chasing the martial artist

all week. They were just as much in the dark as she was. Interviews

with Cojiro's friends and acquaintances had also turned up very

little data. Her contacts had also been unable to get her the scoop on

him. They had been trailing him, but with Amazons getting in the

way and Cojiro always taking those unbelievable runs across the

rooftops, they just couldn't keep up with him.

Nabiki shook her head. Cojiro was a mystery. She didn't like

mysteries. Mysteries were unknown and what she didn't know, she

couldn't control. That was considered unprofitable.

If there was only something or someone who could give me the

lowdown on this guy!

Near the coast of Japan, a small ship was making its way from

China. On board the vessel, a fat panda was brooding near one side

of the deck. As various passengers and crewmembers passed the

panda by, they wondered what such an animal was doing on board

and why it wasn't being kept in a cage. However, whenever they

approached it, the panda would hold up a sign, telling them to mind

their own business.

Genma Saotome was deep in thought. He had spent a year in

China, searching in vain for any sign of his missing offspring.

Damn! One whole year wasted! If I don't find that boy of mine

and soon then I'll have to (gulp) face Nodoka! What do I do? Wait a

minute! I'll go over to Tendo's! I'm sure he'll understand once I

explain things to him! That ungrateful boy of mine has screwed up

all of my plans so at least I'll be able to hide at the Tendo dojo for a

while! He'll help me!

With that in mind, Genma looked over the horizon in the

direction of Japan. He estimated that it would be another week

before he got there.

Ranma smiled as he walked home. Ukyo would keep his secret.

Of course, that meant that he would have to go out with her, but in

retrospect, that didn't really sound so bad. He had always liked

Ucchan and this was a good chance to get to know her again. He had

never liked deceiving his old friend and was glad that he could now

talk freely with her. They could catch up on old times and perhaps

something more would develop. Ranma shrugged. He'd just have to

take it one day at a time. Now if he could only solve his problems

with the Amazons that easily.

At the Nekohanten, Cologne and Mascara were deep in

discussion as their prot?g?es were tending to the customers. The

Amazons had told the matriarches what they had seen during

Ranma's fight with Brittany Diggers.

"So Cojiro is really the long-toothed tiger that we had been

hunting previously." Mascara stated.

"Yes. This would mean one of two things." Cologne added.

"Either the boy is a lycanthrope or?"

"Or he has been to Jusenkyo." Mascara finished.

"I don't think he's a werebeast."

"What makes you think that?"

"As you recall, Cojiro had touched Conditioner's sword before

with no ill effects. Her sword happens to be inlaid with silver."

Mascara thought back to that first battle and nodded. "Then, we

must assume that he has been to Jusenkyo. That may explain several

things. As I recall, there was a spring of drowned tiger or some such

thing there."

"This may also explain why Cojiro is the only person who has

mastered the dreaded Neko Ken. There may be a connection."

"If he truly has access to such power, then that makes him an

even more valuable prize, doesn't it?"

"It does indeed."

As Ranma headed home, he saw a gentle-looking girl in her late

teens struggling with some grocery bags. When it was apparent that

some of the items were about to fall out, he rushed over and caught

each and every of them before they could hit the pavement. His

hands blurred for a moment as each item was saved from being

splattered all over the ground.

"Oh my! Thank you very much." She then got a good look at her

savior and blushed slightly at the figure standing before her. He was

tall and handsome. He had a well built frame and moved with a fluid,

catlike grace. No doubt in Kasumi's mind. He may look younger,

but he was definitely no mere boy.

Ranma looked up as he cradled the packages in his arms. The girl

was very pleasant looking and had long, brown hair tied up in a loose

ponytail. She was dressed in a simple, conservative housedress and

radiated a sense of serenity and calmness that made him smile.

"No problem. Looks like you could use some help here. Would

you mind if I carried these things to your home?"

"Oh I don't want you to through any trouble, kind sir. I can

manage."

"No problem at all miss?"

"Kasumi Tendo."

"Tendo? You wouldn't happen to be from the Tendo dojo of the

Anything Goes Martial Arts, would you?"

"Why yes. How did you know?"

"I met with Nabiki and Akane. Would they happen to related to

you?"

"They're my younger sisters. You really don't have to carry those

things for me you know."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. I insist."

"Oh very well. Follow me mister?"

"Cojiro Shinkara."

A little while, Ranma and Kasumi made it to the front door of the

Tendo home. Nabiki smiled as she saw who was coming inside the

house with her older sister.

Well now, this is convenient! Maybe I'll be able to get the

scoop on this guy after all. Good thing that Happosai is out on that

short trip to Hiroshima. She covered up her mercenary look as she

approached the two. "Why hello Kasumi. I see you've met up with

Cojiro."

Kasumi nodded as she gestured to the kitchen. "Yes, he was kind

enough to help me bring in the groceries."

"Hey Nabiki. Like what you've done with the hair."

The middle daughter smiled as she ran her hand through the long

tresses of her newly restored hair. She had decided to keep it long

and tied in a loose ponytail.

After helping the eldest daughter put the groceries away, Ranma

then bowed to the two sisters and said, "Well, I guess I ought to get

going now."

"Please, won't you stay for dinner? It's the least we can do to

thank you for your help."

"Well?" Ranma began, then looked into those brown eyes of the

eldest Tendo daughter.

"All right, I guess I can stay for a while."

Kasumi smiled as she began the preparations for the evening

meal. Ranma and Nabiki took their places in the sitting room and

were soon engaged in conversation. That is, Nabiki was drilling him

for information about his past. Ranma became very wary of the sly

looks she was giving him and was careful not to say much about his

origins.

A short time later, the two heard the sounds of someone else

entering the house and a familiar voice was heard.

"I'm home!"

Ranma noted Akane's appearance with a nod as she entered the

room. The youngest Tendo took one look at Ranma, then scowled.

"What are you doing here?"

Kasumi entered the room and said, "Welcome home Akane. I see

that you've already met Cojiro."

"What's HE doing here?"

"Cojiro was so kind in helping me with the groceries that I

invited him for dinner. I hope you don't mind?"

"Hmpf!" Akane turned her nose up as she headed up the stairs to

change.

The two Tendo sisters and Ranma watched the girl walk up the

stairs for a moment. When she disappeared behind her bedroom

door, Kasumi regarded their guest with a bit of puzzlement.

"Please forgive my sister's lack of manners. I'm not sure why

Akane is acting like that."

"That's all right Kasumi. Your sister and I didn't get off on the

right foot when we first met."

"That's right sis." Nabiki added. "She's STILL sore at the fact that

Cojiro beat her so easily at the tournament and proved that she

wasn't the best martial artist in Nerima."

"Errrr? let's not dwell over that, all right? I don't want any

trouble starting."

"If you want. But I have to tell you, I've never seen anyone fight

the way you did. You even beat up Ryoga and he's a monster!"

It was just then that the father of the three girls entered the room.

"Kasumi? When will dinner be?" He then noticed Ranma. "Oh! I

see we have a guest!"

"Hello sir. I'm Cojiro Shinkara." Ranma stood up and bowed to

the Tendo patriarch.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Soun Tendo, proprietor of the Tendo

dojo of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. What brings you

here?"

"Well, Kasumi here was kind enough to invite me for dinner after

I helped her with the groceries."

"We're glad to have you here son. Please, make yourself at

home."

Dinner was a relatively quite affair, except for the constant

questions that Nabiki threw at Ranma. Akane totally ignored him

throughout the meal. She only spoke when she finished her dinner

and asked to be excused to go practice in the dojo. A while later,

Ranma finished and decided to check out the dojo.

Ranma leaned against the door of the training hall and watched as

Akane went through a series of katas. She was dressed in a yellow gi

and a headband wrapped around her head. Off to one side he

observed that she had set up a few stacks of bricks that she would

shatter later on. As he watched her go through the motions, he began

assessing her fighting style.

Hmmmm. She hasn't really improved that much since the

tournament. Still telegraphing her moves and relying mainly on

strength than style! Not too much variation and her punches and

kicks are choppy. They're not flowing together as smoothly as they

should. She's moving in predictable patterns and she's overexerting

herself. Her defense still has holes that you could drive a semi-

truck through and she's being driven by anger. She's not really

concentrating!

"Hiyah!"

Ranma then saw Akane chop through a stack of bricks with the

side of her hand. Then another stack was split and then another.

Soon there was a sizable pile of rubble near one end of the dojo.

After the last stack was reduced to shattered fragments, she then

took a defensive stance and looked toward the door with a smug

look. "So, did you enjoy the show?"

Ranma shrugged as he was already aware that she had noticed

him. "That wasn't half bad. Of course, bricks aren't much of an

opponent since they don't hit back."

"Oh, and I suppose YOU could do better?"

"I don't THINK I can do better. I KNOW I can do better."

"Please! Spare me your ego!"

"I'm not bragging. It's just a fact."

"Well then, why don't we have a little match? I promise that I'll

go easy on you."

"I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Why? You scared I'll beat you?"

"No. I'm more concerned about hurting you. After what happened

at the tournament, I really don't think it would be much of a match."

"Hmpf! Pretty full of yourself aren't you?"

"Bwee!"

Akane and Ranma both looked over to an adjacent door and saw a

little black pig crawl into the room. It was wearing a gold and black

bandanna and it looked like it had just completed a very long, and

tiring journey.

"P-chan! Where have you been? It's been weeks!" Akane rushed

over to pick up her pet and held it close to her chest. The tired little

porker blushed a bit as it snuggled close.

"P-chan?" Ranma walked up to her.

Akane looked at Ranma and replied, "P as in pig and chan as in

cute!"

Pretty silly name if you ask me and? (sniff) wait a minute!

That porker smells familiar. Where did I encounter that scent

before? (sniff) It can't be! That little bundle of bacon smells like

Ryoga! Ryoga's scent is actually coming from that pig! That can't be

right! Unless? (sniff). Wait a second! I smell something else that's

familiar. That faint odor of? some kind of minerals and?

something else. My? sixth sense is also picking up something that

I've only felt once before. When I was in China, near?

Ranma's eyes furrowed as he put two and two together. Well

what do you know? Looks like the Lost Boy may have stumbled into

Jusenkyo! There's one way to know for sure. "Akane. Your pet is

pretty dirty. Maybe a nice HOT bath is just what it needs."

P-chan's eyes suddenly became as wide as saucers at the mention

of hot water. He then began to struggle as if he wanted to get out of

Akane's embrace and run for his life.

Bingo! I thought as much! He's been to Jusenkyo all right! And

if he's afraid to take a hot bath in front of Akane, then that means he

hasn't told her about his little secret! I'll bet that little pervert

sleeps in her bed too! Oh boy! Akane's going to be real mad when

she finds out!

"Well, it looks like P-chan here doesn't like the idea of hot water

now does he?"

"Don't pick on him!" Akane said angrily. "He's just a little? shy,

that's all."

I'll just bet he is! "Well in any case Akane. Are you sure that

you still want to spar against me?"

"You bet I do!" Akane set down her pet to one side and took a

stance. Ranma calmly walked over to the other end and faced off

against her.

"You ready?"

Akane nodded. However, as soon as she tensed up, she felt a wind

rush by her and before she knew it, her right wrist was grabbed and

she found herself flying though the air. She landed painfully on her

rear as Ranma took a relaxed stance.

Akane rubbed her backside as she slowly sat up. Ranma shook his

head and called out to her. "You left yourself wide open for that one

Akane!"

"Bwee!" P-chan cried out angrily as he saw Akane get flipped

over like a flapjack.

"I wasn't ready!" Akane protested as she got up. She couldn't

believe that anyone could move that fast.

"I asked you if you were ready and you nodded." Ranma simply

stated as he stood there with his hands behind his back.

Akane growled a little as she tried to size up her opponent.

Okay. So his offense is good. Let's see how good is his defense!

She let out a yell and charged at him, throwing a hard straight right.

Ranma however, sidestepped to dodge it. The blow missed him with

millimeters to spare. She then tried a roundhouse kick, followed by

a triple punch combination. Those were dodged with ease. Akane's

temper began to rise as she continued to increase the rate of her

attacks. However, not one of her punches and kicks could connect

as her opponent moved with uncanny speed and skill. His evasion

tactics were barely flickers of movement as he casually dodged

each of Akane's attacks.

What's going on? Why am I missing him? Is he reading my

moves? This is just like that time at the tournament! Grrrr! He's

mocking me again! I'll show him! "Stop dodging me all the time!

Make a move!"

As soon as she shouted out that demand, Ranma did make a

move. Akane found herself driven back when something struck her

stomach. She was on her knees and doubled over as the pain in her

abdomen flared up. She then looked up and saw Ranma standing with

his right arm extended and palm spread out.

"T-T-That was a cheap shot!" Akane staggered as P-chan went to

her side. The little piglet gave Ranma an angry look.

"You said for me to make a move, so I did." Ranma stated calmly

as he lowered his arm.

"That hurt!" Akane protested.

"I only used enough force to do the job. Besides, martial arts

isn't just being able to throw punches and kicks. You've got to able

to take as much you dish out, sometimes even more than you dish

out. If you can't take a little pain, then there's no reason you should

even call yourself a martial artist. A true martial artist must endure

hardship and some pain if he or she is to attain true mastery of the

Art. You really need to work on your defense Akane. The openings

you leave are just screaming for your opponent to attack them.

Count yourself lucky that I used my open hand instead of a fist."

"I don't need your help! Come on P-chan!" She angrily got to her

feet and left the dojo, followed by her pet pig.

Ranma considered going after her, but then sighed in resignation.

He really didn't like hitting girls but this wasn't the tournament. He

couldn't knock her out of the ring as before, so he had to end the

match with as little force as possible. Throwing her or dodging until

she exhausted herself would have been humiliating to her and would

have insulted her skills. The open-palm strike he used didn't have

much strength behind it, but even with him holding back, he still hurt

her.

He shook his head. Before Jusenkyo, he wouldn't have even

considered hitting a girl unless his life depended on it. The

transformation and the trip though China on his own had changed all

that. He was acting more like the tiger, which reacted to threats to

its survival accordingly, never mind what gender the threat happened

to be. He decided that he would have to work on getting more

control over that.

A short time later, Ranma bid the Tendo family farewell as he

headed home. A while later, Soun called his daughters together for a

family meeting. It seemed that he had received a postcard in the

mail some time ago from his old friend Genma Saotome, who was

coming to visit in a week.

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Well, the stage is now set for the inevitable confrontation

between Genma and Ranma. There will be certainly going to be

some major fireworks when Genma discovers that his son is alive

and human! Will the pact between the Tendos and the Saotomes be

fulfilled? Not if Ranma could help it! We all know that any promise

that Genma had made under his son's name doesn't mean squat to

Ranma. Get ready, because the situation is going to get even

messier.

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep saying this?

: Thoughts

{ } Panda signs

Chapter 12

Uh Oh!

Ranma and Ukyo walked out of the movie theater arm in arm. It

was a bright Sunday afternoon as the couple walked down the street

in relative peace. For Ranma, it was a welcomed respite from the

craziness that had plagued him ever since he came to Japan. Things

had certainly gotten hectic since he arrived in Tokyo.

It had been a week since he had admitted his true identity to Ukyo

after she had deduced that he was her old playmate Ran-chan. True

to her word, she had not revealed this secret to anyone and had

started calling him by his new nickname, Ko-chan. As he had

promised, Ranma had started taking his friend Ucchan out. Although

he had steadfastly maintained that these outings were not really

dates, but rather a way to get to know her, Ukyo still took delight in

them. She figured that half an okonomiyaki was better than an empty

plate.

"That was a great movie, Ko-chan."

"Yeah? it was nice." Ranma seemed to stare off into the distance,

barely acknowledging her presence.

Ukyo saw that Ranma's mind was a million miles away. "Hey Ko-

chan? What's the matter."

"Huh? Oh sorry Ukyo but I was just thinking about a few things

and how my life has been going lately."

"Well Ko-chan, other than the fact that those crazy Amazons are

after you to marry them, you don't really have anything else to worry

about."

Ranma winced at the statement. The Amazons had been getting

more determined lately to carry out that marriage law of theirs. In fact,

in the last few days, they had come very close to giving him the Kiss

of Marriage. It had been difficult to take Ukyo out, but he had

managed to keep their relationship secret. So far, they had been able

to go out on three separate dates, making certain that they had gone

to remote areas of the city where the Amazons were less likely to find

them. One thing that he didn't want to do was to place his old friend

in any danger.

"Hey Kojiro, don't worry about it." Ukyo gave him a reassuring

smile. "No way am I going to let those hussies get their hooks into

MY fianc?e."

"Well Ucchan, you might want to reconsider fighting those girls."

"What do you mean?"

"Well? they have this other law of theirs that's kind of extreme."

"What is it?"

"I've already told you about the Kiss of Marriage thing. Well, they

also have the Kiss of Death that applies to any outsider female.

Instead of marriage, they kill the girl who defeats them in combat."

"Oh." Ukyo was a bit uneasy at that. "You mean they'd really?"

Ranma nodded. "If they're this gung ho about their marriage law,

then I'm pretty sure that they'd follow that other law too. I read about

it in my friend's copy of their tribal laws."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about it. I can take care of myself

Ko-chan."

"Well? I'd rather that you didn't get involved at all. I? don't

want to see you to get hurt."

Ukyo smiled at the thought as it showed that Ranma cared for her.

She then said in a cute voice, "That's so sweet Ko-chan. You really

do care about your fianc?e."

Ranma winced again as he said, "Ucchan, I really wish you

could? uh, back off a little on the engagement thing. Please?"

"Why Ko-chan? I mean, we are engaged aren't we?"

"Well? yeah, technically speaking, but? I'm kinda? well? I'm

just not ready for that yet. Besides, people know me as Kojiro

Shinkara, not as Ranma Saotome. Mentioning the engagement is

going to arouse suspicions."

"Well, if our engagement was known, then maybe it would get

some of those girls off your back."

Ranma shook his head. "Not likely. Just remember that Pop sold

me off more than a dozen times to several

families. If all those girls came to Jusenkyo looking for me, then I'm

pretty sure that they got wind of Pop's other promises. They would

all argue that their claim was better than the others were. And in any

case, those Amazons are so determined to get me as a husband that

I'm sure that they'll stop at nothing to get me, regardless of how

many other fianc?es I have.

"Oh, I see." Ukyo was clearly disappointed at her fianc?e's

reluctance to accept the fact that they were engaged, but she could

understand his line of reasoning. After all, revealing their

engagement would also reveal his identity as Ranma Saotome. The

other girls that Genma had engaged his son to for food would

certainly come looking for him. Competition was something that Ukyo

did not want. She didn't consider the Amazons' claim on him to be

valid, but the deals that Genma made would hold more weight. As

long as Ranma used the name of Kojiro Shinkara, the young

okonomiyaki chef had him all to herself.

Ukyo smiled a bit at that last thought. With her Ran-chan seeing

her, it would only be a matter of time before something more than

close friendship would evolve. She had fallen for him when they were

six and being reunited with him only strengthened that bond. She

could see it in his eyes too. He was genuinely glad to be with her and

although he only considered her as the friend he once knew, Ukyo

was looking forward to the challenge of changing his perceptions.

With that in mind, she said to her companion, "Oh all right Ko-

chan. I won't say anything about it if it makes you uncomfortable.

It'll be our secret."

Ranma breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Ucchan."

Ukyo managed a small smile, then perked up a bit as she recalled

something else. "Speaking of secrets, you did mention that you had a

secret that you needed to tell me."

Ranma gulped a bit as he remembered. "Uh, yeah there's

something that you should know about me if we're going to be?

seeing each other." Ranma's cheeks became tinged with red as he

said the phrase 'seeing each other.' Ukyo couldn't help but smile at

his embarrassment.

"So what is it?"

"Uh, well?" Ranma hemmed and hawed for a bit before finally

replying. "Well, maybe it would be best if I showed you. Follow me."

The daughter of Haruka Kuonji followed the Neko Ken fighter to

the abandoned lot where Ranma had been using as a place to train.

After motioning her to stand at one end of the lot, Ranma stepped

back a dozen feet from her and faced her.

"Ukyo, do you remember when I told you that I found out that you

went to Jusenkyo with your father while looking for me?"

The brown-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, I remember. So what's that

got to do with anything?"

"Do you know exactly what Jusenkyo was?"

Ukyo shrugged. "Well, no we never bothered to ask the guide

about it. In fact, we never even got past the front gate. All we wanted

to know was where you and that no-good father of yours were. We

didn't think to ask what that place was." Ukyo paused for a moment,

then said; "Though I did wonder why the guide called it the Training

Ground of Cursed Springs."

"Well, the thing is?" Ranma paused for a moment, trying to think

of the best way to explain himself. "About a couple of months before

you came there, Pop and I came to Jusenkyo during our training

journey. Pop was still the same idiot that stole your cart and he didn't

even bother to learn how to read or speak Chinese when he got hold

of a brochure that told about all the best training grounds in China.

Jusenkyo was listed as one of them. Anyway, there are a lot of pools

over there and each one bears the curse of whoever or whatever

drowned there hundreds of years ago. If you happen to fall into one

those springs, well, you become cursed to change into whatever

drowned there."

"You're putting me on."

Ranma shook his head. "No it's true. When we started sparring

there, I knocked Pops into the spring of Drowned Panda and now,

every time he gets hit with cold water, he turns into a panda."

"You're joking!" Ukyo looked at Ranma's expression and saw that

he wasn't kidding. "You're serious." Ranma nodded as his friend put

two and two together. "Wait a minute. If that's true? then are you

cursed as well?"

"Well? I'm not too certain if you could call it a curse since I don't

change with cold water. But I did get knocked into a spring."

"Which spring was that?"

Ranma sighed as he decided to show her. Taking a stance, he

began focusing his inner energies. In a bright flash of chi, his human

form vanished and was replaced by a huge, prehistoric, feline

predator.

Ukyo took one look at her transformed fianc?e and then fainted.

Ranma looked down at his fallen friend and sighed. Well, she

took it better than I thought she would.

An hour later after Ranma had transformed back and Ukyo had

regained consciousness, the Neko Ken fighter began explaining

about his powers and how his transforming ability worked. After

several demonstrations, Ukyo decided that Ranma's condition was

something she could live with. It was bizarre, but it was still Ranma

under that mass of black fur, claws and fangs. And it did have its

perks. For one thing, when Ranma displayed his hybrid form, Ukyo

felt her libido go into overdrive. Ranma's human form was attractive,

while his hybrid form was downright gorgeous! As a psuedo-

weretiger, he was so tall and buff! His clothes were stretched out to

display the lean muscular torso, the strong legs, the feral yet

sensuous face and the aura of power that he emitted. It also didn't

hurt that he had a killer butt too when she looked up the length of his

tail. She loved the feel of his soft fur as she ran her hand through his

silken mane. She breathed in deeply of the faint musk scent that he

emitted. There was no doubt in her mind. On a scale of one to ten,

Ranma's hybrid form rated a twenty on the hunk-o-meter.

Ranma smiled as he transformed into his tiger form and gestured

for her to climb onto his back. Once the okonomiyaki chef was

aboard, he bounded off toward the outskirts of the city. Ukyo

squealed in surprise and delight as she rode the prehistoric beast. It

was exhilarating as they raced through the dense forests and foothills

near Mount Fuji. Ranma took special care to avoid any areas where

people might be as he gave his friend an exciting ride. He also made

certain not to go too fast to keep Ukyo from falling off. By the time

the sun was just touching the horizon, Ranma and Ukyo were already

fifty miles away from any sign of civilization.

They stopped on top of a small rocky atoll where Ukyo

dismounted. Ranma sat down on his haunches as his friend settled

down beside him to watch the sunset for a while before heading back

to Tokyo. Absently, the girl placed a hand on Ranma's head, behind

the ear and began to stroke it. This caused Ranma to become

mellower as he emitted a low purr. Then the okonomiyaki chef rubbed

the area on his neck. This made him give off another purr. She then

placed her hand on his flank and stroked the area near his belly. It felt

really good the way she rubbed down there and it tickled him a little.

He gave a sound that was something between a purr and a laugh.

Ukyo noticed the pleased response and smiled, becoming

mischievous.

"Oh, so your ticklish down there, eh Ran-chan?"

Ranma was about to transform back into his human form and

remind her not to call him that, but then his friend used both hands to

rub his stomach in just the right way. Ranma gave into his feline

instincts and let off a series of contented purrs and meows as he was

on his back and writhing with pleasure.

"Rowr! Purrrrrrrrrr!" Ooooooooohhhhhh! That's feels so good!

"Kitchie-Kitchie Koo. Nice kitty. Good kitty."

Ranma knew this wasn't dignified, but for now, he didn't care. He

just let it happen. For once in a long time, he could let himself go and

forget his worries. The playful nature of his cat form took over as

Ukyo laughed and tumbled with him on the ground in play. His friend

liked it. She had never had a pet cat. Then again, she never had a

boyfriend either. With Ranma, she had the best of both worlds.

After escorting his friend home, Ranma headed toward his

apartment in his human form, his senses always on the alert for

anything that might attack him. Using his acute sense of smell, he

began sniffing the surrounding area for any sign of either the

Amazons or anything that might be a threat to him. He suddenly

stopped when a faint, yet familiar odor crossed his nostrils.

Hmmmm. That doesn't smell like those Amazons. Judging by

the age of the scent, Ranma determined that whoever it was had

passed by recently, no more than fifteen minutes ago. Now where

have I smelled that scent before? Ranma paused for a long while as

he tried to determine why the odor smelled so familiar. Finally, he

decided to put those thoughts on the backburner, as he was too

preoccupied with his current problems with life to deal with anything

new. He then went home, not realizing that his troubles were about to

increase tenfold.

At the Tendo dojo, another scene of great importance was taking

place. It was at this time that a certain girl was about to blow her

stack.

"What?! Fianc?e?!" Akane said in disbelief.

"Yes, he happens to be the son of a dear old friend of mine. His

name is Ranma Saotome." Soun continued.

"You engaged us to someone in which we've never met?!"

"Is he cute?" Nabiki asked.

"Is he older than me?" Kasumi inquired.

Soun gave a light-hearted chuckle as he replied. "I don't know.

I've never met him."

"Say what?! You expect us to marry someone that neither we nor

you have ever met?!" Akane said half in surprise, half in disgust.

"It is a matter of family honor Akane. The pledge was made long

ago to unite the schools of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. Why

even Master Happosai here agrees with it." Soun gestured to the

shriveled old gnome of a man who was sitting beside him, while

trying his best not to show anything but respect for his sensei.

Though some of his thoughts included putting him into a vat of

quick drying cement and dropping him into the Sea of Japan.

The father of the Tendo girls was more than disgusted with the

fact that his home was harboring the most perverted and evil man in

Japan. No, make that in the whole world. Many years ago, he and

Genma had trained under the one known as Happosai, if one could

call it training. The processes included stealing, lying, cheating and

anything that went to feeding the master's enormous appetites. The

little runt would make them pay for each of his crimes, whether it was

washing dishes to pay for the meals he had eaten, cleaning

mannequins for all the women's underwear he swiped, or get beaten

to a pulp after helping him peep into the women's bathhouses. In

short, Soun and Genma were his scapegoats.

After enduring a few years of torturous training, the students of

the little pervert thought they had gotten the better of him by getting

him drunk and sealing him into a cave with several sticks of dynamite.

After not hearing from him for several years, they thought they were

rid of him and went their separate ways. However, Soun was given

the shock of his life when Happosai suddenly appeared on his

doorstep after having escaped from his tomb last year. Unable to

stop him, the little gnome had set himself as a permanent houseguest

at the Tendo dojo and Nerima had suffered since then. Soun had

spent most of that time groveling in front of his former master.

Furinkan High had become one of his most frequent haunts as

girl's panties, gym shorts and leotards were constantly being stolen.

The entire district of Nerima was always in an uproar as underwear

kept on disappearing from clotheslines and restaurants were

frequently being stiffed as Happosai would eat and run. To put it

simply, it was Hell on Earth.

Even Cologne and her Amazons had found it difficult to contend

with the ancient master. When it was revealed that Happosai was

wanted for stealing some treasures of the warrior women, Soun had a

glimmer of hope that justice would finally be done. The females of

that fierce culture were revered as great fighters and it seemed that

their leader Cologne was Happosai's equal. The two grandmasters

had clashed on several occasions and there had been a lot of

property damage done. However, the old pervert proved to be a hard

nut to crack and the panty raids continued.

Soun had despaired at not being able to tell the authorities about

the identity of the underwear thief. As of now, he was a member of

the neighborhood council and it wouldn't do for people to know

about it. Furthermore, the dojo had very few students. Akane was the

only student with any real training in their family's style. If

Happosai's crimes were connected to the Anything Goes Martial

Arts, no one would want to learn the fighting style.

Soun's only hope in redeeming the dojo lay with the promise he

and Genma made to engage his son with one of his daughters. He

turned his attention back to his daughters with that thought in mind.

"Girls, if one of you were to marry this boy, then the legacy of this

training hall would be assured."

"Yes" Happosai nodded as he smoked on his pipe. "And in any

case, I'm looking forward to seeing Genma again. On that note, I have

an announcement to make."

Soun and his family became nervous at those words.

"I'm getting on in my old age and I think that it's high time that I

picked an heir." The three hundred plus- year old man leered at

Akane.

The youngest daughter gave him a glare and said, "I'm not going

to be your heir!" It was bad enough that the little freak constantly

stole her underwear and tried to grope her every chance he got.

Happosai smirked and gave her a lecherous smile before turning

his attention back to Soun. "Oh don't worry Soun. The person I had

in mind is Genma's son. Since he's going to marry one of your

daughters and take over the dojo, then it's only right that I take him

under my wing and teach him. A girl would never survive the

training."

Soun and Akane both breathed out a sigh of relief although Akane

was irritated at the chauvinistic remark. That feeling was soon to be

shattered as they all heard a knock at the door.

"Ooh, that must be Ranma!" Nabiki exclaimed as she got up and

rushed to the door.

Soun also got up and followed her while calling out, "Saotome, my

old friend!" He silently prayed that his old buddy would be able to

help him deal with the evil master as he did years ago.

A moment later, the rest of the Tendo family and Happosai heard

the combined screams of Nabiki and her father. Another moment

later, they both came running back into the dining room and tumbled

to the floor as a large, furry shape came waddling in.

The giant panda looked with a depressed expression on its face as

he gazed upon the family. When its beady eyes fell on Happosai

however, its eyes took on the size of dinner plates. It quickly made an

about face and tried to bolt from the room.

Unfortunately for the transformed Genma, his old master had lost

none of his legendary speed as he leapt toward him and floored the

panda with a kick in less than a heartbeat. The mass of black and

white fur was sprawled on his belly with Happosai leaning over him.

The ancient lecher smiled as he recognized the aura of his old

pupil. "Well, well, if it isn't my other student Genma Saotome. I see

someone's been to Jusenkyo, eh Genma?"

The panda held up a sign while frantically shaking his head. {I'm

just a cute little panda!}

"Oh come now Genma. Is that any way to greet your old master?

By the way, where's your son, Ranma?"

The Tendo family was in a state of shock as they stared at the two.

Just what was going on?

Some time later?

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE'S NOT WITH YOU?!"

Genma, in human form, sighed as he sat with the Tendo family and

Happosai. After explaining and demonstrating the curse, the father of

Ranma Saotome began telling his 'tale of woe.' "You see Tendo, it all

began a year ago?"

After twenty minutes, Genma completed his story. "So you see

Tendo, for a year, I searched valiantly for my poor son, hoping to

find him and return him to his human form." In actuality, he had only

spent about three months looking for Ranma. The rest of time was

spent in hiding as the families that he had engaged their daughters to

his son had come looking for him. Many of those families were quite

capable of dealing out painful retribution.

"So what you're saying is that Ranma is now a giant, saber-

toothed tiger?" Nabiki asked, very intrigued by this development.

Genma nodded. "Oh what a terrible tragedy! To think that he

survived the Neko Ken Training, only to have become a cat himself!"

Happosai's eyes widened a bit when he heard this, but he quickly

smothered it.

"Wait a second, did you say Neko Ken?" Akane asked, very

interested that he knew about the fighting style that Kojiro used.

"Yes, the legendary Cat Fist." Genma burst out into tears (the

crocodile kind). "But what does it matter that he learned the ultimate

technique when he'll never be able to fulfill the pledge? I can't even

find him!"

"Hmmmm? I wonder if that happens to be the same tiger that has

been seen in roaming around the neighborhoods?" Kasumi said.

"Tiger? What do you mean?" Genma asked.

"There have been numerous sightings of a large, black tiger with

long teeth running around the city lately." Kasumi replied. "The

newspapers are calling it the Tokyo Tiger and even the Amazons are

hunting it. I believe that they've gotten more determined lately."

"A? black, longtooothed? tiger?" The little lightbulb in his head

went off. "Ranma! It's Ranma! I know it! Oh happy day!"

"But Saotome, are you sure?" Soun asked.

"It makes sense Daddy." Nabiki shrugged. "I mean? how many

saber-toothed tigers are there in Tokyo? Or in world for that matter?

This Tokyo Tiger has to be Ranma. It fits Mr. Saotome's description

of Ranma's cursed form."

Soun then bawled out, "Waaaaahhhh! My future son-in-law is a

wild beast!"

"Don't worry Tendo." Genma soothed as he saw a new hope in

this development. "If Ranma's here in Tokyo, then we'll find him.

Then we'll find a way to turn him back into a man and then he'll marry

one of your daughters!"

Soun brightened up as he heard this. "You're right Saotome! We

shall prevail! For the good of the schools!"

Both men stood up and took a pose.

"It's Soun?"

"And Genma's?"

"Operation Tiger Hunt!" Both men said in unison.

At this point, all three girls were in a state of shock. No doubt

about it, the two were absolutely nuts.

"Now hold on a minute!" Akane shouted. "I'm not going to marry

some freak of nature!"

"Akane has a point Daddy." Nabiki added. "Shouldn't you find

out how to change Ranma back first before you go chasing a tiger

that's liable to use you both as scratching posts?"

"Don't trouble us with minor details." Soun turned to his friend.

"Come on Genma, let's go!"

Both men bolted out of the house and were gone, anxious to find

the means in which they could retire early. It was also partly because

they wanted to get out of the master's presence.

"This? can't be happening." Akane said in disbelief.

Happosai shrugged as he blew another puff on his pipe. "That's

Soun and Genma for you. Once they set their minds on something,

they go for it, no matter how stupid the idea is at the time." The

ancient lecher shrugged as he put out his pipe and got up. "Those

two are such a disappointment. I had high hopes that Genma's son

would be able to carry on the school, but now it seems that I may be

forced to choose one of them. In any case, I've got to go out myself

for a little? exercise."

"You mean go on a panty raid." Akane snorted in disgust.

"Hey, who said that stealing panties wasn't strenuous?"

The youngest Tendo was about to say something nasty about

what she thought about it, then reconsidered as Happosai turned to

leave. "Er? Grandfather Happosai?"

"Yes my dear Akane?" The little gnome looked back at her. The

smirking leer he was giving her was obvious to all. Especially when

his gaze lingered at her chest.

Akane quickly smothered her irritation at the way he was

undressing her with his eyes. "Do? you know anything about the

Neko Ken?"

Happosai's face took on a surprised look, then he did something

surprising, despite the fact that he was about to steal women's

underwear. He got serious. Turning around so that his back was

facing Akane, he answered quietly. "Yes Akane. I know of the Neko

Ken. However, it would be best that you forget about it. I didn't think

that anyone would be stupid enough to try to learn that powerful yet

horrible technique, but I guess Genma proved me wrong when he

subjected his son to it."

"But what exactly is it?"

"I said forget about it."

"But?"

"I said no!" With these angry words, Happosai walked out the

door and was gone.

A while later, after Happosai had gone, Nabiki was in her room and

thinking about the day's events and revelations. At first she didn't

want to believe it, but after seeing Genma's curse, hearing his story

and news footage of the Tokyo Tiger, there was no doubt in her mind

that this Ranma person was the same person. After all, it fit in

perfectly. Saber-toothed tigers were supposed to be extinct and the

appearance of one plus the fact that Ranma had fallen into the Spring

of Drowned Monster Tiger was a connection that went far beyond

mere coincidence. Then she thought of something else as well. The

mention of the Neko Ken reminded her of only one person who

claimed to be a master of it.

Hmmmm. The Neko Ken that Daddy's friend mentioned sounds

like the fighting style that Kojiro Shinkara uses. Come to think of it,

there's not much that we know about Kojiro. Hacking into the school

records of Himoto didn't show much. Those records were forged, but

they were done expertly. The only thing that I could get out of my

contacts was that Kojiro had been in China recently. I wonder?

Nabiki began looking though the notes that she and her flunkies

had compiled about the Tokyo Tiger and on Kojiro. She began

remembering when she had first laid eyes on the Neko ken fighter.

The No Holds Barred Tournament. She then recalled that she had a

video of that event that one of her associates had gotten from a

hustler from Himoto High, Kai Metsubana. She went through her

desk drawer and retrieved it. She then went downstairs and sat down

in front of the television in the den. Inserting the cassette into the

VCR, she pressed the play button and began watching.

On the screen, she became fascinated at the sheer strength and

speed of Kojiro as he dispatched his opponents with ease. It was

then that she started to notice something. Although she wasn't a

martial artist, she had observed Happosai, Akane and her father often

enough to recognize several of their moves and stances. Her eyes

widened as she saw Kojiro take a basic Anything Goes stance when

facing off against a wrestler from another school.

"No way." Nabiki then hit the fast-forward button and sped

through the tape until she got to the part where Kojiro had faced off

against Akane. He eyes became even more entranced as she saw him

dance around her enraged sister. The dodging maneuvers were more

graceful and fluid than Akane could ever hope to accomplish, but

they were definitely from their family's style. Akane had been too

angry to realize at the time that Kojiro had used her own style against

her. She had also seen Happosai use similar evasion techniques

during his panty raids, when he was being chased by an angry mob

of women.

There were displays of Kojiro's claw techniques and chi attacks,

but the way he melded them together suggested the Anything Goes.

After all, the basis of the school was to combine several different

styles into a totally free-form way of combat. The Ultimate Neko Ken

that Kojiro used was very powerful and effective, but he seemed to

fall back on the Anything Goes at times, as if by habit.

Well? it looks like Kojiro knows how to fight in the Anything

Goes Martial Arts. If that is the case, then who taught him? The only

ones that know the Anything Goes is Akane, Daddy, Happosai and

these new people, Genma and Ranma Saotome. Wait a second! Hold

the phone!

Nabiki thought back to Genma's story about losing his son and

that he had been changed into a saber-toothed tiger. Then there were

the reports of such a beast roaming the outer limits of the city. She

thought back to the date of the first sighting. It was two days after

the tournament after Kojiro came to Furinkan High to restore

everyone's hair and drive off the insane principal. She then

remembered when the principal's henchmen had run screaming from

the school, claiming that some monster was inside. This was after

Kojiro had run into the school. The same night, the Tokyo Tiger

appeared on the streets.

Nabiki ran up to her room for a notebook where she had written

down the dates and times where the tiger had been sighted. She then

compared the times in which she had her flunkies tail Kojiro. The

times where the Amazons were chasing Kojiro and the times where

the Tokyo Tiger appeared were only minutes apart and always within

a closed area. Then there were the unconfirmed reports of a

transforming cat being battling a young boy. They had torn up a

good section of abandoned buildings and one eyewitness claimed

that the boy had turned into the Tokyo Tiger. She smiled as she made

the connections.

Well, well, well. If I'm right, then I think that I may have stumbled

onto a gold mine here. She began working out all the facts. Genma's

story about Jusenkyo and his son falling into the Spring of Drowned

Monster Tiger. Kojiro's sudden and mysterious appearance and his

claim to have mastered the Neko Ken. She had also confirmed though

her contacts that Kojiro had spent several months in China. The

documents had been forged and the school board had obviously

been paid off to keep quiet. The similarities between his fighting style

and the Anything Goes Martial Arts. Finally, the fact that Kojiro

always seem to disappear whenever the Tokyo Tiger would make an

appearance.

The end result was? the Tokyo Tiger was Kojiro and Kojiro

Shinkara was? Ranma Saotome. Nabiki was ecstatic. For weeks, she

had been frustrated over the mystery of Kojiro?er, Ranma and after

hearing Genma's story, she finally had the final piece of the puzzle.

Now, just how was she going to turn this into something profitable?

In another part of town, the person in question was running for his

life. He had had good reason to. Hot on his heels were five amorous

and very excited warrior females that were chasing him with the intent

to give him the Kiss of marriage. Ranma cursed his luck as he had

taken a path back to his apartment that ran into all five Amazons, just

as they were finishing with a large delivery.

"WO AI NI!"

"WODE AIREN!"

"KOJIRO NO GO!"

"BUBBLES WANT TIGER HUSBAND!"

"COME BACK BEAUTIFUL TIGER AND MAKE SHAMPOO PURR!"

It was those last two statements that almost made Ranma trip over

his feet. UH OH! THEY KNOW?! BUT HOW?! He then

remembered that they had seen him battle Brittany Diggers. Damn!

They must have seen me transform! Well, if they know then there's

no point in hiding it! Besides, I run better on all fours!

Ranma then triggered his transformation and became the Tokyo

Tiger. He then began to widen the gap between himself and his

pursuers as he accelerated up to 90mph, causing roof tiles to be torn

off and scattered about in his wake.

The Amazons were momentarily shocked to see the object of their

affections become a huge predator but they remembered that they

had seen it before and redoubled their efforts to catch him. Mascara

and Cologne were very determined to add his genes to the tribe as

they weren't about to let this much raw power slip from their grasp.

Besides, the girls had gotten a pretty good look at his hybrid form

and had been having very naughty dreams about their wedding

nights since then.

On street level, Soun and Genma were standing by an intersection,

discussing their plans as to how to go about finding the Tokyo Tiger.

Genma had admitted that he hadn't thought about it as much when

he led Soun out of his house. He just wanted to get out of the

master's presence and that excuse seemed the easiest way of doing

it.

"Oh come on now Saotome! Think! We have to figure out a way to

find your wayward son! It's not like he's going to appear right in

front of us!"

As if on cue, they both heard a tremendous roar from above. They

both looked up and saw a huge black shape leap over the rooftop of

a three-story building from across the street to land one the sidewalk

in front of them. With its back turned to them, it didn't see the two

startled men as it looked off to one side. When it caught sight of the

Amazons approaching in the far distance, it made a right turn and

bolted down the street.

Genma and Soun looked at each other and said at the same time,

"Ranma!" They then started running after the future of the Anything

Goes Martial Arts. A couple minutes later, the Amazons ran by,

thereby starting one of the most hectic chases in history.

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Well, I'm finally done this part. As one might expect, Nabiki has

deduced Ranma's identity and this will not bode well for the Neko

Ken fighter. Genma is back and this will also not be good for poor

Ranma. As readers have constantly told me, I have changed the name

from Cojiro to Kojiro. I will make the corrections to the other chapters

eventually. Time for the mayhem to begin!


	5. Chapter 5

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: Ranma ? was the brainchild of Rumiko Takahashi. I think

that says it all.

: Thoughts

" ": Chinese language

Chapter 13

Tiger Hunt

It was a quiet afternoon in the streets of downtown Tokyo.

Citizens were going about their own business and to a casual

observer, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Then a huge roar

was heard in the distance and the people on the streets all turned

their heads at the sound. A huge black shape came down from the

top of the roof of a three-story building, and began bounding over

passing cars and across the pavement. Citizens screamed in terror

and scattered as they got a close look at the infamous Tokyo Tiger.

The huge cat ignored the terrified masses as it raced through the

streets, hoping to lose its pursuers. Going at an average velocity of

80 mph, it sped through the streets like a runaway freight train,

bowling over pedestrians and almost overturning a few of the smaller

cars in its wake.

Unfortunately for the transformed Neko Ken fighter, the Amazons

were nothing if not persistent. Shampoo and the others had

discovered early on that chasing Ranma flat out was not possible, so

they all split up and tried to intercept him as he made various twists,

turns and reversals. Every time he got away from one of the warrior

females, there would be another coming at him. Their endurance was

not to be believed! It would only be a matter of time before Ranma ran

out of places to flee.

"Kojiro, no go!" Brush and Comb said together as they launched a

barrage of arrows and throwing stars, hoping to slow him down.

Ranma leapt over the missiles as they sliced through fixtures and

signs. He made a sharp turn into an alley and then had to make an

about-face as he sighted Shampoo running toward him from the other

side.

"Wait for Shampoo, Airen!"

Go away! Ranma was getting desperate as he ran toward another

alley. However, this was where Conditioner was waiting for him. She

had prepared a large, weighted, metallic net that was suspended forty

feet above street level. As soon as Ranma ran over the tripwire, the

trap was sprung.

Fortunately for Ranma, unfortunately for Shampoo, he had caught

sight of the falling net out of the corner of his right eye. With a

mighty leap, he cleared the net before it could trap him. The metallic

mesh instead caught Shampoo, who shouted out a few choice

Chinese swear words to her sister warrior and rival.

Conditioner was far from done though. She had prepared several

backup traps just in case the first one failed. She had hidden several

snares on the other side of the alley that would catch Ranma by the

legs had have him spread like an eagle. The saber-toothed cat just

barely managed to avoid the first three snares but his right hind leg

got caught by the fourth one.

Ranma let off a roar as he found himself being pulled upward.

Digging his front paws and claws into the concrete, he desperately

tried to keep himself from being hoisted. Looking over his shoulder,

he saw that the rope that had his leg tied was connected to a winch-

like device. Conditioner was gleefully cranking the handle as she

smiled at her captured prey.

"Aiya! Conditioner catch very big fish, yes?" The Amazon was

elated that all the hard work and days of preparing the trap had paid

off. It was then that she was grabbed from behind by a familiar and

very misguided suitor of Shampoo's.

"Shampoo!" Mousse glomped onto Conditioner, thinking that it

was his beloved. He had been following the girls to make certain that

his intended bride would not be the one to give Ranma the Kiss of

Marriage.

"I NOT SHAMPOO!"

WHAM!

Mousse was sent up like a ballistic missile.

Meanwhile, Ranma's rage had begun to reach new heights. His

eyes glowed with a crimson light as he focused on the rope that was

holding him fast. With a loud roar, he cut loose with twin beams of

hot chi energy. The rope was burned through in an instant, and

Conditioner's joy at catching him and belting Mousse was short-

lived as she suddenly realized that her quarry was free and angry.

Ranma leapt at her and the Amazon closed her eyes and braced

herself. However, hurting her was not Ranma's intent, though he was

sorely tempted. Instead, he soared over her and ran back into the

alley, bowling over the still trapped Shampoo in the process. Brush

and Comb were also knocked off their feet as the huge feline barreled

into them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both sisters looked up at the scream and yelped as Mousse

landed on top of them.

CRASH!

Just as Ranma got out of the alley, something landed on his back

and gripped his sides like a vise. Then something looped around his

neck an pulled, causing him to rear back like an angry stallion.

Bubbles shouted out in triumph as she pulled back on the leather

thongs and clamped down hard with her thighs. Ranma began

thrashing about, trying to throw her off his back but the warrior

female was determined to hold on.

The energetic redhead was ecstatic. The tiger was trying its best

to buck her off and it reminded her of that gaijin movie she saw on

television. The hero rode a white horse and had a mask. She wished

she had a cowboy hat as she waved with her hand and shouted out,

"YEEEEEEEHAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile, the leather thongs were beginning to tighten and

Ranma felt himself losing consciousness. He had to do something

fast. Spotting a nearby store that had its large front doors was open,

he dashed toward it with a sudden burst of speed and leapt, aiming

for the space just below the top of the door. Bubbles was caught off

guard at the sudden acceleration and was thrown backward.

However, her grip on the thongs was enough to keep her from losing

her grip on the tiger. When she straightened herself up, she eeped as

she saw the door of the store rushing toward her. She only had about

a moment's contemplation when she observed that the top of the

door frame was about a couple of feet too low.

WHAM!

Bubbles lost her grip on the makeshift reins as her face and upper

body slammed into the top of the door. She was more than a bit dazed

as she slid down to the ground. The images of stars and birdies

flutter around her head. Ranma raced through the store and smashed

through the back wall. In his wake, shoppers had to dive for cover as

the huge beast caused shelves to be overturned and merchandise to

be scattered. He was about a few hundred yards away before the

Amazons began to give chase again. After pummeling Mousse into

unconsciousness, they sprinted after their prize.

About three miles from the chaos, two practitioners of the

Anything Goes Martial Arts were huffing and puffing near a

convenience store. They had tried early on to keep up with the

Amazons and their prey, but it was clear from the beginning that they

had nowhere near the stamina of the younger girls. Genma Saotome

was sweating like a pig and his friend Soun Tendo was about ready

to fall flat on his face from exhaustion. Five seconds later, they both

toppled over and made audible splat noises on the concrete.

"Huff? puff? wheeze! Gasp!" Genma was in a little better

physical condition than his friend as he had been training with

Ranma before his son's accident at Jusenkyo. However, age and poor

eating habits had taken away much of his endurance. Long-distance

running was not one of his strong points. Short, fast getaways were

more his specialty.

Soun Tendo looked like he was dead from the effort as he moaned

in exhaustion. "S-S-Saotome? huff? maybe? we should have?

pant? thought this out a bit more? huff.

"You? said ? it Tendo. That boy's definitely? too fast to catch

like this. So? what should we? do?"

"Just? give? a moment to catch? my breath."

In another part of town, an old man was cackling with glee while

doing what he did best. His face was covered up in a handkerchief

that was tied below his nose. On his back was a huge sack that was

filled with stolen women's underwear. The little gnome bounded over

rooftops, snatching more of the lacy articles of clothing from their

wash lines to add to his collection.

"Woo hoo! What a haul! What a haul!"

Happosai was in fine form as he relieved the bras, panties and

other women's unmentionables of their owners. With quick motions,

the underwear were off their lines and stuffed into his sack in mere

moments. Many of those times, the owners of said undergarments

would emerge screaming from their homes and give chase. This was

one of those times. However, Happosai didn't become the underwear

thief extraordinaire he was by being so easy to catch. As of now, he

was leading an angry horde of women down the streets at a

breakneck pace. The crowds of enraged females were brandishing

brooms, rolling pins, frying pans, clubs and other various blunt

instruments in their hopes of catching up with the ancient pervert

and pummeling him into a red smear. Coincidentally, the path of their

chase was heading on a collision course with another chase. A chase

that involved five Amazons and a saber-toothed tiger.

Ranma put on a burst of added speed and managed to increase the

distance between himself and his unwanted Amazon huntresses.

When he looked over his shoulder to check to see if he was still

being followed, he neglected to watch where he was going.

At the same time, Happosai was rubbing a pair of pink, satin

panties against his cheek while running. "Ah! How sweet it is!" His

eyes were closed in bliss as he casually increased his speed to

outrun his pursuers.

WHAM!

"What the heck?!"

Happosai was so absorbed in his newfound treasures that he was

taken totally by surprise as a large black shape slammed into him like

a truck. The old master went flying into the air as his sack was torn

open and his ill-gotten loot went everywhere. The various

undergarments came fluttering down like a light snowfall and the

thing that had run into Happosai stopped to look around.

Huh? Just what the heck did I run into? Ranma looked around

for whatever or whomever he had just collided with. He had

temporarily given the Amazons the slip and decided to pause to see if

he hadn't caused any serious injury to an innocent bystander.

Happosai may have been a bystander in this case, but he was far

from innocent. The ancient lecher landed on his face with an audible

splat. He groaned as he got up with rage. Who would dare interfere

with his hobby? Seeing all of his treasures go flying everywhere,

Happosai was ready to deal out punishment to whoever was foolish

enough to tangle with him.

"Oh no! My silky treasures! All right! Who did that? I'll? uh oh!"

The remaining words died in his throat when caught sight of what

had run into him. Standing before him in a low crouch, ready to

spring was the biggest and meanest-looking alley cat that he ever

saw.

Whoa! He's a LOT bigger than Genma had described! Happosai

became very aware of the two huge fangs, the muscular and powerful

body, and the large paws that each housed a wicked set of claws.

This was no pussycat.

"So? you? are? Ranma? Genma's son?"

Ranma's eyes widened in shock at the sound at the mention of his

father's name and his own. Huh? Who is this guy? How does he

know about Pops? How does he know I'm Ranma?

Happosai noted the tiger's body tensing up and knew that he

definitely had the right cat. He could also sense the animal's aura and

it made him nervous. Yes? the boy has definitely gone through the

Neko Ken training and it looks like his cursed form is AMPLIFYING

IT! Ranma's chi energy was incredibly focused and radiated enough

power to make even the grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial

Arts become edgy. The old pervert's body shivered a bit as he

remembered the rumors of what a Neko Ken fighter was capable of.

Ranma was far more dangerous than what he had expected of

someone who had been trained by that idiot Genma.

For Ranma, he was very surprised to encounter someone as

diminutive as the Amazon matriarches, yet possessed just as much

power. His aura was nothing to sneeze at. He also noted the scattered

undergarments and how this troll referred to them as his silky

treasures. So this is that underwear thief that Kai told me about.

Happosai of the Anything Goes Martial Arts. Since Happosai

usually raided the areas near Furinkan and Himoto was quite some

distance away, Ranma had never encountered the lecher before.

Before the two could make any move, Ranma's superior hearing

caught the shouts of angered women that were approaching from a

few hundred meters away.

"He went this way!"

"Get him!"

"We'll get that underwear thief this time!"

"He's not getting away!"

Ranma knew that now was the time to get away. He could already

see that the Amazons in the distance. Giving the old lecher one final

glance, he leapt up toward a nearby rooftop, then bounded away.

Happosai however, was not as quick to his own escape. Still

enthralled by the sight of the saber-tooth, he lingered a few moments

longer than he should have. It was then that he remembered that his

stolen haul of women's underwear was still scattered around the

street. It wouldn't do for him to leave his silky treasures behind, after

all the trouble he went through to? er, rescue them from their

clotheslines.

Unfortunately for him, Happosai's perversion was to be his

downfall for this day. Just as he desperately started to pick up his

loot, the hordes of angered women were upon him. Their instruments

of violence were brought to bear on the bane of everyone's

existence.

WHAMMO! "OW!" CLANG! "HOLD ON! OUCH! NOW WAIT A MINUTE!"

POW! "YOW! OUCHIE! NOT THERE! OW! OW! OW!" BOOT! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAP! CLONG!

Things were made even worse for Happosai when the Amazons

arrived at the scene and saw the enemy of their tribe. Not one to miss

such a golden opportunity, they entered the fray. Temporarily

forgetting their own mission to catch Ranma, they began to deal out

their own share of retribution on the ancient lecher.

"HUH? WHERE DID YOU LOVELIES COME FROM? HOTCHA! COME

TO HAPPY!" FFFFTTT! THOK! "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING

THOSE THINGS!" WHAM! "YOWZA!" WHOMP! SLASH! "WHOA!

CUT IT OUT!" SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! "THAT'S NOT WHAT I

MEANT!" WHAM! MANGLE! CRUSH! "YOW! OUCHIE! NOW THAT

WAS A LOW BLOW!"

KICK!

Happosai's voice became high and squeaky. "I take it back. THAT

was a low blow."

It was then that a combined attack of kicks, swings and uppercuts

by all the women present, sent the greatest evil in all of Japan on a

one-way ticket to the upper stratosphere.

About a hundred meters away, a shadowy figure grinned as he

watched Happosai become airborne. He then looked down at the

streets and could see the distant form of Ranma's tiger shape race off

toward the horizon.

Hmmm, very interesting! So the rumors were true. Another has

appeared. Well, it's been some time since I went up against someone

who knew the Neko Ken. The others were quite pathetic, yet this one

could prove to be a challenge to me. Yes, he might be very

entertaining.

In another part of town, a cloaked figure also looked up and saw

the distant dot that was Happosai soaring toward the heavens. He

then shrugged as the ancient lecher was too far up to be recognized.

However, he did have serious business with the master of the

Anything Goes Martial Arts. He looked down at a scrap of paper that

had the address of the Tendo dojo written on it.

Soon Happosai! I shall have my vengeance against you!

Ranma, in his human form, huffed and panted his way into his

apartment. He didn't know why those Amazons had suddenly

stopped in their pursuit of him, but he wasn't about to look a gift

horse in the mouth. The run through Tokyo while evading both the

Amazons and their traps had left him totally exhausted. He just made

it to his bedroom when he fell face first onto the bed and promptly fell

asleep.

The very next morning?

Ranma was just finishing his breakfast when the news reports on

the television caught his attention. He sighed as he saw that his

appearance as the Tokyo Tiger yesterday had once again caused a

media sensation. He also became interested at a report that

concerned a riot and its connection to the mysterious Underwear

Thief of the Nerima district.

Mysterious my butt. That was Happosai all right. From what Kai

and Sodan had told me about him, he was the same guy I ran into

yesterday. But the big question is, how did he know my name? In cat

form to boot! I mean, nobody knows my real name except Ucchan.

Everyone else knows me as Kojiro Shinkara. And nobody in Tokyo

besides Ucchan knows about my transforming powers. Who could

have told Happosai that I'm?

Ranma's face went pale as he realized that there was only one

other person who would know about his secret. Oh no! It can't be

him! I left him in China a year ago! Damn it! I should have known that

he'd eventually come back to Japan. And since Happosai lives at the

Tendo dojo, then that means that Pops must be there as well. He

must have told him and the rest of the Tendo family. Great! Just

great! Okay, calm down. Let's think this through. One, he probably

has told them that his son has been cursed to turn into a tiger, but he

doesn't know that I can change back. Two, he doesn't know that I've

been using the name of Kojiro Shinkara. Three, they don't know

where I live or work. Okay? now let's look at the bad points. One,

they do know that a saber-toothed tiger has been running around

Tokyo. Two, Pops has probably told them about the Neko Ken

training and people already know that I use that fighting style.

Three? there's Nabiki. Ranma was already aware of the interest the

middle Tendo daughter had in him. He had known all along whenever

Nabiki's spies had tried to tail him. Of course he always managed to

ditch them. However, Akane's sister was nothing if not persistent.

She had been asking around a lot for any information about him and

her numerous questions during the time that Ranma had visited their

home had made him wary. Then he also remembered that his friend

Kai had sold many copies of the videotape of the No Holds Barred

Tournament. Even though he was taller and more muscled than

before he had come to Jusenkyo, Ranma had no doubt that Genma

would recognize him if he were ever to see that tape. Fighting styles

were like fingerprints, and he did tend to fall back on his old training

in the Anything Goes. His father would recognize his son's moves

and confirm his identity.

Knowing Nabiki, she would probably start some kind of blackmail

scheme on him, since many of her inquiries were about how much

money he had. He knew that Nabiki had the sharpest mind in the

family and if anyone could figure out his true identity, it would be

her. And once his identity was out in the open, all the troubles that

were connected to the name of Ranma Saotome would come down on

him like an avalanche. He wasn't concerned with old enemies like

Ryoga, since he had already proved his fighting superiority at the

tournament. If he had to, he could always use Ryoga's little secret to

keep him in line. However, the various engagements that Genma had

set up would come looking for him. Not to mention the many shops

and businesses that the old man had conned, using him as collateral.

He shuddered at the thought.

Ranma was at a loss over what to do, as he had never really

planned for the possibility that his father might find him again. For

now, he would have to keep on his guard and cross whatever bridges

as he came to them.

Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo, Nabiki was smiling triumphantly as

she showed her sisters and the two returned fathers the videotape of

Ranma in action at the No Holds Barred Tournament. Of course, she

charged both her father and his friend five thousand yen for them to

see it.

"That's him! That's Ranma all right!" Genma said with triumph. His

son may be a lot taller and more muscular than he last remembered,

but there were no mistaking the telltale signs of the Anything Goes

fighting maneuvers. The fat panda had spent more than nine years

training the boy until those moves had become a second nature to

him.

Kasumi watched with fascination at the images of Ranma as he

soundly defeated each of his opponents. The way his muscular, yet

lean body moved with uncanny grace and speed. The sheer strength

as he threw people over his head like rag dolls. The maneuvers he

used to win each match were poetry in motion. Coupled with the fact

that he emitted a kind of wild, feral aura that seemed to radiate

sensuality and power. Within her body, long-denied feelings and

hormones began to stir as she began to consider what it would be

like to be with someone like that. After meeting him that one time,

Kasumi had already felt a bit of an attraction to him. Now, with the

announcement of the engagement, she began to have other images of

him in her mind, many of which were not at all pure.

Akane was more than miffed when she learned that the same

person who had showed her up twice was also the boy that her father

had arranged to marry her or her sisters. In her mind, she had no

doubt that she would be the one to be picked, since she knew that

neither Nabiki nor Kasumi had her good looks or popularity. Why

else would those boys and Kuno chase her all the time? What made

things even worse was the fact that she had been beaten at the

tournament with her own style, even though she had been too angry

at the time to realize it. Boys were nothing but perverted jerks and

now she has found that she was may be engaged to him!

"Oh happy day!" Soun wept as he hugged his friend. "Ranma IS

human! We can untie the schools after all!"

"That's right Tendo! All we have to do is go collect the boy!"

Genma was jumping for joy.

It was then that Nabiki intervened. "Hold on a minute Daddy. You

and Mr. Saotome might want to think about this for a minute."

The two stopped in their cavorting and regarded the middle sister.

"What do you mean Nabiki. All we have to do is pick him up and

then have the wedding." Soun said as a matter-of-factly.

Nabiki hung her head, as she just couldn't believe just how dense

her father was. "Ranma may not want this engagement thing."

"What do you mean?! He must follow through! It is a matter of

HONOR!" Soun replied.

"That's right! My boy would never turn his back on his honor!"

Genma added.

"Oh really?" Nabiki said in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Then why

hasn't he tried to contact you Mr. Saotome? I mean, if he's able to

become human again, then I would have assumed that he would have

told you. And let me ask you this. If he wanted this engagement

thing, then why did he go through all the trouble of creating a whole

new identity for himself?"

"What?"

"Oh yes, that's right." Kasumi remarked. "Ranma is going by the

name of Kojiro Shinakara."

"What?!"

Nabiki nodded. "Yes. And there's another thing. He might be more

than you can handle. I have a feeling that he doesn't want the

engagement and I seriously doubt that you could force him into it."

"What do you mean? I mean the boy's good, but he's not THAT

good. Tendo and I can handle him."

"Oh really?" Nabiki pushed the fast-forward button on the VCR

and the two fathers gaped in disbelief at the images as they depicted

Ranma as he tore the Nerima Wrecking Crew to pieces. Soun and

Genma became awestruck as they witnessed Ranma fight with

inhuman speed, agility and power. They especially became fascinated

with his claw techniques and his final attack.

"Now hold a minute!" Genma exclaimed. "I don't ever recall that

boy having control of the Neko Ken. At least not consciously."

Akane's interest perked up. "Mr. Saotome, you mentioned the

Neko Ken before. What exactly is it?"

Genma's expression took on a serious look as he began his

explanation. "Free-style Cat Fist fighting or Cat Fu. Training is

deceptively easy. You're supposed to wrap the trainee in fish

sausage and throw him down into a pit of starving cats."

"That's it? That's all you have to do?" Akane couldn't believe that

a fighting style that was so powerful had such a simple method of

training. She began to get ideas about undergoing the training herself

and show up that jerk Ranma, when his father then dropped the

bomb.

"Unfortunately, there was a bad side effect." He reached into the

front of his gi and produced a small booklet. "Here is the ancient lore

which describes this technique."

"Let me see that." Soun reached over and took the book.

"Opening up the first page, he began to read. "Incredible! Anything

Goes Martial Arts, Final Attack Cat Fist. Hmmm, how to master Cat

Fu. Wrap the trainee in Fish sausage and throw him into a pit of

starving cats."

"You see Tendo. The training sounded so simple that I should

have known that there was a catch. Turn the page and see for

yourself."

Soun did so. "This method has been banned for causing severe

psychological distress."

Genma chuckled for a bit. "Too bad I never read the page."

"So what kind of psychological distress are we talking about?"

Nabiki asked.

"Ranma developed an irrational fear of cats after the training. He

gained increased speed and the ability to shred through wood, rock

and even metal with his fingers, Bu their were two problems. The first

problem was that he became unstable. He'd go into a state of near

panic at the mere sight of a cat. Whenever he was with a cat for an

extended period? his fear would go beyond a certain point and?"

"And then what, Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi asked.

"He'd meow."

"Huh?" Akane said in confusion.

"It's true. He'd start acting like a cat. He'd walk around on all fours,

wash himself with his tongue, purr, meow, and play with balls of yarn

and stuff like that. You'd hardly believe that he was human. That also

led to the second problem. He could only use the Cat Fist techniques

in that state and when he became like that, anything or anyone that

was seen as a threat would get shredded." Genma shivered at the

memory of when his six-year-old boy had mauled him. "I trained

Ranma when he was six."

Kasumi was shocked as she thought of a young boy being

subjected to that horrid training. Akane was having second thoughts

about undergoing that method as she thought of herself acting like a

cat. She didn't like the idea of being mauled by a hundred starving

cats either. Nabiki kept quiet.

Genma continued. "In any case, I can't understand how Ranma has

been able to get conscious control of the Cat Fist. Whenever he

became overcome by the madness, it would take an old woman from

our neighborhood to snap him out of it."

"Well, I would guess that it has something to do with that Spring

of Drowned Monster Tiger he fell into." Nabiki suggested. "It looks

like he's got full control over it and I haven't seen him show any fear

toward cats. I would think that he would be frightened of his own

curse by now."

"Hmmm" Genma nodded as he turned to Soun. "Well in any case,

that boy still has an obligation to marry one of your daughters

Tendo."

"Yes. We must formulate a plan to bring him here so that he may

meet his fianc?e. Ranma's Cat Fist training would strengthen our

schools even more! Speaking of which?" Soun looked at Akane with

a fatherly gaze, which made the youngest member of the family very

nervous. "Akane, since you're both martial artists, then it would be

fitting that you marry him and carry on the dojo!"

"WHAT?!" Akane shouted in disbelief. "I'm not going to marry

that freak! Count me out of it! I HATE BOYS AND HE'S THE WORST OF THEM

ALL! NO WAY! UH UH! I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT!" Akane stormed

out of the room and up the stairs to her own bedroom.

Soun smiled as he said. "You see Saotome? They're perfect for

each other."

"Couldn't agree more Tendo. So why don't we go out for a drink

and start planning on how to get our children on the road to

happiness?"

"I'm with you Saotome!" Soun slapped his friend on the back as

they both exited the house, leaving Kasumi and Nabiki alone.

"I can't believe that they haven't even thought things out." Nabiki

shook her head as she too got up to leave.

"Where are you going Nabiki?" Kasumi inquired.

Nabiki gave her sibling a small smile as she said, "Oh, I'm just

going to check up on a few things and maybe do a little business."

The middle daughter left without another word. Unknown to her

family and Genma, Nabiki had withheld one important piece of

information. She had only just received that piece of data from her

flunkies today. After an exhaustive search, she finally had the

location of where Ranma worked.

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Well Ranma's cover is about to be blown and things are going to

go critical. Ryoga will most certainly find out from Akane. He

certainly won't approve of Ranma's supposed engagement to his

beloved Akane and there's also that grudge he has for that missed

out duel. Who knows? He might just be obsessed enough to actually

try the Cat Fist training in his quest for revenge.

Nabiki's upcoming encounter with our Cat Fist fighter should be

interesting. Just remember that Ranma is more streetwise and has

learned independence. He's not the dumb jock that the Tendo

mercenary would have labeled him in the original series.

As Genma and Soun scheme to force Ranma to follow the pledge,

they will discover that direct confrontation will not work. They may

have to resort to having Happosai take him down. The old lecher

would certainly blame Ranma for getting him pounded in this

episode. When the Ultimate Neko Ken goes up against the

Grandmaster of the Anything Goes? well, the surrounding area is

going to need some serious urban renewal. And just who are the two

mysterious people who have entered the picture? Stay tuned!

Cat Fist Fury

If I have to disclaim one more time, I'm going to hurl. Ah well. Ranma

and anything else that has to do with anime or manga belong to their

respective creators.

: Thoughts

Chapter 14

Preliminaries to Chaos

Ranma wearily walked into the Ucchan's where his best friend and

sometime fianc?e was just cleaning up her establishment in preparing

to close for the night. The brown-haired girl smiled as she saw the

object of her affections enter her restaurant.

"Kojiro! Good to see you today!"

"Hey Ucchan. How's it going?"

"Fine. But you look like something the cat dragged in." Ukyo

winced a bit as she realized the bad pun. "Sorry about that."

Ranma waved it off as he sat down heavily in one of the booths

and said, "Believe me, I FEEL like something the cat dragged in, then

dragged back out, and then dragged back in again."

"Amazons giving you trouble again, huh?"

Ranma tiredly nodded. "No more trouble than they usually give

me, though I think they've gotten smarter at hunting me."

"Ko-chan, I really think you should let me help you. Maybe

between the two of us?"

Ranma shook his head while holding up a hand. "No, Ucchan. I

told you before that it wouldn't be a good idea. It's the same reason

why I don't want anyone to know that I've been? seeing you."

Ranma got a bit nervous at that admission. "You know that crazy

Amazon rule of kill the girls and marry the guys if defeated. Getting

beaten by them is bad. Winning over them is even worse. I also read

some more on that book that Shang loaned me. It seems that

'obstacles to an Amazon's heart are meant for killing.' I don't want you

getting into any danger because of me."

"I can take care of myself Ran-chan." Ukyo said confidently.

Ranma sighed as he said, "Ukyo, I told you before to never call me

that." It was at that moment that Ranma thought back to his

encounter with Happosai. "Then again, it may not make any

difference after today."

"What do you mean?"

The Neko Ken fighter took a deep breath before relating the

events that occurred that day. When he finished his story, Ukyo

nodded in understanding as she too came to similar conclusions.

"So, your father is here?" Ukyo's voice had a hard edge to it as

she remembered what had been done to her ten years ago. Absently,

she began fingering the small throwing spatulas on her bandoleer.

Ranma nodded. "That's the only reason that I can think of.

Happosai knew that I was Ranma, even in my tiger-form. Besides one

of the Guides, Pop's the only person who would know of what

happened to me at Jusenkyo. He must have told that old lecher and

probably the Tendos too. Then again, Pop would sell any secret of

mine if it would feed his fat belly."

Ukyo's expression became a little darker and the fires of revenge

began burning in her eyes. "Well now, looks like I'll be able to dish

out some long overdue payback." Then her expression softened a bit

as she thought of something else. "If that damned father of yours is

at the Tendo home, then you'd better watch out for Nabiki. If I know

that mercenary sister of Akane's, then she'll probably try to extort all

the money you have."

"Yeah, the thought had occurred to me. Is she really as bad as

people say she is?"

"She's a lot worse. No secret is ever safe with Nabiki around and if

you've got something to hide, then she'll find out about it and use it

to bleed you dry. Trust me, I've been there. And I hate to tell you

this, but lately, she's been sending her flunkies around Tokyo, trying

to find things out about you. A couple of her girls came over and

tried to give me the third degree. I didn't tell them anything about me

and you going out, and my spatula makes a great incentive for people

to mind their own business. Still, Nabiki has been snooping a lot in

the last few days."

The Cat Fist martial artist nodded as he recalled all those times that

Nabiki's lieutenants had been tailing him. So far, they had never been

able to follow him to his workplace or apartment. But it would only be

a matter of time before he was found out. Even though what he heard

was only rumors, at the moment he had only those rumors to go on.

"I don't know why you put up with this Ko-chan." Ukyo

commented. "You have a bunch of loony Amazons after you, your

father is back and he's going to blow your cover, and when that's

gone, all those other engagements and stupid promises that he made

are going to come down on you like a ton of bricks. Have you ever

thought about what to do about all this?"

"I know." Ranma agreed. "You know, I've been thinking about

leaving Tokyo and starting over somewhere else."

Ukyo blanched at that statement. Ranma had already left her once,

although unintentionally. She had no intention of repeating that

experience. She was about to say that she would automatically sell

her store and go with him when he continued after breathing out a

tired sigh.

"It's tempting. It's really tempting to just drop everything and

move out, but it's not really that simple. For one thing, I seriously

doubt that those Amazons would stop chasing me if I left town.

Heck, they wrecked most of Tokyo just trying to give me some stupid

Kiss of Marriage."

Ukyo had to nod at that. The Amazons were pretty persistent.

"Secondly, I've never run from anything before, and now that I

have the power to resist, Pop can't make me do nuthin." Ranma

clenched a fist and lightly pounded it on the table. The wood

shuddered under the impact, even though he had not put any effort

into the blow. "In any case, I'm not Ranma Saotome anymore. The

name's Kojiro Shinkara now and as far as I'm concerned, Ranma

Saotome died at Jusenkyo."

"Still, if word gets out?"

Ranma gave his friend a reassuring smile. "It hasn't come to that

yet. I still have some time and I do have some contacts that I can call

on if things get out of hand, especially if Nabiki tries to pull one of

her extortion scams. Hopefully, it won't come to that."

"I hope so, Ko-chan. I hope so." Ukyo had been tempted to

suggest a way of ending the insanity, at least the engagement part of

it. She had been thinking about what would happen if her Ran-chan

were already married (to her of course). That would certainly end the

nonsense with the Amazons and invalidate all the other engagements

that Genma had made. However, she had noticed that Ranma, rather

Kojiro had been pretty nervous at just taking her out on those few

dates. It was apparent that Kojiro wasn't ready to make that big step.

It had taken a lot of doing just to get him to take her out. If she tried

to push him into matrimony, then there was a danger of driving him

away.

Ukyo shelved these thoughts for the time being as she served up

an okonomyaki to her best friend. She wouldn't press him, at least for

now. However, her mind did have an image of herself in a wedding

gown.

Meanwhile at the Tendo home?

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY SOME FREAK

AND THAT'S FINAL!"

After giving her father and Genma her ultimatum, Akane stomped

up to her room to fume and rage.

Soun simply smiled, oblivious to his daughter's resentment over

the entire engagement idea. "Ah, they're going to be the perfect

couple, don't you think Saotome?"

"Yes indeed, Tendo. Arguing is what couples do best! They'll be

perfect for each other!" Genma agreed as he and Soun played their

usual game of shogi on the veranda. "Now then, how are we going to

get our loving children together?"

"Hmmm, that's going to be a problem. We have no idea where your

wayward son is."

"Hey, remember that videotape we saw? It said that Ranma was

attending some school called Himoto."

"Well then, it's obvious as to what we should do. We'll just stake

out the school and retrieve Ranma. We'll have the wedding right

away."

"Good plan Tendo! Nothing can go wrong!"

It was then that Happosai appeared on the scene. "I wouldn't bet

on it."

Both men cringed at the sound of the ancient lecher's arrival.

When they saw Happosai standing beside them, the instinctual terror

that they had gained through training under him came to the fore.

"M-M-Master! W-What happened to you?" Both men said.

Happosai was a sorry sight. His purple gi was tattered, dirty and

had several rips in it. His body was covered in many bruises, cuts

and several bandages. The most noticeable feature was that he

walking a little funny at the moment. The mob of angered women had

been very rough with him, especially the Amazons.

The old pervert turned to Genma. "If you think that you can just

simply drag that son of yours to the dojo, then think again. He's a lot

more formidable than you can ever imagine."

"Ranma did that to you?"

Happosai shrugged as he dusted himself off. "No, actually this

was due to a few of my? er, occupational hazards. However, I have

met the boy and I would say that he's way beyond both of your

levels, especially with that Cat Fist."

"Nonsense!" Genma denied. "That boy may know the Cat Fist, but

he can't possibly know how to use it consciously. As I remember, he

could only use it when his fear of cats reached a certain point. I'll

admit that his cursed form is a bit of a problem, but all we have to do

is make sure that he doesn't get splashed with cold water. He'll be

easier to handle that way."

"And what makes you think that his curse is the same as yours?"

Happosai said with sarcasm.

"Well, we just saw a video which showed him in his human form. I

thought that?"

"Don't try to THINK, Genma. You'll only succeed in hurting

yourself. Let me see this tape."

Soun brought out the tape and turned on the VCR. After viewing

the tape, Happosai turned to his students with a grim look about him.

"Genma, you're an idiot! That boy has FULL CONTROL of the Cat

Fist! It looks like he has improved on the original technique! If you

two try to attack him in either form, he'll shred the both of you like

yesterday's newspaper!"

"B-But Master! Against the three of us, we should be able to?"

Soun was about to ask the old lecher for his assistance. Even though

he hated the ancient pervert as much as Genma did, he had to admit

that Happosai was a great martial artist.

"And I've already had a good look at his aura." Happosai said,

cutting off Soun's protest as he glared at his other pupil. "It's very

different from your cursed one. I'd say that hot or cold water won't

affect him."

"H-How do you know Master?" Soun asked.

"Let's just say that I've had some experience with dealing with

Jusenkyo-cursed victims. That's how I recognized Genma when he

came here in his cursed form."

"But the pledge must be fulfilled! The schools must be joined!"

Both men said in unison.

Happosai softened at that remark. "Well, I must admit, having a

fighter like that under my tutelage is very enticing to say the least.

However, we have to get him when he is at his weakest. Then, it'll be

a simple matter to bring him under control. Now then, the trick is how

to go about doing it."

KABOOM!

The three men turned their heads to the sound of something

crashing outside the front gate. It was then that they heard a voice

scream out, "HAPPOSAI! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Akane's room, fifteen minutes before the ruckus started?

Soun Tendo's youngest daughter stomped into her room and

slammed the door with such force that the walls rattled slightly. The

door swung open slightly after banging into its frame, leaving it ajar.

I won't do it! I won't marry that arrogant cat boy! Boys are all

perverts and they expect me to marry that? FREAK!

Akane fumed as she sat down on her bed. It was then that she

heard a familiar sound.

"Bwee!"

Akane's expression instantly became gentler as she caught sight

of her per pig entering through the opening. She quickly said, "P-

chan! Where have you been? It's been days! Come here baby!"

Ryoga gleefully leapt into Akane's outstretched arms and sighed

as she cuddled him closely. He then looked up at Akane's face and

saw that she was a bit put out, despite being happy to seeing him.

"Bwee?" What's wrong Akane?

Akane looked down at her beloved pet and said, "I'm glad that

you're here P-chan. I really need someone who could pay attention to

what I'm saying."

"Bwee!" You know me Akane. I'm always ready to listen to you.

Not that I have any choice in this form.

Akane sighed as she absently started stroking Ryoga's head. "I

thought that getting beaten at the No Holds Barred Tournament by

that guy Kojiro was bad enough. But now my father wants me to

marry him!"

"Bwee?!" Inside him, Ryoga felt his heart break in half. It was then

that Akane began telling him the whole story.

One minute before the explosion?

"P-chan! What's wrong? Where are you going?!"

Akane couldn't understand it. After she had finished with her

explanations, her pet had gone into a fit of rage and began thrashing

about in her hands. As soon as she mentioned the name Ranma

Saotome, the black pig let off an angry squeal. When she told him

about the engagement and the connection between Ranma and

Kojiro, P-chan literally exploded out of her arms and ran from her

room.

Akane was about to chase after her pig, when she heard a loud

explosion coming from the front of the house, followed by a death

threat for Happosai. She went toward her window to have a look. It

was then that she then heard a distant cry from down the street that

sounded like? Ryoga?

"RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!"

(Now I know that you were just waiting for him to say that!)

Ranma was just walking home when he heard a loud explosion

coming from the direction of the Tendo dojo. Even though he was

curious, he decided not to risk going there as his father would most

certainly be there.

At the Tendo residence, Soun and Genma rushed to the front of

the house and stopped in their tracks when they gazed at what was

left of the front wall and gate. Standing before them was a figure that

was wearing a dark cloak, which covered his body. The hood hid his

face and all they could discern was the lower part of his face.

"W-Who are y-you?" Soun asked.

"Where is he?" The cloaked figure said in a low and menacing

tone.

Akane came running out the front door and stopped beside her

father and his friend. "Dad, what's going on here? Who is this guy?"

Seeing that the stranger was the one responsible for the destruction

of the front gate, she immediately went into a stance and said to him,

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The stranger's head turned to Akane, looked her up and down,

then decided to ignore her as he repeated his question. "WHERE?

IS? HE?"

"W-W-Who?"

"I believe that he means me, Soun."

All three looked down and saw Happosai calmly walking out of the

house with his hands behind his back. He had changed into a new gi

and was now assessing the newcomer with a calculating eye. "Well

now, you've grown a bit since I last saw you, Tarou. Or should I call

you?"

"DIE!" The figure leapt forward, intent on delivering a vicious

kick to the perverted master.

Happosai nimbly avoided the kick and took out his pipe. With a

casual flick of his wrist, he caught Tarou's outstretched arm as he

tried to follow through with a punch. Tarou was sent flying through

the air as the ancient lecher used one of his special techniques to

launch him skyward. During the throw, his pipe tore off his cloak.

Happosai calmly tapped his pipe as he waited for his adversary to

come back down. Tarou landed on his head with an audible crash.

Amazingly though, he showed no signs of injury as he hauled

himself up. The others took a good look at their visitor.

Tarou was Chinese and had a headband around his forehead. He

was wearing what appeared to be a dragon-skin vest. He had Kung

fu-styled pants and shoes and had a lean, but well-muscled build. He

was about six inches taller than Akane and his eyes were fuming with

rage as glared at the bane of everyone's lives.

"Happosai? you will DIE for what you did to ME!" Tarou

growled.

"For what I did to you?" Happosai said with innocence. "Why I

can't imagine why you would be so mad at me. Wasn't I the one who

christened you and gave you the wonderful name of?"

"SHUT UP!" Tarou exploded at the diminutive man, throwing

punches and kicks in an attempt to pummel the master of the

Anything Goes into paste.

Happosai however, danced easily around the attacks, then

countered with his pipe again. This time, his weapon lightly pushed

against his opponent's forehead. The technique however, was far

more powerful than it appeared and Tarou was sent flying backward.

The Chinese boy went tumbling into the rubble that once was the

front wall of the Tendo home.

Akane was more than confused at what was happening, even

though she was glad that someone was after the old pervert. She was

curious as to what this Tarou's grudge against Happosai was

though.

"Who is this person, Master?" Genma asked.

Happosai gave Genma a nonchalant look as he said, "He's my

godson, Pantyhose."

"PANTYHOSE?!" Soun, Genma and Akane said together in

disbelief.

"Yes, a wonderful name don't you think?" The old lecher smiled

with pride as he watched as Tarou pulled himself out of the rubble

and glared at him.

"Don't call me that!" Tarou yelled as he ran at the old man. As he

charged, he pulled out what appeared to be a small flask of water.

Happosai saw the flask and instantly realized what his godson was

about to do. He blurred forward and knocked the flask out of his

hands. With a quick disabling move, he was soon sitting on top of

Pantyhose's prone body and said, "Now, now Pantyhose. We won't

be having any of that. Is this the way you treat your godfather? After

all I did for you; baptizing you and?"

"Shut up! And don't call me Pantyhose! That name has caused me

nothing but grief!"

He tried to get up to attack Happosai again, but the ancient pervert

simply rapped him on the head with his pipe. "And what's so bad

about the name Pantyhose? I think it is a fine name, so very

distinguished! It always brings a tear to my eyes whenever I think

about how honored I was in giving you that name. Why you became

the son that I never had."

"You miserable little gnome! I going to?"

"So if you don't like it, why don't you just have your name legally

changed?" Akane asked.

"I can't!" Tarou said in dejected manner. "According to the

customs of my family, the only person who can change my name is

the one who named me in the first place!" He turned his head to the

old master and raged, "And you're going to change it, old man! Even

if I have to beat you bloody!" He lashed out with a fist to knock

Happosai off his back. When the shrunken master got off, Tarou saw

the fallen flask of water and dove for it.

Happosai however, was still intent on keeping the Chinese boy

away from any faster than what was humanly possible,

he snatched up the flask before Tarou could get his hands on it.

"Give that back!" Tarou shouted as he began throwing punches

and kicks.

"Nope!" Happosai replied as he easily dodged.

"Change my name!" Tarou screamed as he increased the intensity

of his assault.

"Don't wanna!" Happosai sneered.

Soun, Genma and Akane were still in awe and confusion at the

entire event as they watched the two battle each other. In the course

of their fight, the side walls of walls surrounding the Tendo yard

became pockmarked with holes from Tarou's missed punches and

kicks. Soun became more hysterical as his property was being

demolished.

"Nooooo! My walls! My home!"

Tarou didn't even notice that he was wrecking their home as he

continued his relentless assault on Happosai. Though he was a good

fighter, he wasn't close to Happosai's level, and every one of his

attacks missed the target.

After a full minute of destruction and chaos, the ancient lecher

ended the match by blocking the next punch and used his pipe to

toss Tarou to the ground. With a series of quick motions, he hog-tied

the Chinese boy's wrists and ankles together with a set of tan?

stockings?

"LET ME GO!" Tarou shouted as he tried to break free of his

bindings. Unfortunately, the position gave him no leverage.

Happosai smiled as he walked up to Tarou and said, "Well now, I

must admit that your martial arts skills are impressive! You've gotten

a lot better since last we met."

"You little * #! CHANGE MY NAME!"

"My, my, my! Such language! And here I was actually considering

of changing your name. Perhaps I shouldn't bother."

"W-W-What?!" Tarou was shocked at this sudden reversal.

Akane couldn't believe it either. Happosai was actually being

reasonable? There had to be a catch.

The old pervert smiled as he looked down at Tarou. "You've

shown me a fine fighting spirit and the name of Pantyhose might not

be worthy of such. Therefore, I have decided to give another name?

on one condition."

"What's that?" Tarou said with suspicion and venom.

"Well, if you really wish to have a new name, then you must prove

yourself worthy of the honor. As the grandmaster of the Anything

Goes School of Martial Arts, I hereby decree that I will change your

name if and only if you are able to defeat the school's heir."

"W-W-What?! Me?!" Akane gasped. "Urk!"

"No Master! Not my little girl!" Soun bawled as he embraced his

daughter and threatened to squeeze the life out of her.

"Calm down Soun! I wasn't referring to Akane!" Happosai shot

Soun a glare.

Soun immediately calmed down but he had a confused look about

him. "But Master, you said that Tarou had to defeat the school's heir.

I thought that Akane?"

Akane gasped out as her father loosened his hold on her. She had

a mixture of puzzlement and irritation at Happosai's words. What did

he mean that he wasn't referring to her? Of course she was the

school's heir! Who else would he have been talking about?

Tarou looked at Akane. When he thought that Akane was the heir,

a bit of hope had come to his mind. Though Akane looked somewhat

skilled in the martial arts, she wasn't at his level. Beating her would

have been relatively easy and his name change would have been

assured. His hope was dashed as he was told that Akane was not the

heir. "So? whom do I have to fight?"

The ancient pervert smiled as he said, "His name is Ranma

Saotome. However, he is currently going under the name of Kojiro

Shinkara. If you are able to find him, defeat him and bring him back to

the Tendo dojo, then I will gladly change your name. Feel free to do

anything to him, but he must be brought back here alive and

relatively in one piece. Are we agreed?"

"So all I have to do is this one task and you'll change my name?"

"That's right."

A few minutes later, Tarou left to go search for Ranma. After

seeing Tarou disappear in the distance, Genma, Soun and Akane

turned to Happosai, who had taken a seat and started smoking his

pipe.

"M-Master, just what do you have to gain by having this Tarou

person attack Akane's future husband?" Soun asked.

"I told you before! I'm not marry going to marry that freak!" Akane

said with her usual brand of logic.

The underwear-loving founder of the Anything Goes blew out a

puff as he replied, "It's quite really simple. As I said before, Ranma is

far too strong to fight head on. We need to weaken him first. Tarou

should suffice. If he able to defeat Ranma and bring him in, then all

the better for us, but I really don't think he will be able to win against

a controlled Neko Ken. He will at least provide us with an

opportunity to test Ranma's abilities and gauge his limits."

"But Master?" Genma jumped in. "If Ranma really is as powerful

as you think he is, then Tarou won't stand a chance against him!"

"On the contrary, Tarou has far more power than you think,

Genma. What you saw today was just part of what he is really

capable of. He's given me a little trouble over the years in his bid to

have his name changed. Why else do you think that I kept him from

splashing himself with this?" The diminutive enemy to all women

held up Tarou's flask.

"What is that? Some kind of magic potion?" Akane asked.

"No, actually it's just plain, ordinary water."

"I don't understand. Why would stopping Tarou from getting wet

be such a big deal?" Akane's eyes widened as she realized the

meaning behind the flask. "Hold on a minute! Are you saying that

Tarou has?"

Happosai nodded. "Yes, he has a Jusenkyo curse, just like

Genma's. In fact, I was the one who gave him his new form. You see, I

baptized him in one of the pools at Jusenkyo and it happened to be

the Niuhoomaoreniichuan."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, it happens to mean the Spring of Drowned Crane-with-Eel-

while-riding-a-Bull. The funny thing is, Pantyhose seemed to like his

new form and I must admit it does have certain advantages. He

possesses enormous power in that form. In any case, we'd better be

there when he fights Ranma. I figure that he will find Ranma at

Himoto High, since that's the one he attends. He may not be able to

defeat the boy, but he should weaken Ranma enough so that we can

take him down. "

"Bravo Master! An excellent plan!" Genma gushed.

"Do you hear that Akane? We'll be able to hold the wedding

soon! The schools will be joined! Oh happy day!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY HIM!" Akane screamed as she

stomped back up to her room. Though she didn't like the idea of

sending someone after Ranma and forcing him to come to the Tendo

home, she liked the idea of being forced into a marriage with him even

less. Though a small part of her wanted to see the Cat Fist fighter get

beaten. The memories of her two defeats at his hands still hurt her

pride as the best martial artist in Nerima. The way he smirked at her

when he casually beat her was so irritating and she did so want that

jerk to be taken down a peg or two.

Meanwhile, Ranma walked away from the crumpled heap that was

Ryoga. Amazingly enough, despite the bandanna boy's talent for

getting hopelessly lost, he actually ran into his nemesis while

aimlessly running through the streets. The fight had been short and

Ranma had learned some unexpected and very unwelcome news.

Flashback?

WHAM! CRASH!

Ryoga gasped out in pain as his back slammed into a thick,

reinforced concrete wall. He left a deep depression as he found

himself imbedded in the wall. Though hitting the concrete didn't hurt

him much, due to the Backusai Tenketsu training he had undergone

from Cologne, his chest was in serious pain after being struck by

Ranma's open-palmed strike. The Neko Ken fighter possessed

superhuman strength and would have caved in Ryoga's ribcage, had

he used his fist. In his rage over discovering Ranma's identity and

the engagement to his beloved Akane, the lost boy had totally

forgotten just how outmatched he was against his opponent.

Ryoga had spotted Ranma as he was making his way to his

apartment and screamed out, "RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ranma was more than surprised to hear his real name being

shouted and turned to face the danger. Ryoga had charged at him,

attacking him with his umbrella. Ranma didn't know what was going

on but he reacted accordingly to the threat. Ryoga's fighting style

depended more on brute power than on skill and defense, so it didn't

take Ranma long to slash his weapon in half, break through his attack

and have him pinned against the wall. At the moment, Ranma had one

hand on Ryoga's chest and was applying pressure to keep him up

against the wall. Whenever he tried to lash out with a punch or kick,

Ranma would simply deflect the blows with his free hand and apply

more pressure to his chest. It less than thirty seconds, Ryoga ceased

in his struggling as his iron ribs began to strain and threatened to

snap like twigs. His breath was strained as he spat out, "Damn you

Ranma! I'll?"

"You'll do nuthin' except shut up!" Ranma growled, almost

imitating a tiger's snarl. When Ryoga was silent, Ranma let off

slightly on the pressure and said in a firm tone, "Now you're going to

tell me why you're attacking me and why you think I'm this Ranma

person."

"Don't play innocent with me you coward! I know who you are!

You think changing your name is going to save you from my

vengeance? I'll? urk!"

Ranma began reapplying more pressure to Ryoga's chest. His ribs

were almost at their breaking point. "Your vengeance? Don't make me

laugh. From where I'm standing, you're just a heartbeat away from

getting your shirt pressed while you're still wearing it! Now listen up!

I don't know what you're talking about and frankly, I couldn't care

less! I don't appreciate being attacked like this! It's bad enough that

those Amazons have been giving me headaches. You got the wrong

guy. I'm Kojiro Shinkara."

"Liar! I know the truth! Akane told me that you're Ranma Saotome

and she's being forced to marry you! Like I'm going to let that

happen! And because of that fight you ran out on, I've been through

Hell! You're going to pay for? Urk!"

Ranma pressed even further and then stopped. He knew that if he

went any harder, then Ryoga's ribcage would be crushed. He was

wearing an irritated scowl after hearing about Akane. Damn it all!

Looks like Pop sold me out again! He glared at his enemy and said

in a low, menacing tone, "Listen up pal. You seem to be suffering

from a delusion here. I don't know who this Ranma guy is but I won't

take any of this crap! I don't know what this is all about and I don't

WANT to know! But, I'm not going to take any of this and it's going

to stop right now! If you attack me again, I'm going to pound and

shred you so bad that you're going to think that this was just a

warm-up!"

"If you think you can threaten me?"

"Take my advice P-chan, don't mess with me." Ranma replied with

a slight smile.

Ryoga's face turned pale at the mention of that name. "H-H-Huh?

H-How did y-you?"

Ranma's smile became even more pronounced. "Oh yes. I know all

about your Jusenkyo curse, P-chan. I noticed how frightened you

were when I suggested to Akane to give you a hot bath. I can guess

that she doesn't know about your dirty little secret, now does she?

You probably use it to sleep in her bed or see her undress. Dirty little

pig! Be really messy if she were to find out, now wouldn't it?"

Ryoga became silent.

Ranma let off his hand and Ryoga dropped to the ground

unsteadily. He rubbed his sore chest and took a few short breaths.

Each inhalation caused him to wince as his bruised lungs filled up

with air.

"Now that we got this misunderstanding out of the way, I'll be

leaving you." Ranma said. "Now remember, I'm not Ranma Saotome.

I'm Kojiro Shinkara. Right?"

Ryoga remained silent.

"Right? P-chan?"

"Right." Ryoga said with his teeth gritted. His hands were at his

sides, clenched into fists as he glared at Ranma.

Ranma nodded as he turned his back to leave. It was at that time

that Ryoga's rage made him throw caution to the wind and swung to

attack him.

"Damn you Ra? argh!"

Ranma's sixth sense easily warned him and he stepped back and

slammed an elbow into Ryoga's chest. This time, a wet crack was

heard and Ryoga fell onto the pavement. Before he fell to the ground,

Ranma delivered a Quick Swipe to Ryoga's chest, causing his shirt to

be torn and four light red marks appeared on his chest. The cuts were

not deep and would not leave any scars.

Ranma stared down at the pathetic lost boy and said, "Consider

that your last warning, Ryoga. Attack me again, and you're going to

really know what Hell is like. You are no match for the Ultimate Neko

Ken."

Ryoga could only wince in pain as he watched Ranma walk away

from the scene. Realizing that he had a couple of fractured ribs, he

began getting up to go to the nearest doctor. Looking down at the

marks, and the remnants of his umbrella, he fumed with anger. Damn

you Ranma! I'll get you for this!

End of flashback?

Ranma shook his head as he thought about the Quick Swipe that

he had given Ryoga.

Damn! What made me do that? When Ryoga tried to attack me

again, all I could feel was rage and red! It's like I didn't care about

anything except giving Ryoga a reminder not to attack me again.

Crud! I thought I'd have a better life when I left Pop and changed my

name, but now it's all falling apart! And if Akane knows about my

real name, then I have a feeling that things are about to get even

worse. Hopefully, I can weather the storm.

Meanwhile, Ryoga had miraculously found his way to the

Nekohanten, where the Amazons were currently discussing their

plans to catching the Neko Ken fighter.

"Great-grandmother, why you no want us to chase Kojiro any

more?" Shampoo asked. She and the others were very surprised

when Cologne and Mascara had told them to cease their pursuit of

Ranma.

"Because child, it is apparent that your present tactics aren't

working. The only thing that you five are succeeding in is making the

tiger even angrier. And there is nothing more dangerous than a

cornered tiger. We must think of another way."

It was then that Ryoga stumbled his way into the Cat Caf?.

Some time later, Ryoga awoke in the one of the guest rooms. He

looked down and saw that his torso was expertly bandaged. To one

side, he saw Cologne on her staff, looking intently at him.

"Well Ryoga. It has been some time since I last saw you. I would

ask as to how you came to be so badly injured, but I suspect that you

had a run-in with Kojiro Shinkara."

"H-How did you know that?"

"I recognized the cuts on your chest. I am very familiar with the

damage that the Neko Ken can inflict."

"Y-You know about the Neko Ken?"

"Oh come on now. You don't get to be my age without knowing

about the legendary Cat Fist."

"D-Do you know how to train in it?"

"Well, yes but?"

"Then teach me how to do it!"

"W-What?! You want to learn the Cat Fist? Whatever for?"

"So I can beat Ranma Saotome!"

"Ranma Saotome? Whatever are you talking about?"

"Please, teach me how to do the Cat Fist!"

On the other side of town, a shadowy figure continued to watch

Ranma as he headed home.

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Well, now things are going to get very chaotic and Ranma will find

himself in more trouble than he will think was possible. Not only does

he have to deal with Pantyhose, Happosai and Ryoga, but he will

soon be facing off against an opponent who will truly be a challenge

to the Neko Ken fighter. Ranma is just now starting to realize the

downside to his abilities and this will reflect on his personality in the

coming chapters.

Cat Fist Fury

You know the drill about disclaimers. Anything that belongs to

anyone is given his or her credit.

: Thoughts

Chapter 15

Battle Rage! Ranma Begins to Lose it!

"No. I will not teach you the Neko Ken. It is best that you forget

all about it, Ryoga." Cologne replied.

"Why not?" Ryoga said in anguish. "You taught me the Backusai

Tenketsu and the Shi Shi Hokodan!"

"That may be true, but the Neko Ken is far more dangerous than

you could ever imagine. Although the training is deceptively easy,

the results of the technique are too unstable and you are just not

suited for it."

"I can learn it!" Ryoga insisted. "If Ranma can do it, then I can

too!"

"Who is this Ranma person that you keep referring to? What

exactly do you have against him that you would risk trying to learn

the Cat Fist?"

Ryoga's expression turned dark as he said, "You know him better

as Kojiro Shinkara. He thinks he can hide from me by changing his

name, but I know who he is! His real name is Ranma Saotome and he's

going to pay for all the suffering he's caused me! And I'm going to

make sure that he doesn't marry Akane! Not if I can help it!"

"What was that again?" The elder listened interest as Ryoga

began explaining his past with Ranma and the pledge to unite the

Anything Goes Martial Arts schools. Cologne wasn't the only person

to be surprised at this new development. On the other side of the

door, Conditioner, Shampoo, Bubbles, Brush and Comb gasped as

they heard Ryoga's words.

"Aiya! What pig-boy talking about?"

"Ryoga talk crazy talk! Kojiro no marry Akane!"

"That right! Kojiro marry Bubbles! Is only right!"

"What you talking? Kojiro belong to Shampoo!"

"No! He is Conditioner's husband!"

The girls were about to erupt into a free-for-all when they heard

Cologne's voice again. They quieted down and listened through the

door.

"Well, now that's very interesting. So Kojiro is really someone

named Ranma Saotome?"

Ryoga nodded as he continued with his explanations. "If he had

only been at that duel when he was supposed to, then I wouldn't

have made the mistake of following him to China and had gotten

cursed! It's all his fault! Now he's trying to steal Akane away because

of some stupid promise between her father and his. He doesn't

deserve her and I'm going to see that he pays for all the hell he put

me through!"

"Well, be that it may, I still won't train you in the Cat Fist."

Cologne replied, while mentally filing away this new information.

"I have to learn the Cat Fist!" Ryoga raged. "The techniques you

taught me before were good, but they're not enough against that

Neko Ken of his! I will get my revenge!" The lost boy glared at the

aged martial artist, who simply shook her head. "Fine! If you won't

teach me the Cat Fist, then I'll find someone who will!"

With these words, Ryoga stomped out of the room and headed

toward the stairs, passing by the group of girls near the door. He

quickly got lost as soon as he got to the bottom of the steps, and a

minute later, the girls heard Mascara bodily pushing the lost boy out

the door.

"NOT THAT WAY! THIS WAY!"

Some time later, both Cologne and Mascara were sipping tea as

the others were preparing to close down the Nekohanten for the

night.

"Ryoga seemed very determined to learn the Neko Ken." Mascara

remarked.

"Indeed." Cologne agreed. "However, it would be too dangerous

for someone like Ryoga to know that technique. Can you imagine

that?"

Mascara shuddered a bit at the thought. Ryoga was already

incredibly resistant to impacts due to the Breaking Point technique.

Added to his depression-fueled chi technique and other skills, Ryoga

was already a formidable fighter. The last thing they needed was

someone of that caliber under the madness of the Neko Ken.

"I am still wondering as to how Kojiro has been able to

consciously control the Cat Fist." Mascara said.

"I think I know." Cologne responded. "I wrote a letter a while back

and addressed it to Rinse. I instructed her to go to Jusenkyo and

question the Guide about anyone who had fallen into the Spring of

Drowned Tiger recently. Since we know that the long-toothed tiger is

Kojiro, then I suspected that he may have fallen into that spring."

"And what did Rinse find?"

"According to the letter I received, the description that the Guide

gave her, of the last person to be cursed by the spring, fairly matched

Kojiro's. He had said that a boy named Ranma Saotome had been

immersed in the Spring of Monster Tiger a year ago. Since we now

know that Kojiro is this Ranma Saotome, then we can make the

connection."

Mascara nodded as she began to fit the pieces together. "So, you

think that Kojiro had been trained in the Cat Fist, and now has

conscious control over it, due to his being cursed by that spring?"

"It sounds logical." Cologne agreed. "Remember that the Neko

Ken can only be activated when the subject's fear of cats reaches a

certain point? To escape this fear, the subject behavior becomes

catlike, and there's the problem. The person becomes unstable and

will attack anyone or anything that he or she perceives as a threat.

Some catnip or a ball of yarn can also easily distract Neko Ken

fighters. That usually makes the technique useless overall."

"I see what you are getting at. Since Kojiro? Ranma is part cat

because of the spring; he has now gained a mastery over the

awesome power of the Neko Ken and had eliminated the fear of

felines and madness. Very interesting?" Mascara started

considering the possibilities.

Cologne shook her head and said, "Now I know what you are

thinking Mascara. I too had considered training the village children in

the Neko Ken, then dunking them into the Spring of Monster Tiger.

But there's a snag to that plan. The spring no longer exists."

"What?"

"It's true. After Ranma had emerged from it, the spring exploded

and all of its cursed waters had evaporated away. The Guide had

informed Rinse that there was nothing left of that particular pool."

"Can we not make a new spring? Or perhaps use another pool

where a cat had drowned in it?"

Cologne shook her head again. "You know the rules of Jusenkyo.

A spring can only make an imprint of an animal or person once and

cannot be duplicated. Besides, other than Ranma, there aren't any

long-toothed tigers to drown. And I have thought to try to use the

Maoniichuan. However, we would only be getting a pitiful fraction of

Kojiro's power and I'm not too certain we should even try that. No, if

we want his power added to the Joketsuzoku, then we'll have to get

him as a member of the tribe. He is of excellent breeding stock and will

pass on his traits to the next generation."

As the two elders discussed their plans to catch Ranma, the five

Amazon girls were also thinking. However, their lines of thinking

were centered on one fact. The object of their affections was engaged

to another. She was therefore designated as an obstacle. And true to

Amazon fashion, obstacles were meant for killing. In each girl's mind

was an image of a certain short-tempered girl dying a gruesome and

horrible death.

Late afternoon, the very next day?

Ranma exited the front doors of Himoto High. As always, he kept

his senses peeled for any sign of ambush, especially from the

Amazons. As he headed toward the front gate, his friends Shang, Kai

and Kosho greeted him.

"Nihao Kojiro!" Shang said.

"How are you doing?" Kai said.

"What's happening?" Said Kosho.

Ranma shrugged as he politely greeted each of his friends,

informing them that he was all right. As they engaged in small talk,

Ranma's danger sense began to tingle, putting him on alert. He

stopped suddenly as he scanned the surrounding area. Something

was going to happen.

His friends became at puzzled at their friend's agitation and they

each asked him what was the matter. Ranma didn't seem to hear them

as he continued to use his enhanced hearing and sense of smell to

survey the vicinity. It was then that he noticed someone approaching

from his right. His eyes narrowed as he saw that the figure was

wearing a dark cloak that covered most of his body. The hood hid the

upper half of his face in shadow. Ranma judged the person's gait as

sure and light.

When the person stopped twelve feet from Ranma, the Neko Ken

fighter tensed up as he sensed dangerous vibes being emitted from

him.

"Are you? Ranma Saotome?" The hooded figure asked.

Ranma did not answer immediately as he continued to stare at him.

Then he replied, "No. I'm Kojiro Shinkara."

The hooded figure smiled as he said, "Then I found who I'm

looking for."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked suspiciously. "I thought you

said you were looking for someone named Ranma Saotome?"

"And I am." The hooded figure responded. "And now I've found

him? Ranma Saotome!"

It was then that the stranger threw off his cloak and revealed

himself to Ranma. "I am Tarou and I challenge you, Ranma Saotome!"

As soon as he made the challenge, all the crowds looked in their

direction. Ranma's friends were a bit puzzled as to why this new guy

was referring to Kojiro as this Ranma person. They all took a few

steps back and waited with everyone else.

The students weren't the only ones who were watching the

confrontation. High up on the roof of the school, three martial artists

were also taking an interest in the upcoming fight. Happosai, Genma

and Soun had gotten to the school at around one o'clock and had

been staking out the premises. Soun had to be physically restrained

to keep from leaping down toward Ranma when he first emerged from

the building.

"There he is! That's my future son-in-law!"

"Hold it Soun! Remember the plan!" Genma said as he grabbed his

friend by the arm and yanked him back. "He's got to be softened up

first!"

"But he's?"

Happosai growled slightly and glared at his two disciples, making

them instantly quiet down. When Soun gave him a sheepish look and

sat down with Genma, the aged master turned his attention back

toward the ground.

Unknown to them, another group was also watching events

unfold. On a rooftop opposite to the one the three schemers were on,

the Amazons matriarches and their prot?g?es were observing Ranma

as he was facing off against Tarou. It had been decided that they

were to secretly tail Ranma and find out where he worked and lived,

instead of chasing him all over town to give him the Kiss of Marriage.

The plan was to approach him gradually and learn more about him.

Then they would readjust their strategy in snaring him for the tribe.

They had given the girls very strict orders not to go about chasing

him like before.

Cologne wondered who this newcomer was and what his business

was with her soon to be future son-in-law. Then she spied Happosai

on the opposite roof. Something was up. The others were all for

attacking the enemy to all women, but Cologne motioned for them to

remain. If Happosai was involved with Ranma in any way, she wanted

to know of it.

On the yard in front of the school, Ranma was still trying to figure

out who this new challenger was. "Listen, Tarou is it? I don't

understand why you're challenging me when I'm not this Ranma

person. I already told you, the name's Kojiro Shinkara."

"Happosai informed me that you were using that name, Ranma

Saotome, but it doesn't matter who you are. What does matter is that

I must defeat you and drag your battered carcass to the Tendo

Dojo." Tarou looked over his opponent. He saw that Ranma was very

strong looking and he moved with a casual grace that spoke of long

experience. Unlike that pathetic Akane Tendo, Ranma looked far more

capable and would give him a good workout. What he didn't know

was Ranma's true power.

"The Tendo Dojo?" Ranma didn't like the sound of that. After

learning about his father's plans to have him marry Akane, the Neko

Ken fighter was getting the idea that this confrontation somehow

involved his greedy parent's doing. Right now, with all the troubles

that he had been receiving from the Amazons and the possibility of

meeting up with Genma again, Ranma's temper had been on a tight

leash and it had taken much of his control to keep in check. "Listen, I

still think?"

"Enough!" Tarou snarled as he got into a stance. "Do you accept

my challenge or are you a coward? Like it or not, you are coming with

me to the Tendo Dojo, and if I have to beat you to within an inch of

your life to do it, then so be it!"

Ranma's brow furrowed at that remark. This Tarou was challenging

him directly in front of the whole school. He had to accept the

challenge. Besides, no one called him a coward and got away with it.

Deep within him, the beast began to stir at the first signs of an

inevitable conflict. Ranma slowly went into a ready stance and said in

a firm voice, "I don't know that this is all about or why you keep

referring to me as this Ranma person, but if you want a fight, then

come on!"

His friends recognized the look on his face and knew that things

were going to get very violent. They began motioning for the crowds

to step back back. Well, Shang and Kosho tried to get them to step

back. Kai was busily giving odds and taking bets.

Ranma and Tarou stood motionless as their eyes locked together.

For Ranma, he wondered why this person was after him and was

trying to figure out his motives. For Tarou, he was sure that he could

defeat this person. Though his initial assessment of Ranma gave him

the impression that his opponent was a considerable martial artist, he

was certain that Ranma wouldn't stand a chance against his other

form. He smiled as he gestured with a finger for him to make a move.

Ranma's battle aura began to glow as he prepared to strike. The

power of the Neko Ken started to surface and his hands curled and

uncurled. In an instant, Ranma shot forward at his opponent. Tarou

was a little startled at the speed, in which his opponent moved and

barely managed to deflect the blow to his chest. He winced slightly

as his arm collided with Ranma's. He was hitting with more force than

Tarou had expected. He swung around and sent a jab to Ranma's

face.

However, the Neko Ken fighter tilted his head slightly, causing

Tarou's fist to miss his face by a mere millimeter. At the same time, he

lashed out with his other fist and connected with Tarou's stomach,

forcing the breath out of the cursed Chinese boy and sent him back a

bit. An instant after the first hit had made contact, Ranma delivered a

fast three-hit combo to Tarou's upper body. Tarou managed to

deflect the first two hits, but the third blow hit hard on his chin. He

winced a bit more as that punch packed a bit more wallop than the

first. He backed off a bit to get some more fighting room as Ranma

waited.

Tarou ran the back of his right hand over his sore chin and saw

that his lip was bleeding a bit. He smirked at his opponent and said,

"Not bad. You drew first blood."

"I'm just getting warmed up." Replied the Tokyo Tiger. He was

purposely holding back his superhuman strength and reflexes as he

was assessing his opponent's skills. He had decided not to use any

of his special Neko Ken moves until he knew what he was really up

against. Fortunately, with his training in the Anything Goes and his

past street fighting experience in China, Ranma more than capable of

handling himself without resorting to the fury of the Cat Fist.

Tarou smirked again as he waited for Ranma to attack again.

Ranma obliged. As he threw a roundhouse kick to Tarou's

midsection, the Chinese boy caught his foot and swept out with his

leg to trip him up. However, Ranma countered by swinging his other

leg up and lashed out while twisting his body. The end result was his

foot smacking into Tarou's face, causing him to release his other leg.

Ranma rolled forward, got back to his feet and then sent an open-

palm strike to Tarou's chest.

The Chinese boy just barely recovered from being kicked when he

caught Ranma's outstretched arm in a vice grip. He then delivered a

hard kick to Ranma's exposed side before throwing him over in an

Akido toss. To his surprise, Ranma reversed the throw and then had

him flying through the air. Tarou slammed into the front gate, causing

a series of large cracks to appear in the concrete. He slid down to the

ground, but was on his feet again and faced off against Ranma. He

had lost some of his initial cockiness as he realized that Ranma was a

seasoned fighter. Kicking against Ranma's side had left a slight tingle

in his foot. It had been like kicking against a thick oak tree. Ranma

didn't even seem to have felt his kick.

For Ranma, he saw that this Tarou had an endurance that was

somewhat less than Ryoga's, but was still much more durable than

normal. Slamming into that gate would have knocked out an average

fighter. Tarou was nowhere near as strong or as fast as he was, but

his overall skill level was somewhere above Mousse and Ryoga's. He

had also gotten the feeling that Tarou wasn't showing his true power.

They exchanged several more blows at each other, but it was clear

to all those present that Ranma seemed to have the upper hand.

Whatever hits Tarou managed to land were either shrugged off or

weren't even registered. Ranma's hits were increasing in force with

every blow, and it wasn't long before Tarou's body began to feel

sore. He had suspected that Ranma was holding back, but he had no

idea as to how much. He stopped a crosscut to his chin, but then was

stunned when Ranma moved his arm forward and knocked his elbow

into Tarou's jaw, making him release his arm. In the split-second

before Tarou could recover, Ranma shot a jab to his ribs, followed by

a strike to the throat, then reared his head back and slammed it into

his opponent's forehead.

The crowd winced as they saw Tarou driven backward from the

headbutt. After being struck in the flank and throat, the Chinese boy

had not expected such a blunt and brutal onslaught. He staggered

backward and resumed a shaky stance as Ranma's battle aura began

to intensify. In all his years, he had never faced up against an

opponent who was just as a mean fighter as he was.

For the Neko Ken fighter, he was fighting hard to keep his rage

from erupting. The recent troubles that he had been getting from the

Amazons, plus the stupid deals that his father had made, using him

as a bargaining chip, had made him very irritated, to say the least.

Furthermore, due to the fact that his cursed form was attracting too

much attention; he had not been spending much time as a tiger lately.

He was long overdue for a romp through the forest and for some

hunting. Since the fight began, his primal emotions had begun to

swell and simmer beneath the surface. He had refrained from using

his Neko Ken skills as he had assessed that his opponent would not

be able to survive such deadly techniques. He was strictly adhering

to the Anything Goes and the street-fighting techniques he had

picked up, but it wasn't enough. The tiger inside of him wanted out

and it wanted out now! Already he was moving with far greater speed

and hitting with enough power to crack concrete.

Tarou was bruised and battered by now. It seemed that his

opponent was gaining speed and strength with every blow, and

whatever hits he could land on the Tokyo Tiger were now as

effective as hitting him with cotton balls. Things had begun to go

downhill and Tarou was unable to stop it. The fight had started out

well enough but now it looks like that he would have to cheat.

I WILL HAVE MY NAME CHANGED! Tarou reached over to

the front of his vest to get the flask of water then realized that he had

left it at the Tendo home. He had been so eager to beat Ranma and

get his name changed that he had forgotten to retrieve his flask or get

some more water. This slight pause was all Ranma needed to rush

forward and deliver a straight kick to Tarou's midsection, plowing him

back several yards. The Chinese boy was sprawled on his back and

Ranma used this opportunity to calm down.

Taking slow and deep breaths, he glared at his fallen opponent

and said, "Had enough?"

Tarou gave him an angry look and hissed, "I'm not done with you

yet!" He staggered to his feet and took a quick look around. He could

see no immediate sources of water and was at a bit of a loss of what

to do. He then spotted the pool on one side of the school, but it was

too far away and the beating the Ranma had given him left him too

weak to try to make a break for it. He was about to attempt a suicidal

lunge at his foe when salvation came to him in the form of Happosai.

The aged pervert and grandmaster of the Anything Goes School

saw that Tarou was in trouble and it was time for him to interfere.

Bringing out the flask that he had gotten from Tarou, he tossed it

down to the ground.

"Pantyhose! Catch!"

Tarou became angered at hearing that stupid name but then smiled

as he looked up and saw what was dropping down toward him. He

gleefully caught the flask, unscrewed the cap and gave Ranma a

smirk as he held it above his head. "Now you are going to get it!"

The Neko Ken frowned when he looked up and saw who it was on

the roof. He then went into a defensive stance when he saw Tarou

grin. What was up with that flask? Was it some kind of potion?

"What is that?"

"Water." Tarou sneered.

Water? Why would water be such a big deal? Unless he's? oh

no!

All hell broke loose when Tarou got wet.

"MOOOOOOOO"

The crowd gasped and screams were heard, as a twenty-foot

monstrosity appeared where Tarou once stood. The beast resembled

the Minotaur of Greek legend, but had a few differences. It was

roughly humanoid in appearance and had the head of a bull. Its horns

were about three feet long and looked capable of tearing open a tank.

On its shoulders were large wings and it also had a tail that resembled

a snake. Upon closer inspection, one could see that it was actually an

eel as it thrashed about. The transformed Tarou stomped his feet and

snorted at Ranma, preparing to charge. His eyes were red with rage

and promised the Neko Ken martial artist a world of pain.

On the rooftop, Genma and Soun were in shock at the sight of the

cursed form of Tarou.

"M-M-Master? Is that Tarou's cursed form?" Genma said.

Happosai nodded as he said, "Now you can see why I stopped

Pantyhose from getting wet." He then grinned down at Ranma and

said, "Let's see if Ranma can handle this!"

The throngs of students decided that they no longer wanted to

see the outcome of this fight and began fleeing in terror. Shang and

his friends were almost trampled in the sudden rush to get away. It

was then that Tarou charged.

"Holy s-" Ranma was just barely able to leap to the side as the

monster barreled down on him. Tarou then swung a massive arm at

Ranma and knocked him aside, sending him flying into the pool. He

made a tremendous splash before disappearing beneath the water.

There was a moment of silence as Tarou paused in his assault,

waiting for Ranma to emerge. When he did not immediately resurface,

he wondering that he might have killed his opponent with his punch.

Those who had not fled with the majority of the crowd were also

stunned at the sight. Was he?

On the roof of Himoto?

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Soun wailed. "That monster has

killed my son-in-law!"

Genma was speechless as he stared at the pool. It couldn't be!

Ranma couldn't be dead! He had to be alive! He must marry Akane

and unite the schools! Genma's dreams of a long and luxurious

retirement at the Tendo Dojo were dashed in an instant. Then a chill

went down his spine. What would Nodoka do to him?

It was then that the pool started to froth and bubble. The waters

thrashed about as large, black shape exploded from it. It let off a

tremendous roar as it landed on all fours in front of Tarou. The

winged, bull-monster's eyes widened in surprise as he beheld the

saber-toothed tiger before him, getting ready to pounce. He was

surprised to learn that his opponent was also Jusenkyo-cursed and

his new form did present some problems. Although he did tower over

his transformed opponent and was stronger than the cat, he was

unsure if he could defend against the tiger's claws and fangs.

At the appearance of the Tokyo Tiger, the few remaining students

did the smart thing and headed for the hills.

On the sidelines, huddling behind a tree, Shang, Kai and Kosho

were in awe at being this close to the infamous saber-tooth tiger of

Japan. As they watched the cat face off against its larger opponent,

Kai asked the obvious question.

"Is? that Kojiro?" After seeing Ranma disappear into the pool

and the tiger reemerging from it, it didn't take a rocket scientist to put

two and two together.

Shang nodded as he said in a serious voice, "Aiya! Kojiro is

cursed to turn into tiger when wet! He is cursed from Jusenkyo!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kosho asked, his eyes never

leaving the scene.

"Shang know from letters from Cousin Gel. Cousin Gel is Amazon,

same as Mousse and Shampoo. She tell all about Jusenkyo."

"What's Jusenkyo?" Kai asked.

"Not what. Is where. Jusenkyo is very bad and dangerous place.

Old training ground in China. Have many different springs and each

have own terrible tragedy happen there."

"What are you talking about?" Kosho asked.

"Springs of Jusenkyo is magic. For many, many years, springs

have people and animals drown there. Now whomever fall in cursed

springs take body of poor person or animal that drown there. Water

cause change in person. Cold water change into cursed form Hot

water change back."

"I don't believe it!" Kai said.

"Shang no believe either until now. Friend Kojiro and other person

must be cursed by springs. Is only reason why they change when

wet."

Meanwhile, the Ranma and Tarou were mixing it up. Ranma had

decided to change into his feline form to give Tarou a shock and let

off some of his anger. He knew that transforming was inevitable

against this monster, so he decided to deliberately mislead Tarou,

Genma, Soun, Happosai, and all those who were watching, that his

curse was triggered by cold water. Except for the Amazons and Ukyo,

no one else in Japan knew that Ranma could control his

transformations at will. That gave Ranma a considerable advantage.

Tarou tried to pound the cat into the pavement, but the tiger was

far more agile and easily evaded the blow. As his arm came near,

Ranma gave a vicious swipe to it, causing Tarou to roar out in pain.

He quickly retracted his arm and looked down at it. Despite his thick

hide, Ranma's claws had cut through it, leaving four deep gashes

near the wrist. The tiger then charged forward and plowed into

Tarou's gut, driving the air out of him as if a speeding bus had hit

him. The sudden impact drove him off his feet and he was slammed

onto his back. The ground trembled as more than a ton of

transformed martial artist crashed down on the concrete.

Ranma was in a rage as his long denied feral emotions came to the

surface. He started slashing away at Tarou's chest, leaving deep cuts

and caused the huge monster considerable pain. Tarou realized that

he had gotten more than he had bargained for and that Ranma's tiger

form had an advantage in speed and ferocity. With both his arms, he

desperately grabbed the feline by the midsection and hoisted him

above his bloody chest. The tiger continued to writhe and thrashed

at Tarou, trying to sink his claws into him.

Tarou rolled over to the side, slamming the cat to the ground,

causing a deep depression in the pavement. While pinning it down

with one arm, Tarou began to mercilessly pound at it with the other.

Ranma roared out in pain as he was severely pummeled. If Tarou

wasn't already weakened from considerable blood loss and Ranma

had such high endurance, the Neko Ken fighter would have blacked

out by now. But in a minute or so, he would black out anyway.

Using all of the brute tiger strength he had, Ranma managed to

twist his body around enough and sink his fangs into Taro's flesh.

Ranma winced as he tasted blood, but clamped down. Tarou let off an

inhuman scream of pain as he was forced to stop his pounding and

release the saber-tooth. Ranma scrambled out from his grasp and

then faced off against the bull monster. He was near the boys' locker

room as the battle had moved closer toward the school. His battle

aura suddenly flared as his eyes glowed with a crimson light. Letting

off another roar, the saber-tooth fired off twin beams of hot chi

energy at his foe.

Because Ranma's vision was still swimming from Tarou's

pounding, his aim was off and his eyebeams struck not Tarou's chest,

but his shoulder. The Chinese boy howled out in pain anyway as the

searing heat caused a deep scorch mark to appear. The tiger then

leapt at his foe, intent on finishing him off. Tarou swung an arm and

managed to slam the cat back, causing him to go flying toward the

boys' locker room. The huge feline made a tremendous crash through

the roof and then an another crash was heard. Suddenly, a huge

spout of water erupted out from the hole in roof, drenching the

surrounding area. It wasn't just any water either. It was HOT WATER!

Tarou was just shaking off the effects of Ranma's last attack when

it spied the spout of steamy liquid. He then let off a triumphant

sound. "MOOOOOO!" He knew that his foe was now at his mercy.

Even though he was badly injured, Ranma's human form was no

match for his cursed one. There was just no way he could still be a

tiger with all that hot water. Victory was his! He would have a new

name!

It was then that a roar that sounded like a tiger's was emitted from

the wrecked locker room. The sidewall blew out and out stepped

Ranma, who was indeed in his human form, but not the way that

Tarou thought.

Ranma had been trapped under a pile of broken support beams

and had to transform into his smaller human shape to wriggle out of

the wreckage. Now as he looked up at the towering monster that had

spotted him and was advancing toward him, he didn't feel the

slightest bit of fear. Instead his battle aura flared up even brighter as

he snarled and his eyes filled with absolute rage.

Enough was ENOUGH! After all this, Tarou still wanted to fight?

He was still intent on beating him up and drag him to the Tendo

Dojo? That's it! THE KID GLOVES WERE OFF!

Ranma roared as his aura became a bonfire of chi and he leapt up

at Tarou. The monster swung an arm to knock down the little flea, but

the Neko Ken fighter dodged the blow and slashed forward.

"RIP CLAW SLASH!"

Tarou screamed out as he felt his flesh being torn. He brought

back the arm and saw that it had four new marks on it. His eyes

widened as he realized something. Ranma didn't have to be a tiger in

order to cut him! As he looked down, he saw the Neko Ken martial

artist leaping straight up, one arm held high and the hand with fingers

curled like a set of claws. The hand glowed with a bright, blue-white

light.

"RISING CLAW!"

Tarou winced as the hand ripped up his chest, cutting a deep

groove in it. He began thrashing about, trying to knock away Ranma,

but the ponytailed martial artist began using his catlike agility to

dodge. He became a darting blur as he continued to cut down his

opponent, hitting him with an endless assault of Cat Fist techniques.

The Chinese boy was slashed, blasted and sliced again and again as

the he began to realize that in either form, he was simply no match for

the Neko Ken warrior.

"TIGER CLAW FRENZY!"

Tarou's back was slashed until it looked like he had a million paper

cuts.

"QUICK SWIPE!"

A piece of horn was cut off.

"RAGING TIGER BOLT!"

A chi blast slammed between his wings.

"CAT'S EYE BEAMS!"

Twin chi beams blasted the other shoulder.

Ranma was totally going ballistic and he was slashing at near full

strength against his foe. He didn't care though. He was immersed in

the savagery of it all, his tiger instincts running on full and holding

very little back. The frustrations he had gained when he came back to

Japan all culminated and made him erupt. He wasn't going to stop

until Tarou was down for keeps. He was running on pure rage and

adrenaline. After a full minute of slashing and blasting, Tarou looked

ready to drop.

However, like Ranma, the Chinese boy was just as stubborn and

one thought kept ringing in his mind. I must defeat him! I must have

my name changed! With that thought, he charged at Ranma in an all

or nothing final attack.

It was then that Ranma let him have it.

"ULTIMATE NEKO KEN! FINAL ATTACK! BERSERKER RAGE!"

Ranma sped forward at inhuman speed and leapt up. He began

slashing at Tarou's chest with a ferocity that defied description. The

bull-shaped head threw itself back and howled in agony, while the

entire body trembled and quivered. Tarou was introduced to a pain

like no other as he was subjected to the full power of Ranma's final

attack. Then after delivering more than four thousand slashes, Ranma

ended the attack with fully powered, double-diagonal chi slashes to

the face.

The energy exploded in a x-shape and sent Tarou crashing down

to the ground with a thunderous impact. The massive body twitched

and spasmed a bit before Tarou finally gave in and let the darkness

claim him.

As Tarou slipped into unconsciousness, Ranma landed on his feet

and began breathing heavily. When the rage began to cool and his

features relaxed, he then stared down at the battered and bloody

body of Tarou. He then looked down at his own hands, which didn't

even have a single drop of blood on them. He couldn't believe that he

had done such a thing. He had totally given into the primal urges that

he had kept in check for so long. He had not cared what permanent

damage he had done to his opponent, but he had done so. For the

first time since learning how to control the Neko Ken, Ranma had lost

it. And it scared him. He continued to stare at his hands as if he didn't

recognize them for what they had done. As a result, he did not notice

that three men were planing to jump him from behind.

Happosai and his pupils had seen enough and saw that Ranma

was distracted and exhausted. Now was the time for them to claim

their prize, totally ignorant of what the consequences of their actions.

On the other roof, Cologne was a bit disturbed at the ferocity that

Ranma had displayed. Happosai and his pupils may have been too

stupid to realize it, but she knew and then began to rethink the idea

of making Ranma part of the tribe.

To be continued?

Author's notes

Well, now Ranma has just discovered that though the he does

have better control over the Neko Ken than most, he still has to be

careful not to let it overwhelm him. He is just starting to realize that he

may be more like the tiger than he realized and this will cause conflict

with his struggle to retain his sanity.

As for Genma, Happosai and Soun, well they may think that

Ranma is now theirs for the taking, but they will soon learn that

catching Ranma and keeping him are two entirely different and

difficult tasks. Also, they only see him as a means of achieving their

own ends. They have all displayed stupidity and blind obsession to

that pledge.

Cologne is probably the only one who realizes this changes that

Ranma is currently undergoing and this too will reflect in future

chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat Fist Fury

Ranma 1/2 and any other anime mentioned in this story are not mine.

You know the rest.

: Thoughts

Chapter 16

Fall of the Tokyo Tiger

Part 1

Ranma winced as a sharp stab of pain ran up his side. Pantyhose

had pounded him pretty hard before the Neko Ken fighter had put

him down for the count. He could feel that he had one, maybe two

fractured ribs, and it hurt like the dickens. His body was also starting

to register the bruises and exhaustion as the effects of the adrenaline

rush began to wear off. Ranma sank to one knee as he felt his

strength start to ebb. He also started coughing up a little blood.

Despite his amazing recuperative abilities, it was going to take him

quite a while before he recovered completely.

Man! I used too much energy in fighting that jerk! Ranma gazed

at the battered and slashed form of the Chinese boy. It was clear to

anyone who was watching that Pantyhose was unconscious and

wasn't going to get up any time soon. That suited Ranma just fine.

Right now, Ranma was very tired as he let his recent battle rage

subside. Well, things can't get any worse!

Just as he thought that, his hearing picked up the sounds of

someone chuckling. He then saw the shadows of something

descending from above. Ranma had sustained considerable injuries

from his fight with Pantyhose, and his reflexes were a bit sluggish. He

was unable to get out of the way as a large net fell on top of him. The

net was made of chains and the ends had lead weights attached to

them. As he became entangled in the trap, several round objects were

thrown down at his feet. Ranma had about a second to consider them

before the exploded and released clouds of noxious gases. The fumes

began to make him dizzy as unsteady as he fought to keep from

blacking out. He failed as he toppled forward. He was on his hands

and knees when he saw three people drop from above and land

beside him.

"Soun! Genma! Secure the net before he gets loose!"

At the mention of that hated name, Ranma began to thrash

violently as he realized that his father must be somehow behind all

this. Looking up through the holes of the net, he caught sight of the

man he thought he left behind at Jusenkyo a year ago. He snarled

with rage and could feel his blood begin to boil as Genma held onto

the net from behind, trying to keep Ranma's arms pinned so that he

couldn't claw his way out. With fumes he had inhaled and the net

entangling him, the Neko Ken fighter found it very hard to focus his

chi.

"Oh happy day! Now the schools will finally be united!" Soun

bawled.

"Ranma! Stop fighting your father! I'm doing this for your own

good!" Genma said sternly as he and Soun tightened their grip on the

net.

"LIKE HELL! LEMME GO! I AIN'T THIS RANMA GUY AND I SURE AS HELL AIN'T

YOUR SON!"

"Ranma! This is for the best! It is high time you stop this

foolishness and fulfilled your obligations to the Anything Goes

School of Martial Arts! Accept your engagement to Akane! You

break your father's heart by being so stubborn!"

"I'M GONNA BREAK A LOT MORE IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME NOW!"

"I don't think so. It's time that we tamed this tiger." Happosai

smirked as leapt up and landed on Ranma's back. With a deft tap of

his pipe, Happosai delivered a strike to one particular spot on

Ranma's back, between the shoulderblades.

Ranma felt a hot stinging sensation and the net suddenly became

heavier. It felt as if it weighed tons as his legs gave out from the

strain. He fell forward and was held fast by both Genma and Soun,

who were surprised at how easy it was.

"M-Master? What was that?" Soun asked as he tightened his grip

on Ranma.

Happosai smiled as he hopped off Ranma's back and replied, "Oh,

it's just a little pressure point technique I picked up that can take

away a person's strength, making him as weak as a baby. It's called

the Moxibustion Pressure Point. It should be no problem for the two

of you to get him to the dojo now."

"Bravo Master!"

"You hear that Genma? We can get Akane and Ranma married as

we get him back to the house! Oh happy day!"

Ranma still tried to struggle but it was no use. That damned

pressure point had taken away his all of his superhuman strength and

now his worst nightmare was coming true. His stupid father was

trying to run and ruin his life and he was powerless to stop it. He still

had his chi techniques, but without the strength to exert the force he

needed and no leverage, most of his claw techniques were rendered

useless.

NO! I CAN'T END THIS WAY! I WON'T LET IT! I WON'T! I WON'T! Ranma's

battle rage began to resurface. The tiger was cornered and injured.

His eyes took on a fierce crimson color and his aura began to glow.

He could feel his blood burning as it rushed through his veins. On

the spot where Happosai had placed the Moxibustion Point, Ranma

could feel it tingle and it felt like pins and needles. He could feel his

entire body begin to charge up with new, savage energies. Then it

happened?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Ranma's roar of pure, unadulterated anger and frustration took the

three conspirators by surprise. The suddenly, Genma and Soun were

thrown off like rag dolls as the shape beneath the net suddenly

darkened and stood up. Both men were knocked out as they hit the

pavement. Happosai's eyes widened as he saw the shape under the

net suddenly gain over a foot in height and became more massive.

Wait a second! He didn't get wet, so how is he changing?

The net was shredded in an instant as two flashes of chi energy

appeared. Happosai wasn't much when it came to prayers, but what

stood before him made him recall just about every childhood deity

that he remember. The way Ranma was looking at him now in his new

form was like an angered cat that was about to tear into a helpless

mouse. Considering Ranma's new height of 7'4", Happosai did indeed

feel like a mouse.

Kosho, Kai and Shang were shocked to the core as well as they

saw their friend become a humanoid tiger. They couldn't move as

they stared with morbid fascination. They had seen this stuff on

television and horror movies, but that was all make-believe! This was

real!

The transformed Neko Ken warrior's eyes flashed with murderous

light, as he looked down at the master of the Anything Goes. What

Ranma was feeling went beyond anger. It was rage at its most basic,

most savage level and guess who Ranma was going to vent that rage

on? Ranma went totally berserk as he lunged at Happosai with a

speed that defied imagination.

Now to people who know of him, Happosai is one of the best

martial artists in the world. However, he had never gone up against

Ranma before, and certainly not against his more powerful hybrid

form. The aged master leapt up to avoid the blow, which instantly

pulverized the spot where he was standing on. He was however,

unable to evade the follow up punch, which came at him at

supersonic speeds and slammed into his kisser. The lecher had just

barely managed to bring up his battle aura to absorb most of the

impact, but he was still sent flying backward and smashed through

the front wall of the school gates.

"DIE!" Ranma screamed as he charged at his foe, intent on

shredding him into bloody confetti.

Happosai was shaking his head as he was sprawled on the ground

on a pile of broken concrete and rubble. He didn't understand it. The

Moxibustion Point was supposed to have rendered Ranma as weak

as a kitten! That blow he received would have pulped his face if he

hadn't used his aura to absorb most of the force. He only had half a

second to contemplate before he saw Ranma leaping toward him.

Unknown to Happosai, Ranma's sudden adrenaline rush, his battle

rage and the intense chi energies, which had triggered his

transformation to his hybrid form, had caused the Moxibustion Point

to be overridden. The mystical qualities of Jusenkyo, plus the raw chi

potential of the Neko Ken had forced the pressure point to reverse

itself, thereby returning Ranma's strength. Now he was very eager to

deal out untold amounts of pain to his tormentors. Since Happosai

was the greatest threat, Ranma instinctively went after him first.

Ranma plowed into the ground feet first; causing a massive crater

to be formed in the pavement as Happosai just barely got out of the

way. Then Ranma rushed forward and began delivering several fast

and deadly swipes at the lecher. Happosai found himself hard

pressed to avoid his claws, as the Neko Ken fighter moved with far

greater speed than he expected.

SLASH!

"Whoa!" The old pervert sweated a bit as one of Ranma's swipes

cut through his gi on his right flank, just barely missing the skin. In

all his years, no one had ever gotten that close to cutting him before,

in a fight. He decided that Ranma was very formidable and that if he

wanted to beat him, he would have do to it fast!

Happosai dodged the next few slashes, then extended his pipe

forward, hoping to catch Ranma by the arm and flip him up in the air.

Unfortunately when he struck forward, he heard a slicing sound and

then had to dart back to avoid another series of hyperfast swipes. It

was then that he looked down at his pipe and saw that it had been

sheared off and all he was holding was a tiny section of the

mouthpiece. If Ranma had cut a few centimeters closer, Happosai

would have had the nickname of Lefty.

Looking down on the ground, he saw that the rest of his pipe had

been reduced into tiny slices and blanched. He hadn't even seen

Ranma cut off his weapon and that scared him. In another instant, he

was again dodging for his life as Ranma continued to barrage him

with slashes from his claws. Happosai tried to deliver punches and

kicks, but because he had a shorter range without his pipe and

Ranma was at least ten times faster in his hybrid form, none of his

attacks could even come close. Furthermore, Ranma's endurance was

far greater in his intermediate form and his opponent was starting to

tire from the intense pace.

Meanwhile, hidden in the shadows of a nearby alley, another

figure was watching the fight with interest. He smiled as he saw

Ranma's hybrid form move with unbelievable speed and ferocity.

Yes, he DOES have greater skill with the Neko Ken than all the

others! He may be the one to finally give me a decent challenge! He

will provide me with much entertainment as I tear him apart!

"TIGER CLAW FRENZY!"

Ranma's arms became blurs as he slashed away at the ancient

lecher. Happosai yelped as he tried to evade. He had experienced the

Chestnut Fist before and had seen Ranma's technique on the video.

He had thought he could handle it, but the Neko Ken martial artist

was far faster as a pseudo-weretiger than as a human. As a result,

Happosai winced as more than forty slashes hit home and dug into

his flesh. He leapt away and looked down at his chest and arms. He

went pale as he saw that his sleeves and front were tattered and he

had several long, red marks on his chest and arms.

Surprise gave way to anger as he yelled, "You'll pay for that!"

Ranma either didn't hear him or didn't care as he charged at him

again.

It was then that Happosai became deadly serious as he began

focusing his battle aura. Then it suddenly flared as he released a

snakelike chi blast that resembled a dragon, but had the old lecher's

face on it. The pavement curdled and split apart as it sped toward the

Neko Ken fighter.

Ranma stopped in his charge as he reared back with his right hand.

He began focusing his chi and slashed forward, his hand trailing a

bright blue light, which connected with Happosai's attack.

"RIP CLAW SLASH!"

Happosai was taken off guard as his chi blast was stopped and

then cut in half! The energies of his attack exploded outward and

dissipated like mist and that was when Ranma lifted his head and

glared at him, his mouth curled back in a snarl. Without warning, twin

beams of hot chi energy exploded from his eyes. Unlike the Cat's Eye

Beams he used on Pantyhose, these beams were wider and much

more intense. Happosai just barely managed to duck under the beams

to avoid a direct hit, but he winced as he felt the searing heat pass

over him. He heard a loud explosion behind him as the beams caused

a large hole in the ground as they struck the pavement.

"RAGING TIGER BOLT!"

Soun and Genma's master had just gotten up when he heard that

cry and saw a massive chi blast speeding toward him. The attack was

barely avoided as Happosai leapt high. He then pulled out one of his

secret weapons and shouted out, "HAPPO-FIRE BURST!"

Ranma however, was much faster to react as he simply

backhanded the fuse bomb right back up at the lecher as well as

launching another one of his chi blasts after it.

"RAGING TIGER BOLT!"

BOOM! KABOOM!

The old pervert was first blasted by his own fuse bomb, then got

hit by Ranma's chi attack, causing him to be knocked down toward

the ground. Ranma however, was far from finished with him. The

battle rage that had taken control of him before again erupted as he

sped toward Happosai to launch his final assault.

"ULTIMATE NEKO KEN! FINAL ATTACK! BERSERKER RAGE!"

Happosai didn't even have time to scream as he was subjected to

the full power of Ranma's strongest technique, which became even

more lethal in his hybrid form.

Ranma tossed Happosai into the air and then leapt up to deliver

the diagonal chi slashes that competed the technique. There was a

bright explosion of chi energies and Happosai's body fell to the

ground and bounced lightly before rolling to a stop. Ranma landed

near his fallen form and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He

then studied him with an intense gaze and heard a slight and pathetic

moan. Amazingly, Happosai had managed to survive an amplified

Berserker Rage attack, though just barely. He had deep gashes all

over his body and he had lost a considerable amount of blood.

Ranma reared back a claw and focused his chi, intent on finishing

Happosai off for good!

"KOJIRO! DON'T DO IT!"

Ranma was just about to give Happosai the unkindest cut of all

when he heard Shang's voice. He paused and looked over his

shoulder. He saw that Shang was slowly walking toward him while

Kosho and Kai were cowering from behind a tree. The Chinese boy

had his hands up in a nonthreatening gesture and said, "Don't do it

Kojiro! He is beaten! Don't kill him!"

Ranma looked back at his opponent and saw that he was indeed

helpless. As he continued to stare at him, Ranma found that his battle

rage was subsiding again. He had begun to think with a level head

again and he started to tremble. What? am ? I? doing? His grip

on Happosai relaxed and the lecher dropped to the ground. Ranma

then looked down at his hands for the second time today and that

storm of mixed emotions he had after beating Pantyhose came back to

him.

My god! I was going to? I mean, I wasn't even? what's

happening to me? Ranma looked back and saw the terror in his

friends' eyes as they looked down at the fallen master of the

Anything Goes. When Ranma took a step toward them, they trembled

and stepped back.

Ranma quivered as the ramifications at what he'd almost done sank

in. He had nearly killed Happosai in cold blood. He had been

consumed at the rage he had felt and wanted to put a permanent end

to it. As a result, his friends were now scared of him. In their eyes, he

had become monster.

A monster? I've become a monster? I?

For a long moment, Ranma just stood there and did nothing. Then

he suddenly made an about face and bolted from the scene. He leapt

to more than fifty feet and cleared the top of a three-story building

and was soon gone from sight.

Kosho and Kai were still in shock and didn't move, but Shang had

gathered enough of his wits and ran to the nearest payphone to call

for an ambulance. A few minutes later, the paramedics came and took

Happosai, Soun and Genma to the nearest hospital. As it turned out,

Happosai's students had only been knocked out and would recover

soon enough. Happosai's stay however, would be of a much longer

duration; at least six months. The old lecher would be receiving

extensive stitches and blood transfusions from the injuries he had

suffered from his mauling.

Meanwhile, on the roof that was opposite to the high school,

Cologne and the other Amazons were deep in thought, as they had

witnessed the whole affair. Mascara and Cologne were very

disturbed at how easily Ranma had dispatched one of their tribe's

greatest foes. Controlling him would present a problem and they

weren't as sure as before if Ranma would be good for the tribe. Even

Shampoo and the others had become frightened at the sight, even

though they had practically drooled at the sight of his hybrid form.

This was going to take some serious consideration.

Sitting on the edge of a distant roof, Ranma had returned to his

human form and was deep in thought over the events of what had

happened. He was relieved to find out that he still retained his

strength when he returned to normal, but that wasn't the most

important thing at the moment. No, the most important thing was that

he had almost become a murderer. He had been completely immersed

in his savage, tigerlike nature, and if it wasn't for Shang?

I? didn't care that I was about to kill him. I? had no idea that I

could lose control like that! I was just so angry that?

"You were very impressive."

Ranma became startled at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and

quickly got his feet. He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he

had totally ignored the faint danger signals that his sixth sense was

giving off. He went into a defensive stance as he faced off against

the newcomer, who was standing on the roof a few meters away from

him.

The stranger was about his height and was dressed in a pair of

white Kung Fu style pants and a matching shirt with long flaring

sleeves. He had long, straight, silver-blond hair that went past his

shoulders. His eyes were gray and his face had a hardened look

about him. He had a lean, but well-muscled body and by the way he

was standing, Ranma could tell that he was a skilled martial artist. He

wore black shoes and on the front of his shirt, on the left side was a

small emblem that was in the shape of a tiger.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ranma asked.

The stranger smiled as he placed his hands behind his back. "I

saw you fight at that school. You are indeed a very good Neko Ken

user."

"Neko Ken? How do you know about that?"

The stranger ignored Ranma's questions and said, "Though you

are far better than most people who try to use my clan's fighting

style, you could still improve. Your techniques are sloppy and you

seem to hold back too much."

"Your clan's style? What are you talking about? Just who the heck

are you? What do you want? And how do you know about the Cat

Fist?"

The stranger took a stance and said, "I am called White Claw. I

know of the Neko Ken because it is has been the fighting style of my

people for thousands of years. And? " He smiled evilly at Ranma.

"Since it is the laws of our people that no outsider may possess the

knowledge of the Neko Ken, I therefore must kill you."

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Well, that takes care of part one. In part two, Ranma gets involved

in the fight for his life. We will also learn more about the origins of

the Neko Ken and our Cat Fist fighter will have to undertake a long

journey of soul-searching.

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahasi started this mess. Go blame her. (Just

kidding).

: Thoughts

Chapter 16

Fall of the Tokyo Tiger

Part 2

"Excuse me? Run that by me again?" Ranma didn't like the sound

of it. He had already been worn out from battling with Pantyhose and

Happosai. Injuries he had sustained from both fights were only just

starting to mend, despite his amazing recuperative abilities. As soon

as he heard that death threat, he immediately got into a stance.

White Claw assessed his opponent's stance and went into one of

his own. "I meant what I said. No outsider may possess even the

tiniest fraction of the Neko Ken and live. I have spent the last ten

years or so, exterminating all who have succeeded in gaining a

foothold on my clan's techniques."

"Liar!" Ranma spat out. "You can't have been killing any Neko

Ken fighters! That method has been banned for more than fifty years!

I'm the only one who has been put through that goddamned training

since then!"

White Claw smirked as he shook his head. "You are mistaken. The

last KNOWN incident was indeed half a century ago. However, there

have been several cases in which some foolish individuals have tried

to learn our fighting style. All of them have been dealt with before the

outside world had learned of them. I myself had killed about a dozen

of them. They were all quite pathetic. Half of them couldn't even

summon up the basic Cat Fist without being scared out of their wits.

The others were trapped in their feral state permanently. Those

fighters gave me more of a challenge, but not by much."

The Neko Ken warrior shuddered a bit as he remembered what he

was like before the trip to Jusenkyo. The thought of being

permanently like an animal sent a shiver down his spine. "So what's

this got to do with me?"

"It's quite simple. My clan will not accept any outsider who knows

our techniques, and those who do must be terminated. However, I

also enjoy the thrill and pain of combat. The others were as nothing

to my power. You are far more skilled and therefore will provide me

with quite a bit of entertainment before you die."

Ranma began to feel his rage boiling again. Why couldn't he be

cut a break? "Listen, I don't know what the hell this is all about and

right now I don't CARE! I'm REALLY not in the mood to fight now!"

Ranma's battle aura started to flare again.

"Too bad. I AM!" White Claw suddenly flared with an aura that

was similar to Ranma's, then let off a roar that sounded just like a

tiger's. He then leapt forward with a speed that caught the normally

fast Tokyo Tiger completely off guard.

Meanwhile?

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Ukyo asked as

she talked to Shang and his friends. She had planned to meet up with

Ranma after school and maybe invite him over to her restaurant.

However, when she saw the carnage and the ambulances at the front

of Himoto High she became concerned. It wasn't long before she

overheard three boys talking among each other as they watched

Happosai and his pupils being loaded into the ambulance and taken

to the hospital.

The police were holding back the crowds as they inspected the

still unconscious and monstrous form of Pantyhose. Ukyo was

awestruck at the sight of the Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist, but when

she saw those claw marks all over his body, she knew that there was

only person who was capable of inflicting that much damage.

She had introduced herself to Shang and the others and they

began filling her in on what had happened.

"What?! Genma was here?!" Ukyo unslung her spatula and looked

around for the object of her ten-year vengeance.

"He was." Kai replied. "The paramedics took him, another guy and

Happosai to the hospital. If you ask me, that guy and his friend got

off real lucky, compared to what Kojiro did to that monster and

Happosai."

"Yeah!" Kosho added. "Kojiro turned those two into hamburger!"

"Yeah, and that not all. We not believe until we saw with own

eyes." Shang said. "You may not be ready for this."

"What?" Ukyo asked.

Shang took a deep breath and said, "Kojiro is the Tokyo Tiger!"

"Yeah! We saw him change into a huge, black saber-tooth and

then he turned into some kind of werewolf or something!" Kosho

said.

Ukyo gazed at the three for a long time. During their dates, Ranma

had told her about his friends at Himoto and how much he liked them.

It was obvious that he had not informed them of his alter ego as the

Tokyo Tiger, but since they now know about it?

"Hey, did you hear me? Kojiro is the Tokyo Tiger!"

Ukyo nodded as she said, "Yeah, I heard you. So what?"

'What do you mean so what?" Kai asked.

"I mean, so what if Kojiro turns into a tiger? I knew that already."

"YOU KNEW?!" All three boys gaped at her.

The okonomiyaki chef shrugged and gave them a smile. "Hey, I'm

his girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

While this conversation was going on, the young Amazons were

busy conversing with the two Elders.

"Great-grandmother, why you stop us from helping Airen?"

Shampoo asked. She and the others had been ready to jump into the

fray, but the two matriarches had stopped them.

"I doubt you would have been able to help son-in-law against

Happosai." Cologne replied. "Besides, you would have placed

yourself in great danger if you had tried to approach him."

Mascara nodded. "It seems that the boy does not have complete

control of the Neko Ken as we had believed. He is becoming a

berserker, and that is one thing that we do not need in the village,

especially a beserker that has the power of the Neko Ken."

Cologne nodded as she added. "I fear that you five girls are

partially responsible for driving your future husband to this state.

Your constant pursuit of him has made him feel like a hunted animal.

Perhaps it would be best to nullify the Kiss of Marriage Law in his

case."

"No!" All five girls said in unison. They had worked too long and

too hard to give up their prize now. No one could make them so eager

as Ranma had done, especially after they glimpsed his hybrid form.

Cologne and Mascara shook their heads tiredly. Oh to be young

and foolish again. The two Elders sighed as they gestured for their

prot?g?s to follow them. It was time to rethink their plans. Ranma

represented a perfect chance to strengthen the Amazon bloodlines,

but it was clear that he needed some space and some help with his

emotional problems.

As the went back to the Cat Caf?, the Elders had decided on a new

course of action. They forbade the girls to approach Ranma, until

they had a chance to talk with him. Offering to help him cope with his

feral tendencies might lessen the animosity he had against the female

warriors. When the Elders were sure that Ranma could control the

battle rages, then they would allow the girls to court him, with NONE

of their previous? enthusiasm. If they could get Ranma to trust

them, then they could work on getting to know him. And should

Ranma fall for one of them, then all the better.

Back down at street level?

"So where did Ko-Chan go?"

Shang pointed off to where they had seen Ranma heading off.

"Shang not sure if Ukyo-san should go after Kojiro now."

"Yeah, I mean he could rip you apart like he did to Happosai and

that other guy." Kosho shivered at the memory.

"My Ko-Chan would never do such a thing." Ukyo said

confidently.

"How do you know?" Kai asked.

"Because, whatever else he may be, Ko-Chan would never hurt

me." Ukyo replied. She smiled as she remembered how anguished he

was when he found out about Genma's dirty trick a decade ago. She

also remembered how much he wanted to rekindle their friendship

and gone out with her, albeit reluctantly. She was pretty certain that

Ranma would not harm her or anyone else, unless they were foolish

enough to attack him first. She had to think of him like the tiger he

turned into. As long as one didn't bother him, one would be safe.

"Trust me, he's not like that. I mean, he listened to you Shang, didn't

he?"

Shang nodded as he remebered how close Ranma had come to

being a murderer.

"That means that he CAN be reached!" Ukyo declared as she

began running off to where Ranma had gone off.

The three boys stood where they were as they watched Ukyo

disappear into the distance. They were a bit unsure as to what to do.

They were more than frightened at the thought of facing off against

the hybrid or tiger form of their friend. They had seen the blood in his

eyes and his willingness to end Happosai's life. Though no one

would mourn the passing of the pervert, murder was still murder.

However, they also got to thinking at what Kojiro had done for

them as well. The school would have lost it atheletic funding if

Ranma had not won the No Holds Barred Tournament. Kai was

making big bucks with selling videos of Kojiro in action. Shang and

Kosho were getting better in their martial arts with him sparring with

them. Shang liked Kojiro the most as Kojiro gave him a kind of

confidence that he never had before. Both Furinkan and Himoto

owed a great debt to him and it was time that they started giving him

some returns. One by one, the boys began following Ukyo's lead.

As they began searching for Ranma, the person in question was in

serious trouble?

"TIGER CLAW FRENZY!"

Ranma blurred forward with his claws, delivering 417 slashes at his

adversary. To his amazement, White Claw not only evaded every

swipe, but then countered with something even more deadly.

"Not bad. Now try mine! WHITE CLAW STORM!"

White Claw slashed forward at unbelievable speeds and each

slash left a trailing flash of chi energy. Ranma winced and bit back the

pain as he backed off with his arms crossed. When he got enough

distance, he looked down at his arms and blanched. The sleeves of

his school uniform was torn to shreds and he began bleeding from

dozens of small cuts.

Ranma couoldn't understand it. He had thought that he was the

only master of the Neko Ken, but this guy was not to be believed.

Not only had he countered each of his attack, but he was using much

more powerful claw techniques than his own. His speed and strength

had proven to be far greater than his and whatever blows and slashes

that Ranma could land were simply shrugged off. They had been

fighting nonstop for ten minutes and with Ranma on the verge of

collapsing, things did not look good.

Looking back up, he saw his foe nonchalantly lick the blood off

one finger. The Neko Ken fighter began to feel his rage swell as he

charged at his enemy to deliver a sidekick. However, as fast as he

was, White Claw proved to be faster. He caught Ranma's

outstretched foot with one hand, then began swinging Ranma around

above his head. He then slammed Ranma into the roof of the building

with such force, that the tiles were sent flying and the wood below

buckled.

CRASH!

Ranma fell through the roof and down into the room below. White

Claw stepped back and waited. A moment later, he called down the

gaping hole. "All too easy. Surely that wasn't all you were capabale

of, was it?" A moment later, he was answered.

"RAGING TIGER BOLT!"

White Claw leaned out of the way as a blast of chi energy rocket

up through the hole and into the sky. It was then that a black shape

leapt out and landed in front of him, giving off a roar of anger.

Ranma's opponent smiled as he gazed upon Ranma's hybrid form.

"Hmmm? I was wondering when you would change. Perhaps now

things will get more interesting!"

Ranma let off another roar and he powered up his chi and leapt at

him.

"RIPCLAW SLASH!"

White Claw simply smiled as he thrust out an arm with the palm

open toward Ranma's throat. To an observer, it looked like a suicide

maneuver, considering that Ranma had a longer reach than White

Claw in his hybrid form. Then something unexpected happened.

White Claw suddenly became a foot taller and furrier.

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw the transformation, but it was

too late for him to stop. His opponent's hand put a vice-grip on his

neck and the Tokyo Tiger found himself beginning to suffocate.

Ranma gripped the forearm in an effort to keep from choking as he

was held up by one arm.

"You fight with the ferocity that is worthy of our clan, yet you do

not fight with your full power or the killer instinct!" The transformed

White Claw said casually as he continued to squeeze. His hybrid

form was similar to Ranma's except that he white fur and his eyes

were gold instead of red. His tail swished back and forth as he

continued, "Is this the great Tokyo Tiger?"

Ranma began to gag as he felt the claws begin to dig into his flesh.

He knew that he wouldn't last long. He also knew that the battle rage

within had started to reach critical again. Ranma didn't want to sink

into the depths of his primal emoti0ons, but time was running out. He

thrashed about, hoping to kick out at White Claw, but he simply used

his free hand to block each attempt.

"Show me your true power or die!"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ranma's eyes glowed with

a raging crimson and then fired off twin beams of hot chi. White Claw

tilted his head to the side and only received a slight, glancing hit to

his cheek. This was all the distraction Ranma needed to let go of the

arm that held him and deliver a double Ripclaw Slash to White Claw's

chest.

"AAAAHHH!" White Claw let off a yelp in pain, but then threw

Ranma hard down toward the ground.

Ranma slammed into a wall and felt new pain in his back as he

caused a deep depression in the concrete. He then slowly got to his

feet as White Claw dropped down to the ground, making a perfect

landing. He then smiled at Ranma with slight fangs as he touched a

finger to his chest wound. "That was much better. So? do you have

more?"

Ranma couldn't believe it. Those two slashes alone would have

sliced an ordinary person in half, but White Claw was treating it like a

minor superficial cut. Ranma found himslef like a wounded and

cornered tiger. There was no way out of the alley he had landed in

and his opponent was coming to finish him off. He could feel his rage

building and building. He knew that this was it. It was all or nothing.

In order to win, he had to embrace the beast!

"ULTIMATE NEKO KEN! FINAL ATTACK! BERSERKER RAGE!"

White Claw stood motionless for a brief moment as Ranma sped

forward, claws extended and chi blazing. Then he gave Ranma the

biggest shock of his life.

"FINAL ATTACK? CAT FIST FURY!"

Ranma could only see a white blur suddenly dash toward him

before he was introduced to a world of unimaginable pain.

Meanwhile, Ukyo and the others were still searching the streets

for their friend when they suddenly heard a scream. A scream they

recognized as Ranma's. They saw a series light flashes being emitted

from an alley and they rushed toward it. Ukyo was the first into the

alley and what she saw was horrifying.

Ranma was face down on the ground, his hybrid body covered in

deep gashes and blood pooling onto the pavement. Standing above

him was White Claw, in his human form and giving his defeated foe a

frown.

"I must say, you were a bit more of a challenge than the others,

but you still cannot compare to my skills. Perhaps it would be best if I

were to put you out of your misery now."

Ukyo's eyes widened as she saw the stranger raise a hand and

then make a claw gesture that was similar to Ranma's Ripclaw Slash

technique. When she saw that hand blaze with chi energy, she knew

she had to act fast. With reflexes born from years of training, she

threw three of her min-spatuals at White Claw's hand.

White Claw caught the movement and then casually swatted the

incoming projectiles away.

Ukyo was undaunted as she took out bher large spatula and

charged at him. "Leave him alone!" She was stopped dead in her

tracks as her weapon was suddenly sliced to pieces. The hardened

steel weapon fell apart into five neat pieces and she found herself

unarmed against Ranma's opponent. She backed off a bit, but still

looked for an opening.

"Who might you be?" White Claw asked casually as he stood up

and faced her. He then sniffed a bit and recognized the scent of

Ranma on her. "Ah. I see. Are you his? mate?" He smirked at her.

Ukyo blushed at the comment, but then remembered theat Ranma

was seriously injured. "I'm his fiancee!" She replied with pride. "And

if you think I'm going to let you kill him then?"

White Claw cut her off. "It does not matter. He has already proven

to be no challenge to my Neko Ken skills, and in accordance to my

clan's laws, he must die!"

Ukyo was surprised to hear that another claimed to know of the

Neko Ken, but she then said, "That's only because he was too worn

out from fighting Happosai and that other guy! No way could Kojiro

lose to you!"

"Really?" White Claw leapt to the top of a roof and said, "Then

there might be hope for him yet." He then switched to his hybrid

form, startling Ukyo and the others as they entered the alley.

Fortunately, he was too far away for his pheromones to have any

effect on her. "Tell Kojiro to rest up and train. Then we shall battle

again! I hope that he will give White Claw a match worthy of the

Felinar Clan before he dies! Farewell for now. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Ukyo shivered as he darted away and was gone. She then

remebered Ranma and rushed to his side. She carefully rolled him

onto his back and cradled his head in her arms. She was so distraught

over seeing him in such a state, she started calling him by his real

nickname. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to rouse him.

Running up towards them was Shang, Kai and Kosho.

"Ran-chan? Can you hear me? Ran-chan?"

But Ranma did not respond?

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Ain't I stinker, leaving you hanging like this? Well, the readers

have been demanding that Kojiro be given a challenge and brother

he's got one! Next chapter, Ranma will begin the long road to

recovery and will have to come to terms with who he really is. More

about the Neko Ken's history will be revealed as well as White Claw.

Stay tuned!

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: Well here we go again. Rumiko Takahashi is? blah, blah,

blah?

: Thoughts

" ": Chinese language

Chapter 17

The Long Road Ahead

A flash of white passed by him. Then another. Then yet another.

Every time Ranma saw that flash of white light, he would flinch. Then

he saw red following the white. For every white streak, a flash of

crimson would follow. He could see a pair of gold eyes staring at him

from behind the colors, looking at him with hungry intent. Then

suddenly, more eyes appeared. Dozens of eyes gleamed against the

gray background.

Ranma did not know what was going on, but he began to

experience a sensation that he had not felt in over a year. Then, the

recurring nightmare that had plagued him since he was six, returned

with a vengeance. He could see himself once again being thrown into

that pit. Dozens of claws were tearing into his flesh. The smell of

blood was heavy in the air. However, unlike the previous

recollections, this one had a definite alteration. As he was being

savaged by the attacking felines, his eyes widened as he saw a huge

tiger with white fur leapt at him with claws bared, and teeth glinting in

the shadows. It came at him like a bolt of lightning and Ranma only

caught a glimpse of its eyes as it tore into him. Those same gold

eyes?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Ukyo dropped the tray she was carrying when Ranma suddenly

sat up from the bed screaming. Without hesitation, she ran to

Ranma's side as he was hyperventilating and sweat was running

down his furred brow.

"Ran-chan! Calm down! It's okay!"

Ranma looked over to his side and saw Ukyo. Recognizing his

friend, he started to take deep, calming breaths. As the okonomiyaki

chef placed a hand on his right shoulder, the Neko Ken fighter began

to take in his surroundings.

"W-W-Where am I?"

At that time, Kai, Shang, and Kosho rushed into the room.

"What happened?" Shang asked.

"Is Kojiro okay?" Kai asked.

Ukyo looked at the three and nodded. "It's all right. Ko-Chan here

just had a bad dream, that's all." She turned to her fianc?e. "It was

just a dream, right?"

Ranma slowly nodded as he looked at his friends and noticed that

they were gazing at him with awe. He then looked down at himself

and saw that his injuries were tightly bandaged. He also realized that

he was still in hybrid form. He then returned to Ukyo and gave her a

questioning look.

Ukyo nodded and said, "They helped me bring you here to my

restaurant and bind your wounds. I had to tell them about your?

condition."

Ranma took in the information, then after a moment's

contemplation, nodded. He then turned his attention back to the

three boys. "So you guys know about?"

Kosho replied, "After we saw you turn into that tiger, Shang told

us about Jusenkyo. Though we didn't know that you could turn into

this."

Shang nodded. "We try to change you back with hot water, but

not work. Then Ukyo tell us that water no cause change. She says

you can change on own."

The transformed martial artist sighed as he regarded Ukyo. The

brown-haired girl gave him a slight nod and replied to his unspoken

question. "I'm sorry Ko-Chan. I had to tell them some stuff or they

wouldn't have helped me. They were too scared of you after what

you did to Happosai and that other guy. I had to tell them

something."

Ranma was about to protest, but then decided that it didn't really

make a difference at the moment. She did raise a valid point. He had

gotten pretty scary when he tore apart that lecher and Chinese boy.

His friends did deserve an explanation and it would be good for him

to get some things off his chest. With a deep sigh, he began focusing

his chi and shifted back into his normal form. The transformation was

a bit painful as his body shrunk down into his more compact, human

shape.

All three boys gasped as they saw the change. For a long moment,

the room was silent. Then finally, the silence ended, but the tension

remained. Then, to Ranma's relief, his friends began to smile at him.

"That was? SO COOL!" Kosho said as he and the others slowly

moved toward the bed.

"You're a werewolf?" Kai asked.

"How you do that without water?" Shang asked.

"Just who ARE YOU?" All three said simultaneously.

Ranma bowed his head and let off another sigh. This was going to

take some time.

Sometime later?

"So after I got back to Jusenkyo, I found out that my Pop had sold

me out to over a dozen families, by engaging me to their daughters,

including Ucchan here. When I found out about him leaving Ucchan

behind after stealing her dowry when I was six, not to mention those

other engagements, I decided that I had my fill of him and deserted

him. I spent the next year or so trying to make a new life for myself

and later came here to Japan. I guess you can dope out what

happened then." The Neko Ken warrior frowned as he finished his

tale.

All three boys nodded as they were stunned beyond belief. They

couldn't believe that Ranma's father could be so stupid.

"He engaged you to a dozen girls?" Shang said incredulously.

"He sold you out for a fish, a bowl of rice and two pickles?" Kai

couldn't believe someone could be such a poor negotiator. Imagine,

selling off his child for a small meal. The term of idiot didn't even

begin to describe Ranma's parent.

"Man! If he was my Pop, I would have dumped him a long time

ago!" Kosho commented. "I wouldn't have taken half the crap he

pulled on you!"

"So this is all true?" Shang turned to Ukyo, who nodded.

"Take it from me, it's all true. When my father and I went to

Jusenkyo to find Ran-Chan, we heard about those other

engagements that damned father of his made."

Ranma winced when he heard the nickname Ran-Chan. "Ucchan, I

thought I told you never to call me that."

Ukyo nodded and said sheepishly. "Sorry Ko-Chan. Old habits die

hard."

"Ran-Chan?" Kai repeated, then realized something. "Hey Kojiro,

that guy you fought before Happosai kept on calling you Ranma

Saotome. Is? that your real name?"

During his explanations, Ranma purposely left out his real name,

but now he couldn't think of any way to deny it. Ranma frowned as

he said, "Yeah, but I never want to be called that. Understand? And I

would really appreciate it if you guys didn't say anything about it

either."

Kai and the others saw the anger in his eyes and knew that getting

Ranma mad was definitely on their lists of things not to do.

Furthermore, they all considered themselves as Ranma's friend.

"Is no problem. Shang keep secret."

"Fine by me Kojiro" Kosho agreed. He then gave a hard look at

Kai.

"What? You think I'm going to blab it out?"

"For a price." Shang commented with a bit of an edge to his voice.

Kai held up his hands defensively. "Hey! Now wait a minute. Don't

go comparing me to that money-hungry sister of Akane Tendo's!

Sure I'll admit that I've pulled some scams, but it's all small stuff and I

never hurt anyone with them! I'm not into the extortion schemes like

she is and I wouldn't do anything that would hurt Kojiro! He's done a

lot for us and the school and I'd be crazy to jeopardize that! He's my

friend. You guys are the only few friends that I have and I don't want

to lose any of you. I can keep the secret."

Kosho and Shang still gave him skeptical looks, but Ranma looked

deeply into Kai's expression. Then Ranma waved it off. "It's okay

guys. We can trust him."

Kai smiled as he said, "Thanks Kojiro. You're one of the very few

people who'll ever give me the benefit of the doubt. After hearing

about what your father did to you, it wouldn't be right for me to add

to your problems."

Ranma smiled. Kai may be a hustler, but at least he was honest

about it and knew where to draw the line. He had a conscience.

"Thanks."

Kai nodded. "You've suffered more than anyone else in the world

and I can understand what it's like to be lonely. Before I met you,

Shang, Kosho, and the rest of the gang, I didn't have a friend in the

world. To me, that's more important than making a lot of yen."

"I appreciate you're keeping quiet about all this."

"Hey no problem! If I had a father like yours, then I wouldn't want

anyone to know that I'm related to him. Sheesh! After what you told

us about the Cat Fist training, I can understand why you don't want

to teach it to anyone. That father is a total moron not to have read

that last page! I can't believe he threw into a pit of starving cats!" Kai

shuddered as he imagined a young boy being wrapped in fish

sausage and then being thrown into a pit with dozens of hungry

felines.

Hoping to change the subject, Ukyo said, "So Ko-Chan, just who

was that White Claw guy that beat you?"

Ranma shivered as he remembered his bout with that other Neko

Ken fighter. "I don't know. I've never heard of him before, but he was

unbelievable. He KNEW how to use the Neko Ken, even better than I

did! He even transformed! Even if I hadn't been so worn out and hurt

from before, I don't think I would have been able to beat him."

"No way! You would have beaten him, if that Chinese guy and

Happosai hadn't tired you out." Kai said.

Ranma shook his head. "No. I don't think so. I used my strongest

attack against him and he still beat me. But it's not losing the fight

that's really bothering me."

"So what is bothering Kojiro?" Shang inquired.

The Cat Fist fighter took on a saddened expression and said, "I

lost control of myself three times today. In the past, I've always been

careful never to let my battle rage get too far out of control. Today, I

just totally lost it. You saw what I did to that monster guy and what I

almost did to Happosai. I almost killed him for God's sake! If it wasn't

for Shang?"

"But you didn't do it Ko-Chan. That's what really counts!"

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I would have done

it." Ranma sighed. "I felt like I was losing myself in the Neko Ken and

I couldn't stop! And when I went up against White Claw, I lost

control again and went full out in my final attack. Even though it

didn't work, I still saw no other way for me to win. I just thought

like? an animal. No? not like an animal. I was? a monster."

Ranma then brought up his knees and rested his chin on them. He

then said a quiet voice, "Guys, I? really need some time to think. I?

need to be alone for a while. I see you guys later, okay?"

The three boys were about to say something, but then saw the

despondent look on their friend's face. Seeing that he needed some

space, they reluctantly nodded, then bid him goodbye. They each

told him that they would be there for him, should he need someone to

talk to. One by one, they filed out of the room and down the stairs. A

few minutes later, they were out of the Ucchan's and heading home.

As soon as they were gone, Ukyo came up to her fianc?e and

placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ranma however, did not

respond. Seeing this, she then headed toward the door. Before

exiting, she paused and said to him, "Ran-Chan, you're welcome to

stay here until you feel better. Also, I'm always here for you if you

need to talk."

The ponytailed martial artist nodded slightly as he continued to

gaze off into space. Giving him a final look, Ukyo closed the door

behind her.

Several hours later?

Ukyo locked the doors to her restaurant as the last customer left.

She then decided to check up on Ranma as he had not come down

from his room. When she came up the stairs and knocked on the

door, she started to get a feeling that something was amiss. When

there was no reply to her knock, she called out his name. There was

still no reply. She then decided that it was time that they had a little

talk and opened the door. She then stopped dead in her tracks.

Ranma was gone. The bed was bare and the window to the room

was wide open. She rushed over to the window and looked outside.

She could see no sign of her fianc?e and began to fear for the worse.

It was then that she noticed the note on the bed. She went over and

started to read it.

To Ucchan,

Sorry about this, but I think that the only way I can sort out the

mess that my life has become is to get away from it for a while. I don't

know if I'm ever coming back. The fight with Happosai and White

Claw has made me realize that I don't have complete control and I'm a

danger to anyone who gets close to me. Until I can find a way to

control myself, I'm not going to put anyone in jeopardy, especially

you. Please don't try to follow me. Take care of yourself, Ucchan.

Ran-Chan

Ukyo's cheeks became wet with tears as she finished the note. For

the second time in her life, her Ran-Chan had left her.

Somewhere high over the skies over the Sea of Japan?

Ranma sat in his seat as the plane made its way toward China. He

hated himself for leaving Ukyo like that, but he knew that she would

not let him go. This was something that he had to do on his own and

it would be best if he was as far away from his problems in Japan as

possible.

After leaving the Ucchan's through the window, he quickly had a

flight booked for China and gathered his travel bag. He also made

arrangements with his employer at the coffee shop he worked at, as

well as paying his rent in advance with the landlord. He then caught

his flight and was already out of Japan by the time Ukyo had found

his note.

As his plane continued on, Ranma was deep in thought.

I still can't believe that I lost control like that! It was if I wasn't

human anymore. All I could see was red! I didn't care that Happosai

was helpless or that I tore that other guy apart. I just?

Ranma sighed as he looked out the window at the vast expanse of

the sea below him. He then saw an image of White Claw and

shuddered. He had never been afraid of anything or anyone before,

but just thinking about his last opponent gave him the chills. He

knew his every move and seemed to be unbeatable. Ranma had

thought that nothing could stop his Berserker Rage, but that Cat Fist

Fury attack?

He became more depressed about it and began despairing about

that fact that he may never be able to beat the true master of the Neko

Ken. He had been fooling himself for the past year, thinking that he

was the best at the Cat Fist, the one who had truly mastered the Cat

Fist. White Claw had proven him wrong, making him look like a pale

copy of the Ultimate Neko Ken.

I don't know what to do now. I can't go back because of the

danger to Ukyo and anyone else. I? can't face White Claw again. I?

just can't! I know that running away won't solve anything, but I can't

think of any other option. I'm just so lost.

Thinking of the fact that his life had lost its direction made Ranma

remember of a place that he had visited during his trek through China

a year ago. It was just a few weeks after he had left Jusenkyo. It had

been a rough time, but the people he had met there had helped him

find his path and give direction to his life. It had been a simple world

and it was one of the few places where Ranma had been truly happy

and content.

I found control over my life once. Maybe? I can find what I'm

looking for there.

Meanwhile, in a darkened room at a hotel in Japan, the one called

White Claw was sitting in a lotus position and was meditating in his

human form. The smell of incense was heavy in the air as well as?

catnip? The Neko Ken fighter had a large bandage wrapped around

his chest; a memento of his battle with Ranma. He was completely

silent as he breathed at a regular and controlled pace. A moment later,

his ears picked up the soft footsteps of someone coming to his door.

"Enter."

The door opened and a short, elderly man came into the room and

knelt down in front of his master.

"Master White Claw, I bring news."

The Neko Ken fighter nodded without opening his eyes. "I know.

Kojiro Shinkara has fled Japan."

The old man nodded. Without looking up from his position, he

then asked, "Master? May I ask you a question?"

White Claw already knew what he was going to ask. "Speak."

"It is the law of the Felinar Clan that all outsiders who know of the

Neko Ken be dealt with. You have never hesitated before in killing all

those others. Why did you not kill Kojiro, rather than let him recover?

He is certainly far more skilled and may even threaten your position

as kolinjar."

White Claw nodded. "Indeed he does. However, what is the title

for if not to risk it? I have grown bored with these pretenders to the

Felinar's fighting style and I have longed for an opponent worthy to

face me. Kojiro will die, but I will have him battle me at full strength!

That will be a victory worth savoring!"

"But Master, that will take some time."

Ranma's opponent smirked as he replied, "I'm certain that I can

amuse myself as I wait for Kojiro to return. Have you gotten the

information that I wanted?"

"Yes Master." The old man produced a folder and placed it in front

of White Claw. He then was dismissed.

White Claw picked up the folder and began to read it. The folder

contained data about Ranma and everything that his spies were able

to come up about him, including his true identity.

So, his real name is Ranma Saotome and he's the heir to the

Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Interesting! He read the file

some more. Well now. According to what my spies have discovered,

he is supposed to be engaged to one of Soun Tendo's daughters to

unite the schools and carry on the Tendo dojo. Hmmm?.

White Claw cocked his head for a moment, then smiled evilly. He

had just found some entertainment.

The next day?

Rumors about Ranma losing a fight began to spread like wildfire.

Ranma's friends tried to keep it a secret, but the gossip was like a tidal

wave and it was all over Himoto and Furikan High. Kai had kept his

promise to Ranma, but Nabiki had no such qualms about it. She

began making huge profits over what scanty information she had.

Fortunately, most people only knew that Ranma had lost a fight and

fled Japan. They did not know about his shapeshifting abilities or the

exact circumstances.

Kuno began having a field day with the news of Ranma's defeat.

He was often seen saying some nonsense about Ranma being too

frightened to face his noble blade and would say "The justice of

Heaven is slow but sure. Surely the cowardly Kojiro has realized that

he is no match for the great Tatewaki Kuno and has just made up this

tale of losing to another, when it was really I that he feared to face!"

Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo, Soun and Genma were discussing

over the current situation as they played their usual game of shogi on

the veranda to the backyard. They had been released from the

hospital, but Happosai was going to be staying there for a while, after

the wounds he had received from Ranma.

"Saotome, what are we going to do? Where is that boy of yours?

What about joining our two schools?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure Tendo. All I know is that a rumor has been

going around that Ranma lost a fight and has gone underground. In

any case, we have to find him."

"Yes, the schools must be joined!" Soun said solemnly said as he

moved a piece forward. "We must have Akane and Ranma married as

soon as possible!"

As soon as he said this, Akane's voice screamed out from the

hallway as she walked in. She had just come in from school and had

heard about Ranma's loss. "Oh no I'm not! I'm not going to marry

that? that FREAK! I'm glad that he's gone and good riddance!"

Akane had been ecstatic when she heard that Ranma had fled and

hoped that her father would give up this marriage nonsense and see

Ranma's fleeing as being cowardly.

"Akane! It is for our family honor and you will follow through!"

"I will not marry that arrogant, stupid BOY!"

Akane slammed her bookbag onto the ground and turned to head

to the stairs. Soun turned to her and said, "Akane, you will do as you

are told! As heir to the Tendo School of the Anything Goes Martial

Arts, you will follow through and marry Genma's son!"

"Oh, so she's the heir to this dojo, eh?"

All three turned around at the new voice and saw a stranger sitting

on one of the walls of the backyard. The newcomer was casually

looking down at them. He then made a graceful hop down to the

ground and stood with his hands behind his back.

"Huh? W-W-Who are you?" Genma asked.

The stranger smiled as he said, "I am? White Claw. I have come

to challenge this dojo. Since this girl is the heir, then it is she with

whom I must fight with. Though from what I see, she wouldn't be any

challenge at all."

"What? did? you say?" Akane's temper began to rise as her

voice became low and menacing. If there was one thing that could

really get her steamed, it was insulting her skills as a martial artist.

White Claw shrugged nonchalantly as he said, "You wouldn't

even be the slightest warm up. If this is the best that the Anything

Goes School has to offer, then we should just forego the match and

let me have your sign. After all, it wouldn't be fair for me to fight such

a weak opponent."

"W-W-Weak?! You're calling me weak?!" Akane shivered with

anger. "I'll show you who's weak! I accept your challenge!"

"Akane!" Soun gasped.

"Stay out of this Dad! You told me yourself that a true martial

artist must accept all challenges. He just came in here and insulted

our school and I'm not going to let him get away with it! We'll see

just how confident he is when I'm through with him!" She turned to

White Claw. "I'll see you in the dojo!"

Soun gulped. The challenge had been accepted and there was no

help for it. He began to get a sinking feeling about all this.

Genma looked over the stranger and began to suspect that this

person was more than he appeared to be. Ranma's father may be a

sniveling, cowardly and greedy martial artist, but he was a martial

artist nonetheless. He knew how to gauge an opponent and this

White Claw person was making him uneasy.

Sometime later?

Akane was standing opposite to White Claw in the dojo as her

father and Genma stood by and watched.

Akane took one look at the casual stance her opponent was taking

and thought that this was going to be easy. She became even more

irritated when her adversary gestured at her with a finger and said,

"Come here little kitten and let us see if you have any claws."

The way he called her a kitten drove Akane's temper over the

boiling point.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Akane charged forward.

SLASH! WHAM! THUD!

Genma and Soun's jaw dropped to the floor

White Claw was still standing with his arms crossed, but he was

now on the other side of the dojo. Behind him, Akane was sprawled

on the floor, moaning in pain and her gi torn in several places. The

match had taken less than a second and Soun shook his head in

disbelief. He rushed over to where his daughter lay.

"Akane! Akane!" Tears started flowing down like a waterfall.

Genma's eyes were now the size of dinner plates at what he had

witnessed. He was very familiar with that particular style.

"Th-Th-That was the Neko Ken!"

White Claw smirked as he replied, "Ah, you're familiar with it.

Then again, since you are Ranma's father, I would assume that you

were the one who tried to teach him my clan's fighting techniques."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Genma Saotome." In a flash, White

Claw rushed across the room and had Genma hoisted above the

ground by the throat. The fat martial artist started choking as he tried

to break free. However, White Claw's strength was comparable to

Ranma's and he held up the heavyset man as if he were a plastic tub

toy. Soun's friend began to get blue in the face.

"I have many resources at my disposal, Genma Saotome." White

Claw said as he tightened his grip. "When I heard about your son's

prowess in the Neko Ken, I had a little background check done on

him. That is when I found out about you Genma Saotome. It seems

you have gotten a long list of petty crimes over the last decade. One

crime in particular, concerning some stolen house cats, caught my

attention. You taught your son the Neko Ken by wrapping him up in

fish sausage and threw him into a pit of starving cats, now didn't

you?"

"Urrr? well? I?.grrk!"

White Claw tightened his grip even more. Genma's windpipe was

about to pop under the strain. "Don't bother trying to deny it. There

is no other way that an outsider could gain even a fraction of my

clan's fighting skills. Now by all rights, I should end your worthless

existence for trying to steal my clan's techniques. However?"

The Neko Ken fighter casually flung Genma across the room like a

rag doll. The Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist slammed into the wall

with a resounding crash. As Ranma's father lay sprawled, White

Claw dusted off his hands and said, "Your son has been the first

person in well over ten years to have given me any considerable

challenge. I defeated him, but my victory was hollow and he did not

fight me at full strength. Therefore, I shall wait until he battles me

once again. After I have dispatched him, I WILL return to end you

miserable life."

Genma gulped as he heard these words. If this man did defeat

Ranma, then there was no hope for him to be able to beat him. He

started sweating bullets.

The Cat Fist warrior smiled as he turned to Soun Tendo, who was

still bawling over the fallen form of his daughter. "As for you Soun

Tendo, the dojo's sign now belongs to me. Your daughter or any

other member of your school, is free to challenge me at any time if

you want it back. Though I doubt you'll be able to defeat me. Only

one member of the Anything Goes has been able to stand up to me,

and he's not in Japan anymore. HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

White Claw's laughter made the two men shiver as he leapt over a

wall. A moment later, they heard something being ripped from the

front of the house. Genma painfully got to his feet and staggered

through the house. When he got to the front gate, his face turned

pale. The sign had been pulled off and in its place was a small note.

To the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts:

You may challenge me at any time at the address listed below. I am

feeling generous, so I shall give you a few opportunities to win back

your sign. However, should you lose ten matches, then I will destroy

your sign AND dojo. Better start training.

Signed

White Claw of the Felinar Clan.

"Felinar Clan?" Genma said as he read the address listed below. He

then thought back to White Claw's earlier words. Only one member

of the Anything Goes has been able to stand up to me, and he's not

in Japan anymore. He then realized as to whom he was referring to.

Ranma! We need Ranma! Without the dojo, Genma would have no

reason to stay at the Tendo home. He would no longer be able to

freeload off his friend and then he would be on the streets. Worse

yet, he would have to get a job! Then another thought crossed his

mind. What would Nodoka say?

"RANMA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Genma screamed to the heavens.

Somewhere in China?

Ranma had just exited a port city near the coast, when he suddenly

sneezed. He wondered why he felt that he was needed somewhere,

then shrugged as he looked over the countryside. He saw what he

wanted on a small hill that overlooked a cliff in the far distance.

Nodding to himself, he began trudging toward it. By the time it was

sundown, Ranma was already deep in the wilderness of China. By his

estimation, he should reach his destination by the next morning.

Early morning, the next day?

The Shaolin priest Tung Kwai nodded as he watched his fellows

continue with their work on constructing their new temple. Below the

hill where the construction was being done, the fishing village began

to rise to start their daily activities. It seemed that it would be just

another ordinary day. It was then that he saw a young boy come

running up the steps toward the half-completed structures.

"Master Tung! Master Tung!"

The elderly priest, who was about seventy-five or so, nodded to

the excited ten-year old as he came up to him and returned the

youth's bow. "Good morning to you, Chu. And what brings you

here in such a hurry?"

"Master Tung! The tiger is back!"

This caught Tung's attention. "Tiger? There are no tigers near

our village."

"Some of the others saw it Master Tung! Just like the one that

was here a year ago! They saw it last night near the other side of the

forest, eating a wild boar!"

"Oh? And was this tiger as big as a horse, black as night and had

long teeth like daggers?"

"Yes Master Tung. Just like the same tiger that saved me last

year from that wild boar!"

"Really?" Tung looked away, as if in thought, then smiled as he

caught sight of someone else walking up the steps. He then smiled

down at the little boy and said, "Chu, I think it's time that you went

home. It seems I will be having a guest at the temple soon."

"But what about the tiger?"

"Do not worry young one. If that tiger is who I think it is, then

you and the villagers have nothing to fear."

"Huh?"

"Do not be concerned with such things. Now run along."

The boy looked at the priest for a moment before bowing and

started running down the steps. In his haste, he nearly bumped into

Ranma, but quickly said his apologies as he ran past, not looking up

at the tall stranger.

As Ranma reached the top of the stairs, he bowed politely at the

priest.

"Good day to you, Kojiro. It has been some time, but I knew that

you would return to us."

"Good morning Master Tung." Ranma looked up and surveyed

the monks as they continued to labor. "I see that you have not

finished with your new temple."

Tung shrugged as he replied; "We do what we can."

Ranma gestured to where a couple of priests were using relatively

primitive hand tools. "If you're just using that kind of equipment,

you're going to be doing it for a long time."

Tung made a dismissive gesture with a hand. "We have nowhere

to go. We are not in any hurry."

Ranma nodded as he said; "It seems like I've been in a hurry ever

since I left this place. Do you mind if I pick up where I left off?"

The priest nodded and bowed. "It would be an honor."

The two started to walk together toward the main building. For a

while, nothing was said. Then Tung noticed the tired look in Ranma's

eyes.

"You seemed very troubled, young tiger."

Ranma smiled a bit at the reference that Tung always called him

by. "You? could say that I've had a few? troubles, Master Tung.

Let's just say that certain things from my past have come back to

give me? difficulties. And? now I have a problem with the Neko

Ken." Ranma paused as he collected his thoughts. "Master

Tung? I lost? to another user of the Cat Fist."

Tung stopped when he heard this. He turned to face Ranma with

concern in his eyes. "Another user of Cat Fu?"

Ranma nodded. "But that's not really what's bothering me. What

concerns me is? I lost control."

This news made Tung even more alarmed. He looked at the Neko

Ken fighter in silence and finally nodded. "Then it is clear that there

is much work to be done. You can tell me all about it later. For now,

let me show you to your quarters."

Ranma nodded as he followed the priest. As they entered the main

building, which was also under construction, Tung decided to

change the subject. "By the way, there has been some sightings of

a black tiger hunting wild boar in the forest."

Ranma gave him a sheepish grin. "Uh, well a tiger's got to eat

you know." He looked away and saw two priests struggling to keep

a large support from falling over. He nodded and rushed over toward

them. With a single hand, he pushed the massive timber straight up

until it was set in place. He then dusted off his hand and bowed to

the grateful monks. Turning back to Tung, he smiled. "As long as

I'm here, I might as well earn my room and board."

Tung nodded and replied. "Yes, and perhaps helping in building

the temple will aid you in rebuilding your soul."

For the first time in a long time, Ranma felt content. "I'd like that

Master Tung."

To be continued?

Author's notes

Well, Ranma has begun on his long journey and he will eventually

overcome his problems. Next time, we will be seeing more on White

Claw and the Neko Ken as he stirs up trouble in Nerima. The gang

will try to stop him, but it will be apparent that they will need Ranma

very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: It wasn't my fault, really.

: Thoughts

" ": Chinese language

Chapter 18

The Origin of the Neko Ken

Part 1

Ranma wiped his brow after he lifted a huge stone block and set it

down into place to form part of the outer wall. He was only wearing a

pair of black pants. His skin glistened with sweat as the hot noonday

sun beat down on him. He had been working nonstop since dawn,

but didn't show any appreciable signs of tiring. The Shaolin priests

had decided to break for lunch, but Ranma had continued working.

He was enjoying the constant exertion of labor as it helped work

away the tension of his recent past.

It had been a week since Ranma had left Japan and come to his old

acquaintances at the unfinished temple. Since arriving at this simple

fishing village near the eastern coast of China, Ranma had been living

with the monks and had been helping out in constructing the temple.

For a while, he had discovered a rare peace as none of the problems

he had in Tokyo had followed him. He had been given a respite from

those troubles.

His old mentor in meditation, the head Shaolin priest Tung Kwai,

had welcomed him with open arms and had helped him as he tried to

regain the focus he had learned a year ago. Ranma still refused to tell

the aged priest about his defeat at the hands of White Claw. Tung

had decided to give his old student some space, but he knew that

Ranma would have to open up eventually.

"It is time to rest, young tiger." Tung said as he brought a tray

of food for Ranma.

"I'm not tired, Master Tung." Ranma waved off the offered tray

and continued to stack the stone blocks.

"Even a strong lad such as yourself must rest and eat."

Ranma paused as he looked at the food on the tray. It was then

that his stomach growled a bit. The Neko Ken fighter smiled, as he

shook his head and sat down to eat with the priest. As they ate, they

conversed quietly as Ranma finally decided to give his mentor the

details of why he had left Tokyo.

"Well now Kojiro? or do you prefer the name Ranma?"

Ranma shook his head and replied. "I would be most happy if

you were to never call me by that name again."

The priest nodded as he saw the slight anger and pain in the boy's

eyes. "Very well, young tiger. Kojiro it is. In any case, how do you

like being here so far?"

"It's been great, Master. Compared to what I had experienced

back in Japan, I really don't mind the hard work. Sometimes, I wonder

if I should ever go back. There's not really anything back there that I

want or need." Ranma felt a bit of sadness at leaving his friends

behind so abruptly, especially Ukyo.

"Speaking of things that you left behind, do you not think that

it's time you told me as to what appened in Japan and what made

you return to us? As I remember a year ago, you left our temple when

you had thought you had achieved the spiritual guidance you

needed to control the raging spirit within you."

"I thought I had, but now some people had entered into my life.

One person I was glad to see. Another I hoped I'd never see again

and?"

"One who had defeated you in battle with the same fighting

style, the Neko Ken." Tung finished.

Ranma nodded as he took a deep breath and began his story.

Meanwhile, back in Japan?

Akane moaned as she lay in her bed. Kasumi was at the moment

wiping her brow with a damp towel Beside her, Genma, Soun, and

Nabiki stood by as they looked down at the proud, yet extremely

temperamental heir to the Tendo Dojo (which incidentally had no

right to be called a dojo with its sign gone).

"Ow! That White Claw guy cheated! I wasn't ready!" Akane

moaned, as her eldest sister applied some iodine to some new cuts

she had gained after challenging the person who had taken their sign.

Nabiki shook her head and said, "You charged in there when you

weren't ready? Akane, I can't believe just how stubborn you are. This

was what, the second time you lost to him in one week? He's given

us ten chances to get the dojo's sign back and we now have seven

left. You think that by just rushing in and swinging your fists, that

you can beat this guy? Daddy and Mr. Saotome have been training

all their lives and even they couldn't beat him." She gestured to the

two men, who were also sporting bandages on their heads, arms and

upper torsos.

"I'll get him next time!" Akane rose to sit up, but she winced as the

pain of her cuts and bruises came back to her, forcing her to lie down

again.

"Akane, please you must lie still and give your wounds time to

heal." Kasumi said in a concerned tone.

"Oh Akane! How proud you have made me by your valiant efforts

to restore our family's honor!" Soun started a weeping spree that

made Niagara Falls look like a leaky faucet.

Genma however, was a bit more in touch with reality as he began

assessing the situation. "Well, that may be Tendo, but that doesn't

change the fact that this White Claw happens to be a lot more

formidable than even the Master." Genma shuddered at the thought

of the ancient lecher. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on

who you asked, Happosai was still recovering from the mauling that

Ranma had given him. Even so, Happosai may not be enough to

defeat this Neko Ken master. If White Claw was able to trounce

Ranma, then the outlook for the Anything Goes School of Martial

Arts seemed dim.

For the past week, Akane had trained hard and then challenged to

get the dojo's sign back. Predictably, her anger and wounded pride,

rather than her common sense had been leading her.

Flashback?

"I've come for the dojo's sign!" Akane shouted as she came to the

hotel where White Claw was staying. After losing that first time,

Soun's daughter had exploded into a fit of rage and vowed to get the

sign back. She had started by going through hours of intense

training, which mainly consisted of breaking stacks of bricks and

other inanimate objects.

The Neko Ken fighter's elderly servant gestured for her to follow

him to an empty lot behind the hotel where White Claw was

practicing. Genma and Soun were with her as they served as

witnesses to the match. White Claw was dressed in a simple white gi

and smiled mockingly at his opponent. He saw the look in her eyes

and then assessed her.

"Hmmm. You've got to be kidding. Do you seriously think you

could defeat me with such pathetic skills?"

"Shut up and fight!" Akane went into a stance.

The Cat Fist warrior shrugged as he stood in a neutral position

with his arms crossed and waited for his adversary to make the first

move. "Very little kitten, let me see your claws."

"Arrgh!" Akane yelled as she rushed at her foe with fists flying.

WHAM! BAM! SLASH!

"Well, that was good half-second of amusement." White Claw was

just brushing off his hands as Akane was in a crumpled heap behind

him. Her clothes had been ripped apart and were in tatters, as she lay

sprawled on the ground. Her body was covered in small cuts and

bruises as she moaned in pain and disbelief.

"Akane!" Soun cried out as he and Genma rushed to her side and

crouched to see to her injuries.

"Ho hum. I would have though she'd last at least two seconds."

White Claw remarked with boredom. "It seems that she hasn't been

training very hard. Then again, what can I expect from a school that

has her father and Genma Saotome for members? Absolutely

pathetic."

"What?! How dare you insult the Anything Goes School of

Martial Arts?!" Soun said as he got up and faced off against White

Claw. He had ascertained that his daughter was relatively all right, as

she only had the wind knocked out of her. "For the honor of our

school and our family, I challenge you!"

"Oh really?" The Cat Fist martial artist smiled as he assessed

Akane's father. "Then I take it, you also wish to challenge me to

regain your dojo's sign?"

"I do! I, Soun Tendo of the Tendo School of the Anything Goes

Martial Arts do hereby challenge you!" Soun went into his battle

stance.

White Claw shrugged and said, "Well, since you are a member of

the Anything Goes, I can accept your challenge for the sign, but I

don't think it would be much of a fight. Why don't we make things

more? interesting?" His smile became even more evil-looking. "You

and your friend may attack me both at the same time. You can use

any technique you wish. There are no rules to this challenge."

"Huh?" Genma said as White Claw looked at him.

"You are a member of the Anything Goes, Genma Saotome. You

also have the right to challenge me for the sign." Genma was a bit

surprised from this sudden generosity, and Soun pounced on this

chance as he whispered to his friend.

"Saotome! This is our chance! Between the two of us, we can take

him!"

"I don't know Tendo. It's too easy." Genma was a bit uneasy at

this opportunity.

"One man against two masters of the Anything Goes? Come on

Saotome! We can beat him!"

Genma looked back at the Neko Ken fighter who had just

produced a long strip of cloth and was in the process of tying his

right arm behind his back. The head of the Saotome clan was a little

confused.

White Claw smiled as he finished with his task. His right arm was

securely tied behind his back with the cloth looped around his neck

and across his chest.

"How about I add this as a handicap? I'll only fight you with one

arm tied behind my back. I'll sweeten the deal even more. I know all

about your plans to join the two schools, but Genma's son is very

unwilling to fulfill it. If you can defeat me, I promise that I can get

Ranma for you, and drive away that perverted Happosai away for

good."

Soun and Genma's eyes widened at the thought of the schools

being joined and being forever free of the lecher. "R-Really?" Genma

stuttered.

"I give you my word of honor." White Claw said solemnly. "I have

already defeated Ranma, so it wouldn't be any problem for me to

bring him back. I also happen to know where he is. And it wouldn't

take much for me to destroy Happosai either. How about it?" White

Claw then turned his back to them and said. "Well come on."

The temptation proved to be too great as the two disciples of

Happosai charged at him. When they were about to strike, White

Claw smirked and?

End of flashback?

Nabiki shook her head as she returned her gaze to the sorry pair.

Even with his back turned to them and one arm behind his back;

White Claw had made short work of Genma and Soun.

"You should have known better than to have accepted that deal.

And since he counts the two of you as one challenge each, we now

only have seven chances to get our sign back."

Genma let out a depressed sigh. Nabiki was right. They really

should have known better. Soun's dreaded Demon-Head attack had

proven to be totally ineffective, and White Claw had used that one

free arm to slash the two of them like a paper shredder. Ranma's father

had been forced to unlock several of his sealed techniques, but they

too were ineffective. Genma's secret techniques of the Umisenken

and the Yamisenken were rendered useless. The vacuum blades were

as nothing to the chi-powered claws of their opponent. White Claw

was not so easily distracted by the more dirtier tricks and Genma

found himself totally outclassed. He was just too fast, too savage

and almost impossible to get close enough to land any blows. He

would be slashing away before they even got a chance to counter.

There was just no way that they could counter White Claw's Neko

Ken techniques. Happosai could have been able to stand up to him,

but even then Genma wasn't sure if the ancient lecher could beat him.

Other than an incentive to regain the dojo's sign, the old, perverted

founder of the Anything Goes may not be willing to fight White

Claw. In any case, Happosai would still be in the hospital for some

time yet.

No, it was clear that they needed someone who could match White

Claw in that powerful fighting style. They needed Ranma.

Back in China, Ranma had just finished with his tale about his

encounter with White Claw.

Tung took on a very ominous, and serious look as he finished with

his meal and began sipping from a teacup. "So, this? White Claw

person knows of Cat Fu, does he?"

Ranma nodded sadly. "I used every technique I had created from

what I knew of the Neko Ken, but he brushed them aside like they

were nothing. Even my strongest attack didn't work. And? he used

some kind of attack called the?"

"Cat Fist Fury." Tung said simply.

Ranma was more than surprised as he turned to face his mentor.

"M-M-Master Tung, you know?"

The elderly priest let off a tired sigh and nodded, as he put down

the teacup and faced Ranma. "I am sorry Kojiro. I should have told

you what I knew of the Neko Ken when you first arrived here. When

you came to us to learn our meditation techniques to control the

raging spirit within you, I saw from the start that you had a foothold

in the true Cat Fist, which is not just a single technique, but a very

ancient and powerful fighting style. It was foolish of me to think that

the Felinar Clan would not take notice of you, but you were so young

and innocent; unaware of the raw power that you had inadvertently

tapped into. I had thought that our meditation techniques would keep

that power within you under control and therefore go unnoticed, but

I see that the beast within cannot be restrained completely."

"True Cat Fist? Felinar Clan? What are you talking about?"

Tung took another deep breath and waited for a moment before

responding. "Listen well, young tiger. It was due to an oath that I

had taken more than sixty years ago that I could not tell you of this.

However, since there is no other way that I can explain it to you, I

must break that oath." Tung gazed upon a nearby stone slab and

then made a casual wave at it. Ranma's eyes narrowed as he saw

Tung's fingers curl and glow with a faint light. His hand missed the

block by a good foot, but then suddenly, lines appeared across the

slab's surface. The stone fell apart into five neat slices as if it were

like a loaf of bread.

Ranma gazed at his mentor with awe and shock. "Master? why

didn't you tell me that you knew the Neko Ken?"

Tung gave him a small smile as he held up a hand and replied.

"This? What I know is just a minuscule fraction of the power that

you and White Claw possesses. I am a mere novice compared to you.

However, when I had finally managed to find the means to control

this relatively simple technique, more than twenty people had been

hideously scarred and killed? including my own mother."

"Master, what are? you trying to say?"

Tung shook his head sadly as he began his story. "When I was

nine years old, I too had been training to be a martial artist. Like

yourself, my teacher had come across a copy of the training manual

for the dreaded Neko Ken and had tossed me into a pit of starving

cats. I was pushed beyond the limits of my sanity and became a

mindless, feral beast that would attack anyone that I perceived as a

threat. When I emerged from that pit in my feral state, I could see

nothing but a red haze and started slashing at anything and anyone.

My? mother had come to visit me to check up on my progress

and?" The priest bowed his head and shuddered as the horrid

memories of his past came back to him.

"Did she?" Ranma found herself at a loss for words.

Tung held back his tears as he struggled to compose himself.

Finally he nodded as he said, "She died in an instant when I slashed

across her face." He sniffled and choked back a bit before

continuing with his tale. "When I finally came out of that catlike

state, I was so horrified to have become the unintentional killer of my

mother and a group of innocent bystanders that I fled from

civilization. I lived out the next year of my life like a hermit and

avoided contact with anyone. I did not wish to risk being overcome

by the Neko Ken's madness and endanger others."

Ranma thought for a moment, then nodded. He could understand

the danger of the Cat Fist if it were turned on innocent bystanders.

The only person to have suffered from his own madness was his

father Genma. Since Genma was a martial artist, he was able to

withstand his attack. Of course at the time, Ranma was only a boy of

six when the Neko Ken madness manifested itself. He shuddered at

the thought of accidentally killing someone who had no martial arts

training.

"I would have remained isolated from the rest of the world if not

for a kind man named Red Fang."

"Red Fang?"

"Red Fang is what members of the Felinar Clan called him by. He

was the one who taught me how to overcome my fear of cats and

helped me gain control over the madness of the Cat Fist. However,

when he revealed that the Neko Ken was a martial arts discipline in

itself and offered to train me in it, I refused to learn anything more of

it. I feared that I might be tempted to use that power and kill another

innocent being in anger or lose control again. Since then, I had sworn

never to use the Cat Fist again."

"That's the second time you've mentioned this Felinar Clan.

Exactly who or what are they?"

Tung sighed again as he picked up his teacup and took another

sip of it. "The Felinar Clan is a very ancient and mysterious group of

warriors that had created the Neko Ken fighting style. Their history

dates back even further than the legendary Chinese Amazons. From

what Red Fang had told me, the clan has been around for more than

20,000 years."

"Twenty thousand years?! No way! That can't be possible!"

Tung shrugged as he took another sip of his tea. "That is what

Red Fang told me. I didn't believe it myself? until he transformed

into a huge, red saber-toothed tiger right before my eyes!"

By now, Ranma's face had turned pale. "He? he transformed?

Like me?"

Tung nodded. "Yes, Kojiro. Exactly like you. You see, about two

hundred centuries ago, saber-toothed tigers still roamed the Earth,

though in very few numbers. The Felinar Clan had adapted a fighting

style based on those ferocious cats. They had even developed a way

to actually transform into powerful tiger shapes and even a hybrid

between man and cat." Tung noticed Ranma suddenly becoming

agitated and ascertained the reason. "Ah, I see. You too must have

realized that you could achieve a hybrid state." Ranma reluctantly

nodded. "I thought as much."

"But Master, this can't be true. I mean, martial arts has been

around for a long time, but not THAT long! There's no way on Earth

that they could have made a fighting discipline 20,000 years ago! I

thought that people would still be living in caves and hunting with

spears and stuff."

"And? who said that the Felinar Clan was from Earth?"

Ranma took on a skeptical and confused look. "Wait a second?

are you saying that the Felinar are aliens?"

Tung cocked his head for a moment and responded. "That's? a

crude way of putting it, but yes. I prefer the term, otherworldly, but

they are from the stars."

"Begging no disrespect, but you've got to be kidding."

"I expected this kind of reaction, so I took the liberty of calling in

an old friend of mine. I believe you know of him as well."

"Who?"

Tung looked over to a pathway that lead into the forest and smiled

as he saw a couple of people approaching. He gestured over to them

while speaking to Ranma. "Ah, here they are now."

Ranma looked over to where the two visitors were approaching

and his eyes widened in shock. The first person was a tall man with a

neatly trimmed beard and wore black clothing. The Neko Ken fighter

instantly recognized the man as Dr. Theodore Diggers, who smiled at

him and waved. Beside him was a person that looked like Brittany

Digger's hybrid form, but was male and had striped fur instead of

spots. He was dressed in a sporty outfit, was well-muscled and

lacked a tail. However, he was quite feline as far as he had whiskers,

fur and pointed ears.

"Good day to you, Kojiro. It's been a while." Dr. Diggers said as he

and his companion approached Ranma and the priest. He held out his

hand, which Ranma wordlessly shook while still staring at Stripe. The

archmage nodded at his confusion and gestured to Brittany's

husband. "Oh where are my manners? I'd like to introduce you to my

son-in-law, Stripe of the Kryn."

"Hi there." Stripe greeted good-naturedly.

Ranma continued to stare.

A long while later?

"So let me get this straight." Ranma said after Dr. Diggers and

Stripe had finished with explaining about the Kryn. He had also told

the archmage and the Kryn about his encounter with White Claw.

"Fifty thousand years ago, these Kyn? landed on Earth with another

race called the Atlanteans and set up the city called El Dorado?"

"That's right Kojiro." The archmage nodded as he sipped from a

cup of tea. "Tung and I go way back and he called me the day after

you arrived here. When I left Japan after our meeting, I decided to

look more into the Neko Ken and its origins. That's when Stripe here

told me about the Felinar Clan."

Stripe nodded. "That's right. What Tung here told you is true.

Around the time when we landed on Earth, expeditionary groups

were sent out to search for a place to settle. The main group finally

came to South America and founded the city of El Dorado. However,

a small group was sent to Asia and wasn't heard from again until the

era when the Roman Empire fell. By that time, they had developed

into a new subspecies of Kryn that could transform into huge cats

and even created a fighting style that you know as the Neko Ken."

"Whoa." Ranma was more than flabbergasted at this new

information.

Stripe continued on with his story. "The Kryn at El Dorado have

had limited contact with the Felinar Clan, which what they now called

themselves. We have maintained peaceful relations with them, but

they still prefer to remain distant from us and we've very little

information about them or their fighting style. From what we've been

able to gather, the Felinar have been isolated for millennia until

around 1525 BC. I believe that they were revered in Egypt, China,

India and other parts of Asia. In Egypt, they were thought to be

messengers of Bast, the Cat Goddess, but they always kept their

appearances to a minimum. They were seen as mysterious,

mythological beings and great warriors. Besides my people, very few

others knew that they existed. However, around five hundred years

ago, they suddenly vanished from sight and that was when people

maddened by the Neko Ken had started popping up. Apparently,

some individuals had attempted to duplicate the Neko Ken, but since

they only had myths and legends to go on, it's obvious that some

things were misread or done wrong in the training procedure."

Ranma nodded at that, remembering how his idiotic father had

neglected to read that final page. "So where are they now?"

"The Felinar still exist today. They've only resurfaced about a

hundred and fifty years ago and keep to themselves. They are fewer

in number, but they do have vast connections and holdings

throughout the world. They also seem to appear only when a person

is stricken by the Neko Ken. There are several unreported cases in

which a person is driven mad by the Neko Ken and then disappear

without a trace."

Ranma trembled a bit as he remembered what White Claw had told

him about what had happened to people who had been trained in the

Neko Ken. "Do you think that the Felinar are the ones responsible?"

"Most likely. However, by this time, my people have not heard

from the Felinar as they refuse to answer any of our communications.

The last message that we received from them was five hundred years

ago and it had said that the clan was being led by a new faction. We

suspect that these people and their descendants have been running

the clan since then, and were the ones responsible for making all

those Neko Ken sufferers vanish. Apparently, they are very

protective of their fighting style. From what you told me, this White

Claw person must be the current kohlinjar."

"Kohlinjar?"

"That's the Felinar's term for ultimate champion. That also makes

him the clan enforcer."

"So what's this all got to do with me?"

"Apparently, the clan's present doctrine includes eliminating all

outsiders who know of the Neko Ken. Since you have more skill in it

than most, you have become a prime target."

"Now wait a minute! I hadn't intended to learn the Neko Ken in the

first place! That was all my dumb father's fault when he threw me into

that pit of cats! It was by just pure dumb luck that I landed in the

Spring of Monster Tiger. Lately, the Neko Ken has been giving me

some problems, and I've considered giving it up completely."

"It doesn't matter." Dr. Diggers said. "Even if you were to never to

use the Neko Ken again, the Felinar would still hunt you down

because of the potential you possess."

"So what can I do?" Ranma asked with apprehension. "White

Claw beat the living daylights out of me, and he's now just waiting for

me to come back and fight him again. If what you say is true, then

he'll come after me if I don't show up, will he?" Ranma knew that

White Claw was just toying with him, since he didn't have the skills

to defeat him.

Stripe nodded. "The Felinar are quite relentless. The way I see it,

the only way you can get out of this is to beat White Claw.

According to their laws, if the kohlinjar is defeated by an outsider in

single combat, then he must step down from his position.

Furthermore, the outsider would be given honorary status in the clan

and recognized as one of its warriors, thereby becoming exempt from

the death order. Mind you, we don't have a complete understanding

of their laws or how much has changed since we last heard from

them."

"But, White Claw is incredibly strong. Even if I hadn't been tired

out when I fought him, he was still better than me. He knows all about

the Neko Ken. I don't."

"Then you must learn from someone who does know." Tung said.

"Who?" Ranma asked.

"The same person who told me about the Neko Ken and the

Felinar. Red Fang."

Meanwhile, back in Japan?

"So now the Kryn are involved."

"Yes Master." The servant replied. "Our spies had sighted the

leader of the Kryn and Dr. Theodore Diggers heading toward the area

where Ranma Saotome had last been seen."

"Interesting." White Claw stroked his chin as he gazed out the

window of his hotel room. "No matter. I expected that my opponent

would learn of the Felinar eventually. Hmmm, it will be very

exhilarating to face him again." White Claw gave his servant a smug

smile. "I will battle this Ranma at his fullest potential. Killing a weak

opponent sickens me. Ranma Saotome will provide me with the

ultimate challenge! A victory worth savoring."

"But sir? he may just defeat you."

"As I said before, what good is the title of kohlinjar if it is not for

the risking?"

"But sir? if he does defeat you, then he will become the NEW

kohlinjar, not just an outsider exempt from the death order."

White Claw chuckled. "Yes, who would have thought that he was

already a Felinar. I was very surprised to learn of it when I read that

report on him."

The servant nodded as he said. "Yes, when we did that

background check on him, we found out about his trip to Jusenkyo.

When we questioned the guide, he had informed us that Ranma

Saotome had fallen into the Pool of Drowned Monster Tiger."

"Yes, well that was twenty thousand years ago and the Guides did

not know about our clan. They named it the Spring of Drowned

Monster Tiger, when it should have been called the Spring of

Drowned Felinar. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

To be continued?

Author's notes

Well, that takes care of part one. Part two will reveal more about

the Felinar Clan and the Neko Ken as Ranma meets up with Tung's

mentor, Red Fang. Stay tuned!

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are all the same. Once you've seen one,

you've seen them all.

* *: Thoughts

Chapter 18

Origin of the Neko Ken

Part 2

"Who hoo! What a haul, what a haul!"

Now normally, the sounds of Happosai coming home from a panty

raid, would cause Soun Tendo to moan in despair as he and Genma

would grovel at their perverted master's feet. The ancient lecher had

recovered from the mauling he had received from Ranma, and was

now trying to make up for lost time. Amazing what groping a few

pretty nurses can do for the three-hundred-year old founder of the

Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. The hospital couldn't get rid

of him fast enough..

As Happosai entered the den with his bag of ill-gotten women's

unmentionables, he noticed that his two disciples had taken very

little notice of him as they stared at the shogi board between them.

By the looks of the game, they had not been very focused on the

board and had not moved or stolen each others pieces. The old

lecher was puzzled and soon became angered at the lack of respect

they were showing toward their master. It seemed that Happosai

would have to remind them.

"Soun... Genma..." The old man said in a very low and menacing

tone.

The two looked in the direction of their master with very dismal

expressions. It took them about a minute before recognition, and the

conditioned response from years of humiliation and terror, kicked in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MASTER!"

In a flash, the two were bowing and scraping at their master's feet.

"Forgive us Master! We had no idea that you had returned!"

Genma groveled.

"We are so very happy that you have recovered!" Soun added.

Happosai glared at the two with irritation for a long while before

finally saying, "Your momentary lapse in properly greeting your

master is forgiven, FOR the moment." Both disciples gulped at that

statement. "Now would you tell your master exactly why you did not

greet my return at the moment I came in?"

Both Genma and Soun looked at each other with fear and

apprehension as they tried to think of the best way to explain their

predicament.

Some time later...

Happosai blew out a puff of smoke from his pipe as he sat on a

cushion before his sniveling pupils. "So you lost the dojo's sign.

How pathetic. Then again, I should have known that something like

that would happen to you idiots." He then held up his pipe to take

another puff. "So who took the sign?"

"His name was... White Claw." Soun replied with dejection.

"WHAUUUUUUGGGHHHHHH!" Happosai choked when he heard

the name, spitting his pipe out. "HACK! ACK! COUGH! COUGH!"

The old master went into a series of coughing fits for a full minute.

When he finally cleared his voice, his eyes were bugged out and his

skin had paled. "WHAT?! DID YOU SAY WHITE CLAW?!"

Genma and Soun were surprised. They had never seen their master

in such a state. If this White Claw could make even the greatest evil

in all of Japan become this agitated, then things must be bad.

Near the entrance to the den, Akane and Nabiki were listening in

on the conversation and they too were amazed to see Happosai in

this state. They leaned forward to listen more closely.

"M-M-Master? What's wrong? Do you know this White Claw?"

Soun asked.

The ancient founder of the Anything Goes took several deep

breaths and took out a couple of panties to rub against his cheeks to

calm himself down. When he finally got control, he said in a slow and

nervous voice. "Tell me the whole story."

A few minutes later, Happosai nodded as he took a sip of tea. "I

see. Well, I'm not surprised that White Claw defeated you two and

Akane so easily. He's not a man, he's more like a monster."

"B-B-But who is he?" Genma stammered.

Happosai took a deep breath and became what he rarely did.

Serious. "White Claw belongs to a clan of extraordinary fighters that

had its roots in China. They're not very well known, since very few

have ever come across them and lived to tell about it. I am one of

those people. It has been more than a hundred and ninety-five years

since I heard of the name White Claw, but even then, he was a

formidable adversary. He was virtually... unbeatable."

"A hundred of ninety-five years ago?" Genma said in confusion.

"That can't be right. The person who calls himself White Claw today

doesn't look like he's that old. He doesn't look like he's a day over

twenty-five!"

Happosai shrugged as he said, "There have been rumors that says

that members of the Felinar Clan are extremely long-lived and age

very slowly with time. Take me and Cologne for example. We've been

around for three centuries now. "

Meanwhile at the Nekohanten...

"It no use, Great-grandmother." Shampoo replied. "No can find

Airen anywhere. Rumor of him being defeated by another called

White Claw. They say he also know of Neko Ken."

"Really? Hmmm... very interesting... tell me more." Cologne said as

her great-granddaughter continued on with.

Back at the Tendo residence...

Happosai continued with his story. "The Felinar Clan is so ancient

that no one really knows how long it's been around. I'd say it would

be a safe bet that they've existed far before the first Chinese Dynasty,

the Roman Empire and even ancient Greece. The first recorded

appearance of the clan was around 1525 BC in Egypt. There have

been legends of great catlike warriors. As you may or may not know,

cats were revered in Egypt and the Felinar Clan were seen as avatars

of the great Cat Goddess Bast. As you may have guessed, they were

the creators of the dreaded Neko Ken."

"The... Neko Ken?" Genma repeated.

"Yes, Genma. The same Neko Ken that you had taught to Ranma.

However, as you know, the training method usually renders the

trainee mentally unbalanced with a fear of cats. No one has been able

to correctly duplicate the Felinar techniques that make the Cat Fist so

effective. The reason why I know about them is due to a slight...uh,

error in judgment that I made when I was still young and foolish."

Soun and Genma gave their master a sarcastic look. Since when

had Happosai NOT done something that didn't end up in disaster?

Flashback to two centuries ago...

"So, you think to test yourself against the grandmaster of the

Anything Goes Martial Arts, eh?" A younger Happosai sneered as

he set aside his bag of women's undergarments and stolen treasures.

He wasn't worried about facing his opponent. The man couldn't be no

more than twenty or twenty-one years old and looked a bit on the

lean side. The pervert had more than a century's worth of experience

under his belt.

The man growled as he took a strange stance that Happosai did

not recognize. "I have heard that you are quite formidable and I wish

to see if the rumors are true. Besides, you had committed a serious

crime by stealing some of the treasures of our clan. The penalty for

this transgression will be quite severe."

"Hah! As if a stripling like you could defeat me! Some of your

treasures are worth a fortune and I'll never part with my silky

darlings!" The future mentor of Soun and Genma took out a pair of

panties and rubbed them affectionately against his cheek, giving

himself a boost in energy.

The man smirked as his battle aura began to show. "Let us see if

you still hold your 'silky darlings' in such high regard when they are

drenched in your blood!" In a flash, he charged forward with claws

extended and battle aura blazing.

Happosai nonchalantly held up an arm with his pipe extended.

This was too easy.

One minute, thirty-five seconds later...

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

The man was now standing over the battered and bleeding form of

Happosai, who was face down on the ground in a pool of scarlet that

was becoming larger with every moment. His body twitched and

convulsed as his opponent bent down to pick him up by the scruff of

the neck. When his eyes met Happosai's, he said in a mocking tone.

"Is this the best that the Anything Goes has to offer? I am so

disappointed."

Happosai was just barely conscious and feeling quite woozy from

the massive loss of blood he had sustained. He could barely keep his

eyes focused on the man, but they became wide as saucers as the

man shifted to his hybrid form.

"W-W-What the...? What kind of monster are you? Who are

you?" When the old lecher saw the pointed fangs, whiskers and fur,

he began to feel like a mouse before a very hungry, and angry cat. A

feeling that he would later experience again, 195 years later.

The man smiled evilly as he replied. "I am White Claw. Kolinjar of

the Felinar Clan. Now that you have experienced a taste of the Neko

Ken, perhaps you will respect my clan and its power. For your crimes

against the Felinar, the penalty would have been immediate

execution." Happosai shivered at these words. In his present

condition, he was completely helpless. His techniques had been no

match for the awesome fury and deadly moves of the true Neko Ken.

"However, I am feeling generous today, as I have recovered our

stolen property and had a light workout. You weren't much, but you

lasted longer than my other opponents. Therefore, I think I'll just let

you off with a..." White Claw cocked his head in thought, then

replied, "Slap on the wrist."

Happosai was relieved to hear of this, but was then slammed face-

first into the ground. A moment later, he felt an excruciating burning

sensation on his back. The pain was so unbearable that it caused him

to black out into blessed unconsciousness.

End of the flashback...

"I nearly bled to death that day." Happosai recalled. "I had found

myself totally outclassed against White Claw. Since that first

encounter, I had trained hard to try and improve my skills. I had also

delved into the history of the Felinar Clan to find a weak point in their

fighting style. When I came across an old copy of the Neko Ken

training manual, I had thought I had the answer. When I read the

whole thing however, it turned out to be a dead end."

Genma winced at the statement.

"White Claw and I clashed on two other occasions since then, but

I could never match his power or skills. He would always beat me

down to within an inch of my life and then scar me. After the third

defeat, I finally wised up and left the Felinar Clan alone."

"You... gave up, Master?"

Happosai nodded as he took off the top of his gi and showed his

back to Genma and Soun. Both were reviled at the wrinkled surface,

but then caught the sight of three large and jagged scars that were

cut diagonally across the back. "Of all the injuries I have sustained

throughout my long life, these scars have never completely healed."

He then put his top back on and turned to face his students. "Now

listen up. I'm telling you this for your own good. If White Claw has

your sign, then you can just kiss the dojo goodbye. He's far too

powerful a fighter to be beaten."

"But Master! For the future of the Anything Goes, we must regain

the sign!" Soun cried out.

"I couldn't even beat White Claw long ago in my prime, and who

knows how much more powerful he's become since then. Besides, the

Neko Ken is considered one of the most deadliest fighting styles in

the world! Face it, the only way we could regain the sign is if we had

a member of the Anything Goes that also knew of the Neko Ken."

Soun brightened at this. "Well, then the answer is simple. We'll

have Genma's son Ranma get our sign back. He knows the Neko

Ken."

"Good luck in trying to find him, Daddy." Nabiki said as she and

Akane decided to get into this conversation. Both girls entered the

den and sat down beside their father. "In any case, Ranma has

already been beaten by this White Claw person and he's fled the

country. No one knows where he is now."

"Oh the shame of it! My son is a sniveling coward!" Genma

started crying out to the heavens.

"Who cares about that freak!" Akane remarked with irritation. "I'll

get our sign back, just you wait and see!"

Nabiki shook her head tiredly. "Akane, do you have a flatline for a

learning curve? You are nowhere near RANMA in terms of skill,

power or anything to do with the martial arts, and White Claw BEAT

HIM! He beat our fathers and Happosai! HE BEAT YOU IN UNDER

A SECOND, TWICE! Face it Akane, there's no way in this lifetime

that you could ever beat his Neko Ken!"

"Hmpf!" Akane turned her head in disgust at her sister's scathing,

yet accurate assessment of her skills.

"Oh Saotome! What are we going to do?!" Soun burst out into a

considerable waterfall of tears that soon threatened to flood the floor

of the den.

Genma shook his head sadly and in despair. If only that ungrateful

boy of his would just accept his responsibility to the Anything Goes

and his engagement. Now the fat panda's dreams of a long and

luxurious retirement of living off the Tendo Dojo was in jeopardy.

*Oh what did I do to deserve such a miserable excuse for a son?*

At the hotel where White Claw was staying at, the person in

question was getting bored. Ranma had yet to return and challenge

him to a rematch, and the Tendos had yet to issue a new challenge to

regain their sign. It had been a week since he trounced Soun, Genma

and Akane and things were becoming dull. He needed to spice things

up a bit. It was then that he received some news from his manservant.

Apparently, Happosai had been released from the hospital and was

back to terrorizing the neighborhood with his acts of thievery and

panty raids.

Happosai... oh yes, now I remember! He was the one who had

been stupid enough to try and steal from the clan a couple of

centuries ago. As I recall, my great-great-grandfather had faced him

off on several occasions! Well now, if he was good enough to get the

attention of the first White Claw, then perhaps he'll give me some

entertainment. After all, he is the founder of the Anything Goes!

The next day...

"Whoo hoo! What a haul! What a haul!"

Happosai was gleefully skipping along with his bag of women's

delicates. As he rounded a corner to head back to the Tendo home,

his load suddenly became lighter. He stopped suddenly and looked

over his shoulder. His eyes widened as he saw that he was holding

an empty sack with a huge rip in the bottom. Panties and bras were

now scattered all over the ground and some were blowing away in

the breeze. He then saw a figure that was casually leaning against a

wall and was smirking at him.

"My silky darlings!" Hapoosai gasped with horror as his ill-gotten

loot began to blow away. He then glared up at the stranger. "Who are

you?" Happosai demanded with anger. "Did you do this?!"

White Claw nodded as he casually took a stance and replied. "I

did. But what I did to that bag was nothing compared to what I'm

going to do with you, Happosai."

The old pervert snorted with disdain as he took a stance. "So, the

little punk wants a piece of me, eh? Well you're going to learn the

error of interfering with my affairs! For the crime you have committed

against my poor, defenseless treasures, I'm going to..." He then

stopped in mid-rant as he got a good look at his opponent. Wait a

minute... this guy looks familiar. Where have I seen that face before?

He paused to recollect and then his eyes widened in shock and

horror. No! It can't be! NOT HIM!

White Claw became even more smug as he saw Happosai's

expression. "Ah, I see you recognize my resemblance to my great-

great grandfather."

"Great-great grandfather?" Happosai said with surprise.

"Why yes. I am White Claw, the fifth."

"The fifth?"

"Yes, that old tale about the members of the Felinar Clan being

ageless is just that, a tale. I am the fifth to take up the name of White

Claw, but I assure you, I am just as powerful as my ancestor was.

Perhaps even more so."

Happosai breathed out a sigh of relief. This wasn't the one who

had scarred him all those years ago. He still got the willies whenever

he thought of him. Though the resemblance between the present

White Claw and his namesake was uncanny. As he stared the fighter

in front of him, he began to notice the subtle differences between the

first White Claw and the present one. White Claw had gold eyes

while his ancestor's were pure black. His hair was silver instead of

dark crimson. However, the fierceness of his ancestor burned brightly

in this new White Claw and there was no mistaking his power in the

Neko Ken. Happosai could tell from his stance and aura. After being

mauled by Ranma, the old lecher wasn't exactly eager to go up

against another Cat Fist fighter.

"What do you want?"

White Claw smiled as he replied. "I wish to engage you in combat

to test your skills and see if you were as good as my great-great

grandfather had told me. Perhaps you would challenge me for the

sign of the Tendo Dojo? You are the founder of the Anything Goes,

after all."

The ancinet pervert snorted and said in a nonchalant tone. "As if I

care for Soun's dojo. The Anything Goes doesn't depend on having

a dojo and its not like Soun has any students other than his

daughter."

"You won't fight me for it?" White Claw said with a little surprise.

"Heck no! As far as I'm concerned, you can throw the sign into the

fireplace. The dojo means nothing to me. I only stay there for my

amusement. Soun and Genma are quite pathetic and it doesn't matter

to me whether they lose the dojo or not."

"I see." White Claw said with thought. "Well then, perhaps if I

were to give you a bit of an incentive to fight with me for the sign?"

"Yeah, right. As if I'm crazy enough to go up against a Neko Ken

Master. What could you possibly have that would make me want to

fight you for a wooden board?"

"Perhaps... this?" The Neko Ken fighter gestured to one side and

someone stepped out into view from around a corner.

Happosai's eyes bugged out when he saw the woman as she

seductively leaned against the wall and gave him a playful wink. She

was dressed in a revealing, bikini-type outfit that just barely covered

up her lush charms. Her breasts swayed and bounced with each

slight movement and her smooth curved hips accentuated her long,

slender legs. She had her dark hair done in a long ponytail and her

large, hazel eyes were tilted at a very sensuous angle. She glided over

to where White Claw was standing and placed a hand on his broad,

muscled chest and then gave him another wink.

White Claw nodded his head to her and before the old pervert's

eyes, she gave a small meow and transformed into her hybrid form.

She became taller and more muscular, but her form became even

sexier as her clothes were stretched to their absolute limit. Her skin

became lightly furred and took on a light tan color with red stripes. A

tail appeared below the small of her back, which swayed and twitched

as she did a graceful pirouette. Her top was now barely able to

contain the bounty that her already well-endowed breasts had

become. Her bikini bottoms was a thong-style and Happy thought he

would have a heart attack when he got a full view of her rear. The

catwoman was pumping out pheromones like nobody's business and

White Claw knew that Happosai was hooked.

"WHOA MOMMA! HOTCHA! COME HERE BABY!"

Happosai was like a human missile as he leapt forward to give the

female a glomp to end all glomps! However, he was stopped in midair

as White Claw casually plucked him by the scruff of the neck. As the

old lecher kicked his legs and tried to pry himself from White Claws

inhuman grip, he gave off a short laugh of amusement. To be so close

to such beauty was torture for him!

"LEMME GO! LEMME GO!"

White Claw shrugged as he nodded to the to his servant. "That

will be all, Tigara."

"As you wish, Kolinjar." Tigara touched her lips with two of her

fingers and blew her master a kiss before leaping high to an

astounding fifty feet. She was then gone in an instant as she

bounded away via rooftops.

"NOOOOO! COME BACK, SWEETIE!"

With a simple flick of his wrist, White Claw tossed the lecherous

master of the Anything Goes to the ground and said, "IF you are able

to defeat me, Happosai, not only will you regain the dojo's sign, but I

will let you have let you have a dozen of those lovely girls as a

bonus."

"A-A-A d-d-dozen?!" The old pervert couldn't believe what

White Claw was offering. He was already wrapped in his own sick

fantasies with just that one girl. To have a dozen of those beauties as

his own...

White Claw shrugged as he slid into a stance. "Tigara was just a

small sample. We have many females such as her in our clan. So...

now will you fight for the dojo's sign?"

Happy looked at the direction where the feline beauty had

disappeared. He had never before seen such loveliness in all of his

life. Not even Cologne when she was eighteen could have stirred him

up as much as Tigara had done now. The way she moved promised

sensual delights undreamed of and if he could defeat White Claw, he

would not only have her, but eleven more like her. What he could do

with such visions of magnificence drove him beyond any previous

levels of lust that he had experienced. The acts of perversions he had

done in the past were as nothing to what he imagined he could do

with Tigara and others like her. They were unlike any other woman in

the world! He must have them! HE WILL HAVE THEM!

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

White Claw grinned. This had been too easy!

That night...

Kasumi gasped as she answered the door and saw the bloody and

bruised form of Happosai, lying prone before her and moaning in

pain. On his back was a small piece of paper. As she called for her

father and Genma to help her carry the aged master into the house,

she reached out with a trembling hand. She bit back the feeling of

nausea from the blood stains on the message as she read it out loud.

Four down, Six to go.

White Claw

Somewhere in China...

Ranma shook his head as he traveled through the dense forests

that was near the capital city of Beijing. It had been a few days after

he had left the Shaolin temple. The directions that Tung had given

him were vague at best and it had been more than fifty years since

the monk had last seen Red Fang. Though Ranma wasn't sure if he

wanted to find the old Felinar, he had no other choice. If he wanted to

truly control the raging spirit behind the Ultimate Neko Ken, then he

needed to find a person that belonged to the clan that created it. He

shook his head for the umpteenth time as he continued on.

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Ukyo Kuonji hung up the phone in her

bedroom above her restaurant. She then made the final checks to the

heavy backpack on her bed. With everything else squared away, she

prepared to depart for the airport. Her destination would be China.

Though she didn't know exactly where her Ran-chan had gone to, it

was reasonable to assume that Ranma had went there. He had told

her of his adventures after abandoning his father at Jusenkyo. It

seemed the most likely place that he would go to and was the best

lead she had. She had also asked his friends and Shang had

mentioned that Ranma was fond of a Shaolin temple near the

coastline. The Chinese boy had often talked with her fiancee during

their sparring matches.

Though the idea of going blindly into China would seem foolhardy

to some, Ukyo was used to the idea. After all, she had spent ten

years searching for Ranma before. This was no different. However,

now the driving force was concern and tenderness, not revenge.

*Speaking of revenge, there's just one more loose end to tie up

before I go.* Ukyo first headed to the Tendo Dojo to settle an old

score with a certain Genma Saotome.

Back in China?

Ranma became a bit edgy as he began to sense something was

watching him. Traveling through the wilderness had begun to

sharpen his catlike instincts that had become lax from living in Tokyo.

He stiffened a bit as he approached an extremely dense grove of trees

near a hillside. Looking past the branches and up the hill, he could

see a small cabin in the distance. It was surrounded by some large

boulders and a ridge. If Tung had not told him at what direction to

approach it, Ranma would have never had spotted it from below.

Apparently, Red Fang preferred his privacy.

*That must be it.* Ranma thought as he began to make his way

toward it. Ten minutes later, he walked up the path that led to the

structure, then paused again as he used his instincts and senses to

scan the area. He knew he was being watched, but he couldn't tell

where his stalker was hiding. His sense of danger was now on full

alert as he dropped his backpack and crouched down in a ready

stance. He waited for what seemed to be an eternity for any sign of

whoever or whatever was watching him. Then it happened.

From some dense bushes on Ranma's left, a huge red shape

exploded forth with a roar that almost caught him off guard. The Neko

Ken fighter just barely managed to duck out of the way as he saw the

flash of razor-sharp claws take a swipe at his head. Ranma quickly

rolled out of the way and came back on his feet as he turned to face

off against the beast. His eyes widened as the huge cat landed and

turned to regard him.

The saber-tooth was huge! It was slightly larger than Ranma's

own feline form, but had a copper-colored fur coat with some gray

hairs highlighting its face, paws and the tip of its tail. It had green

eyes that seemed to stare right through him. Large front canines the

size of daggers were glinting in the afternoon light, giving them a

lethal shine. Ranma could see that the big cat was worn and its fur

wasn't as thick as his own. It was a faded reddish color and wasn't as

lustrous as the Tokyo Tiger's. He could see the telltale scars of

sustained injuries and the signs of age taking its toll. This tiger was

definitely a veteran of many fierce battles and had lived for a long

time. Seeing that the tiger was crouching and tensing up, Ranma

knew that it was getting ready to pounce. Remembering what Tung

had told him, Ranma took a neutral stance and spoke to the growling

predator.

"Red Fang, I presume? I bring greetings from Tung Kwai."

This caught the cat's attention as it suddenly stopped growling

and regarded Ranma with a curious gaze.

Ranma nodded as he continued. "Yes, I know him, just as you did

when you taught him how to control the Neko Ken. I've been

subjected to that training as well, and I have been told that you can

help me with it, as well as face a person called? White Claw."

This really got Red Fang's attention as he sat down on his

haunches and closed his eyes. A moment later, the beast glowed with

an eerie red light and then morphed. Ranma was very impressed as he

had forgotten what the transformation had looked like from the

outside. In less than a few seconds, the prehistoric tiger became an

old man that looked to be around his late eighties to early nineties.

He was about Ranma's height, but was a bit on the lean side. His hair

was a pale gray with some red highlights near his temples. It was long

and flowed down toward the middle of his back. He was dressed in

simple garments which included loose gray pants, leather sandals

and a tunic of white. His face was wrinkled and somewhat sad-

looking, but his eyes are what caught Ranma's attention. They had

the most striking emerald shade that he had ever seen and he

couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

The old man's brows furrowed as he gazed at his visitor. He

assessed the boy's power and nodded as he said in a firm tone,

"Follow me, young tiger. We have much to discuss."

The old Neko Ken warrior turned his back and headed toward the

cabin with Ranma close behind.

In Japan?

WHAM!

Genma Saotome went flying after his face had been introduced to

Ukyo's battle spatula. He had just opened the door when the

okonomiyaki chef unslung her main weapon, and asked, "Genma

Saotome?"

Genma tried to shut the door as his survival instincts kicked in.

After years of running from the law and all those broken promises,

the fat panda was quite wary of people who were asking for him.

Before he could get the door even halfway closed, Ukyo kicked it

open and then slammed the flat of the giant cooking utensil into his

face. The Tendo family were in the parlor after tending to Happosai's

injuries. The old pervert was resting in one of the guest rooms and

they had just got up to leave when they heard a loud, metallic clang.

Genma went crashing into the wall at the end of the hall as Ukyo

went charging into the house with eyes ablaze with fury.

"Your number's up pops!"

The father of Ranma was just shaking his head to clear it, when

Ukyo brought her weapon down again on his noggin. She then

continued to slam her spatula down on him. The incessant clanging

of metal against his dimwitted skull echoed through the house and it

wasn't long before the Tendos came rushing to the scene. They

stopped and stared in disbelief as they saw Ukyo repeatedly pound

Genma, even after it was apparent that he was unconscious.

"Do you realize how hard it is on a child's psyche to be

abandoned like that?! You are going to pay for every year, every

month, every day that I suffered when you left me! YOU HEAR ME?!"

The Tendos had to rush in and physically restrain the enraged

chef before she could bring the sharpened edge of her spatula into

play. A minute more and she would have made panda okonomiyaki

out of him!

Some time later?

"WHAT?! SAOTOME, HOW COULD YOU?!"

Genma winced as Kasumi applied the last of the bandages to his

head. He didn't like the way his friend was going into that Demon

Head of his. Off to one side, Ukyo growled at him. After calming

down a bit and realizing that Genma was unconscious and couldn't

feel her wrath, she had explained to the Tendos about what had

happened to her ten years ago.

"So that's why you were pretending to be a boy when you came

here." Akane surmised.

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, he went and stole my family's yattai after my

father had offered it up as my dowry! He agreed to engage me to

Ran-chan and ruined me for marriage when he abandoned me! I swore

to renounce my femininity and get my revenge on both him and his

son."

"Ran-chan?" Nabiki asked.

"That's what I used to call him. He called me Ucchan. I spent the

last ten years of my life as a boy while searching for him and his

worthless father."

"Well, if you like, I can tell you about him, for a price." Nabiki

smiled as she saw an opportunity. She knew who Ranma was, after

all.

Ukyo gave her a smug smile as she replied, "Not interested. I

already know about my Ko-chan." She gave a happy sigh as she

thought about him.

"You? know about Kojiro?" Nabiki saw yen signs disappearing

before her.

"Of course I do. He is my fianc?e after all."

This quickly got Soun's attention. "Now just a moment! There's

something you should know! Ranma is engaged to my Akane, and

when he marries her, the two of them will carry on the Anything Goes

School of Martial Arts! It's already been decided! As a matter of

honor, he will follow through!"

"And what about my family's honor? Do it mean any less?"

"The pledge to unite our schools was made before any of our

children were born! We have seniority!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Ukyo shot back. "Ranma's father

has already taken my dowry and spent it! All you had was a verbal

pledge! And maybe you should know that my family wasn't the only

one that Ran-chan's dad had promised him to!"

"W-W-W-What a-are y-you talking about?" Soun was taken

aback by this. When hearing about Ukyo's claim, he had become

angered that his friend had not told him of this. However, he wasn't

totally surprised as he had chalked up Genma's behavior as a side-

effect from training under Happosai. Now there was more?

"I-I-I only did that once, Tendo!" Genma said quickly as he began

looking for an escape route.

"Oh really?" Ukyo said sarcastically as she began ticking off with

her fingers. "Tell me, does the name Daijkoku mean anything to you?

The family that you sold Ran-chan to for a fish, rice and two pickles?

How about Shiga, Sentaro, Wu or the dozen or so other families

you've cheated? Ko-chan told me all about them!"

"Saotome?" Soun growled at his friend, giving him an icy stare

before turning back to Ukyo. "I was unaware of all of this, but the

fact remains that Ranma must marry my daughter Akane! I am sorry

about your misfortune, but?"

"I told you before, I'm not marrying that FREAK!" Akane

bellowed as she had been totally ignored throughout this exchange.

Ukyo almost brought her spatula to bear on Akane, but then

remembered herself. Instead she said in low and menacing tone,

"What did you just say?"

Akane's anger was making her say things before thinking as she

totally missed the hostility being directed at her. "He's a freak! He

changes into some monster and there's no way I'm going to marry

someone like that! He's also a coward since he's run away!"

Ukyo was steaming at this time as she clenched her fists. *How

dare she insult my Ko-chan! I outta?* Ukyo then got a thought and

smiled as she stood up and said, "Fine then. It seems that you don't

want him. I'll be glad to take him!" She then turned to Soun. "Mister

Tendo, since your daughter has denounced her engagement to

Ranma, in front of witnesses, I don't consider the Tendo's claim as

valid."

Soun was quick to the denial. "The Tendo claim to Ranma still

stands!"

Ukyo shrugged as she said, "Think what you like, but consider

this. Ranma's already renounced his name. He doesn't consider

himself as Ranma Saotome anymore and had his name changed to

Kojiro Shinkara. The vow Mister Saotome made is no longer valid."

"Doesn't that make your claim also invalid?" Nabiki said.

Ukyo shrugged again. "Maybe, but at least I still have a chance

with him. He likes me, not Akane and he's so sweet and so darn

CUTE when he's a tiger! He's my little T-chan!" Ukyo saw little

hearts floating about.

"T-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"T as in tiger and chan as in cute." Ukyo replied with a smile.

*Oh brother!* Nabiki rolled her eyes. She thought he was cute as

a saber-tooth? Formidable? Yes. Intimidating? For certain. But cute?

"That's ridiculous! He can't do that!" Genma denied. "As his

father, I'll just change his name back!" Genma sweated a bit as he

imagined what certain people would do if they found out about this.

*What would Nodoka say?*

Akane was getting very irritated by the moment. "Let him go! Who

needs that freak!" She then directed her anger at Ukyo. "And you!

You're just as weird as he is if you think he's cute! Why anyone

would want to be with him is beyond me!"

Ukyo took that particular insult personally and almost slapped

Akane because of it. She couldn't believe that Akane was so dense

and not see Ranma for what he was. So he transformed into gigantic

prehistoric beast. So what? It didn't change who he was on the

inside. Ukyo had been getting to know her Ran-chan, ? Ko-chan all

over again and she liked what she found. Although he took fighting

very seriously, he also had a playful side to him. Okay, so he was

reluctant to admit that they were a couple, but at least he was willing

to make up for the terrible mistake he made ten years ago. He was

certainly no coward! Ukyo had seen the anguish in his eyes as he

related his lack of control over the Neko Ken. He just needed some

space, that's all. And he confided in her like he did with no one else.

That had to count for something, right? At least she was willing to

listen to him. Akane was just going with her own opinion that he was

a freak. Well, that suited Ukyo just fine. She wouldn't want her

Ko-chan to be unhappy to be saddled up with someone like that.

Akane wasn't willing to listen to the whole story or get to know him

before making her judgment about him.

Ukyo found it strange to be thinking of Akane like that. When she

had first arrived at Furinkan, she had felt sorry for her when she was

constantly attacked by those boys and Kuno every morning. She

didn't really know Akane that much during the first few weeks. But

now she was seeing her true nature. She was letting her wounded

pride get the better of her. She probably developed her dislike for

Ranma from the tournament when he beat her so easily. Well if she

didn't want Ranma, then she was making a big mistake. She was

missing out on getting a really good guy. That much the chef knew

for sure.

Ukyo stood up and said, "Well, seeing that there's nothing else to

talk about, I'll be going." She glared at Genma. "Don't think that this

is over between us, Genma Saotome. I'm not going to end your

miserable existence? today, but we will finish this. Also, if I were

you, I'd be looking out for not only me, but also those other families

you've conned. They might not be as lenient as me when they find

out that you're here."

Genma gulped as the thought hit him. She knew about those other

arrangements. Who could stop her in telling them, or even?

Nodoka? (gulp) "N-N-N-Now, I'm sure we can talk this? erk!" The

rest of Genma's plea was cut off as he found the sharp edge of

Ukyo's battle spatula up against his neck.

The young chef glared at him for a long moment, before

withdrawing her weapon and headed out the door.

Genma rubbed his neck while giving off a sigh in relief. Then he

turned around and cringed as he beheld Soun in his full-blown

Demon Head.

"SAOTOME?"

"Eep!"

In China?

"I see." Red Fang nodded as he took a sip of tea. After inviting

Ranma inside his cabin, the two had sat down to have some tea.

During this time, Ranma had explained his training of the Neko Ken

and the events that had happened afterwards. The Felinar warrior

listened to the boy's tale and became especially interested when he

was told of Ranma's dip in Jusenkyo and his encounter with White

Claw.

"So, I was told that you had helped Master Tung with his Cat Fist

and that you might be able to do the same with me." Ranma said as

he wrapped up his story.

"Indeed." The old fighter said as he took another sip of his tea. He

then placed his cup down and looked into Ranma's eyes. "From what

you have described, it sounds like you are suffering from the conflict

between your human side and your cat side. That is to be expected

for one who has conquered the physical and mental levels of the

Neko Ken, but not the spiritual one. You must undergo the Felinar

Rite of Passage in order to resolve your inner self. Furthermore, you

cannot access the full power of the Neko Ken without it."

"My cat side? Rite of Passage?"

"Yes. Before I explain what those are, just how much do you know

of the Neko Ken and our clan?"

Ranma then began relating what he had been told by Dr. Diggers

and Stripe. When he had finished, Red Fang nodded and then began

his own explanations.

"The Felinar Clan dates back to more than fifty thousand years,

during the time of the first landings of the Kyrn. As you have been

told, scouting groups had been sent out to survey the planet in order

to find a suitable place to settle. In addition, some groups were sent

to find others of our kind. You see, when the main ship crash-landed

on this world, several escape shuttles had been launched and

scattered on the Earth's surface. The ancestors of the Felinar had

traveled deep into Africa, near what would eventually become Egypt.

They were following the homing beacon from one of those escape

shuttles. However, when the scouting group came across the

wreckage, they had found no survivors. They were about to turn

back and rejoin the main group in South America, but an accident

with the shuttle's cryogenic stasis pods had caused the scouting

party to become locked into suspended animation. That was when

the Stripe's people had lost contact with them."

"So, what happened then?"

"The remaining Kyrn had tried to find their lost comrades, but due

to malfunctioning equipment and loss of communications, they were

unable to locate them. Eventually, after countless searches, they were

forced to assume the worst of the scouting party and listed them as

lost and probably dead. The centuries would pass and the main

population of the Kyrn founded the city that you know of today as El

Dorado."

"Go on." Ranma urged.

Red Fang nodded. "About thirty-thousand years later, the

ancestors of the Felinar were finally released from their suspended

animation due to a massive earthquake. However, they had

discovered something terrible. The cryogenic system had caused

extensive cellular damage to their DNA and that they were beginning

to deteriorate. Additionally, they could not adapt to the many

terrestrial diseases of the planet, since they lacked the proper

antibodies and other immune components. In order to save

themselves, they had to use their advanced biotechnology to infuse

their genetic structures with those of native Earth organisms. The

one that was genetically suited to our kind at that particular time

period was?"

"The saber-tooth tiger." Ranma finished.

"Correct. We had also found some additional assets to our

merging our DNA with the saber-toothed cats. You've probably

already found out about our ability to morph into tigers, increased

strength, speed, recuperative abilities and so on. You see, my

ancestors used to look like this Stripe person you described, but over

the millennia, we have long since mutated into a much more human-

looking appearance when not using our shape-shifting ability. The

Kyrn that you know of in El Dorado have kept isolated for the most

part from the outside world. We on the other hand, have been

subjected to outside radiation, environmental factors and such.

However, we did try to avoid contact with the local natives,

especially mankind. We had later set up a small, hidden civilization

near the borders of ancient Egypt. Since we had no contact with the

rest of our people, we had assumed that we were the only Kyrn left."

"Okay, so what about the Neko Ken? How did that come around?"

"Ah yes. Although we had kept to ourselves for the most part,

there were individuals that did go out and explored Asia, especially

the more eastern regions. At the time, it was around 1700 BC or so.

The people of China were just starting to form their civilizations and

their unarmed fighting techniques. We had been observing mankind

as it developed and their martial arts skills intrigued us. So much so,

that certain members of the Felinar began developing a fighting style

which utilized our catlike abilities. We soon formed formidable ways

of unarmed combat that were the early stages of the modern Neko

Ken. However, we were still unable to harness the true potential of

this fighting style. We lacked? how do I describe it? We had based

the Neko Ken on the saber-tooth tiger, but we were not truly in touch

with that aspect of our being. Though we could transform into tigers,

we were not true cats. We were only using their forms as a means to

an end. We needed to get a spiritual connection to that part of

ourselves. Without it, we became easily prone to battle rages and

such, much like what you are experiencing now. The instability

caused by our more primal urges almost made us give up trying to

develop the Neko Ken any further. Were it not for a young warrior

that had traveled to Egypt in 1525 BC, the Neko Ken may have never

become a reality."

"Fifteen twenty-five BC?" Ranma repeated. He thought for a

moment, then said, "Hey, that was when the first recorded sighting of

the Felinar was, wasn't it?"

"That's right, Kojiro. A Felinar member by the name of Panthara

Kir had traveled to ancient Egypt. Since the people did worship cats

as divine, that in itself caught his interest. He was especially

interested in the legend of Bast, the Egyptian Cat goddess. He

believed that she was real, and guess what? She is!"

"A goddess? Oh come on now."

"She does exist, make no mistake. Panthara Kir had found her.

Though a series of rituals and long searches through countless

temples that worshipped her, he finally came across an amulet which

allowed him to contact her. Within one of the caves near the Valley of

the Kings, he had summoned Bast and pleaded with her to resolve

the terrible conflict within his soul. He too was under the madness of

the Neko Ken's instability. She took pity on him and offered him a

way to not only calm his raging spirit, but to also tap into the full

potential of the saber-toothed tiger, on one condition. He and all

those who seek to control the Neko Ken would become her avatars.

Apparently, we of the Felinar had unknowingly tried to duplicate

HER fighting style!"

"You mean, the Neko Ken wasn't invented by the Felinar?"

Red Fang shook his head. "No, the fighting style that we thought

was original, was actually Bast's creation. It just by mere coincidence

that we had developed many of the moves that she herself had

created millennia before us. In any case, Panthara Kir accepted her

terms. He underwent Bast's special rite to purify his soul and when

he emerged, he gained the potential to truly master the Neko Ken. A

few weeks of intense training later, and he became the founder of the

Felinar Clan's branch of that mighty fighting style. The treatment he

underwent would eventually become the Felinar Clan's Rite of

Passage. All of our warriors must undergo this ceremony. And since

you are one of us and have the Neko Ken in your possession, you

too must undergo the process to complete yourself."

"Hold on a minute!" Ranma held up his hands. "I'm not a Felinar!

I'm just some guy who fell into the Spring of Monster Tiger in

Jusenkyo! It's just a coincidence that I'm similar to you."

Red Fang shook his head. "No, Kojiro. You are Felinar. I sensed it

immediately when we first met. Furthermore, if you were not Felinar,

then I would have NEVER told you about the history of our clan or

our fighting style. Though I am in exile, I am still loyal to my people

and will not reveal our deepest secrets to outsiders!"

"Exile?"

"That is another matter. What is important is that you represent a

great danger to not only others but to our clan as well! As I see it,

there are but two options. Either you undergo the Rite of Passage

and become a member of the clan or?"

"Or what?" Ranma asked as he tensed up. He didn't like where this

was going.

"Or I would have to kill you." Red Fang said simply. "It our laws

that no outsider may possess the Neko Ken. Though there is good

reason, since you already know the side-effects of an ordinary human

trying to attempt to master it."

"What?! You mean that wrapping a kid in fish sausage and

throwing him into a pit of starving cats is really how it's done?!"

The Cat Fist fighter shook his head. "No. Those who tried to steal

our techniques had misread the manual. The Neko Ken was never

meant for ordinary humans. The real initiation into the training of the

Cat Fist was to take a young child of our clan, and have him or her

associate with various cats in different moods and such, in order to

stimulate the child's feline powers. Over the next few centuries, some

greedy martial artists had infiltrated our clan. Those who had

witnessed our initiations, thought the method was too slow and not

intense enough. They made modifications to the method and? well,

I'm sure you already know what resulted from those changes."

Ranma shuddered a bit at the memory. He knew all right. "But, you

said that you would never reveal any of the Neko Ken's secrets to

outsiders. What about Master Tung? You trained him to control his

Cat Fist."

The old Felinar nodded as he explained. "Indeed, but there were

exceptions that had to be made for outsiders that were driven mad

from the Cat Fu training. Whenever we came across individuals that

had attempted to master our techniques, but instead gained an

irrational fear of cats, we gave them two choices: as I have given to

you now. We would offer them a chance to conquer their fear and

become honorary members of the Felinar. This was also seen as a

way of adding new blood to our clan. The other option is?"

"You'd kill them." Ranma said with a hardened edge.

"You must understand, that in just about all the cases that we

were forced to end those lives, we had no choice. Those we had

killed were permanently fixed in their feral states and we considered

them as mercy killings, rather than to have innocent bystanders be

slaughtered by their rampages. You could understand that, can

you?"

Ranma was about to object, then remembered the story about

Tung's experience. He then got an image of himself in his battle rages

and slashing at anything that got too close to him. People like Ukyo,

Shang, Kai, Kosho and others came to mind. He shivered a bit as he

thought about accidentally hurting or killing any one of them. "But,

does that mean that Master Tung is a member of the Felinar? You did

help him overcome his fear of cats."

Red Fang shook his head. "No, Tung Kwai is not of the Felinar.

Though I had helped him overcome his instability, he refused to learn

more and turned down membership. However, we have come to an

understanding. He has sworn to me that he will not use what little he

knows of the Neko Ken in front of outsiders. So far, he has kept his

word, though I suspect he has shown it to you. How else would you

know of me?"

"But, that would mean?"

Red Fang held up his hand. "Since you are Felinar, I do not count

Tung's showing you his Neko Ken technique as a breach of our

agreement. That is, if you accept the Rite of Passage. If you do not,

then I will have to kill both you and Tung as it is my duty as one of

the grandmasters of the Neko Ken."

Ranma blanched at the mention of Red Fang as a grandmaster, but

became even more apprehensive at what he said before. "You'd kill

Master Tung?!" Ranma quickly stood up.

"As much as I am fond of him, I will carry out my obligations." He

affirmed as he too rose. "So now you have a choice. What will it be?"

Ranma glared at the aged fighter before him and began

considering attacking him. Though he looked very old, the mention

of him being a grandmaster of the Neko Ken caused him to pause.

Ranma had already fought Happosai and he had been a tough one,

despite his extreme age. Furthermore, this person knew how to calm

Ranma's tormented soul, and knew more about the Neko Ken and the

Felinar than he did. There was Master Tung to think about. The

Shaolin priest wouldn't stand a chance against the Felinar, if what

Red Fang was telling him was the truth. If not from Red Fang, then

from another of the clan would hunt his friend down. Finally, there

were also his close friends to think about. They would be in constant

danger if he could not control his battle rages. For Ranma, there was

only one choice to make. He swallowed his pride, bowed his head

and gave Red Fang a slight nod.

The old Neko Ken fighter nodded in return as he said, "Prepare

yourself, Kojiro. Tomorrow, you shall begin the Rite of Passage and

truly become a Felinar!"

"Why do you keep calling me a Felinar? I told you, I fell into the

Spring of Drowned Monster Tiger!"

Red Fang's expression became deadly serious as he said in a

quiet, yet firm tone. "No, Kojiro. You fell into the Spring of Drowned

Felinar."

Ranma's eyes became the size of saucers as his jaw dropped open.

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Well, that was a doozy to write and I hope I've answered some

questions along the way. In the next episode, Ranma's training in the

true Neko Ken shall begin as Ukyo makes her way to him. In the

meantime, time begins to run out for the Tendos as their bid to regain

their sign becomes even more bleak.

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: Ranma and whoever else in this story belongs to the ones who

Created them. There, I said it.

: Thoughts

Chapter 19

Rite of Passage

"Okay, so what do I have to do in this Rite of Passage?" Ranma asked as he

followed Red Fang down a path through the woods. They had been traveling

for several days as they made their way through the mountainous regions

near Red Fang's home.

"All will be revealed to you in time." The old Felinar answered as he led

Ranma on. "When we reach our destination, you must do as I tell you. The

Felinar Rite of Passage is not something to take lightly and will tax your

very being to the limits."

"Have you ever gone through this?"

"Yes. All warriors of the Felinar must undergo this ceremony in order to

attain true mastery over the Neko Ken. I went through it when I was seven.

You are a special case though. You are probably the only Felinar warrior

over the age of ten that has yet to undergo the Rite of Passage."

"Will stop calling me that! I'm not a Felinar! I just fell into a cursed

spring and..."

Red Fang turned around and stopped Ranma's words with a glare. The way he

looked at Ranma made him feel as if he had just irritated a tiger that was

already angered. He pointed a finger at Ranma's chest and said in a cold,

firm tone. "Do not keep deceiving yourself, Kojiro. You are Felinar. It

matters not that you were not born in our clan. It seems that we can see

you as a Felinar by adoption. The power and spirit of our clan burns within

you. When you fell into that spring at Jusenkyo, the soul of that

long-departed Felinar had been set free. In return, you had gained his

power and form. Since you already had ties to the Neko Ken, the transfer

was made more complete. Have you ever wondered why you did not change with

water?"

"Well, yeah but Dr. Diggers had explained it to me and..."

Red Fang shook his head. "Diggers had assumed incorrectly. If that truly

was a Spring of Drowned Saber-toothed Tiger, then the trigger from water

temperature would have remained intact. You had gained the full

transformation powers and surface control of the Neko Ken. Only a Felinar

warrior could have such abilities. However, since you had not undergone the

Rite of Passage, you lacked the emotional balance and spiritual control to

harness the full potential of our fighting style. You are one of us. Make

no mistake about it."

"But..."

"The discussion... is CLOSED."

Ranma was about to protest further when he then noticed that they were

coming toward a mountainside. As they neared a rocky ridge, he noticed a

small cave that was off to one side. Red Fang gestured toward it and the

two Cat Fist users made their way to the entrance.

Back in Japan...

"NO MASTER!"

Soun and Genma had to physically tie down Happosai to the floor after

jumping him. It had been over a week since Happosai had been defeated by

White Claw, but the old pervert was nothing, if not persistent. After

seeing that female Felinar Tigara, the founder of the Anything Goes was

determined to have her and the promised other girls as well. He had never

seen such beauty before and she had a sensuous aura about her that made him

mad with lust. Whether it was due to her voluptuous figure, the skimpy

clothes she wore, the pheromones she had released (probably all of the

above), it was clear that Happosai would stop at nothing to get her.

As a result, as soon as he healed from his last bout with White Claw,

Happosai had challenged him again for the same stakes. And he lost...

again...

and again... and again. In a week, the Tendo family was down to three

chances to regain their dojo's sign, as the ancient lecher had wasted three

in rapid succession. Each time he lost, Happosai suffered injuries that

were more severe than the last. However, White Claw used only enough force

each time to defeat him as if he were just a mouse to be toyed with. As of

now, Happosai still had several large bruises and cuts that had not yet

healed completely. He was straining at his bonds to get out and challenge

White Claw, but his injuries had weakened him so much that Genma and Soun

had little problems in keeping him down.

"Please Master! Control yourself!" Soun blubbered as he tightened the

ropes. "We have only three chances left to get the sign back!" Though he

and Genma were sorely tempted to finish off the freak, they still needed

him to win back their sign as he was the best representative of the school.

However, if he were going to waste their chances like this, there would be

no hope whatsoever in regaining the sign.

"Who cares about the sign?! Let me go you ingrates! How dare you treat your

master like this?" Happosai roared. "I will challenge White Claw and..."

"No Master!" Genma cried out as he began adding heavy chains and such to

hold down the lecher down. It was apparent that Ranma's father was getting

desperate. Without the dojo, he had no excuse to freeload off his friend

Soun. Well, that and the fact that his son was supposed to marry Akane and

carry on the dojo. "Please Master, calm down! The future of the Anything

Goes depends on us getting the sign back!"

Happosai became infuriated at being denied and then somehow wriggled out of

his bonds in an instant. The two fathers blanched as they turned around and

saw their master bounding out the door.

"Tigara, baby! Here comes Happy!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Soun and Genma went off in hot pursuit before Happosai could reach White

Claw.

Nabiki shook her head as she saw her father and his useless friend

disappear in a trail of dust. She then went to the dojo where she saw Akane

training hard and breaking dozens of stacks of bricks.

"HIYAH! HIYAH! HIYAH! HIYAH!"

After reducing more than a hundred bricks into gravel, Akane went over to

where she left a towel and wiped her brow. She then looked back at the huge

pile of rubble and said to herself, "Just you wait White Claw! I'll show

you just what a real martial artist is capable of!"

"Oh? And I thought White Claw already knew how to be a real martial

artist."

Akane looked over to where she heard her sister's sarcastic voice. Nabiki

was standing by the doorway with her arms crossed and shaking her head.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Akane replied with the same sarcasm.

"I'll beat that jerk and get the sign back!" Akane declared with anger.

"You'll see!"

"I doubt it. You can break all the bricks you want, but that won't mean

squat against him. Happosai has already tried four times and look what

happened to him."

Nerima had suffered extensive property damage when Happosai and White Claw

had clashed. The ancient pervert had fought more fierceness with each bout

but he was still no match. He was considered fast, but the Neko Ken

fighter's speed was nothing short of inhuman. Added to the fact that he was

incredibly strong, and used those devastating claw techniques, he was

virtually unstoppable! Happosai had used his more devastating techniques

against him, but the Felinar simply countered each one. The old master had

even used the Moxibustion Point on him during their last fight. The Felinar

had let him get close, then to Happosai's horror, he simply shifted to his

hybrid form and slashed him into a quivering, bloody mess.

Nabiki sighed as she watched her sister go though a series of katas. No

matter how much she improved, there was no way she could get good enough to

beat White Claw. At this rate, the Tendo School of the Anything Goes

Martial Arts would die by next week.

There were also other things to think of as she had later discovered that

Ukyo Kuonji had also left Japan earlier that week. She had left no clue as

to where she went other that her store would be closed until she returned.

Nabiki immediately became suspicious as she had sent her lieutenants out to

find out her whereabouts. Her flunkies had reported that she had boarded a

plane for China.

In China...

Red Fang gestured to the cave entrance. "This is as far as I can go with

you, Kojiro. You must enter here on your own. However, to begin the Rite of

Passage, you must be in your cat form."

"And then what?" Ranma asked.

"You will see. Now go in."

Ranma gazed at Red Fang for a long while, trying to determine any

underlying motives. Because he had very little choice in the matter and

there was Tung Kwai to think of, he triggered his transformation and became

a huge, black saber-toothed tiger. With cautious steps, he entered the

cave.

At an airport near Beijing, Ukyo disembarked from the plane and looked

around. Remembering the directions that Shang had given her at where the

temple that Ranma may have went to, she flagged down a cab to begin her

search.

Meanwhile...

Ranma wondered as he moved deeper and deeper into the cave. As the light

began to surrender toward the darkness, he became very thankful of his

superior night vision and sense of smell. His ability to see into the

infrared spectrum made it very easy to see shapes in the darkness. His ears

twitched back and forth, scanning for the slightest disturbance as he

pressed on. Then suddenly, it happened.

Just as his sixth sense went off, a sudden flare of light appeared before

him, enveloping him before he had a chance to react. Ranma was too startled

and was blinded from the glare. A sudden blast of hot air enveloped the

cave. On instinct, Ranma tried to shift back to human form, but to his

shock, he found that he could not. He tried again, but was still stuck in

his feline form. He began to feel a sense of d?j? vu as he remembered back

to that time after Jusenkyo, when he discovered that hot water would not

change him. He was just starting to panic when the bright light lost some

of its brilliance and he could see again. He looked around and found that

he was now standing in... a desert?

Ranma saw that he was now in the middle of miles and miles of sand. Above

him, the hot sun was beating down on him from its zenith and hot gusts of

wind blew across the dunes. The transformed martial artist knew that

wearing a fur coat was not the best thing in the blistering heat. He had to

seek some shade, and water, and he had to do it fast. Looking around, he

saw something in the distance, just over the horizon. It looked like some

kind of structure, and he headed toward it. It looked like it was miles

away, but Ranma did not have any other options. He hoped that it was some

kind of oasis or some kind of place where other people were. At the very

least, it would offer him some shade.

Several hours later...

Ranma huffed and panted as he finally saw that he was just a few hundred

yards away from his goal. He had spent a long time crossing the vast

expanse of sand between him and the structure, and at times, he thought

that he wasn't going to make it. However, his determination carried him

through as he withstood the intense heat and lack of water. He did not try

to run toward his destination, as that would have worn him out all the

faster. Taking an easy and measured pace, he had made his way, slowly, but

steadily toward the structure. Even so, the hot sands burned at his paws

and the lack of moisture made him collapse several times during the

crossing. The rays of the sun bore down on him mercilessly and would have

given a normal human one heck of sunburn. However, being stuck as a cat was

just as bad, if not worse. His fur coat was trapping in the heat and made

the journey nearly unbearable. His larger form also meant added weight to

move and with every step, Ranma felt himself steadily becoming weaker.

Through it all, Ranma finally made it and looked up at the structure. His

expression was one of disbelief when he saw that it was a huge statue of a

cat... with a man's head on it?

Ranma gazed in confusion as he took in the enormous idol. Its surface was

pockmarked from the ravages of time and erosion. The body resembled that of

a lion as it lay on its belly, but the head was definitely human and was

wearing some kind of headdress. He noted that the nose was missing and

assumed that it must have worn away over the years. Judging by the age of

the stone it was made of, this statue must have been created thousands of

years ago.

Ranma shook his head as he turned his attention to more important things,

such as finding water. He was now ready to drop dead from dehydration and

he had to cool off. However, he could see no sources of water nearby and

despaired. He had made that torturous trek for nothing and now, he was

going to die from lack of thirst in a desert. What a way to go! After all

that he had endured, he was going to die alone and against something, he

could not fight back with his fists or claws.

"So, how do you like the Sphinx?"

Ranma whirled around when he heard the voice and saw... her.

The person resembled his own hybrid form and was wearing strange garments

that Ranma had never seen before. The clothing she wore resembled a skirt

and tunic ensemble but was colorfully decorated with gold and precious

stones. In her hands was a staff that was curved and was colored pearly

white. She smiled down at him, baring slight fangs and Ranma noticed that

she had emerald green eyes that were slanted like a cat's. Her body was

also lightly furred but her coat was a golden hue, not midnight black like

Ranma's. He noted that she had a long tail, swishing back and forth near

the small of her back. She wore no shoes and the Cat Fist fighter couldn't

help but notice how... er, well-formed she was. She was very exotic

looking, just as Brittany Diggers was and Ranma could not help but notice

her... ah, generous assets. He quickly shook his head and tried to think of

something else, but the heat was really getting to him. (And I'm not

talking about the sun!)

The female cat being smiled as she noted Ranma's uneasiness. With a wave of

her hand, she somehow made a large bowl of water appear. As soon as Ranma

saw it, he went down of it and began lapping it up. The cool, refreshing

liquid was gulped down in seconds as the tiger sated his burning thirst. As

soon as the last drop was licked up, Ranma looked back up at his

benefactor.

"Congratulations, RRRRanma Saotome. You had made it to the Sphinx and

thereby passed the first part of your RRRRite of Passage."

Ranma's head came up and his eyes widened when he heard her call him by his

real name.

The cat being shrugged as she said, "Oh, I'm sorrrry. Do you prefer the

name of Kojiro Shinkara?"

Ranma's eyes widened even more.

The cat being chuckled as she replied, "Please forgive my speech. I do tend

to roll my R's a bit. In answerrr to the questions that you are thinking,

yes I know all about you. I have known of you since the day yourrr stupid

father threw you into that pit of cats."

Ranma shuddered at the memory as the stranger continued.

"I must say, that I was most displeased when Genma starrved my subjects

like that and then threw you in with fish sausages."

Subjects? What she talking about? Ranma thought.

The catwoman nodded at Ranma's expression. "Oh, where arrre my mannerrrrs?

I forrrrgot to introduce myself. Since you are a Felinarrrr, I assumed that

you would already know of me. I am Bastet or Bast if you wish; Goddess of

Pleasure, Cats, Protector of Men and Pregnant Women. Welcome to Egypt."

If were possible, Ranma's eyes became the size of flying saucers. This was

Bast?! The goddess that the Felinar worshipped?! The one who created the

Cat Fist?! And how the heck did he get to EGYPT?! When the rest of her

title sunk in, Ranma became more confused. A protector of pregnant women

was the one who created one of the deadliest and most unstable of martial

arts in the world?

Bast was enjoying the look of the saber-toothed tiger's face. She chuckled

warmly and said, "Yes, I am the same person who helped create the Neko Ken.

You see the Cat Fist was actually created by a fellow goddess of mine,

Sekhmet. She happens to be a goddess of war. However, I had refined it to

the form that you and the Felinar are currently using. I had also created

the Rite of Passage in order for the Felinarrr to truly reach their

potential and understanding in the discipline. That is why the Felinarrrr

reverrre me. However, I have grown very disappointed in how the clan has

behaved over the last few centuries." She then assessed the huge cat before

her and nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps you will be able to change things for

the betterrr."

Ranma was at that point so confused, that he was about to turn around and

head for the hills. However, before he could make a move, Bast suddenly

disappeared and reappeared behind him. She began to gently stroke him from

behind the ears as he hand glowed with a warm light. Ranma felt warmth that

reminded him of when Ukyo had stroked his belly and melted in her hands. It

felt so good that all the tension he had faded away and the huge predator

fell into a blissful slumber.

Bast smiled again as watched the peacefully sleeping cat. Yes, Ranma will

do fine! First, he must complete the Rite of Passage. By crossing the

desert in his cat form, he has shown determination and the will to survive.

He will need it, for the second part of the trial shall push his very soul

to the limit. However, should he succeed, he shall become my greatest

avatar!

The Cat Goddess waved a hand and the two of them vanished from view.

Some time later?

Ranma awoke and found himself in his human body once more. He also noticed

that he was in a large chamber that had strange images painted on the stone

walls. A few torches hanging on each wall dimly illuminated the room and

there seemed to be no exit to this place. The room was huge, almost the

size of his school's soccer field. The Cat Fist fighter slowly got to his

feet and approached the nearest wall. He looked closely at the images on

the stone and saw that they were pictures of large cats, locked in battle

with humans. He noted that the images only showed the side profiles of the

beings as well as a many symbols that he didn't recognize. He began

recalling the strange cat woman who claimed to be Bast. He also remembered

what she said about him being in Egypt. If that really was the case then he

assumed that this must be what the Egyptians called hieroglyphics. Ranma

had learned about them during his world history classes. He wondered just

what was going on when his senses started alerting him to an imminent

danger. He was not alone.

The Neko Ken martial artist whirled around into a ready stance as soon as

his sixth sense went off. His eyes began scanning the shadows for any sign

of an attacker. The torches only lit certain parts of the large room,

leaving much of the place in dark shadows. He listened in with his

sensitive hearing for the slightest disturbance. His nostrils flared for

any strange scents and his body tensed up; ready to meet anything that

would challenge him.

"Meow."

As soon as Ranma heard that sound, he saw a pair of green eyes appear from

the depths of one of the shadows. They were soon joined by another pair,

and then another. Ranma didn't know what was going on, but he suddenly got

a sickening feeling of d?j? vu. He could only remember one such instance in

which he experienced a similar scene of darkness with hungry eyes staring

at him. The Neko Ken training.

His sharp hearing picked up the faint sound of padded feet as something

stepped out into the light. He focused his sight on the creature when it

became visible. It was a small, black cat. Another and then another soon

joined the first feline. More black cats began to appear from the shadows

as they began to slowly approach the martial artist. Ranma tensed up even

more as they neared him. He could see their eyes as they regarded him

warily. However, unlike that last time ten years ago, there was no hint of

maddened hunger from starvation. It was more like curiosity and something

else that he could not identify.

The horde of cats stopped a few feet from him as they surrounded him from

all sides. With his back to the wall, Ranma mentally counted their numbers

and estimated that there were more than a hundred cats present. All of them

were black and varied from kitten-sized, to the large tomcat versions. He

wondered what they were thinking and a small part of his mind was telling

him that they were sizing him up before the attack. Though he had long

since overcome his fear of cats, he had no wish to relive the experience of

the stupid training that Genma had put him through when he was six. These

cats would get a lot more than they bargained for if they attacked him. As

if in warning, Ranma began powering up his battle aura.

However, the cats didn't even flinch at the sight of Ranma's chi energy. In

fact, they seemed to be even more fascinated. For a long moment, Ranma and

the cats stared at each other, neither side daring to make a move. Then,

the cat nearest to him became bold and simply walked up to his legs. The

tabby rubbed its side against him and gave a very low purring noise.

Ranma's body had become incredibly stiff when the cat made contact. He had

almost lashed out with a kick, but stopped himself, as the cat made no

offensive moves as it continued to rub its body against him in an

affectionate manner. Soon another of the cats followed suit and approached

the first. The others slowly began to follow and Ranma was at a loss of

what to do as the felines let off a series of contented purrs and gently

rubbed against his legs.

After more than five minutes with no hostility, Ranma decided that he was

in no danger and decided to return the cats' affections. Kneeling down, he

picked up a small cat and cradled it in his arms. He began to absently

stroke its ears and rub its belly as the other cats continued to show their

friendliness. After a while, Ranma became so relaxed that the constant

purring and physical contact almost made him drop off to sleep. However, he

knew that he was here for a reason, so he eventually had to disengage from

all this warmth. A small part of his mind regretted leaving the company of

the felines. With the exception of that time with Ukyo, Ranma had never

felt so content and at ease as he did at that moment. He gently set the

small cat down and started to rise.

As if on cue, the cats stopped rubbing against him and backed away. As

Ranma watched, the felines began returning to the shadows and soon, even

his enhanced senses could not detect their presence. He wondered if that

had been the so-called Rite of Passage that Red Fang had been talking

about.

Was that it?

As if in answer to his thoughts, the voice of Bast was heard from the

shadows. "Not quite. There's still one more little detail."

That was when Ranma heard a low and menacing growl. Then he looked up to

where the sound came from and saw? it.

Kami-sama, is that? me?

Ranma had seen his reflection before in mountain streams and from the

mirror inside the Jusenkyo Guide's hut. However, unlike those images, this

was very real. Sitting before him on its haunches, just a few feet away,

was a huge, black, saber-toothed tiger!

Whoa! Am I really that BIG?! Ranma backed away as he regarded a cat that

was the size of a Buick. Its huge, canines glistened in the scant light as

its eyes gazed at him as if he were next on the menu. The Cat Fist fighter

knew that in his current form, he wouldn't stand a chance against the beast

and decided that his hybrid form would be more suited to the task, if the

big predator decided to attack him.

"If you're thinking about transforming, then forget it."

Ranma looked about to try to figure where the voice of Bast was coming

from. "Bastet? Where are you?"

"I'm nearby." Bast replied. "In any case, this is the final step to the

RRRite of Passage. Your journey to reach full control over your Felinarrr

side is almost complete. And if you think to change into your cat or

hybrrrid form, then think again. The tigerrrr standing before you is yourrr

cat side. I separated the two sides when you werrre asleep. You must deal

with this as you arrre. Good luck."

At that moment, the tiger let off a roar and lunged at him with a speed

that was beyond anything humanly possible. Fortunately, Ranma had trained

past anything that was considered human and managed to dodge the blow. The

swipe however, still tore a gaping hole in his shirt, just barely missing

the skin. Ranma made a leap over the cat to get some more fighting room.

Just as Ranma landed a few meters behind the cat and turned around, the

tiger let off another roar and its eyes glowed a bright red. Ranma knew

what was about to happen and scrambled out of the way as twin chi beams

were fired at him.

"Two can play at that game!" Ranma shouted as the beams blasted the area

when he was a moment ago. "CAT'S EYE BEAMS!"

Ranma's own chi beams were nowhere near as strong as the tiger's but they

still packed a wallop. Unfortunately, the tiger was more agile and easily

dodged the attack. Before Ranma knew it, the big cat rammed into him and

drove him to the floor. The martial artist found himself pinned to the

floor with a huge feline over him and trying to stab into him with those

huge fangs. He just barely managed to keep those huge teeth from making

contact as he gripped the tiger's head between his hands and held it back.

However, Ranma's strength was still below that of the saber-tooth's and

those massive jaws were moving ever closer toward his throat.

The Cat Fist fighter decided that a different form might be able to shake

his attacker off and he began focusing his inner power to trigger the

transformation. However, he became shocked that the change did not occur.

This almost made him lose his grip on the tiger's head and those fangs just

barely grazed his neck.

"I told you before, RRRRRanma. Transforming won't work." Bastet said

solemnly.

Ranma began to get desperate as he struggled to keep the feline's jaws from

making contact. He then remembered back to when he had fought Brittany

Diggers and how she had gotten into a similar position. Planting his feet

underneath the tiger's belly, he pushed off with all his might and managed

to roll away, as the tiger was thrown off. He then scrambled away and got

into a ready stance, just after the cat had gotten onto its feet again. The

tiger then suddenly glowed with a red aura and then shifted its form,

becoming taller and standing on its hind legs.

Ranma was caught off-guard when the cat had shifted to its hybrid form. He

suddenly found himself looking at a mirror image of himself when he was

transformed and was knocked to his feet when the thing threw a punch.

Rubbing a sore jaw, he sprang back to his feet and began throwing a few

claw techniques, punches and kicks. However, the cat-being made not a sound

as it countered each and every one of his techniques.

"RIP CLAW SLASH!"

His opponent countered and delivered its own version toward Ranma's

midsection.

"QUICK SWIPE!"

Ranma found a large hole in his shirt after his foe retaliated with its

own.

"TIGER CLAW FRENZY!"

Ranma winced as he felt his arms receive several small cuts to them. After

more than five minutes of intense fighting, he leapt back and assessed his

opponent, who waited for his next move in the exact same stance.

Damn! This guy knows all my moves! Wait a second! What am I saying? Of

course he does! He's me! There's a big problem though. He's a lot stronger

and faster than I am in his hybrid form. And it looks like any hits that I

make aren't even fazing him!

Ranma regarded his double with frustration. Apparently, the cat-being

wasn't showing any pain or even acknowledging the serious damage it had

sustained. Its face showed no emotion as it continued to punish Ranma.

The human form of Ranma was far worse off and it would only be a matter of

time before he succumbed to the injuries. He was rapidly losing a lot of

blood from all the cuts he had received and his muscles were extremely sore

from high-powered punches and kicks.

Damn! I'm at a disadvantage as a human! The hybrid and cat forms are much

more powerful than mine is and I can't keep up with their speed and power!

Maybe? I should surrender and? no! I won't! There has to be some way!

Just then, the hybrid form of Ranma attacked him again with incredibly fast

blows that nearly caught the martial artist flat-footed. Ranma just barely

managed to block all but one, which hit him in the gut and made him gasp

and bend over. That was when the hybrid laced both hands together and laid

its opponent low with a double-fisted blow to the back of Ranma's head.

Ranma went down, his vision was swimming from the impact. When he hit the

floor of the chamber, he then felt something tearing at his back. He

realized that his foe must have used its claws to slash at him. Several

more slashes and hard blows followed, but Ranma refused to scream out in

pain. However, he knew that he was losing. Every time the hybrid hit or

slashed at him, he could feel his body begin to grow weaker. He was now

just barely hanging onto to consciousness as he felt a hand grip his neck

and haul him off the ground. As his battered and slashed body was held up

by the scruff of his shirt, the hybrid's face still betrayed no emotion as

it reared back a clawed hand and was about to deliver the death blow.

Ranma knew that this was it. And ironically, he was in the same position as

Happosai had been, when Ranma had been maddened by rage. His friend Shang

had stopped him that day from becoming a murderer. However, there was to be

no help for him this time. As the hybrid's hand began to glow with chi,

Ranma decided to accept his fate. What was the point fighting against it?

He had been denying that part of himself ever since he fell into that

spring in Jusenkyo. Though the power of the Neko Ken had benefited him

greatly, it had also made him fearful of losing control. The recent events

of the past couple of weeks were proof enough. The constant fear of killing

someone out of anger or rage had always made him wary of other people. He

was especially scared if anyone close to him were put in danger because of

his awesome, yet deadly power. Shang, Kosho, Kai, and especially? Ucchan.

He wouldn't be able to live with himself if his oldest and closest friend

were to come to harm because of him. If he was to be killed by this aspect

of that fearsome discipline, then so be it. He wasn't going to fight that

aspect of himself anymore. It seemed fitting and at the very least, he

could finally achieve the peace he so wanted. It was a pity that it would

be the everlasting peace of death.

Ucchan? I'm so sorry. With the image of Ukyo firmly established in his

mind, Ranma closed his eyes and waited for the end.

It never came. For a long moment, Ranma waited in silence. He decided to

peek and saw that the hybrid had yet to deliver the final slash. It just

stood there, holding him up with one hand and the other reared back. Ranma

was a bit confused as to why his opponent was just standing there.

"Well? W-What are you waiting for? Do it. I'm not going to fight you

anymore. It's pointless to fight against something that's a part of me.

And? heh, you are me, right? So's the tiger." Ranma managed a half-hearted

smile and weak chuckle, despite the fact that his life was about to end.

The hybrid's face then took on a look of puzzlement then nodded. Ranma was

surprised to see this as he said, "What?"

It was then that Bast suddenly appeared beside them. At that same moment,

the hybrid released its grip on Ranma, allowing him to drop to the floor.

Because of the injuries he had sustained, Ranma fell hard on his butt and

winced as more pain shot through his body. He managed to look up at the cat

goddess as she and the hybrid looked down at him.

"What the?" Ranma gasped out in confusion as the hybrid then disappeared

from sight, leaving only Bast and himself in that room.

Bastet smirked and displayed her fangs a bit as she said, "Congratulations

Kojiro Shinkara. You have completed the RRRRite of Passage. I officially

acknowledge you as Felinarrr and your worthiness to be? my avatar."

That was the last thing that Ranma heard before darkness claimed him.

Some undetermined time later?

Ranma awoke to find himself in the shade of the Sphinx as the sun was just

dipping below the horizon. He saw that Bast was standing over him and then

noticed that he was feeling no pain. He looked down at himself and saw that

all his wounds had been healed and his clothes were undamaged and clean. He

looked back up to Bastet, who smiled at him.

"Rise my avatar."

"Avatar?" Ranma asked. "What? how? did you?"

"I shall explain? so please rise my avatar."

Ranma did so and dusted himself off as he faced the Egyptian deity. "What

did you call me? How did I get here? What just happened?" He stopped when

Bastet held up a clawed hand.

"In orderrr." Bastet replied when her avatar was silent. "One, I called you

my avatar. Two, I brought you here afterrr healing you. And three, you have

just completed the RRRite of Passage."

"The? Rite of Passage?"

Bast nodded. "Corrrect! All Felinarrr who wish to learn the secrets of Neko

Ken must first overcome certain aspects of their cat sides in orderrr to

achieve true mastery. The journey across the deserrrt as a cat is for

endurance and measures determination. The second part is to see if you

werrrre able to accept that feline aspect of yourself, both in peace and in

battle."

Ranma thought back to the time in that room, then understood. The cats were

sort of a test and his submission to his tiger and hybrid forms must have

been the final part of that acceptance. It made sense now. How could he

learn to control his powers, if he did not learn to accept that side of

himself? When he had conceded that the hybrid and the tiger forms were

indeed part of him, then that was all he really needed.

Bast nodded as if in agreement to those thoughts. "Your fatherrrr is an

idiot. The Neko Ken was not for humans to learn. It was originally made for

certain types of werecats, but when the Felinarrr came to me for help, I

set up this RRRite of Passage to aid them in balancing their humans sides

with their cat natures. This was what they needed to truly understand the

power of the Cat Fist. The Neko Ken training you had gone through when you

were young was wrong. He thought he could forrrce you to understand the

techniques by throwing you into that pit. The Neko Ken cannot be forrrced.

It can only be learned by those who have a spiritual connection to cats.

The Felinarr have such a connection and since you have successfully

completed the RRRite of Passage, you have proven yourself as a Felinarrr."

Ranma was about to object when the cat deity held up her hand again and

shook her head. "Do not say that you arrrre not a Felinarrr when you

arrrre. You had just admitted before that your cat forms are a part of you.

Denying them now would only undo the work you had achieved in passing the

rrrritual. Accept it."

The Neko Ken martial artist thought about what he had just endured then

finally nodded and replied with great reluctance. "I am? Felinar."

"Excellent. Now that you have finally admitted the truth, I must now ask

you to become my avatar."

"Avatar?"

Bastet nodded. "Though many Felinarrr have undergone the RRRRite, only a

few are specially chosen to be my avatars, or representatives. I have not

chosen any avatars among the Clans for some time now, since I have grown

very displeased at what they have become in the last few centuries. It

seems the time has come for me to choose a new avatar to help guide my lost

subjects. And I have chosen? you."

To be continued?

Author's notes

Whew! That was quite a bit to write but I'm glad that it's done now. Next

chapter, Ranma begins his formal training in the true Neko Ken as White

Claw stirs up even more trouble back in Japan. Also, a certain lost boy

gets involved in the Tendo's attempts to regain their sign.


	8. Chapter 8

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: Huh? What do you mean that I'm stealing stuff? This stuff was

already stolen!

* *: Thoughts

[* *]: Cat communication

: Son of Man

Chapter 20

Trials and Errors

"Beforrrre you give me your answerrrrr, let me explain to you the true

meaning of the Cat Fist and the Felinarrrr." Bast said as she and Ranma

stood in the shadow of the Sphinx.

Ranma was still a bit unnerved after fighting his own tiger and hybrid

forms. Seeing that he had no other option at the moment, he nodded his

head. "All right, I'm listening."

"Excellent!" Bast smiled as she began her explanations. "Ages ago, the Cat

Fist was created for certain species of were-cats and was neverrr meant for

humans. Howeverrrr, the Felinarrr had inadvertently developed a fighting

style verrrry similar to what Sekhmet and I created. Howeverrrr, like their

Kyrn ancestors, they were not truly lycanthropes but were really human,

although greatly enhanced. Their metal states had become unbalanced between

their cat and human sides, especially when they tried to master the Neko

Ken."

"Red Fang told me about that." Ranma said. "He said that one of the Felinar

warriors had sought you out."

"Corrrrect. When I created the RRRRRite of Passage, the Felinarrrr had

gained the mental stability they needed to control their powers and the

Neko Ken. By modifying the original techniques to suit their needs, the

Felinarrr had created a separate branch of the Cat Fist, basically what you

call as the Ultimate Neko Ken."

"Okay, that much I know." Ranma remarked.

"Yes, howeverrrr, over the centuries, few humans had glimpsed the Felinarrr

and were envious of the Neko Ken's powerrrr. They tried to duplicate it,

but without having some kind of spiritual and mental connection to cats,

their attempts were verrrry pitiful. A few marrrrtial artists in

parrrrrticular were very impatient and tied to create their own RRRRRRite

of Passage. You do remember what you had gone though?"

Ranma nodded as he remembered that mob of cats and the battle he waged with

his tiger and hybrid forms.

"There was a reason for those cats and your duel with yourrr other selves."

Bast replied to Ranma's unspoken question. "It was to make you accept

yourrrr cat side. However, since the humans did not have a cat side to

begin with, the stupid marrrrtial artists thought they could force a cat

personality onto the trainees. As you can certainly recall, their training

method was incorrect and the results were less than satisfactory."

Ranma shivered a little at the memory of what his father put him through

when he was six.

"The Neko Ken was never meant for mankind, yet in his bid for powerrrr, it

had been twisted and perverted into the technique that you werrre put

through. I could not believe anyone would be stupid enough to do this to a

innocent child, but your fatherrrrr proved me wrong."

"Well, everything's okay with me now, right?" Ranma said.

"Forrrr now, yes. You no longer need to fear of losing control when

enraged. Howeverrrr..."

"What is it?"

"Since you now rrrrepresent a danger to White Claw, he will eventually seek

you out and kill you."

"What? What do you mean? I'm a Felinar, right? I'm part of the clan and not

considered an outsider. He can't touch me for knowing the Neko Ken."

"Trrrue, but White Claw is not to be taken lightly. It is because of his

family that the Felinarrr had strayed far from its original path of

enlightenment. They have caused much innocent deaths overrrr the centuries

and have grown evil."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Felinarrr Clan is actually made of several hundred different families.

The branch that White Claw is from is the current head of the entire clan.

He is the fifth to be named White Claw and during the last few hundred

years, his family had involved the Felinarrr in several affairs on Earth.

They have overthrown governments and toppled kingdoms. They have started

revolts and wars, though no one has been able to prove it. Ever since they

broke relations with the other Kyrn, they began engaging in criminal

activities. Currently, they have ties to the Yakusa, Triad and even the

criminal elements in America. They have ruthlessly killed innocents, and

those who were foolhardy enough to try and learn the Neko Ken, they

eliminated, rather than try to help those unfortunate souls. I am most...

displeased."

"Well, why didn't you try to stop them?"

"Unfortunately, due to some rules of the Kami, I am not authorized to

directly interfere with human affairs, and the Felinarrr are still

considered as human. Furthermore, due to a promise I had made to that first

Felinarrr, I can only oversee the RRRRrite of Passage and not meddle in the

clan's affairs."

"So what does any of this have to do with me?"

"Although I myself cannot directly deal with the Felinarrr, I can however

select a rrrepresentative. An avatar if you will. As I had done so with

that first member of that clan, I now choose you as my champion."

"W-Why me?"

"Forrr several reasons. First of all, you were not born nor raised in the

clan, therefore you are not influenced by their corrupted ways. Secondly,

you have a good heart as I have watched you for some time. Thirdly, you

have one of the greatest potentials I have seen and only you have a chance

to defeat White Claw. As of now, he is stirring up much trouble back in

Japan and soon, those you have come to consider as your friends will be in

dangerrrr, because of their association with you."

Ranma was silent as he considered his options. The thought of Shang, Kai,

Sodan and all the others being menaced by White Claw was very disturbing.

His thoughts inevitably came to Ukyo, and he shuddered to think what would

happen if she were to come under attack by his rival.

Nerima, a week afterwards...

In the Nekohanten, Shampoo and the other Amazons were busy with closing the

restaurant as the elders conversed amongst themselves.

"It has been over two weeks since we last saw Kojiro." Cologne remarked.

"Indeed. He has not been seen anywhere in Tokyo. It seems that the rumors

that he has fled are true." Mascara concurred. "A pity that he was overcome

by cowardice."

"Is not true!" Shampoo said from a nearby table as she cleaned it. "Airen

is not scared!" The other girls also looked up from their chores and

nodded.

Both matriarches gave the girls a cold look that told them to mind their

business and not talk back to their elders. Shampoo and the others quickly

became occupied with cleaning.

"In any case, since he is no longer here, we have no reason to remain in

Tokyo." Mascara said after a moment. "I shall be taking my group elsewhere

in Japan for husbands. We shall be leaving in a few days."

Cologne was a bit relieved at this news. She and Mascara had never been on

good terms and the departure of her rival did make things less complicated.

However, with the prize gone, there wasn't really any reason why she, her

great-granddaughter and Mousse should be staying either, other than the

fact that the teens were attending Furinkan High.

The Amazon hunting party stopped for a moment when they heard this. They

had been searching high and low for the Cat Fist fighter, with no success

and had thought to seek out information about his whereabouts from his

friends and acquaintances. Unfortunately, with Ukyo gone and his high

school buddies also in the dark, the search had turned up with zilch. They

had wondered just why the okonomiyaki chef would suddenly close up shop so

abruptly, but there was scant information. They didn't want to ask Nabiki

as she tended to charge too much and they suspected that she didn't know

anything either. Fortunately, they had not yet asked Ranma's friend Shang.

And even if they did, they would get nothing as Ukyo had made the Chinese

boy promise not to tell anyone about her where she was going or where she

suspected Ranma might be. So for now, they had no idea that Ranma had

traveled to Asia and was now in Egypt.

Of course, they were also aware of the trouble the Tendos were in with the

one called White Claw. The Amazon girls were more than willing to take on

the one who defeated their intended husband, but the Elders forbade them to

fight him. They had seen what that person was capable of, after his easy

victories against their greatest enemy, Happosai. They could also sense a

foreboding evil around him and knew that having him, as a member of the

tribe would not be a good thing. At least with Ranma, they had a chance of

controlling him, but White Claw made their ancient bones quiver. He could

not be controlled and he had too much power. It was very unlikely that he

would bend to their will. If he were to decide to destroy the Joketsuzoku,

the village would probably lose more than three-quarters of its population

before finally taking him down, and that was only a conservative estimate.

Furthermore, there have been whispered rumors of more like him and even the

mighty Amazons could not stand up to such a force. No, it would be best to

leave him alone. There best and only hope to gain the power of the True

Neko Ken was with Ranma.

At the hotel that White Claw was staying at, the Kohlinjar of the Felinar

Clan was getting bored. He had not gotten a good challenge in the last

couple of days and even the grandmaster of the Anything Goes had proven to

be nothing more than a minor distraction. He had to admit that the ancient

pervert was nothing if not persistent and during the last two battles,

Happosai tried to cheat his way to victory.

The Neko Ken warrior chuckled as he remembered Happosai's futile attempts

to win. It was during the seventh try. The old man actually thought that

those little fuse bombs of his would work against him. The expression on

Happosai's face was priceless when White Claw showed him the fatal flaw in

his so-called ultimate technique: The Happo-Fire Burst.

Flashback...

"Eat this! HAPPO-FIRE BURST!"

The old lecher threw one of his patented fuse bombs at his opponent,

smirking when White Claw caught it in his hand. A moment later his eyes

widened and he turned pale as the fuse was sliced to a tiny nub with the

claw on the Neko Ken fighter's index finger, rendering the bomb harmless.

"Er...?"

White Claw chuckled as he casually tossed the bomb back to its owner. "Here

you go."

Dumbly, Happosai caught it in his hands and stared at it for a second.

Nothing like that had ever happened before.

"Oh by the way." White Claw's eyes glowed for a moment and then released

twin beams of hot chi at the remainder of the fuse, igniting it again.

KABOOOOOOOOM!

Happosai became a very distant dot in the sky.

End of flashback...

*That little trick didn't work with Kojiro, so what him think that it would

work with me? * After Happosai had landed from his little trip into the

stratosphere, White Claw had added more insult AND injuries before leaving

the battered and bloody mess on the Tendos' doorstep.

He then smiled as he remembered the other time. According to what his spies

had told him, Happosai had finally wised up, though not by much and had

enlisted another to aid him. When he was told of who Happosai's new ally

was, he smirked. He had to admit, that Ryoga person was a bit more amusing.

He decided to wait a few days and see just what that old lecher was going

to teach to Ryoga, though the Felinar had hunch as to what it might be.

A few days after the seventh attempt...

Happosai groaned as he rubbed some ointment on his sore, aching joints. He

was also walking a bit funny. White Claw certainly had a cruel sense of

humor. After he had returned to the Earth from being blown up by his own

bomb, the Neko Ken fighter wasted no time in pounding him flat. Then as he

lay there on the ground in pain, White Claw took out several of his bombs,

lit their fuses, and then stuffed them down Happosai's pants.

Happosai was launched even higher into the skies and when he reached his

zenith, one of the bombs that had a delayed fuse went off.

Though all of his body remained relatively intact, though really tender at

the moment, that was all the insult that the old pervert was going to

stand. He wanted to get even with that cocky upstart in the worst way. Not

to mention get his hands on those fabulous Felinar females. However, he

knew that he was no match against White Claw, either in a direct

confrontation or a sneak attack with him. No, he had to find another way to

at least even the odds. He needed... a patsy.

Yes, someone who could at least wear down White Claw enough so that the

ancient lecher could claim victory. But who? Who could be that powerful yet

stupid enough to go up against a master of the Neko Ken? Pantyhose? No, he

was still far too injured from his bout with Ranma to be of any use. He

wasn't available as he had disappeared somewhere to lick his wounds.

Besides, he was likely to attack the old pervert instead of White Claw.

Kuno? Yeah right. Using the insane kendoist would be like assaulting the

Felinar with a blunt toothpick. That Mousse fellow? No, with his eyesight

and reliance on weapons, he wouldn't last a second against the kohlinjar.

He never lasted very long against Ranma after all.

"WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW?!"

Happosai smiled when he heard the voice outside of the dojo. *Bingo. * The

ancient pervert temporarily forgot his pains as he went outside toward the

sound of Ryoga's voice. A plan began to form in his head.

Near the west side of the Tendo compound, Ryoga was depressed, which was

normal for him. Several days ago, he had heard rumors of his hated enemy

Ranma leaving Japan and of the plight of the Tendo Dojo. Seeing this as the

perfect opportunity to get close to Akane, Ryoga hightailed it to Nerima.

Of course, this ended up in being yet another unwanted tour of Japan's

major cities. He had only just gotten to Nerima this morning.

As he lamented over his inability to find the dojo, even though he was only

a block away from his destination, the eternally lost boy caught sight of a

small figure standing beside of him. His lip curled back in a snarl as he

recognized Happosai.

"YOU!" Ryoga took out his umbrella and stabbed at Happosai, who deftly

avoided the attack and was now perched on the end of Ryoga's weapon.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat your master?"

"You're no master of mine!" Ryoga gritted. He did not care for the little

gnome as he had a habit of groping Akane's breasts and stealing her

underwear. As her little pet P-Chan, Ryoga had tried, without much success

to protect Akane's honor. It was when Ryoga was about to take another swing

at the pervert, he noticed the numerous cuts and bruises on Happosai. "Huh?

What the hell happened to you?"

Happosai's look became a bit more serious as he replied, "Say Ryoga, how

would you like to get in good with Akane?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

It was then that Happosai began explaining the events of the past two

weeks. After he had told him of Akane's attempts to win back the dojo,

Ryoga went into a fit of rage.

"WHAT?! HE BEAT UP AKANE?!"

"Twice." Happosai affirmed.

"I'LL KILL HIM! LET ME AT HIM! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR HURTING AKANE!"

Happosai smiled. The boy had taken the bait, hook ,line and sinker. "Now,

now Ryoga. I admire your spirit but it'll take more than that to beat White

Claw. He knows how to use the Neko Ken, just like Ranma, but better. Even I

couldn't beat him." The ancient pervert winced at the memories.

Those last statements got Ryoga's attention as he remembered back to his

last encounter with Ranma. His rival had easily overpowered him and

fractured a rib. Ranma's words had stuck to him since then. Though he hated

to admit it, his skills were absolutely useless against the Neko Ken. That

was the reason why he had tried to get Shampoo's great-grandmother to teach

it to him. When she refused, he had set out to try and learn it on his own,

but with no success. He had managed to get a copy of the Neko Ken training

manual from a street vendor in Okinawa, but due to his inability to find

places, he was unable to carry out the simple training procedure.

Collecting cats were easy, but remembering where he had dug a deep pit was

not. Finally, after a week of frustrating failures, he reread the manual

and to his dismay, found out that even if he did manage to get those cats

into the pit, he was far too old to learn the technique. The manual stated

that the trainee must be under ten years of age to learn it.

Unfortunately for him, he was so depressed over reading that second page,

he had failed to read the third page, which stated the instability one

would gain if they survived the training. He had burned his copy in a fit

of anger before reading it.

"How would you like to learn the Neko Ken?" Happosai said.

This got Ryoga's attention as he considered the perverted master with

suspicion. "What did you say?"

"I can teach you the Neko Ken."

"Yeah, right Gramps." Ryoga scoffed. "Don't think that I don't know about

the Cat Fist training. I got a hold of a copy of the manual a few days ago.

I know you're supposed to jump into a pit of cats with fish sausage, but I

also know that you've got to be under ten-years old to learn it. I

destroyed the book after I read that."

"That's not a problem." Happosai shrugged. "I can make it possible for

someone like you to learn that powerful technique. Just think of it. You'll

be as powerful as Ranma once you learn it and nobody would be able to stop

you. And think of how grateful Akane would be once you get back the sign.

Since I am the one who trained you in it, technically that would make you a

member of the Anything Goes, now would it?"

Ryoga began getting fantasies about how Akane would react as he came to her

house in triumph with the dojo's sign in hand. He could just see her

hugging and kissing him as the conquering hero. He suddenly pushed those

thoughts aside as he realized something. "Wait a minute. What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?" Happosai asked.

"If it was possible for me to learn such a powerful technique, then how

come you didn't try to learn it?"

The old pervert was bit surprised at the sudden intelligence the normally

dense martial artist displayed. He hurriedly covered his expression. "Uh,

well it's far too late for me to learn it. After all, I'm over three

hundred you know." *And the fact that the technique would drive anyone

insane at the sight of a cat. * Happosai silently added, realizing that

Ryoga had not read the entire manual. "But a young boy like you still has a

chance to gain the Neko Ken, even though you're six years past the maximum

age requirement. In any case, I'm far too injured from my last battles to

be able to undergo the training. You're young and strong. You'll do fine!"

Ryoga looked at Happosai with a very long and suspicious glare. "You're

sure that I'll be able to master the Cat Fist? I'll be able to beat this

White Claw?"

"Absolutely!" Happosai replied with his most honest-looking smile. "I'd say

that you'll be able to learn it within a few days at most." The ancient

pervert was of course, certain that even with the flawed Neko Ken, Ryoga

wouldn't stand a chance against White Claw, but he may gain sufficient

power to wear down the Felinar enough for Happosai to deliver the coup de

grace. And then, Tigara and all the rest of those lovelies would be his for

the taking. Furthermore, he would get the dojo's sign and have yet another

thing to hold over the heads of his sniveling students. They wouldn't dare

defy him again. Yes, he would let this gullible fool do all the work for

him and he'd reap all the rewards.

Ryoga began weighing his options and the one thought that tipped the scales

in Happosai's favor was the one about Akane and how happy she would be to

have the sign back. If there was one thing in his dismal and pathetic life

that made him happy, it was seeing his beloved Akane happy.

"I'll do it."

Happosai smiled as he reached into his gi and removed a small object. "Well

now, to start your training, you'll have to eat this special mushroom."

Before Ryoga could ask what it was for, Happosai moved with lightning speed

and shoved it into Ryoga's open mouth. He then hit a pressure point, which

caused the lost boy to swallow by reflex. As soon as the lost boy had

ingested it, he suddenly shrunk down and was soon buried beneath the pile

of his own clothes.

Happosai stepped back and grinned as he saw a tiny head pop out from

beneath the clothes.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Ryoga sputtered angrily, then realized that his

voice was much higher than before and that Happosai seemed to be much

larger. He looked down at himself and saw in horror that he had been shrunk

down to what he was when he was six-years old. "What did you do to me?!

CHANGE ME BACK! I'LL... ERK!"

Happosai smiled evilly after knocking out the little boy with a sleeper

point. He looked over the boy and nodded. The special mushrooms that he had

found in China worked like a charm. Ryoga had eaten a special variety that

would cause the person to become a certain age in proportion to the length

of the stalks. Since he had eaten a six-centimeter mushroom, he was now

six-years old. His body no longer had the vast strength or endurance that

he had gained from the Bakusai Tenketsu training. However, the fact that he

still had the mind of a teenager was a concern. The mental state of Ryoga

had to match that of his age in order for the psychological effect of the

Neko Ken training to work.

The perverted master shrugged as he had the solution to that. He also

withdrew from his gi, a small bottle with the number 110 on it. He smirked

as he remembered back to the old days when he stole this bottle and various

other items from the Chinese Amazons. He had secretly learned the

techniques of the Xi Fang Gao Shiatsu and was confident that he could

duplicate it. With that he started pouring the shampoo on the boy's head.

Unfortunately, Happosai's attempt to manipulate Ryoga's memories was less

than stellar and he would not know until later how much mental damage he

would cause.

About three days later, Happosai was ready to begin training his pupil in

the most dangerous of all techniques: the Flawed Cat Fist! After getting

about fifty or so starving cats and dumping them into a deep pit, he then

wrapped Ryoga up in fish sausage and tossed him into the pit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The little boy screamed as he was thrown into the

hole. This time, Ryoga would truly know Hell.

Back in Egypt, a day before all this had happened?

Ranma had considered all that Bast had told him of the Felinar and the Cat

Fist. The cat goddess was now patiently waiting for Ranma's answer of

whether or not he would become her avatar.

"Are you sure that White Claw will still want to kill me?"

Bast nodded. "Of that, I am cerrrrtain. White Claw and his clan are among

the strongest and most deadliest of all the Felinarrrr. They are also the

most malicious. They will see you as a threat to their position at the head

of the Felinarrr. White Claw and his ancestors were the ones responsible

for destroying many innocent lives, especially those that had fallen under

the flawed Neko Ken. Instead of curing them and helping them adapt, perhaps

being inducted into the Felinarrr, they instead took their lives and showed

them no mercy. Many of those poor souls could have been saved and given new

blood into the race, but White Claw's clan wants none to surpass them.

Right now, the only reason why you are still alive is that the kohlinjar is

just toying with you. Sooner or later, he WILL kill you. It is imperative

that you master the true Cat Fist. Only then, will you have the strength to

face off against White Claw. Also, as my avatarrr, you also will be able to

exert great influence in the Felinarrr and help it back along its true

path. You can save many innocents and protect your friends. Now I ask you

again. Will you become my avatarrrr?"

Ranma considered the beautiful cat goddess in front of him and looked

deeply into the green depths of her eyes. Finally, after a long moment, he

nodded.

Bastet smiled as she commanded him to kneel before her. She then placed a

hand on his head and said, "Kojiro Shinkara, Ranma Saotome of the

Felinarrr, I do hereby acknowledge you as one of my avatarrrs and grant you

a portion of my powerrrrr. Rise my representative."

A faint glow was emitted from her hand, which then flowed into Ranma's body

and caused him to tingle all over. Ranma then got back to his feet, feeling

a surge of energy in his form as Bastet's gift flowed through him. He gazed

at the Cat Goddess in awe.

Bast smiled as she said, "My power and my thoughts are now within you. You

will learn in time of the gifts that I have bestowed upon you. Use them

wisely. And now? the training shall commence. Follow me."

With these words, the two vanished from Egypt.

In China, Ukyo breathed out a sigh of relief as she approached the Shaolin

temple where Ranma's friend and mentor, Tung Kwai resided. The aged priest

smiled as he caught sight of the young chef and heir to the Kuonji

Okonomiyaki School of Martial Arts. The trip had been a long and difficult

one as Ukyo had to travel up and down the countryside to find this remote

area.

"Greetings to you, young one. I am Tung Kwai, the head priest of this

temple. May I help you?"

Ukyo bowed to the priest as she returned the greeting. "Hello, my name is

Ukyo Kuonji and?"

"Ah yes! Kojiro had told me about you. I suspected who you were from his

descriptions. That spatula on your back tipped me off."

Ukyo was a bit surprised when she heard this. "You know Kojiro? He's here?"

"He was. I'm afraid that you missed him. He had departed from this temple a

week ago and I haven't heard from him since. However, I do believe that he

will return here, once that business with his Neko Ken is completed. When

he'll be back, I cannot say, but I suspect that it will be a few days."

The young girl became disappointed at the news. "Do you know where he

went?"

The priest sighed as he said, "I'm afraid that I cannot reveal that

information to you, due to an oath I had made previously."

"Please, it's really important that I find him! When I left Japan, it was

getting in big trouble with someone and we really need him. I need him! I'm

his fianc?e after all."

"Fianc?e, eh?" Tung smiled.

"That's right!" Ukyo said with pride.

"Well, you certainly have the quite a spirit. In any case, As I said

before, Kojiro will eventually return here. Why not stay here for a while?

In the meantime, I would like to know more about you and your relationship

with him. I'm sure that you are very tired from your long journey and would

like to have some food and rest."

Ukoy smiled as having a hot meal and a chance to clean up sounded like

heaven to her at the moment.

Somewhere, somewhen?

Ranma blinked and held up a hand when he started seeing bright flashes of

light before him. When his eyes finally focused on his surroundings, he saw

that he was in a place that seemed to be a large white void with countless

pinrpicks of light that twinkled like stars.

"Where am I?"

Ranbma looked around for Bastet and saw her standing near a large dot of

light. He walked up to her and was about to say something, when the goddess

held up a hand.

"Do not worrry my avatarrr. I have simply transported you to a dimensional

warp interface area."

"Dimensional? what?"

"Simply put, this is a place between places. The gods of various pantheons

use this all the time to traverse distances. You can think of it as a kind

of subway of the kami. In fact, you have already traveled through it from

China to Egypt."

"You mean that cave was?"

"Yes, that was one of the access points to enter this place. And now, you

shall use it to begin your training."

"What do you mean?"

"You shall have several teachers in the true Neko Ken, and many of them are

just too far for you to reach and learn from in the short time that we

have."

"I thought you were going to teach me."

"I shall be instructing you, but there are some things that you must learn

on your own first. That is the reason why I have brought you here. You

shall be having first-hand experience as to what being a cat is all about."

"Huh?"

"You shall understand. Now, step through this entry point. Bengalor is

waiting for you."

Ranma stood in silence for a moment, then nodded as he walked toward the

nimbus of light. He then vanished from sight and reappeared a moment later

in what appeared to be a steamy jungle.

He found himself confronting a large Bengal tiger, that sat on his hanches

and stared at him with a piercing gaze. Ranma instantly went into a battle

stance and tensed up.

The tiger simply shrugged and made a sound. "Rowr."

Ranma then heard a voice in his head.

[*So, you are Lady Bastet's avatar.*]

"Huh?" Ranma shook his head when he heard the voice. It seemed to be coming

from?

The big cat then spoke in that strange language. [*Yes, that was me. If

you're wondering why you can understand me, it is because of the gift that

our great goddess had bestowed upon you. You'll be able to understand any

cat that you come across. *]

"Really?" Ranma was bit put off that he was conversing with a predator that

could shred an ordinary man into sushi.

[*Yes. Bast has informed me that I shall be your first instructor.*] It was

then that the tiger's stomach let off a low rumble. [* I believe that we

shall begin with a good hunt, don't you? Follow me and I would prefer that

you join me in your tiger form. *]

Ranma regarded the big cat with suspicion, then decided that if the tiger

was planning to meake a meal out of him, his own saber-toothed cat shape

would be more than a match for him. With that he decided to play along and

triggered his transformation. When he became a huge feline, he began

following his counterpart deeper into the jungle.

Back in the dimensional interface area, Bastet smiled as she watched

through the viewing portal at her new avatar. She knew that Ranma would be

up to the challenge as he had already spent more than two months as a tiger

before. However, since returning to Japan, Ranma had refrained from using

his hybrid and feline shapes unless it was necessary, and therefore added

to the problem of his instability and less power to the Neko Ken. For Ranma

to truly understand the nature of the Cat Fist, he would have to rediscover

the experiences he had as a cat. And who better to help him fully develop

his cat powers than actual felines themselves?

Bastet nodded as she watched her prot?g? and Bengalor tear into a deer.

For the next few days, Ranma traveled all over the world by using the

dimensional interface to cross vast distances. Each time he arrived at a

place, a feline that was native to that part of the world would begin

instructing him on various exercises and their secrets. Ranma would learn

to utilize his senses to the utmost while hunting. His animal instincts,

especially his sixth sense, became finely tuned as his physical prowess was

pushed to the limits.

(In the next few paragraphs, we shall be having a bit of a training montage

with a song from Disney's Tarzan, which inspired me to write this)

Ranma was chasing after a mischievous lynx on all fours as they leapt

through the branches of trees. He landed on a branch that was too thin to

support his human form and he fell to the ground and landed hard on his

rear.

"OW!" Ranma winced as he rubbed his sore butt.

[*Heh! You're going to have to do better than that. *] The lynx sneered as

he bounded away.

Oh the power to be strong, and the wisdom to be wise.

All these things will come to you in time!

Ranma was now racing after a Cheetah across the plains of Africa as they

charged a herd of zebras.

On this journey that you're making, there'll be answers that you seek.

And it's you who'll climb the mountain, it's you who'll reach the peak!

Ranma tumbled down a rocky incline in Nevada and landed painfully on his

left. Above him, a Puma shook his head and sighed.

[*Let's try that again. *]

Son of Man, look to the sky.

Lift your spirits, set it free.

This time, Ranma managed to navigate the unstable sides of the incline

without falling as he followed the mountain lion across a zig-zagging path.

Someday you'll walk tall with pride.

Son of Man, a man in time you'll see!

Ranma swam across a river as he chased after a cougar. Unfortunately, the

big cat led him into some dense foliage filled with very nasty thorns.

"Yow!"

[*I told you to use your instincts better. *]

Though there's no one there to guide you, no one to take your hand.

But with faith and understanding, you'll journey from boy to man!

Ranma was now trying to track an ocelot through some thick underbrush, but

the smaller, more agile cat was easily evading him.

Son of Man, look to the sky, lift your spirit, set it free!

Someday you'll walk tall with pride.

Son of Man, a man in time you'll be!

Ranma was stalking quietly with his new panther friend through the tall

grass as they approached their prey.

[*The idea is to not make a sound. Keep low and use your senses to warn you

if your prey suspects your presence, then? strike! *]

The two cats pounced on their prey.

In learning you will teach, and in teaching you will learn.

You'll find these things beside the ones you love.

As Ranma wrestled with a leopard, he began having thoughts about the

friends he left behind and of Ukyo. At another time, he simply played with

some housecats in all three of his forms.

And all the things you've dreamed of, the visions that you saw.

Well the time is drawing near now, it's yours to claim it all!

Ranma became overjoyed as his agility, balance, senses and strength became

even more enhanced and transforming from one form to another became second

nature and no longer required him to concentrate. He began leaping through

the treetops of the Amazon rainforest, shifting from human, to hybrid to

tiger and back without a care as he performed acrobatic maneuvers that

would have been the envy of all olympic atheletes. He soon left his feline

instructor far behind.

Son of Man, look to the sky.

Ranma did a triple reverse flip, followed by shifting to hybrid in midair

before landing another branch.

Lift your spirits, set it free!

Ranma raced along a length of branch, then springboarded to the ground,

shifting to tiger form. His senses went wild as he took in every smell,

every sound and movement.

Someday you'll walk tall with pride.

Son of Man, a man in time you'll be!

The saber-tooth raced along the ground, making tight turns and reversals

before leaping up and shifting back to hybrid form to catch an overhanging

branch. Ranma made several more acrobatic maneuvers, slid along the length

of a tree before vaulting down toward a ledge that overlooked a valley.

Son of Man? Son of Man? a man for all to see!

"Yeah!" Ranma let off a roar of delight. These past few days were just what

he needed to get in touch with his cat side. He now fully understood the

feline aspects that all users of the Cat Fist must experience. It was then

that Bastet appeared behind him and clapped her hands.

"Well done, my avatarrrr. You are now ready to receive your lessons in the

true Cat Fist."

Meanwhile, in Nerima, Happosai grinned as he looked at the tied up and

scratched form of Ryoga before him. It had taken the perverted master ten

days to get Ryoga into that feral state, but now he was ready. When the

six-year old had emerged from the pit in a maddened state, Happosai had

just barely managed to paralyze him with a pressure point. He then took out

a sixteen-centimeter mushroom, which would return Ryoga back to his own age

and power. Then he would unleash him on White Claw.

All Happosai had to do was let Ryoga do the all the work. The Felinar was

sure to shift to his tiger or hybrid form during the match, and even if he

didn't, the old lecher had a backup plan to trigger the Cat Fist in Ryoga.

It was perfect! Nothing could go wrong!

After forcing the mushroom down the boy's mouth and making him swallow it

by manipulating a pressure point, Happosai watched Ryoga return to his

original age. The beastlike look in his eyes faded away as he sat up.

Thanks to the memory wipe that Happosai had used on him earlier, Ryoga

would not remember his Cat Fist training, save for the subconscious trigger

that would activate the technique. That would occur when his new fear of

cats would peak.

"W-W-What? happened?" Ryoga moaned.

"Congratulations Ryoga. You are now in possession of the Cat Fist."

"I am?" Ryoga didn't feel any different.

"That's right. With this technique, Whit Claw won't stand a chance against

you." Happosai lied as he undid his bonds.

"I? don't remember the training or anything else for the last few days. Are

you sure?"

"Yes I am." Happosai had already witnessed Ryoga's catlike behavior when he

emerged from the pit. The lost boy had shredded a telephone pole with his

bare fingers like a scatching post. Oh yes, Ryoga knew the Cat Fist all

right. He was far faster and more agile in his feral state. With the return

of his teenage body, and some special agression points he had secretly

added, the lost boy was now ready to face off against White Claw. Nothing

could stop Happosai now.

Unknown to both of them, the mental trauma that Ryoga had suffered had left

more subconscious damage to his mind than the scheming pervert had figured

on. In addition to Ryoga's constant state of depression, the flawed Neko

Ken had now made the martial artist into a walking timebomb with far more

greater consequences than Genma's master would ever realize.

Things were going to get ugly.

To be continued?

Next chapter, Ryoga Vs White Claw! Happosai thinks that he had found a way

to beat the kohlinjar but he will soon realize a grave error in judgement.

Ranma continues in his training.

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer is not in right now, so please leave

your name, number and trademark at the sound of the beep.

Note: This chapter will be a bit on the dark side.

: Thoughts

[" "]: Cat language

Chapter 21

Happi Days No More

Ranma reentered the dimensional interface to meet Bastet and saw that the

Cat Goddess was not alone. Beside her was a small white housecat with a

plume of blue hair on its forehead.

"Welcome back, my avatarrrr." Bast purred. "You have done very well so

farrr in your training. Now you will be going up against a more experienced

fighter in the Neko Ken."

"So who's my opponent?"

"She's right here." The deity indicated to the cat beside her, then pointed

to another portal that was opening. "You will follow her to yourrr next

training grounds. Take care though. She is farr more experienced as a

fighter than Brittany Diggerrrs."

"Uh, how did you know about that?"

When the goddess smiled and said nothing, the Cat Fist fighter sighed and

nodded. Ranma was a little confused at the appearance of his next opponent,

but this was part of the training so he decided to go along with it. After

stepping through the portal, he found himself in a secluded valley

surrounded by trees and a waterfall nearby.

"Meow." The white feline said. ["We shall begin training in a moment."]

Ranma was startled for a moment, then remembered that he could understand

cats now. "Uh, sure. So what's your name?"

["I'm Felicia."]

At that instant, a bolt of lightning came down on top of her and her small

body began to expand and morph into a humanlike form. Ranma's eyes widened

as he saw an innocent-looking housecat transform into a female version of

his own hybrid form. The plume of blue hair grew, until it was a thick

mane, that went down to her waist. Her front legs elongated and the paws

grew opposable thumbs. Her hind legs also lengthened as her feet reshaped

themselves to mimic those of a human's. Her shiny white coat became sparse

and certain areas of her body became less covered with hair. In less than

an instant, Felicia's transformation was complete and Ranma found himself

staring at a 5'8" catwoman. Correction, he was blushing at a very

sexy-looking catwoman. He was on the verge of a major nosebleed.

Felicia was an exotic dancer in Las Vegas and kept herself in prime

condition for her shows. Most people believed that her form was just a

fancy cat costume instead of her true body. And what a body it was! She had

curves that most supermodels would die for and the way that her private

areas were covered by white fur; it looked as if she was wearing a very

skimpy bikini with a tail. Her ample breasts had some stripes of white,

which just barely kept within the realms of modesty. Her nether regions

were also scantily furred and Ranma had to force himself not to look up her

tail. Her face was heart-shaped, with green eyes tilted up like a cat's. On

the sides of her head were bands of fur that made it look like she was

wearing a kerchief. Near the top of her head, a pair of pointed ears

sprouted out, complementing her appearance.

Felicia chuckled as she saw how uncomfortable Ranma was. She also

remembered that she was currently emitting moderate amounts of pheromones,

which was probably giving him a hormone attack. She mentally began reigning

in those chemicals and spoke to him. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

The Neko Ken fighter shook himself back to reality. "Huh? Oh, not at all.

Heh, I should have known that Bastet would have me fighting against another

Felinar as part of my training." He nervously began scratching the back of

his head.

"Well, actually I'm not a Felinar." Felicia replied. "I'm from a tribe of

cat-people that have been around as long as the Kyrn, though we are native

to this world. There aren't that many of us left now. We do know of the

Neko Ken as we have very strong ties with Bastet. She showed it to us at

about the same time as she started taking in the Felinar as her followers.

But enough about me for now. Are you ready to start training?"

"Sure." Ranma got into a ready stance as Felicia held up her hands and

extended a set of red, two-inch long claws.

"Oh and by the way, Kojiro is it? I would prefer if you were to fight me in

your hybrid form. If you're going up against the kohlinjar of the Felinar,

you better get used to fighting in that body."

Ranma nodded as he triggered the transformation. In an instant, he had

become a seven-and-a-half foot tall mass of sinewy muscle and feline fury.

This time it was Felicia's libido, which went into overdrive. Ranma had not

yet learned how to consciously control the pheromones that he emitted as a

hybrid. The catwoman's thoughts were along the lines of... VA-VA-VA-VOOM,

OOH BABY, and HUBBA-HUBBA!

"Er... Kojiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I think the first thing on the agenda is to get you to control those

pheromones of yours."

"Phero-what?"

Felicia blushed a bit as she turned her back. "Let's just say that right

now, I'm thinking of a... heh-heh, different kind of cat action, and I am

not referring to the Neko Ken."

Meanwhile, back in Nerima...

"White Claw! I challenge you!"

The Felinar looked down from his hotel window and saw some strange boy with

that runt Happosai. After taking a moment to assess the boy's overall power

levels, he shrugged and called down to Ryoga, "Who are you and why are you

challenging me?"

"I'm here to get the sign to the Tendo Dojo!" Ryoga shouted.

"Do you now?" White Claw smirked. "As I recall, that challenge is reserved

only for members of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. They only

have three chances left to get it back."

"He's a member of our school." Happosai claimed. "As the founding Master of

the Anything Goes, I can vouch for him for I personally trained him."

"I see." White Claw looked back to Ryoga again, then detected something

that made him frown slightly. He then gave another shrug and said, "Very

well. I shall accept your challenge. What is your name, boy?"

"Ryoga Hibiki!"

The Felinar smiled as he remembered that name from the files he had

scanned. In addition to getting all related data about Ranma, he had also

had his minions check out all people with a connection to him.

A few minutes later, in the empty lot behind the hotel, White Claw and

Ryoga faced each other off. Happosai was watching from the sidelines with a

grin. Everything was now set and going according to the ancient lecher's

plan.

Happosai had with him a chemical hallucinogen that he had stolen from some

alchemists during his trek through China. This powder, once inhaled, would

cause the subject to visualize his worst fear. Since Ryoga was now trained

in the Neko Ken, that fear would naturally be cats. At the right moment, he

would throw it at the lost boy, thereby causing him to revert into his

feral state. As this would catch White Claw off guard, the old pervert

would then attack him behind, thereby winning the challenge. Of course, if

White Claw were to transform into his hybrid or tiger form, then all the

better! Nothing could go wrong now!

Unfortunately for Happosai, his meddling with the already unstable psyche

of Ryoga was about to result in absolute disaster. The Neko Ken training,

the magic mushrooms and the Formula 110 shampoo had already destabilized

the lost boy's tentative hold on reality and now the final ingredient was

about to be added.

"So are you ready to lose?" Ryoga said with confidence.

"You should not be counting your victory until you have won it." White Claw

replied coldly. "I warn you. You may have started this, but rest assured, I

will finish it. Are you ready to die?"

"You're the one who's going to die, after what you did to Akane!" With

these words, Ryoga charged with his umbrella, aiming for White Claw's head.

The Felinar however, dodged the strike and then delivered a vicious slash.

Ryoga pulled back his hand after feeling a burning sensation. The umbrella

fell to the ground. The lost boy looked down in shock to see that he was

holding a shortened bamboo handle cut so close to his hand, that a large

gash appeared and started dripping blood.

White Claw smirked as he said, "I could have just as easily sliced off your

hand, Hibiki. Is that all you have to show me?"

"Shut up!" Ryoga threw away the useless handle and tried to throw another

punch. Emphasis on the word 'tried' as White Claw calmly caught the fist by

raising an open palm. In an instant, he closed his hand over Ryoga's and

applied pressure.

CRUNCH! SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ryoga screamed out as he yanked his broken hand

back. He had believed that the Breaking Point training had made him

resistant to any kind of impact or pressure, but he hadn't counted on White

Claw's inhuman strength. The last time he encountered anyone as powerful as

that was with his hated foe, Ranma.

"What's the matter? I thought that someone trained by the Grandmaster of

the Anything Goes would be much more of a challenge." White Claw sneered as

he continued to toy with Ryoga.

Ryoga grimaced as he held his crushed hand, then glared at his opponent.

"I'm not finished with you yet! Not by a long shot! I'll make you pay for

what you did to Akane!" He stepped back a few more feet before focusing his

battle aura.

"So it seems that P-Chan still wants to prove himself to the girl that he

sleeps with." White Claw snickered.

Ryoga became shocked at White Claw's causal revelation of his deepest

secret. "W-W-What the...? H-H-H-How did you know...?"

The kolinjar shrugged as he said, "I have my ways. I happen to have many

connections and it was a simple matter to gather data on Ranma, his friends

and his enemies." It was true. White Claw's spies had been keeping a watch

on everyone who was connected to Ranma and had witnessed Ryoga's

transformation, when he was accidentally splashed by a woman throwing out

some old mop water. "I also know about the pledge to unite the Tendo and

Saotome families. I hear that you are quite against that pledge and wish to

win Akane Tendo for yourself. Wouldn't it be such a pity if she were to

learn the truth about her precious little P-Chan? I think I will tell her

when she comes to challenge me again. After I scar that pretty little face

of hers, of course."

"You bastard! SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

White Claw disappeared from sight as Ryoga launched his depression-fueled

chi blast. He reappeared behind Ryoga. Though it looked like her teleported

there, he actually moved too fast for the naked eye to track.

Just as Ryoga turned around to counter, he gasped out as he was hit by

several hard punches to the chest and abdomen, followed by an uppercut

slash to the face. Ryoga's head snapped back and blood went spraying as

White Claw continued to pick him apart.

Happosai gulped as he saw White Claw deliver combination after brutal

combination at the Lost Boy, alternating between punches, slashes and

kicks. It was only due to his stubbornness that Ryoga remained standing.

However, his opponent was not letting him have even the barest of instants

to retaliate. One final backhand to the face, and Ryoga was sent flying

into a wall, causing a huge depression. The cement crumbled as Ryoga's

bloodied and battered body slid painfully to the ground.

White Claw dusted off his hands nonchalantly and said in disgust. "Such a

pity. I would have thought by now you would have shown me your true power."

Amazingly, Ryoga staggered back to his feet, his face a bruised and crimson

mess. His left eye was swollen shut and there was a hideous, vertical gash

running up his face from the chin to the forehead. The rest of his body was

dripping blood from several deep cuts and apparently, some of his ribs had

been broken and he was breathing hard. His clothes were tattered and red

with blood. Ryoga was in no shape to battle, but thoughts of Akane spurred

him on.

"You... haven't... beaten... me... yet..."

Happosai saw that it was now or never. Taking a small bag out of he gi, he

hurled it at Ryoga. The dust within the bag was primed to explode on impact

as Happosai readied to attack.

However, a hand flashed out and deftly caught the bag before it could reach

its target. White Claw then tossed the bag away and looked toward Happosai

with a grin. "There will be no need for that. I shall unleash Hibiki's Neko

Ken myself. I think that this would be very amusing, don't you?"

Happosai's eyes widened at the words of White Claw. He had known all along?

The Felinar nodded as he said; "Did you really think that I, the kolinjar

of the Felinar could not tell if a person had undergone the Neko Ken

training? I suspected that you might try something like this in your bid to

defeat me. I would not have believed that anyone would willingly submit to

be put under that kind of torture, but I guess Hibiki proved me wrong.

Now..." The Cat Fist fighter turned on Ryoga, then triggered his

transformation. In an instant, he took on his hybrid form.

Ryoga felt new energy surge within him. However, this kind of energy was

directly associated with absolute panic.

ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" The Lost Boy started scrambling

away from the cat-man as adrenaline raced through his body, making him

ignore the pain of his injuries. However, his body was still sluggish from

being pounded.

White Claw smiled as he continued to slowly approach him. As Ryoga's fear

began to rise to its breaking point, the kohlinjar pushed him over the edge

and transformed into a tiger.

At that point, Ryoga's eyes glazed as he pitched forward and huddled down.

At that moment, White Claw transformed back into his human form and waited.

Then it happened.

"ROWRRRRRRRRRR!"

Happosai looked on in anticipation. He had been waiting for this moment.

Once Ryoga saw White Claw, he would surely attack him. Then as White Claw

was busy with the boy, he would get him behind and...

At the instant, as Ryoga raised his head and looked forward, White Claw

smirked and leapt high, out of his opponent's line of sight. The

bandanna-wearing martial artist scanned the area with feral eyes and caught

sight of... Happosai.

"Uh oh!" Happosai eeped as he saw the boy's eyes turn crimson with rage.

With a speed that was beyond human, Ryoga let off a screech and lunged at

his intended prey.

The citizens of Nerima all became on edge as they heard a scream of

absolute terror and disbelief echo out in the distance.

Somewhere else?

Ranma was breathing hard as he continued to train with Felicia. The

catwoman was far more a challenge than even Brittany Diggers. The Neko Ken

fighter found himself hard-pressed to keep up with her. She possessed

enough strength to overpower a platoon of highly trained marines without

breaking a sweat, though that still put her below his strength level.

However, she compensated for the difference in power with greater speed,

agility and skill. Her fighting techniques were nothing to sneeze at

either.

Ranma was caught off guard as she suddenly crouched down, focused her chi

and lashed out with a sidekick.

"SAND SPLASH!"

The ground in front of her exploded at Ranma like a wave and he felt a

nasty sting in his eyes as the dirt and sand blasted into him. Felicia took

this opportunity and dash at him in a rolling attack. The catwoman slammed

into him like a spinning buzzsaw, knocking him back a few feet before

ending the move in an uppercut slash.

Ranma recovered swiftly by holding up his arms and protecting his face.

Looking up and seeing that she was wide open in her uppercut slash; he

countered with his own version.

"RISING CLAW!"

Felicia desperately twisted to avoid the uppercut version of her opponent's

Rip Claw Slash technique. She winced as she felt something sear across her

left flank. She flipped backward and away from him to get some more

fighting room. She landed on her feet (naturally as all cats do) and looked

down at her side. There was a wicked-looking gash on her side but it wasn't

as bad as it seemed. Her healing ability was comparable to most

lycanthropes and the wound was already starting to heal.

"Not bad Kojiro. You're good, but you still need to improve." With that she

lashed out with a viscous flurry of swipes, followed by a sweep. Ranma was

still smarting from the last attack and nearly didn't evade the sweep.

"I've noticed that you tend to rely on your hands and don't move as much as

you used to."

"Oh really?" Ranma replied.

"Yes. Bastet told me all about you. You used to practice the Anything Goes

Martial Arts, Saotome style. That fighting style emphasizes on aerial

attacks and agility. I have a feeling that when you became a Felinar, you

started to rely more on your tiger powers and claw techniques. You need to

add some kicks and use more agility. Otherwise, White Claw is going to tear

you apart like the last time."

Ranma paused for a moment and then nodded. He had been using the powers of

the Neko Ken a lot lately and even with his strongest claw techniques,

White Claw still took him down with relative ease. He made a mental note to

diversify his techniques and restart his training regimen in the Anything

Goes, particularly mid-air combat.

Back in Japan, three hours later?

Soun and Genma were playing their usual game of shogi, while trying to

figure out a way to get the dojo's sign back. Meanwhile, in the dojo, Akane

was training hard, breaking bricks, training dummies and going through a

few forms in preparation for her next bout with White Claw. In her mind,

she seethed with rage at the arrogance and cockiness the kolinjar displayed

during the two times he defeated her so easily. She was supposed to be the

best in Nerima, damn it! She was the heir to the Tendo school of the

Anything Goes! The last two times were just flukes. She hadn't been ready!

Third time was the charm, right? It was matter of pride that she regains

her birthright! White Claw would be defeated by her hand alone!

"HIYAAAAHHH! HIYAAAAAHHH! HYAAAAAHHHH!"

Each time her hand came down, another stack of bricks would bite the dust,

or rather become dust. The floor of the dojo soon became littered with

piles of rubble. After reducing more than sixty stacks to mounds of debris,

Akane paused as she wiped her brow and took in a few cleansing breaths

before going through another round. It was then that she sensed that she

was not alone and saw Nabiki leaning against the front door. She frowned as

she saw the disapproving look on her sister's face.

"What do you want Nabiki? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Nabiki sighed and said, "Akane, give it up. There's no way in heaven or

hell that you'll be able to defeat that White Claw guy. If our fathers and

Happosai couldn't beat him and the Amazons are keeping their distance from

him, then you don't stand a chance."

"What are talking about? I'll beat him for sure the next time we meet!"

Nabiki shook her head again. "No Akane. You can break as many bricks and

training dummies as you like, but that won't make the slightest difference

against a fighter like him."

"I'm a martial artist too!" Akane shot back.

"So? Do you think White Claw cares? Do you honestly believe that you can

beat him and his Neko Ken when you couldn't even beat Ranma? White Claw is

a LOT better at the Cat Fist! Face it Akane. Even if you were to train all

your life, you still wouldn't come close to hitting him, let alone

defeating him. It's time for you to swallow that martial artist's pride of

yours and realize the truth. The dojo is dead. Best thing for us to do is

to sell it, since we don't have the sign."

"Nabiki, the dojo is more than just a building!" Akane said hotly. "It's a

symbol of our family's style and represents our future! You may not be able

to understand anything that doesn't involve money, but I do! And I WILL get

our sign back!"

"Akane, I can't believe just how stubborn and pig-headed you are! The dojo

wasn't worth anything to begin with! Daddy never taught any students and no

one wanted to learn the Anything Goes, because they saw it was connected to

Happosai! Who'd want to learn it with that kind of publicity? I may not

understand the significance the dojo is to you, but I do understand how to

be sensible and rational. The dojo did nothing for us, so I see no reason

why we should keep it, when the money we could have gotten from its sale

would've helped this family out!"

"Is that all that you care about, money?" Akane shouted.

Nabiki took on a very serious expression and replied, "No Akane. Money is

not the only thing I care about. I care about my family. Daddy, Kasumi and

you. I don't want any of you to get hurt and if you face off against White

Claw again, for something as stupid as winning back the dojo's sign, then

I'm pretty sure that he won't go easy on you. And don't argue with me,

saying that he cheated because I know that he was just toying with you so

far. Next time, he might? even kill you." The last part came out in a

strained and trembling tone.

Akane was taken aback at the way Nabiki's normal Ice Queen fa?ade seemed to

crack as her sister fought to remain calm.

Nabiki took a deep breath to calm herself, and assert control. She then

walked slowly back to the house while saying, "Think very carefully on what

I just said Akane. Is your life worth risking for a piece of wood?"

Akane was about to reply when she heard the phone ring from inside the

house. A few moments later she heard a cry of disbelief and shock from her

father.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!"

An hour later at the Nerima Hospital Ward, the Tendo family was talking to

their family doctor, Dr. Ono Tofu. Normally, the bespectacled physician

would be gibbering nonsense at the sight of Kasumi, but the situation was

dire enough for him to keep a level head.

"How did this happen, Doctor?" Genma asked.

Dr. Tofu took a deep breath and replied. "Late this afternoon, Happosai and

Ryoga were brought here after being found in an empty lot. Both were in

critical condition and suffered injuries that would have killed a normal

person ten times over. It was only due to their unique constitutions and

martial arts training that allowed them to survive three hours of emergency

surgery."

"Ryoga? He's hurt too? How did it happen?" Akane asked.

Tofu shook his head. "I'm not sure. Judging by the deep cuts and wounds, it

looks like a wild animal had mauled both of them. Happosai had the most

severe injuries."

""How bad was it?" Genma inquired. Of course he was not asking in concern

for his dreaded master's health, but rather because Happosai still had the

best chance to get the sign back.

The shiatsu practitioner winced as he read from a medical report. "He

suffered THREE DOZEN broken bones, and almost all of them were broken in

several places each. His arms and legs were mangled almost to the point in

which they'd have to be amputated. He's got several deep gashes along his

sides and front, which caused him to lose massive amounts of blood. Right

now, he's almost on full life-support. However? that's not the worst of his

injuries."

"Worst?" Kasumi asked in a trembling voice.

Tofu took another deep breath and said, "Even if his legs were to make a

full recovery, they have been rendered useless. His spinal cord had been

slashed in FOUR places. He'll never walk again."

"What?!" Soun and Genma gasped.

Akane was also in shock with her father and his friend. Though she hated

the little pervert, she had to admit that he was a great martial artist.

For someone to have done this to him?

"Dr. Tofu, what about Ryoga? How is he?"

The doctor shook his head again and said, "Ryoga didn't suffer as badly as

Happosai, but the injuries he sustained were considerable. His right hand

had been crushed, nearly half his ribs are broken, he's got a severe

concussion and I'm afraid that he will have some ugly scars on his face,

chest and legs. He also lost some blood, but not as badly as Happosai did.

Eventually, he should be recovered enough to leave this hospital in about a

year or so."

"Then he'll be all right?" Akane said hopefully.

"No Akane. In the state he's in? I don't think he'll ever be all right. In

fact, it might be more merciful to kill him."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked fearfully.

Dr. Tofu took a very deep breath and said, "When Ryoga was brought in, we

had to physically restrain him and use very high amounts of sedative."

"Why?"

"Ryoga? was acting like a cat. He slashed at anyone who tried to get near

him and we had to drug him to calm him down before he aggravated his

injuries further."

""Acted like a cat?" Soun repeated, then turned to Genma. "Saotome, didn't

you mention something about your son acting like a cat when he went through

the Neko Ken?"

"Well, I? er, uh? that is?" Genma stammered as he began to feel himself

pressured. The disapproving look he got from Dr. Tofu didn't help matters.

"Neko Ken? I thought as much."

"Do you know about it, Dr. Tofu?" Kasumi asked.

Tofu nodded. "Yes, my sensei had mentioned it to me once and how it works.

I have seen some patients that were also Neko Ken victims. The slashes that

Happosai and Ryoga received resemble those made by the chi claws of the

technique. I didn't think anyone would be foolhardy in training someone in

it."

Everyone began to stare at Genma, who quickly started waving his hands and

said, "Don't look at me! I never taught Ryoga the Neko Ken!"

Nabiki then began speaking. "Well, aside from you and Ranma, the only other

person that could have trained Ryoga would be Cologne of the Amazons, or?

Happosai. Cologne doesn't strike me as being foolish enough to train him,

so that would leave Happosai."

Tofu nodded. "Yes, that would be my guess as well. Ryoga did try to attack

Happosai when we brought them in, and Neko Ken trainees usually attack

their trainers as they consider them as threats for putting them into a pit

of starving cats in the first place."

"Ryoga will be able to get back to normal, won't he? I mean Genma told us

that his son was able to come out of acting like a cat." Akane asked.

Tofu shook his head once more. "No, I'm afraid that whatever pushed Ryoga

over the edge had caused his sanity to permanently snap. I've seen a Neko

Ken fighter become so immersed into the feral state that he becomes totally

incapable of reason. Ryoga? will never be able to act like a human ever

again. He'll attack anything that is perceived as a threat and not even a

loved one or trusted other can bring him out of it. He's now a danger to

everyone."

To be continued?

Author's notes

As Ranma's training in the Neko Ken draws to its end, he's soon going to

have his hands full, not only with White Claw but also with an insane Ryoga

(not that Ryoga had all pistons working to begin with). Stay tuned as Ranma

learns the true Cat Fist and prepares to meet his rivals.

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: Well if you've already read this far into the story, then

you're just as deep as I am.

: Thoughts

[" "]: Cat language

Chapter 22

Training's End and New Trials

In the hospital bed, Happosai, formally the grandmaster and founder of the

Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, now a battered and mangled mess of

his former self, slowly opened his eyes to the blurry images of some people

standing in front of him. He winced as his head throbbed and the pain of

his many injuries came to him. He wondered why he could not feel anything

below his midback, as he looked down and saw that he was in a total body

cast. He looked back up and finally his vision cleared. He saw the entire

Tendo family and Genma were standing at the foot of his bed. The Tendo

girls all had varied expressions on their faces as they looked at him with

apprehension and shock. Soun leaned forward and asked in a trembling voice.

"M-Master... are you all right?"

Happosai then began recalling his last few moments before finding himself

bedridden and then winced. He sadly shook his head as much as the body cast

would allow him and replied in a quiet whisper. "Soun... Genma... I...

can't feel my legs."

Genma winced as he gave his perverted sensei the news. "Dr. Tofu told us

that... your spine had been severed in four places. He said... that you'll

never walk again."

Happosai bit down and fought the urge to cry out. He then took a deep

breath as he recalled the fight between Ryoga and White Claw. He then said

in a sad, yet resigned voice. "I thought as much."

"The doctor told us that Ryoga had attacked you and..."

"No Genma." Happosai cut him off. "It wasn't Ryoga that did this to me.

Though he is now in possession of the Neko Ken, and he did inflict some of

my injuries, he wasn't the one who crippled me."

"Then who...?" Soun asked, though he and the others had a feeling as to who

it was.

"It was... White Claw."

Flashback...

Happosai was dodging for his life as a maddened Ryoga continually leapt and

pounced on him, despite the grievous injuries from his battle with the

kohlinjar. The perverted master bit down to keep from screaming as several

of Ryoga's ki-powered slashes hit home on his chest and arms. The lecher

knew that he was in big trouble and took out something to distract the

cat-boy.

Ryoga suddenly forgot his rage against the one who had inflicted the

torture of the Neko Ken training on him. As soon as he saw the ball of

yarn, he began playing with it. Then the ball suddenly exploded and Ryoga

was sent flying. He hit a nearby wall hard and was rendered unconscious.

The blow to the head, plus all of his previous injuries, was enough to

render the feral boy inanimate. However, Happosai wasn't given a moment to

rest after throwing the disguised fuse bomb. A white blur was suddenly upon

him and was delivering punches, kicks and slashes with inhuman speed.

Happosai felt the bones in his body snap like matchsticks. He felt burning

sensations over several areas of his body as his flesh was ripped apart.

Though the mauling only took a few seconds, the pervert thought that it

lasted an eternity as he was pummeled, slashed and mangled to the point of

him wishing for death. Then, as suddenly as the attack had began, it had

stopped and Happosai found himself dangling by the scuff of his neck. He

felt wooziness from the massive blood loss and his body was just now

registering the intense pain of the beating. He was barely conscious as he

looked at the feral face of White Claw, who smirked at him.

"Happosai, do you know that teaching the flawed Neko Ken to anyone is

punishable by death?"

At this point in time, Happosai would have welcomed death's embrace.

White Claw's smirk became even more pronounced. "Oh no. You don't get off

THAT easy. You have proven to be quite amusing and your suffering is too

entertaining to let you go so soon. Therefore, I'm going to prolong it and

CUT YOU one last break."

With these words, he tossed Happosai's limp body up into the air and

delivered the unkindest cut of all.

Happosai blacked out as he felt searing pain in his back.

End of Flashback...

The Tendos and Genma were all in silent shock after Happosai finished his

story. They found that they couldn't get their voices to speak as Happosai

gave off another sad sigh.

"Genma... Soun... it saddens me to say this. With the dojo's sign gone and

myself like this... I'm afraid that we must face facts. It's over."

"No Master!" Soun said, with all the desperation of a drowning man. "We can

still get the sign back if Ranma..."

"Do not keep grasping at straws, Soun." Happosai said a bit forcefully.

"You and Genma must now admit to the truth. The School of the Anything Goes

Martial Arts... is dead."

Meanwhile, at Tung Kwai's temple in China...

"So how long have you and Kojiro know each other?" The Shaolin priest asked

Ukyo as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Back then when we were six, I knew him as Ranma Saotome." Ukyo replied as

she took a sip. "Had he told you much about me?"

"Yes, I recall him telling me about how his idiot father had stolen your

dowry and left you on the side of the road." Tung frowned at the thought of

anyone who was dishonorable enough to steal a young girl's dowry after

promising his son to her. "I must say, you seem very calm in talking about

it. I would have imagined that you would still be holding a grudge."

"I was angry about it for ten years." Ukyo admitted. "But now that

Ran-chan, I mean Ko-chan and I are together again, I have nothing to be

angry about. He belongs to me and I'm not going to let anyone take him away

from me again! Not those Amazon hussies, not those other fianc?es, and

especially not Akane Tendo!"

"Yes, I recall Kojiro mentioning that his father is trying to force him

into an engagement to this girl. I also recall that he isn't too fond of

her and her behavior toward him and other boys."

Ukyo nodded. "When I went to settle things with Ko-Chan's father, I found

out about the engagement. If you ask me, she doesn't deserve him! She

called him a freak! Well if she doesn't want him, then I'll gladly take

him! Ko-chan deserves a lot better than her and I'm sure that I can make

him the happiest!"

Tung judged by the tone of ver voice that she had some special hostility

toward the youngest daughter of Soun Tendo. Ranma had told the head priest

of his problems in Nerima. "Ah, well your loyalty to Ranma, I mean Kojiro

is admirable, but I fear that he will not respond well to you if your

possessiveness gets to him."

"What do you mean? He's my fianc?e and?"

Tung held up a hand and said. "I'm not arguing that you have a valid claim,

but you must take into consideration a few things. First of all, Kojiro no

longer uses the name of Ranma Saotome, so all engagements and promises that

were made in his name may not apply."

Ukyo became silent at this. She had not considered this. She had been so

happy at finding her Ran-chan again and all the time they spent together,

that she had assumed that the engagement between them was still valid.

Tung nodded as he continued. "The second thing you must consider is the

fact that Kojiro is much like the tiger that he transforms into. He is a

wild and free spirit and may see your possessiveness as restricting. Has he

ever told you this?"

"Well, yes..." Ukyo recalled all the times Ranma had been uneasy, whenever

she mentioned the engagement. She now regretted blurting it out to his

friends. She now understood why he was so angry at the Amazons for

constantly chasing him and treating him like a trophy. Was she getting just

too over-possessive and treating him like property?

Tung nodded as he saw Ukyo rethink things. "Exactly. Kojiro cherishes his

freedom and it wouldn't do to force something onto him without allowing him

to adjust. I'll give you some advice. Give him some space and don't keep

reminding him about the engagement. Just enjoy the time you have with him.

He must be growing fond of you if he is willing to spend time with you,

right?"

Ukyo slowly nodded.

"You see?" The priest said. "And in any case, you still have the advantage

over those other girls, because you happen to be Kojiro's oldest friend.

You know him and understand his feelings. Now it is said, that being

friends is a very good foundation to a relationship. You can take your

time. There is no real hurry to get married, is there?"

"Well, no not really." Ukyo admitted.

"So what's the rush? Kojiro will always care for you. That much we can both

be certain of. It's just that right now, he has other more pressing matters

to deal with and he needs to train in the True Cat Fist in order to do so."

"I guess." Ukyo said with a shrug. "So how long will it be before Ko-Chan

masters the True Neko Ken?"

"That is all up to him." Tung replied. "As for where he is, only Kami-sama

knows."

At that moment...

"SABER SLASH KICK!"

Ranma did a somersault kick, which created a crescent wave of energy from

his foot. The attack cut a massive granite boulder in half as it went

diagonally upward. As he landed on his feet, the Cat Fist Fighter smiled at

his handiwork. The new attack added to his growing arsenal of techniques.

With the help of Felicia, Ranma had been able to add new aerial maneuvers,

stemming from his Anything Goes training, plus a few kicking moves. He had

also made up some new claw techniques as well. For the last few days, he

had remained in his hybrid form and was now getting used to the extra mass

and height. His bare chest was exposed to daylight. His shirt had long

since been torn apart during the training and his pants were now cut off

above the knees. He wore no shoes.

"Not bad Kojiro." Felicia said as she approached him from behind.

"Thanks." Ranma replied as he stretched out a bit to relieve the kinks in

legs. "I figured that I could do a kicking version of my Crescent Slash

attack."

"I can see that."

"Hey, check this out! RISING SLASH KICK!"

Ranma suddenly did a handspring and went shooting up like a rocket,

upside-down alongside a tall tree. One leg was bent, while the other was

extended with the foot glowing with the same energy as he had when using

the Rip Claw technique. His foot ripped across the length of the trunk, and

when he flipped over to land on his feet, the entire tree spilt in half.

Each side crashed to the ground.

"Very nice. That looked like your Rising Claw move, but upside-down."

Felicia commented.

"Yeah, I got inspired after remembering some guy I met in Hong Kong."

"Who was he?"

"His name was Terry Bogard. I saw him use some move he called the Rising

Tackle, so I figured that I could do the same with my own modifications."

"Very impressive. You've come a long way Kojiro. But now it is time for you

to complete your training in the Neko Ken. Let me ask you something. Do you

remember that final attack that White Claw used on you?"

"Not really." Ranma admitted. "From what I can remember, it was some kind

of white blur and it kind of looked like some ghost cat. I started feeling

something slashing through me, but I couldn't see what it was."

Felicia nodded as she suddenly tensed up and her hair began to change

color.

"Please help me!"

Before Ranma knew it, four ghostly versions of Felicia suddenly appeared

from nowhere and attacked him at once. The Cat Fist fighter was pummeled

and slashed from all sides, but managed to endure the brunt of the attack.

He was still standing when the ghost figures finished with their assault

and vanished. However, a moment later, he pitched forward and fell flat on

his face.

"Ow, ow, ow! W-What the hell was that?" Ranma staggered back to his feet

and winced as the pain from the many cuts and bruises made his whole body

throb. Though his powers allowed him to heal quickly, it still hurt like

the dickens! Also, he had a feeling that Felicia had been holding back.

Felicia smiled at him and replied. "Like the Felinar, my people were taught

the secrets of the Neko Ken by Bastet. What you saw was the ultimate

expression of the Cat Spirit within all practitioners of the Neko Ken."

"The Cat Spirit within?"

"How do I explain it best? Hmmm." The cat-woman held her chin and turned

around. Her tail twitched a bit before she faced Ranma again. "Let me put

it to you this way. When someone actually gains a foothold in the basic

principles of the Neko Ken, they become spiritually connected to all things

that are feline, including Bastet and Sekhmet. You know, the other cat

goddess?"

"You mean, like some kind of possession, like in the Exorcist?" Ranma

asked.

Felicia shrugged a little. "In a way. When you were taught the Neko Ken

incorrectly, your connection to cats became like a possession, which was

triggered whenever your fear of cats went too far. However, now that you

are a Felinar, your connection became more or less stabilized. Your fear of

cats disappeared, but not your urges to express catlike behavior. In fact,

you were actively trying to suppress those feelings. That was what was

causing you to go into those battle rages. Now the training you received so

far has helped you accept those feline emotions as your own. They're a part

of you now and it is time that you learned how to draw out the ultimate

power of the Neko Ken from within."

"Is this that Cat Spirit you were talking about?"

"Exactly. Now my people and the Felinar have developed different methods on

how to draw out the essence of the Neko Ken. What you saw was a multiple

division of my inner Cat Spirit. It's not quite as powerful as White

Claw's, though I was holding back. My technique does have the advantage of

hitting several targets at once or can be concentrated on one target."

"Cool!" Ranma said, then remembered back to when he fought White Claw. His

memory began to clear as he saw himself being hit by a huge ghostly shape

that looked like him as a saber-toothed tiger. He then recalled his body

being slashed as he was enveloped by the attack and sent reeling. He

recalled what White Claw called the attack: Cat Fist Fury.

"Ah. So now you remember." Felicia said as she gazed at Ranma, who was in

deep thought. "The Felinar clan's ultimate attack, the Cat Fist Fury. I've

heard of it. If you managed to survive that, then White Claw must have been

holding back. The next time however, I'm certain that he won't."

"Will you teach me how to do your final move?" Ranma asked.

Felicia sighed and shook her head. "I? can't. My Cat Spirit attack is based

partly in magic, since my people are of a magical race. We are very similar

to werewolves and other lycanthropes. The Felinar are human and base their

Cat Spirit attacks on chi. It might be possible for you to duplicate White

Claw's attack, but you will have to discover how to do so on your own, or

create your own Cat Spirit technique."

"How am I supposed to do that if I don't even know how to draw out the Cat

Spirit in me?" Ranma asked.

Felicia smirked as she responded. "Bastet will take care of that. In fact,

you are now ready for the final part of your training. Your sessions with

me are now over."

As she said these words, the portal to the dimensional interface appeared

beside her. The cat-woman gestured to it and then walked up to him. "It has

been a pleasure working with you, Kojiro. Now Bastet awaits."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Felicia shrugged and smiled. "If you're ever in Las Vegas, look me up. I've

got a great show called Felicia's Follies. I will be there when you face

White Claw again, though I am forbidden to lend you any aid."

"That's okay. You've taught me a lot, so just leave that bastard up to me!"

Felicia gave a contented purr and leaned forward. She stood on her tiptoes

to give Ranma a friendly peck on the cheek, then nuzzled his furred,

muscular chest before stepping back. In a flash, Ranma stepped through the

portal and was gone.

In the dimensional interface?

"Well done my avatarrr." Bastet purred. "And now you must bring out the Cat

Spirit from within if you are to defeat White Claw."

Ranma nodded. "Felicia told me all about it. So how do I do this?"

The Cat Goddess began chanting some words as she closed her eyes. All of a

sudden, everything turned totally white as Ranma found himself in a void of

nothingness. He was standing, yet he could see no ground. It was then that

he heard Bastet's voice in his head.

"In orderrr for you to bring out your Cat essence, you must have a clearrr

mind and no distractions. The new techniques you had created are excellent,

but they will mean nothing if you cannot access your other self. Embrace

yourrr Cat Spirit and bring it forth! Now mediate!"

Ranma nodded as he sat down in a lotus position and began to clear his

mind.

Back in Japan?

Happosai sighed as he lay in his hospital bed. The Tendos and Genma had

long since gone home and he was now alone. Since his last visit to the

hospital after being mauled by Ranma, the female nurses refused to come

within twenty meters of his room. As a result, only male orderlies, aged

cleaning women and male doctors would come to check up on him. The ancient

lecher was denied contact with anything pertaining to a female. This was

strictly enforced as his last visit had caused such a ruckus that nearly

half of the female staff quit. The hospital had just managed to hire new

replacements and they were not going to give the old pervert any chance to

make things rough for their nurses or the rest of their patients. As a

result, Happosai was forced on the agonizingly slow road to recovery.

Though groping and fondling panties and women's bodies would have speeded

up the healing of most of his injuries, they would not be able to repair

the most critical damage to his body. No amount of women's underwear or

female flesh could ever mend a severed spine. When Happosai finally exited

this hospital, it would be in a wheelchair.

Happosai knew that. He now cursed White Claw with a vengeance and rued the

day he had ever crossed paths with the Felinar Clan. He could no longer

enjoy his perversions as before and he was now a pitiful shell of the great

martial arts master.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Happosai was surprised to hear a voice in his room and looked over to a

now-open window. There was White Claw, in his human form, sitting on the

windowsill and smiling at him.

"YOU!" Happosai spat out. If he had been capable of doing so, he would have

blasted the kohlinjar with a chi bolt. Unfortunately, he was far too weak

to do it, so he had to settle for glaring at him.

"Yes, me!" The Felinar chuckled as he hopped off his perch and leaned

forward toward his crippled opponent. His hands were behind his back. "My,

those doctors must have worked overtime to put you back together. So how is

the 'great' founding master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts,

hmm?" White Claw's tone of voice had just the right amount of mockery to

make Happosai fume with rage.

"CURSE YOU!" The ancient master tried to move, but since his legs were

rendered inoperative, and the fact that he was in a body cast, he was

unable to move a single millimeter.

White Claw shrugged as he turned his back to him. "Well, considering your

present condition, cursing me is the ONLY weapon that you have now. Not

that you had anything to use against the Felinar, or me in the past. In any

case, you really have no one to blame for your current state but yourself.

You were idiotic enough to train that Ryoga boy in the Neko Ken. Now as I

said before, training an outsider in our clan's fighting style is

punishable by death! However, I think that would be too good for you!

Therefore, I had spared your miserable life and rendered your legs useless.

This punishment will be far more suitable, don't you think?"

"W-W-What do you mean?" Happosai did not like the way White Claw was

grinning evilly at him.

"Just how many enemies have you made over the last three centuries, hmm?

All those stores you had run out of and not paying the bill? How many

things had you stolen?"

Happosai began to sweat. He had not truly realized how many enemies he had

accumulated over the last three hundred years.

"White Claw nodded as he continued. "How many people hold long-standing

grudges against you? I must say, that the list of people that are out for

your blood is quite extensive! Now you can no longer RUN! And your martial

arts skills have been severely reduced! You can't effectively grope women

or steal their underwear to recharge your power, now can you? Without your

legs, you cannot go on your panty raids, now can you? How are you going to

escape from bad situations, hmm? I'm certain that those Amazons would LOVE

to hear that their most HATED enemy is no longer able to withstand their

fury! And from I heard, Amazon torture methods are quite excruciating!"

Happosai wanted to find a really big rock to hide under. Or perhaps lock

himself back into that cave that Soun and Genma had sealed him in ten years

ago.

White Claw then snapped his fingers. "Oh yes! I recall that Pantyhose Tarou

is still after you to change his name. Now that you are helpless, what is

to stop him from BEATING the hell out of you? Provided of course, that you

are still alive by the time he reaches you."

By this time, Happosai's morale had hit rock bottom as he realized the real

reason why the kohlinjar had allowed him to live. He was going to utterly

humiliate him and have the old lecher suffer for his amusement. The master

of the Anything Goes recalled when he had done the same with Soun and

Genma, when they dared to defy him. He had made them work and slave for him

whenever he would run off without paying his tab. He would make them take

the blame for whatever crimes he committed. When the ancient pervert came

to Soun's home, the Tendo patriarch had initially tried to protest, but

Happosai easily forced his way into his home. He doodled on his home's

walls, called massive takeout orders and leaving the bills for Soun to pay,

and caused massive damage to the house and dojo. It didn't take much to put

Genma under his thumb when he arrived. The panda went into his Crouch of

the White Tiger in less than a day. Now, White Claw was dealing out his own

form of poetic justice.

"Oh yes. I just thought of something." White Claw said in his most taunting

voice. "Those two idiots that you trained are in shock right now, since I

still have their dojo's sign and that you were their best chance to get it

back. Now they WILL realize that they no longer have to FEAR you. Now, do

you think they will forget all the HELL you put them through, hmm?"

Happosai hit the bottom of despair. Genma and Soun were very petty and

being beaten by those two morons would be the final insult.

"Well, now that I've said what I came here to say, I'll be going now."

White Claw shrugged as he moved toward the window. He looked over his

shoulder and shifted to his hybrid form. "I'll be enjoying all the

amusement that you will provide for me as you squirm for your life!"

The kohlinjar let off a hoot of laughter as he jumped out the window,

leaving Happosai to think about his future, which was very bleak at the

moment. And so, the founding master of the Anything Goes School of Martial

Arts cried, making Soun's emotional waterworks seem like a minor leaky

faucet.

Back in the dimensional interface, Ranma was close. He was so close in

achieving his goal that he could taste it. His aura glowed with a pure,

reddish-black hue as it continued to grow. Ranma was sweating profusely as

he channeled all of his concentration into the depths of his being, seeking

out that elusive Cat Spirit within him. His breathing was at first steady,

but began increasing its pace rapidly. Finally, after what seemed to be an

eternity, he let off a roar and his aura became the purest black. The power

took shape and superimposed itself over him in the form of his

saber-toothed tiger body. Ranma looked at himself in awe and saw his Cat

Spirit looking back at him, before fading into his body again.

"Well done, my avatarrr. And now? Red Fang awaits to give you your final

lesson!"

"Red Fang?" Ranma had almost forgotten about the old Felinar.

"Yes. He shall instruct you on what you will require and explain some

otherrr things as well. Go forth my avatarrr, for I shall be with you."

In that instant, Ranma found himself in his human form and outside of the

cave, in which he entered weeks ago. There, sitting on a large rock was Red

Fang.

The old Felinar had gone home after Ranma had entered the cave and had

returned early this morning. He nodded as he assessed Ranma's power. "So,

you have completed the Rite of Passage, the Neko Ken training and I can see

that you have been chosen as Bast's avatar. Excellent!"

"How did you know that?" Ranma asked.

"Look on your right shoulder." Red Fang pointed.

Ranma did so and saw something imprinted on his skin like a tattoo. It was

a small, red silhouette of a large, predatory cat getting set to pounce.

Red Fang gestured Ranma to sit on another rock. As the Cat Fist Fighter sat

down, the old Felinar took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Before we begin Kojiro, you must know of a few things about White Claw and

the Felinar."

"Go ahead." Ranma replied.

Red Fang nodded. "The Felinar have engaged in several dark acts over the

last few centuries. Many clans have become dissatisfied with engaging in

crime and hunting down poor souls who were unfortunate enough to learn the

flawed Neko Ken. We would have preferred curing them as I had done with

Tung Kwai, and perhaps inducting them into our clans to infuse new blood.

We also wish to be more public as the werewolves, and other lycanthropes

have done in America. Our clan has been secluded long enough and it is time

for change. However, White Claw's clan is also the head of our race and he

has many followers. As kohlinjar, he holds great authority and power. Even

some members of the High Council have found his ways to be destructive and

not beneficial for the whole of the Felinar. He enjoys bringing suffering

to others for his amusement."

"If he's so bad, then why don't you just remove or something?" Ranma asked.

"It is not as easy as you say." Red Fang said. "As I mentioned before, he

has many followers and only SOME members of the High Council disagree with

him. The majority still supports him, most of them out of duty and

tradition. Furthermore, he is the strongest warrior that the Felinar have

ever produced. We can do nothing unless he is removed from his position by

a Combat Challenge. Once he has been defeated, a new kohlinjar may be

selected."

Ranma didn't like the sound of where this is going. "So? are you telling

me?"

Red Fang nodded. "You are quite possibly our best and only hope to beat

White Claw. I can see that you have the power to equal or overpower his. I

am asking you to aid us."

"Hey wait a minute! I went through the training to get control and get back

at White Claw. Don't get me involved in any political stuff! Why can't you

do something about it?"

"I would if I could. However, I had been exiled from the Felinar after

openly speaking out against him. I am not allowed to challenge him. Like it

or not, Kojiro, you are already involved!" Red Fang mouth became a firm

line. "You have admitted that you are a Felinar! Despite that, White Claw

will still seek you out and kill you! The only reason why you are still

alive is that he wanted a greater challenge. That is why he allowed you

some time alone to train, though he knows nothing of your becoming Bastet's

avatar or completing the Rite of Passage. And also think of this. You have

not heard of what is happening in Japan, have you?"

"Well no."

"Well, he is making quite a bit of mayhem for the Tendo family and a few

others. Now I have heard that you do not care much for them, but how long

will it be before he turns his attention on your friends and loved ones? He

wouldn't hesitate to put any of them in danger to get at you."

Ranma became pale as he thought of Shang, Kai and the rest of his friends

in danger. Then he thought of Ukyo.

Red Fang nodded. "If you were to defeat White Claw, not only would you be

helping us, but also ensuring the safety of your friends. Isn't that enough

besides settling a personal score?"

"In other words, I don't have any choice, now do I?" Ranma asked, becoming

extremely edgy.

"I'm afraid not."

Ranma considered Red Fang's words for a long time before nodding. "All

right. I'll do it."

"Good. Now repeat after me." Red Fang instructed. "SHASH MASHA ADARI FOKAN

KOHLINJAR!"

"What?"

"SHASH MASHA ADARI FOKAN KOHLINJAR!"

"What are you talking about?" Ranma was confused.

"What I said was a challenge to the kohlinjar. It is the one phrase that

White Claw CANNOT refuse. Even though you are a Felinar, White Claw can

still deny your challenge unless you say those words."

"What does it mean?" Ranma asked.

"It is from our language and it means that you are dissatisfied with him as

kohlinjar. You can think of it as an insult and challenge. He must

therefore prove himself through combat. If he is defeated, then the High

Council will select a new kohlinjar. It is that simple. Now repeat what I

just said."

Ranma became highly suspicious of Red Fang and wondered if what he was

saying was true. However, Bastet had instructed him to listen to what the

old Felinar would say.

"Shash? masha? adari? fokan? kohlinjar."

"Excellent. Never forget that phrase." Red Fang said as he suddenly stood

up and went into a battle stance. "NOW FIGHT!"

Ranma just barely leapt out of the way as Red Fang sprang at him and

slashed the boulder he was sitting on to shards.

"What the?" The pony-tailed martial artist began evading the slashes and

kicks as the Felinar warrior attacked him without mercy. For an older man,

he still moved with inhuman speed and Ranma became hard-pressed to dodge.

After spending countless training sessions and that exhaustive procedure to

draw out his Cat Spirit, the Neko Ken fighter was tired. Red Fang had the

advantage in being nearly fresh and with more combat experience. Ranma

winced as he barely avoided most of the slashes that come his way, but when

several hit home, he knew he was in trouble.

"SHOW ME YOU CAT SPIRIT!" Red Fang roared as he delivered another series of

strikes. Ranma blocked the majority of them, but one punch hit hard in his

chest, sending him backward. That was when Red Fang switched to hybrid form

and began attacking Ranma with even more ferocity.

Seeing that he had no choice, Ranma also switched to hybrid form and began

returning Red Fang's attacks. He still found himself holding back, as he

did not want to kill him with his increased powers. The problem was that

his opponent wasn't holding back and would soon slice him to ribbons. Ranma

found himself desperately trying to find a way to defeat Red Claw without

taking his life.

He was a fraction of a second too slow to block Red Fang's next punch,

which slammed into his cheek and sent him reeling. Ranma found himself on

his knees as he saw a bright red aura suddenly flared up around Red Fang.

The aura suddenly took the shape of his tiger form and Ranma realized that

this must be his Cat Spirit.

"Behold!" Red Fang's eyes became crimson as he launched the Cat Spirit

forward while raising his arms. "CAT FIST FURY!"

The wraith suddenly charged forward, and at the same time, Red Fang's body

elongated and merged into the shape, disappearing into it. What was left

was a raging Cat Spirit with a Felinar within it. Ranma put his arms up in

an X-block and braced himself as the attack slammed into him. As it had

happened before, he could feel the energy as it cut across his body like

knives, but he held his ground, and then his aura flared up. There was a

massive explosion of chi energies and Red Fang's attack was blasted back.

The Cat Spirit was knocked down and faded away, leaving a staggered, but

still standing Red Fang. He was battered and dazed after being deflected.

Then it happened?

Ranma let off a roar as his normal blue aura turned to darkest black and

took the form of his own saber-tooth tiger body.

"CAT? FIST? FURY!"

The dark shadow of Ranma's Cat Spirit launched forward with the fighter

within it. Red Fang knew that he would not be able to withstand it and

braced himself.

Red Fang was driven back and his body was cut in several places as Ranma's

attack slammed into him. At that moment, Ranma's Cat Spirit began falter

and a voice was heard within it.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Instantly, the dark form faded away, leaving Ranma shaken and trembling as

the Felinar fell to the ground in a bloody heap.

"Red Fang!" Ranma caught the injured Felinar and carefully laid him down.

"Red Fang! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Red Fang coughed a bit and smiled back at him. "It's all right, Kojiro. It?

will take a lot more than that to finish off this? old cat. Good thing that

you didn't go at me full force. Sorry that I attacked you like that, but

that was the only way I could have? taught you the final attack of the Neko

Ken."

Red Fang then dropped off into unconsciousness from his injuries, which

panicked Ranma even more. That was when Bastet appeared beside him.

"Do not worry my avatarrr. He will be fine." The cat goddess touched a

finger on Red Fang's forehead and a warm glow appeared around his body. He

then faded away, leaving Ranma staring at his empty arms. He looked up at

Bast.

"Where did he go?"

"I sent him to a place where he will be cared for while he recoverrrrs. Do

not worry. What is important is that you know have the powerrrr to defeat

White Claw."

"So that was it? That's why we fought?"

"Indeed. In orderrr to learn the final attack, yourrr Cat Spirit must fully

immerse your physical being. When you first experienced the attack from

White Claw, yourrr Cat Spirit was deeply buried within you. You did not

understand how the technique worked. After I had helped you draw it out,

yourrr Cat Spirit learned how to do this after making contact with Red

Fang's. Now you know the true meaning of its name, Cat Fist Fury. And now,

it is time!"

To be continued?

Author's notes

Well it's been a while, but the latest chapter is finished. Next chapter,

we shall see Ranma's return to Japan and his reunion with Ukyo as well as

more trouble being stirred up by White Claw.


	9. Chapter 9

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I think that says it all.

: Thoughts

Chapter 23

Preliminary to Battle

Cologne sighed as she and her great-granddaughter prepared to close up the

Nekohanten for the night. It had been several weeks since she or anyone in

Nerima had heard of any news concerning Ranma or rather Kojiro. Her rival

Mascara had departed with her husband-hunting group to go search for new

candidates for inductance into the tribe. Cologne knew that it was lie. She

suspected that Mascara and her party was actually searching for Ranma. She

had told Mascara that Ranma had left out of cowardice, though both elders

knew that she was trying to get Mascara to forget about snaring him. As of

now, Cologne and Shampoo were actively listening for any sign or news of

Ranma and keeping a close eye on the one called White Claw. The three

hundred-year-old martial artist gave Shampoo strict orders not to challenge

White Claw. She sensed a power within him that dwarfed her own and she was

certain that he could not be controlled if he was a member of the Amazons.

It was then that she felt a chill and whirled about to see White Claw

himself leaning against the open front door.

"I'm sorry but we are closed for the day." Cologne said after mustering her

courage. The raw power she felt from him was overwhelming and she could

detect the faint emanations of recent bloodletting. This person unnerved

her. He was like a powerful predator with a presence that made itself known

to all not to get him angry.

"Please come back tomorrow." Shampoo said as she gazed over the Felinar's

well-muscled form, which reminded her of her Airen.

White Claw smirked as he shook his head. "Oh, I am not here to order.

Actually, I want to give you some information, Elder Cologne of the

Joketsuzoku."

"You know of me?" Cologne asked.

"Why yes. I have access to vast resources and I know about your tribe, due

to my clan's association with a certain Happosai."

"Happy!" Cologne hissed. She still carried a grudge against him after he

had stolen the treasures of their village three centuries back. "What is

your connection to him?"

The kohlinjar shrugged as he responded. "Well, like your tribe, my clan had

their treasures stolen by him. However..." White Claw smirked. "Unlike you,

we got them back and taught Happosai the error of stealing from us. Now I

am certain that you wish to retrieve the items that he stole from you, and

get your revenge, correct? I know that you have been having problems, due

to Happosai's skills as a martial artist and his... shall we say, talent

for getting out of the most elaborate of traps."

Cologne reluctantly nodded.

"Well then, I bear good news for you." White Claw said cheerfully. "Your

hated foe is now HELPLESS! I had seen to that! You will find him at the

hospital in downtown Tokyo in room 240B."

"What did you do?" Cologne inquired, hardly believing her ears.

"Let's just say, that he won't be able to get very far in the shape he's

in! Oh, please forgive me. I haven't introduced myself. I am White Claw,

kohlinjar of the Felinar Clan."

"Aiyah! Great-grandmother! HE is one who defeat Airen!"

This really caught Cologne's attention. So this was the one who defeated

her future son-in-law. Now she could understand how Ranma lost to him. The

Neko Ken she had sensed within Ranma was as nothing compared to White Claw.

The raw power within him made the aged woman's head spin as she thought

about how the tribe could benefit from such a strong bloodline. She then

pushed those thoughts away as she also felt a darkness and cruelty within

him. His power was enormous, but so was his evil intent. Unlike Ranma, he

would not be so easily manipulated and that would make him far more trouble

than he was worth.

Cologne looked at White Claw and could tell that he wasn't lying about

Happosai. Her thoughts became evil as she thought of all the things that

she had wanted to do to Happosai, since he stole from the tribe. Due to his

formidable martial arts skills, taking revenge on Happosai was not a simple

task. If what White Claw had told her was true, then the perverted master

of the Anything Goes shall finally be brought to justice, Amazon Style!

Still, despite this information, Cologne was suspicious of White Claw.

"Though this is very good news, just why are you telling me this? What is

your stake in informing me?"

"Oh, just getting the ball rolling for my own amusement." White Claw

replied as he looked at her with a calculating gaze. "And speaking of

amusement, I was wondering why the Amazons had not challenged me as of yet.

From what I can see, you Cologne are the equal to that of Happosai. Would

you care for a match? Or perhaps your lovely great-granddaughter would like

to test her skills, hmmm?"

Shampoo gasped a bit as he looked in her direction.

Cologne thought very carefully on this. Though she had no doubt that White

Claw could defeat Shampoo with relative ease, thus becoming her husband by

Amazon law, there was something about him that still unnerved the

matriarch. He had defeated Ranma and therefore, was far more powerful. Such

power was unpredictable and difficult to control, if it could be

controlled. If White Claw had defeated Happosai and left him crippled, then

it was a safe bet that Cologne would only have the slightest of chances of

defeating him. Since his appearance in Nerima, Cologne had been doing some

research, delving deep into the ancient texts of Amazon history. There had

been some mention of encounters with unbeatable warriors that possessed

catlike powers. There was even a name mentioned: Felinar. Those ancient

legends were usually dismissed as fairy tales and such, but after

witnessing Ranma and his powers, and now meeting up with an actual member

of that clan, Cologne knew that the stories about them were true. Forcing

White Claw to become part of the tribe could result in disaster for the

Amazons. In her eyes, the kohlinjar could likely slay three-quarters of the

tribe and perhaps half of the Council of Elders. If he called in other

members of his clan, then the Amazons would stand no chance of survival.

Though they were a proud people, the warrior women knew when not to fight,

especially against a foe that could annihilate them. No, the consequences

were too high to attempt a bid to get White Claw. Ranma was the safer

choice, since he was not a part of the Felinar, yet he possessed the power

of those warriors. Though little did she know that Ranma had already been

inducted into the clan.

Though this hurt her pride, Cologne knew that accepting his offer for a

challenge was comparable to suicide. She swallowed hard and said with great

reluctance, "Thank you for the offer, but with this news that you bring us,

we must now prepare to take our revenge on Happosai."

"Pity." White Claw said with mock sadness, though he was enjoying the

expression on Cologne's face. He knew that she must be gnashing her teeth

at backing down. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well, perhaps another

time then? Good day to you." He then left the Nekohanten.

As soon as he was gone, Shampoo turned to her relative. "Great-grandmother,

why you no accept challenge from White Claw."

Cologne sighed as she sat down. "The reason why I turned down his offer,

was because? I would have lost."

Shampoo couldn't believe her ears. Her great-grandmother was actually

admitting that someone was better than she was?

Cologne looked up to Shampoo. "Child, do you truly believe that I am

invincible?"

Shampoo nodded. She had seen Cologne perform many amazing feats and

defeated warriors that were far younger and stronger than she.

"In this world, I consider five or so people as either my equal or better

in the mortal realm." Cologne paused for a moment in thought, then

continued. "With Happosai no longer able to fight, that number had been

whittled down to four. Now however, that number has increased? to six."

"Six?" Shampoo said in surprise.

"That person who just left here was the fifth. And as for the sixth? I hope

that he returns for he may be the only one who can defeat him." Cologne was

worried as White Claw was now starting to take an interest in the Amazons.

She had already heard about the troubles he was causing for the Tendo

family, which resulted in permanently crippling Happosai. She could tell

that White Claw was just tormenting them to amuse himself and the matriarch

did not want any part of that. She had suspected that Ranma had disappeared

to train for a rematch and she hoped that he would return in time before

the kohlinjar decided to make the Amazons his new playthings.

Back in China, Ranma kneeled as he was receiving the final instructions

from Bastet. He had defeated Red Fang in fair combat. The old Felinar,

though he was still in exile, retained the right to induct any outsider who

knew of the Neko Ken into his branch of the clan. Bastet had checked up on

him as he was recovering and he had informed the cat goddess that Ranma was

now officially part of the Felinar. As such, Ranma now had all the rights,

privileges and access to their resources. With this inductance, Ranma also

gained a new name.

"Your Felinarrrr warrior name shall be? SABERRR CLAW! Rise my avatarrrr!"

Saber Claw now rose to his feet and Bastet made a sweeping gesture. His

tattered clothes suddenly glowed with a bright light and reformed. His

pants elongated and a new gi top appeared on him. Ranma found himself

wearing a from-fitting gi that was made of jet-black silk. The tunic was

sleeveless and had a V-shaped opening in the front, showing off some of his

muscular chest. On the back was a stylish insignia of a tiger's head in a

white and gold silhouette. His arms had simple bracers on the wrists and

his bare feet had black bandages around the ankles and part of the shins

like a kickboxer's. His long hair was retied in a simple, lush ponytail

with scarlet band.

Ranma looked down at his new outfit, then nodded. He shifted to his hybrid

form, and noted that the new clothes simply expanded accordingly so that

they were still comfortable, but not skin-tight like Brittany Diggers

clothes. The werecheetah was forced to buy clothes that were several sizes

too large for her human form so that they'd fit her in her hybrid form.

"Now, go forth and return the Felinarrrr to its true path, Saberrr Claw."

Bastet gestured to a portal, which opened up beside her.

Ranma nodded and entered it.

In Japan?

"You sent for me sir?" The aged servant asked as he approached his master.

White Claw nodded. "Yes. I have received word from my spies that certain

associate of Kojiro had gone to meet with another friend of his. A Shaolin

priest named Tung Kwai."

"Sir?" The servant didn't understand.

White Claw handed him a small envelope. "Red Fang had ignored the laws when

he spared Tung Kwai all those years ago. He thought he could hide the fact

from me that an outsider knows of the Cat Fist and that he neither ended

his life, nor inducted him into the clan. As such, Tung Kwai? must die."

At the Shaolin Temple, few hours later?

"How are you tonight, Kuonji-san?" Tung asked.

"Fine, thank you." Ukyo replied as she walked with the aged priest up the

stairs toward the main temple building. As the sun moved toward the

horizon, the young okonomiyaki chef wondered if her Ran-chan, correction,

her Ko-chan would ever return. It was then that she saw some dark shadows

suddenly dart out and land in front of her. She then saw three figures

standing before them as they reached the front of the temple.

They were all dressed in black and she didn't recognize any of them as they

took stances that were strangely familiar. She then realized that they were

taking poses that Ranma had used during the No Holds Barred tournament.

"Who are you?" Ukyo asked as she tensed up. One hand went up to grasp the

handle of the battle spatula she carried on her back. "What do you want?"

The first person ignored her as he directed his attention to the priest

beside her. "Tung Kwai?"

The old man nodded. "I am. And who are you?"

The leader was taller than the other two and had straight, black hair that

went down past his shoulders. The other two were identical twins and each

sported reddish-brown hair cropped in a short, style. The leader assessed

Tung and nodded. "Our names are not important. The kohlinjar of the Felinar

Clan sends his greetings? and I am sorry to say, his farewells!"

Without warning, the three suddenly sprang forward with inhuman speed,

Before Ukyo could even begin to react, she received a hard kick to the

midsection and was sent sprawling. She managed to roll with the blow and

grasped two throwing spatulas on her bandoleer. She then hurled them at her

opponent while getting up, but was shocked to see the one she was fighting

casually make a sweeping gesture and slicing the projectiles into metal

confetti.

"You know the Cat Fist?" Ukyo gasped.

"Know it?" The Felinar said flatly. "We ARE the Cat Fist!"

As Ukyo was being distracted, the other two Felinar members attacked Tung

Kwai. The old priest wasn't as strong as he used to be, but he was far from

helpless. Well-versed in Kung Fu and a few other fighting disciplines, Tung

managed to hold his own against his attackers. However, like the cat that

liked to play with a mouse before the kill, the Felinar were holding back

much of their abilities as they wanted to confirm that the Shaolin priest

knew of the Cat Fist.

The old priest as his side received a glancing swipe, which tore at his

robes and bit into his flesh. He retaliated with a straight kick, but the

two easily danced out of the way.

"Not bad." One of the Felinar said. "You have some considerable skills."

The other nodded. "Indeed, yet you still have yet to show us your true

power!"

The two Felinar upped the ante by slashing a few more times at Tung's chest

and arms. The priest winced as his attackers drew more blood. Despite his

skills in the martial arts, Tung knew that he was no match for the sheer

ferocity of his opponents. He was tiring fast and his attackers were not

letting up for anything.

A few meters away, Uyko was swatted aside like a fly. Her battle spatula

was slashed into two. She hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop on her

face, moaning.

"We have no business with you." The third Felinar said as he turned his

back to her and watched his comrades as they prepared to finish off Tung.

They had backed Tung up against the temple and were now preparing for the

final lunge.

It was then that Tung decided to go all out. As one Felinar charged forward

with a diagonal slash, followed by a roundhouse kick, Tung reared back with

a hand. He bit down as the pain of the slash and kick connected, then

lashed out.

The Felinar cried out in pain and staggered back while clutching his right

shoulder. Blood was dripping from where Tung's slash had hit.

"So, you DO know the Neko Ken." The second one said as he tensed up and his

extended claws glowed with chi.

Tung was feeling woozy due to the loss of blood and knew that his life was

about to end. The one he had injured was now recovering and about to join

his comrade in a final charge.

Ukyo looked up from where she was and gasped. "No! Please! Don't?!"

The Felinar charged? and then were sent flying backward as another black

shadow suddenly darted out of nowhere and slammed into them with a hard

kick.

"KO-CHAN!" Ukyo cried out as she saw him stand between Tung and his

attackers. She almost didn't recognize him with his new clothes. He seemed

a lot harder looking than when she saw him last. He had been a broken soul

that only wanted to be left alone after his defeat. Now he seemed

absolutely confident and sure of himself. He had also become much more

muscular and radiated power that seemed almost primeval. He took a stance

and addressed Tung without taking his eyes off the two Felinar, who were

just getting back to their feet.

"Are you all right, Master Tung?"

"I'll? be fine." Tung assured as he backed out of the way.

The two Felinar glared at the interloper who dared interfere with their

duty and took stances. The third Felinar watched on with interest as Ranma

prepared to take on his opponents. As the twin Felinar began slashing and

kicking, which Ranma easily parried and countered, the leader then noticed

a small pattern inscribed on Ranma's right shoulder and gasped.

"STOP!"

The other Felinar abruptly stopped in their tracks and looked back to their

leader. The third Felinar then pointed to Ranma and said, "Look to his

right shoulder."

The two did so and they too recognized the pattern. They immediately knelt

down and bowed their heads to a confused Ranma.

"Hail, chosen one of Bastet." Both Felinar said at the same time. "Forgive

us for attacking you!"

"What the?" Ranma became very puzzled as to what was happening. First

these guys were ready to rip into him and now they were bowing?

The third Felinar walked up to Ranma and bowed to him as well. "What is

your name, chosen one of Bastet?"

"Me?" Ranma said, still in confusion.

"Your name?" The leader urged.

Ranma became silent and then replied. "I am Kojiro Shinkara, but Bastet

called me? Saber Claw."

The two other Felinar got to their feet and stood behind their leader. The

lead Felinar nodded to them and then addressed Ranma. "Greetings Saber

Claw. I am Night Stalker, though you may also call me Pantheron. These two

are Cutter and Quick Slash."

"Why did you attack Master Tung?" Ranma glared at the two Felinar.

Pantheron held up a hand. "It is our duty to carry out the orders of the

kohlinjar. He ordered the death of Tung Kwai since he knows of the Cat

Fist!"

"No! I won't let that happen!" Ranma snapped at him.

Pantheron shook his head. "Though you are the chosen one of Bastet, we must

still obey the kohlinjar. We do not wish to end an innocent's life, yet we

have no choice. It is our law and our duty is clear. Stand aside."

"If you want to kill Master Tung, then you'll have to get past me!" Ranma

took a stance.

Pantheron sighed. "As the chosen one of Bastet, we will not fight you in

honor of our goddess, but we must still obey the kohlinjar. Even if you

were to defeat us, others will come to carry out White Claw's orders."

Ranma grimaced as he realized the situation. He couldn't keep protecting

Tung forever. There was only one way to solve this problem and perhaps get

some of those damned laws changed. And it would also ensure that anyone

else that was close to him would be safe from White Claw or the Felinar.

"So you must obey the kohlinjar?" Ranma asked in a cold tone.

"Yes." Pantheron replied flatly. "Though I wish that White Claw was not the

kohlinjar. Many of the Felinar do not agree with his ways as well. We would

gladly accept a new kohlinjar, but no one has been able to defeat White

Claw."

"Night Stalker! Don't say things like that about the kohlinjar!" Cutter

said in shock.

Pantheron snorted. "White Claw already knows of my despising of him. He

takes pleasure in sending me to kill poor fools and innocents who attempt

to learn the Neko Ken. He disgusts me but he knows that I can do nothing

against him."

"Well, maybe after he is no longer kohlinjar, you can tell him what you

REALLY think of him." Ranma said.

"What are you saying?"

Ranma's expression became dead serious. "Take this message to White Claw

for me. SHASH MASHA ADARI FOKAN KOHLINJAR!"

All three were taken aback by the words as Pantheron paused for a long time

before replying. "It will be done. The Combat Challenge has been issued and

we recognize you as Felinar. The death warrant for Tung Kwai shall be

suspended until the challenge is over. We shall bring the message to White

Claw."

Without another word, the three turned around and walked off. Ranma's rage

began to cool down as he ran over to help Tung and Ukyo.

Some time later in Japan?

Akane was walking home with her friends as she thought about what had

happened to Happosai. She had never seen anyone get that hurt before and it

scared her. She had also gone to visit Ryoga, but the lost boy was still

heavily sedated and restrained in his bed. She sighed heavily as she

continued to walk home.

"Akane, what's wrong?" Yuri asked.

"Nothing." Akane lied while still deep in thought. She was still trying to

figure out how to get out of the mess that her family was in. Two chances

remained to get the dojo's sign back. Happosai was permanently crippled.

Her father and that fat friend of his were wailing nonstop about how the

Anything Goes was doomed and that the schools would never be united. Yeah,

right! Like I'd ever marry a freak like Ranma! We don't need him! I can get

the sign back without him!

As soon as she thought that, that nagging feeling of doubt came back to her

as Nabiki's words rang in her head.

Flashback?

Nabiki: You can break as many bricks and training dummies as you like, but

that won't make the slightest difference against a fighter like him!

Akane: I'm a martial artist too!

Nabiki: So? Do you think White Claw cares? Do you honestly believe you can

beat him and his Neko Ken when you couldn't even beat Ranma? Even if you

train all your life, you still wouldn't come close to hitting him, let

alone defeating him. It's time for you to swallow that martial artist's

pride of yours and realize the truth. The dojo is dead.

Then Nabiki's final statement came to her.

Nabiki: Is your life really worth risking for a piece of wood?

End of flashback?

Akane shook her head in frustration. She was the best martial artist in

Nerima before that damned Ranma had shown up and ruined everything. Now her

family was about to lose their legacy and it was all his fault! They didn't

even have confidence in her abilities any more. Her father and Genma were

still hoping that Ranma would return and win back the sign, but she'd show

them! She'd show them all that Akane Tendo was the one to carry on the

Anything Goes and not some FREAK!

Akane's fists clenched as she said goodbye to her friends and walked into

the house. She soon began her training regimen with intense rage and fire.

She'd show them all!

Back in China?

"I thought I told you not to follow me, Ucchan." Ranma said as he applied a

cold compress to Ukyo's head.

"I couldn't stay away Ran-cha? I mean, Ko-Chan." Ukyo replied as she

gratefully took the cold pack. She had managed to survive the encounter

with the Felinar with only a few bruises.

"Well, it is good to see you again." Ranma said as he gave her a hug, which

she eagerly returned. "So what's been happening in Japan since I've been

away?"

Ukyo began explaining what had been occurring since he left. She told them

about the Tendos losing their dojo's sign to White Claw and their failed

attempts to get it back. She told him about her encounters with Genma and

the promise he had broken ten years ago. She had also told him of the

trouble that was stirring up and how it was going to affect everyone if

Ranma would not return.

Ranma sighed and nodded after Ukyo had finished with her tale. It was just

as well that he was coming back. He missed his friends at school and wanted

to get on with his life as soon as this battle was over. At least, things

couldn't get worse.

A few days later in Nerima?

"WHITE CLAW! I CHALLENGE YOU!"

The kohlinjar had just looked out his window and saw Akane Tendo in her gi

waiting for him outside. He smirked as he nodded and pointed to the empty

lot. Three days ago, he had received the challenge from Ranma after Night

Stalker and the twins had contacted him. He was now eagerly awaiting his

return and decided that Akane's challenge would be the last chance he would

give the Tendos or Genma Saotome to get their sign back. The final

opportunity would be reserved for Ranma.

He chuckled as he went to meet with the short-tempered heir of the Tendo

dojo.

Nightfall?

"Where's Akane? I didn't see her at school today." Nabiki asked.

"I haven't seen her either." Kasumi replied. "I saw her leave for school

this morning. Are you saying that she skipped class? That's not like her."

Nabiki wondered why Akane would cut school, then her blood became cold. "Oh

no. You don't suppose?"

Kasumi also became pale. "But? Father had forbidden her to challenge White

Claw again! She wouldn't?!"

That was when the phone rang and Soun went to get it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AKANE!"

That night at the hospital?

"She was very lucky. She only suffered minor fractures to her arms and

legs." Dr, Tofu said. "The cuts and bruises she received looked worse than

they were and she's recovering nicely. However?"

"However?" Soun asked nervously as he, his family and Genma were standing

outside of Akane's room.

"She received a very nasty cut across her face and it's going to leave an

ugly scar."

That's when Soun's waterworks started. "Akane! Akane! Akane!"

Kasumi was too shocked to say 'oh my!'

Nabiki was stunned. How could Akane could be so foolhardy?

Genma was out of it.

That was when Dr. Tofu handed him a piece of paper that was found on her

when she was bought in. It read:

Nine down, one to go.

White Claw

The message was written in Akane's blood.

To be continued?

Author's notes

Well I guess this chapter was a bit on the dark side, but now the main

event is here! Next chapter?

IN THIS CORNER, dressed in white, the Kohlinjar of the Felinar Clan, and

the one who holds the future of the Anything Goes Dojo in his hands? WHITE

CLAW!

IN THIS CORNER, dressed in black, formally known as Ranma Saotome of the

Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, now going by the name of Kojiro

Shinakara. Also known as the Tokyo Tiger? SABER CLAW!

LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: Where oh where has my disclaimer gone? Oh where oh where can it

be?

: Thoughts

: Eye of the Tiger

Chapter 24

Part 1

Finally... the Rematch!

Monday?

"Ko-chan, are you okay?"

Ranma turned his head to the girl sitting beside him on the plane. "Huh?

Oh, I'm fine Ucchan."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were a million miles away. Are you

thinking about... the fight?"

"Yeah, I suppose that would be obvious." Ranma replied.

"Don't worry about it, Ko-chan. You're going to win! I just know it! You

didn't go through all that training for nothing!"

"Yeah, well still..."

"Still what?"

"Still, I've been getting the feeling that this fight is more than just

taking on White Claw again."

"What do you mean?" Ukyo said.

"I have a nagging feeling that this fight is not just between White Claw

and me. I... just have this feeling that the outcome of this fight is going

to affect a LOT of people. Mind you, I'm NOT fighting for the sign of the

Tendo Dojo."

"I know that." Ukyo said. She didn't really have anything against the Tendo

family, except for the fact that Ranma's jackass father was trying to get

her Ko-chan to marry Akane. As far as she was concerned, Kojiro was HER

fianc?e. Genma had taken her dowry and spent it. That and all the other

crimes he had committed had invalidated the promise he made to the Tendos.

Furthermore, Akane had already stated that she did not want Kojiro and

called him a freak. Well that was fine by Ukyo. Akane didn't know what she

was rejecting and that was her loss. The daughter of the Kuonji clan was

now the top contender for Kojiro's affections and she was going to make

certain that she stayed in that position.

Ukyo then remembered the talk she had with Tung Kwai. She realized that she

was getting possessive again and took a deep breath. The aged priest had

her pegged all right, but she just couldn't help it. Her Ko-chan was now

more muscular and better looking than she remembered the last time she saw

him. His human form was fine looking, but his exotic hybrid form was

downright gorgeous! Even so, she could still see the Ranma Saotome she knew

from her childhood in his eyes. She could see in those gray-blue depths

that he would never do anything to hurt her. She could also see the same

reluctance to get close to anyone else and decided to take the Shaolin

priest's advice and give her fianc?e the space he needed. After all, she

had waited ten years to be reunited with him. What was a little more time?

"It'll be good to see Shang and the others." Ranma said.

"Yeah. They're good friends." Ukyo replied. "By the way Kojiro, do you

think Master Tung will be all right?"

"He'll be fine. The wounds he received from the attack weren't serious.

He'll be all right for now. Although that death warrant on his head has to

be removed. The only way I can dissolve it is to prove that White Claw is

unworthy as kohlinjar and defeat him in battle. The orders he gave out

would no longer be valid if he wasn't the enforcer any more. Plus, there's

the fact that you and the others are also in danger by being close to me.

With White Claw after me as well, you, Shang, Kai and all my friends would

become targets. If he was willing to put the Tendos through hell to amuse

himself, then there's no telling what he might do to you. I HAVE to take

him out!"

"So you're fighting White Claw not only just to beat him, but for your

fiends and me? Aw, Ko-chan, that's so sweet!" Ukyo gave him a very cute

smile and just barely restrained the urge to hug him.

"Uhhhh... yeah..." Ranma said nervously as he saw the mischievous glint in

her eyes. "Well anyway, by the end of this week, things are going to be

settled, one way or another."

Back in Japan...

"Go away!" Akane said as she lay in her bed at the hospital.

Kasumi sighed as she knocked on the door again. "Akane? It's me, Kasumi."

"I SAID GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE!"

Kasumi was about to turn and leave, but then decided that this was the time

in which her sister needed her family the most. She opened the door and

stepped inside.

Akane was on the bed, dressed in a white hospital gown, and looking

miserable. Both her arms were set in casts as well as her legs. She also

had several bandages wrapped around her midsection. However, the part that

caught Kasumi's attention the most, was that her head was wrapped around

her right side, obscuring the horrible cut she received in her last fight

with the kohlinjar of the Felinar clan.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Akane cried out as she tried to turn her head away from

her older sibling.

Kasumi took a deep breath and slowly approached her. When she got to the

side of the bed, the elder Tendo gently placed a hand on Akane's cheek and

stroked it.

Akane's eyes were shut tight, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

Looking at how red and puffy they were, Kasumi could tell that Akane had

been crying for some time.

"Please Kasumi... just go away!" Akane pleaded, but her sibling continued

to ignore her and leaned forward.

Kasumi quietly embraced Akane and shushed her. "Shhhhhhh. It's all right

Akane. It's all right. I'm here for you. Let it out. Let it all out."

Akane tried to resist the urge to cry again, but failed as she let loose

with a flood of tears that would have put Soun's emotional outbursts to

shame.

"I... failed, Kasumi. I failed our dojo. I failed our family. I... failed

everyone."

Kasumi held onto her sister even tighter as Akane continued to soak her

blouse.

Tuesday at Himoto High...

"Kojiro! You back!"

"Hey Shang. How's it going?" Ranma warmly shook his Chinese friend's hand

as he and his friends crowded around their newly returned classmate.

"Man! Where have you been?" Kai asked as Kosho and the others crowded

around Ranma.

"Taking care of some... personal business." The Cat Fist fighter replied.

"So how are you guys?"

"So far, nothing really exciting has been going on, except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Did you hear the news? Akane Tendo is in the hospital!"

"What?" Ranma wondered what had gone on since his absence.

"Yeah. Did you hear about the Tendo dojo losing its sign?" Kosho asked.

"Yeah. Ukyo told me about it. White Claw challenged the school and beat

Akane. So?"

"Well, here's something that she didn't know when she left to look for

you." Kai responded. "White Claw gave the Tendos ten chances to get the

sign back. The first try, Akane got trashed in the rematch, but that was

nothing compared to what she got later. Then her father and his friend then

got pounded."

Must have been that stupid panda father of mine. "Go on."

"Well, do you remember Happosai? The pervert that steals underwear and

stuff? Well he tried to beat White Claw several times, but even he couldn't

lay a hand on him. Things got so desperate that Happosai got that Ryoga guy

involved. Rumor has it that he trained Ryoga in the Neko Ken."

No! NOBODY could be THAT stupid! "Are you sure?"

"Well, there have been some strange rumors about some guy that acts like a

cat in the hospital."

I guess that clinches it. Happosai somehow taught Ryoga the Neko Ken, but

in the WRONG WAY! I don't who is the bigger idiot, Ryoga for going through

that training, or Happosai for teaching it to him.

"If that was one of the dangers you were talking about when you said you

wouldn't teach the Neko Ken to anybody, then I can understand." Kai said,

to which Ranma nodded and urged him to continue. "Well, despite any

training he went through or what kind of techniques he learned, it didn't

mean squat to White Claw. He tore Ryoga and Happosai apart! Ryoga gone

badly messed up, but Happosai was the one that got the worst of it. They

say that he's crippled now."

"Crippled?"

"According to what my sources says, he's been paralyzed from the waist

down. The news hasn't hit everybody yet, but when it does, there are going

to be a lot of angry mobs outside the hospital."

"You mean..."

Kai nodded. "Well, that freak had POed a LOT of people in the past, and

they'll be out for his blood, now that he can't run or fight. I wouldn't

want to be in his shoes."

"I see. Well, it's not like he didn't have it coming. But you mentioned

something about Akane getting something even worse?"

Kai nodded. "That's the reason why she's in the hospital now. A couple of

days ago, she challenged White Claw again for the sign. She lost again and

this time... her injuries were a LOT more serious."

Shang nodded. "Tatewaki Kuno now on rampage, when he hear of Akane being

hurt."

Kosho agreed as he mimicked Kuno's voice. "Now he's swearing some kind of

'heaven's vengeance against the foul demon that dared to mar the beauteous

angel that is Akane Tendo.' He's really gone off the deep end now."

Ranma became a bit pale at Kosho's words. "Excuse me? Did you say MAR?"

"Oh yeah. Rumor has it that White Claw gave her a really big scar on her

face." Kosho replied.

Ranma winced a bit but urged Kosho to finish his explanations.

"Now the Tendos are down to their last chance to get their sign back. It

doesn't look good for them."

"I see." Ranma said thoughtfully, then shrugged. Though he did feel a

little sorry for them, it was NOT his concern. He still remembered how

Happosai had set Pantyhose after him. Also he recalled how Genma and Soun

had ambushed him and tried to drag him off to the dojo to force an

engagement onto him. In addition, he wanted nothing to do with a certain

wannabe martial artist named Akane Tendo. She had no one but herself to

blame for her current predicament. As far as Ranma was concerned, his

upcoming match with White Claw was personal and he couldn't care less what

happened to the dojo's sign. Firewood came to mind though.

"What about the Amazons?" The Neko Ken martial artist asked.

Shang shrugged. "Oh, most Amazons leave after Kojiro leave. No reason to

stay. Shampoo, Mousse and Cologne are only ones left. They not challenge

White Claw, since he beat Happosai."

Ranma frowned. Though he was glad that some of his Amazon problems were

gone, there was still Shampoo, her unwanted suitor and her

great-grandmother to deal with. Despite all the troubles they caused him,

he had respect their good sense in not challenge someone as lethal as White

Claw.

"So Kojiro. Are you going to face White Claw again?" Kai asked.

Ranma took a deep breath, then nodded. "I have to. Even though he hasn't

gone after you guys or Ukyo yet, I can't take that chance that he won't do

so eventually to get to me. Also, there's a friend in China that is in

danger of being killed if I don't face him."

"Killed? What do mean?" Kai and the others blanched at hearing this.

"Let's just say that it's a little complicated. In any case, I HAVE to face

him again. It's the only way to save him and protect you guys and Ukyo,

since you're all in danger just being close to me."

"Hey! We're all friends here!" Kosho said.

"Yeah, you helped us out and whatever happens, we'll always be there for

you!" Kai affirmed.

"We your friends!" Shang added.

Ranma smiled. "Thanks guys."

"So when's the match?" Kosho asked.

Ranma shrugged. "I sent the challenge three days ago when I was still in

China. He should have received it by now. All I have to do is wait for his

reply."

At that moment, in a large council room far away, a group of individuals

were quietly discussing about an event that may forever alter the Felinar

forever.

"My fellow Felinar. We are gathered here to today to discuss the validity

of the challenge that was issued to our current kohlinjar, White Claw. Are

you certain that was what he said, Night Stalker?"

The Felinar warrior nodded as he faced the council table where his masters

sat. "Yes. Shash masha adari fokan kohlinjar. Those were his exact words,

Lord Cheetoran."

Cheetoran was a man that was in his late fifties to early sixties. He had

yellow hair that was streaked with gray and a few dark spots in it. The

Felinar Clan was mainly related to saber-toothed tigers, but genetic

manipulation and intermarriages to other humanoid cat species had made the

race diversify into a wide variety of hair/fur colors and patterns. The

branch from where Cheetoran came from had merged with several members of

cat people that were similar to werecheetahs. The only differences were

that they did not have a special vulnerability to silver, nor were they

affected by the phase changes of the moon.

"Very interesting. What do you think, Pumasa?" He turned to a female that

had orange-brown hair.

"I say that it's about time that someone challenged White Claw." The

Felinar female said. "I have read the reports that Red Fang had been giving

me. This Kojiro, rather Saber Claw, shows much promise."

"Red Fang?" Lynxara said. She was another Felinar female of the High

Council and had yellow-brown hair that in a frizzy hairstyle, with slightly

pointed ears in human form. "I thought that he was in exile."

"He still is." Pumasa affirmed. "However, the terms of his exile only

prevent him from coming back to the clan. There is nothing against his

keeping in contact with us and alerting us of any other outsider that

possesses the Neko Ken."

"Yes, I too have read the reports." Bengara said. He had the appearance of

a man in his late thirties and had white hair with thin black streaks.

"Having this Kojiro as the new kohlinjar may be just what this clan needs."

"Now hold on a moment!" Lionnalla said. She was one of the High Council

members that sided with White Claw. She had fiery red hair and a temper to

match. "This Kojiro is an outsider! Besides, White Claw has done much for

this clan. His connections with the Yakuza and other organizations have

provided us with much wealth and power!"

"And at what cost?" Cheetoran asked. "We are now engaging in criminal acts

that greatly affect the lives of countless innocents. And speaking of

innocents, I have reviewed the records of how White Claw has dealt with

outsiders who know of the Neko Ken. So far, no new blood has been added to

our ranks since White Claw defeated the previous kohlinjar and took his

place. He has killed many innocents who had unknowingly gained the Neko

Ken."

"What do we need MORE outsiders for? The Felinar are strong enough as we

are now!" Kitteron said. He too was another supporter of White Claw's. He

had dark brown hair and was about as old as Pumasa.

The argument began to heat up as the High Council of the Felinar debated as

to whether or not Kojiro's challenge to White Claw was valid. It was then

that the head of the council, a gruff old man of over seventy years,

clapped his hands twice, signaling for the rest to become silent. He then

turned his attention to Night Stalker. "Is there anything else that you

have to tell us about Saber Claw, Night Stalker?"

Pantheron was about to mention that Kojiro had the Mark of the Chosen, but

decided not to. Some of the members of the Council could use him to further

their own position or even warn White Claw. He decided to keep that

information to himself for now. His two subordinates, Quick Slash and

Cutter, had already sworn not to tell anyone of what they saw. "No Lord

Jagular. That is all."

The leader of the High Council gazed at Night Stalker for a long, minute,

then said, "Very well. You are dismissed."

After Night Stalker left the council chambers, Jagular called the attention

of his fellow Felinar. "My friends, it seems that we have a decision to

make. To either allow Saber Claw's challenge to White Claw to be valid, or

dismiss it."

"I say that he is one of us and that his challenge to combat is valid!"

Pumasa said without hesitation. "Red Fang has affirmed that Saber Claw,

though he is an outsider, is still considered as a Felinar. The law clearly

states that only a Felinar can issue the Combat Challenge to the

kohlinjar."

"I too agree with Pumasa." Bengara said. "It might be in the clan's best

interest if White Claw was no longer the kohlinjar."

"Bah! I see no reason why we should consider this outsider as one of us,

let alone give him have a chance to join us!" Kitteron said.

"I agree! His challenge is NOT valid!" Lionnalla concurred.

Lynxara sighed. "As much as I'd like to agree with Bengara about the clan

needing a change, I must agree with Lionnalla and Kitteron. I'm still a bit

unconvinced that Saber Claw is a Felinar."

"I trust Pumasa's judgement and side with her." Cheetoran said.

Jagular then assessed the situation. Three for Saber Claw's challenge and

three against. It was up to him to break the tie. He thought for a long

time before finally reaching a decision. "Saber Claw shall battle White

Claw. The challenge issued to the kohlinjar is valid."

Lionnalla and Kittoran were about to protest when Jagular cut them off.

"Red Fang may be an outcast now, but I trust his judgement in concerning

our laws. He rebelled, yes, but only against the will of this council, not

against our laws. If he is certain that this Saber Claw is a Felinar, then

we must trust in his assessment of him. Saber Claw has spoken the words of

the Combat Challenge, 'Shash Masha Adari Fokan Kohlinjar,' and as you know,

White Claw cannot refuse it from a Felinar. The law is clear." Jagular gave

the other council members a look that brooked no argument. He then gestured

to an aide and instructed him to relay a message to White Claw. The match

was to be in five days.

A little later, Pantheron was called to Jagular's private chambers.

"Tell me Pantheron. Was there something else you neglected to mention to

the council?" The Felinar elder was sitting in his chair as Night Stalker

stood in front of him.

"W-What do you mean?" Night Stalker became a bit nervous at the glare that

his superior was giving him.

"Don't try hiding it from ME, Night Stalker. You're not very good at it."

Jagular's features softened as he said in a lighter tone, "Do not worry

Pantheron. What you say here will not be reveled to the other council

members. This is just between you and I. Now I'll ask you again. Was there

something that you neglected to mention before?"

Night Stalker felt as if he had just been strapped into the electric chair

and the executioner was about to throw the lever. He then said in a quiet

voice while bowing his head. "I saw the Mark of the Chosen on Saber Claw."

Jagular was taken aback by this news. He slowly asked, "Are you certain?"

"Yes sir."

"It could have been just a coincidence or a fake."

"No sir, it was the True Mark of the Chosen. As soon as I saw it, I

recognized the symbol from the ancient texts. So did my subordinates, Quick

Slash and Cutter. As you know, only my family possess the ancient scrolls

and know of their contents."

"I see. Well, then it is a good thing that you did not tell the others. We

shall keep this information to ourselves. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Jagular." Pantheron bowed to him and then left, leaving the old

Felinar to think.

For some time now, many Felinar had expressed a desire to become more

involved in the outside world. The arguments that support this ideal were

valid. New blood was needed for the clan and they could benefit from the

technological advances of the modern world. The werewolves and other

lycanthropic races have already made appearances in America and such.

However, there were also the arguments against going public, primarily the

Cat Fist. There have already been several individuals who had been driven

by greed and ignorance that have attempted to learn the technique, with

disastrous results. That was why the laws concerning those fools were

created, although those laws were made with more humanitarian reasons

behind them. If a person driven mad by the Neko Ken could be saved, then he

or she had the chance to become part of the Felinar and new blood would be

added to the clan. If the person could not be snapped out of the madness,

then that individual would be given a merciful end.

Lately though, White Claw had been systematically eliminating anyone who

had attempted to learn the Neko Ken, regardless of whether or not they

could be saved. The rate of new additions to the Felinar plummeted to zero.

Though the last RECORDED attempt to master the Cat Fist was over fifty

years ago, White Claw and his branch of the clan had killed hundreds of

innocents and hid their disappearances behind a shroud of secrecy. Though

they maintained that they were merely carrying out their duty, Jagular

didn't buy it. Something was happening and it was going to erupt soon.

Jagular was curious that the kohlinjar had spared this outsider named

Kojiro. From what Pantheron had told with him and the reports from Red Fang

that he read from Pumasa, this person who calls himself Saber Claw was

probably the only outsider with the most proficiency at using the Neko Ken.

Surely White Claw would not allow a foreigner to attain a level of mastery

that could threaten him, would he? And now this Kojiro Shinkara had invoked

the Combat Challenge, one of the Felinar's most sacred pacts. No doubt

about it. Something was up. However, Jagular and the other members of the

High Council had no choice but to see it through.

In their own chambers, the other council members were deep in thought as

they prepared for bed.

In Lionnalla's chambers, the female Felinar fumed at the thought of White

Claw being removed as the kohlinjar. Though she also loathed him as many

others did, she still saw him as a useful pawn and a way to assert control

over the rest of the clan. White Claw was the most powerful fighter that

the Felinar ever produced and his ideals mirrored her own. He was

instrumental in her bid to become ever more powerful and perhaps usurp

Jagular's position as head of the council. Now this newcomer might upset

her future plans.

Kittoran was also angry that the challenge was made valid as he had some

prejudice toward outsiders. However, Jagular's decision was final and he

could do nothing but hope that White Claw would not be defeated.

The rest of the council also puzzled over this development and wondered

what Saber Claw was like. Was he really a Felinar? Did he have the strength

to defeat the dreaded White Claw? And if he did, what would happen to the

Felinar afterwards? Many members had been petitioning for the clan to

become more public as they wished to see more of the outside world. New

blood was certainly needed, as White Claw's extermination policies over the

past few years had thinned down likely candidates that were eligible to

become part of the Felinar. However, like all societies, when old values

and customs clashed with new deas and concepts, there was bound to be some

friction between the traditionalists and the ones who were more

open-minded. One thing was for certain. After the match, the Felinar would

never be the same again.

Wednesday...

Ranma looked down at the letter that he had found in his apartment. Though

he had no idea how White Claw had figured out where he lived, that wasn't

his main concern. What was important was the message that he received. It

simply read that his challenge had been accepted and a time and place was

written at the bottom.

Well, no turning back now.

At the hotel where White Claw was staying at, the kohlinjar sipped the cup

of tea that his servant had handed to him after being informed that his

opponent had received the message.

"The match is set at noon this Saturday, master."

"Very good. You are dismissed." White Claw said. After his manservant

departed, the Felinar enforcer was deep in thought.

Excellent! I KNEW he would challenge me to combat again. From what my

spies are telling me, Ranma is a different man than from when we last faced

each other. I am glad that I let him live. Now, I shall finally have an

opponent worthy to face me. Everything is going according to plan! It had

taken some doing, but now I have both my opponent and the High Council

right where I want them! Lionnalla thinks to use me, eh? I don't THINK so.

Those pompous fools think that they can keep me under their control? Soon,

THEY shall be calling me? master.

White Claw chuckled. The High Council was usually so secretive, even to

their own clan and they were rarely, if ever out in the open. Only an event

such as a challenge to become kohlinjar would draw out the entire council.

It was their duty to witness the battle and name a new kohlinjar if the

current one was defeated.

For some time now, White Claw had become dissatisfied with the ruling group

and their foolish notions of becoming more open to the world. Though he did

have a certain influence over Lionnalla and Kittoran, and a substantial

following among the warrior caste, White Claw still saw himself as a lackey

of those pompous fools and that the time was ripe for a change. He already

tasted power with his secret alliances with criminal organizations like the

Yakuza and the Triads. He liked instilling fear in those weaker than he.

Bullying the Tendos had been fun and he began thinking about torturing

Ranma's friends and such. Sending Pantheron to kill Tung Kwai must have

certainly upset Kojiro and he could imagine that the Neko Ken fighter was

now fuming with rage and eager to tear into him. Good! I WANT him to face

me with all his power! How I've longed for the sweet pain of combat! I've

just about forgotten how good it feels!

In addition for his lust for power, White Claw was also addicted to battle.

However, the downside to being the best is that it is very difficult to

find a decent challenge. No one in the Felinar could defeat him in

one-on-one combat, and White Claw was therefore forced to look for new

opponents outside of the clan.

In the past few years, the kohlinjar had faced off against many other

fighters and several different styles. He had even gone up against Amazons

of the Joketsuzoku. However, since the Neko Ken was among the most powerful

fighting styles that existed, (it was created by Bastet and Sekhmet after

all), even Amazonian Wu Shu was nothing compared to the fury of the Cat

Fist. All those battles ended the same with his opponent perishing before

he could work up a sweat. After the battles, White Claw would take steps to

ensure that his opponents' demise would remain a mystery, so that no one

would know the truth.

After countless victories, White Claw realized that he could only truly get

a challenge if he faced off against a user of the Neko Ken, who was as

skilled as he was. He had the hope that some outsider would be able to

master the Neko Ken enough to give him a run for his money. So far, all he

found were pathetic wretches that weren't fit to give him more than a

moment or two of amusement, much less an average workout. He didn't even

consider them eligible to join the clan, though many of them could have

been saved. All were eliminated without any remorse.

Now Kojiro, he was DIFFERENT! White Claw had sensed it in him when they

first met and after learning that he had fallen into the Spring of Drowned

Felinar in Jusenkyo, White Claw had found a rare opportunity.

It would have been child's play to kill the inexperienced Felinar, but the

fact that Kojiro managed to hurt him showed that he had great promise.

White Claw also saw this as his chance to gain more power and control over

the Felinar. The High Council was very secretive and did not make many

appearances. In addition, they were usually heavily guarded and did not

expose themselves that often. Though White Claw was the undisputed champion

and considered the best warrior of the warriors, he wasn't stupid enough to

take on the Council on his own. No, he had to get them out into the open

and in a position to eliminate them. Only an event such as a Combat

Challenge would draw out the entire council and give White Claw this one

opportunity to be rid of them. Then, as he would be the only one left with

any authority and power, plus the Felinar who were loyal to him, White Claw

could take control of the clan and thereby gain ever more power. He had

considered sparing Lionnalla and Kittoran, but decided that they were too

set in their ways to accept him as the new leader. Furthermore, they could

not be trusted, as they probably had their own plans concerning him and the

rest of the Felinar.

White Claw smiled as he finished his tea. The plan was a daring one and

highly risky. The gains were enormous, but so were the dangers. He could

not only lose his title, but also his very existence. But what was it all

for, if not for the risking? White Claw wanted excitement and come

Saturday, he would get it. He had done much to get Kojiro to follow his

plans and now, all of his efforts would come to fruition. He would finally

face a worthy opponent and his hunger for battle would be slaked. If he

won, he would become the supreme leader of the Felinar and have a victory

worth savoring. If he lost, then he shall meet his end as befits the

kohlinjar, in glorious battle! Either way, Saturday was going to be

anything but boring.

It was at that moment that his manservant approached him.

"What is it?"

"Master, there is someone outside who is demanding for your attention."

"Who is it?"

"He says that he is the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Someone by the name

of Tatewaki Kuno."

Thursday?

Nabiki returned home from school, her face showing signs of agitation as

Kasumi greeted her.

"Why hello Nabiki. Welcome home." The eldest Tendo then noticed her

sister's expression. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Nothing really if you don't count your best source of income

of being in the hospital." Nabiki replied with sadness.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kuno is in the hospital." Nabiki said, her mouth becoming a firm line.

"When he heard about Akane being hurt, he decided to take on White Claw

and?" Her voice trailed off as she shuddered at what had been inflicted on

the insane kendoist. When she heard that her greatest source of income had

become incapacitated, she had sent her flunkies to determine what had

happened. The reports were not pretty. Kuno had suffered a severe

concussion, nearly all of his ribs had been broken, his internal organs had

been damaged and he now sported several large cuts across the face. Though

unlike Akane, Kuno could afford the plastic surgery.

As soon as she thought of Akane, Nabiki winced again as she looked up to

Akane's room.

Inside her room, Akane lay on the bed. Yesterday, she had been deemed well

enough to be cared for at home, but she was never the same since she left

the hospital. She had casts on both her arms and legs and couldn't move

around much unless she was in a wheelchair and Kasumi was pushing her. To

be reduced to relying on others for something as basic as general movement,

had been a big blow to her self-esteem. A week ago, she had been a martial

artist, and the envy of all the girls at school, with hordes of boys

chasing after her. Now she shunned any contact, though she had a good

reason.

When the bandages on her head came off, Akane demanded for a mirror. What

she saw in her reflection made her blood run cold and had her wishing that

White Claw had killed her. A long, jagged line now ran diagonally from

above her left eye, over the bridge of her nose and down her right cheek.

She had taken one look at the mark and hadn't stopped crying since. To her,

the scar made her look like a freak, just like what she called Ranma. She

had taken great pride in her appearance and skills but now, it was all

over. She was scarred and broken. Since the Tendos could not afford the

plastic surgery to remove that mark, it was possible that Akane would carry

that facial scar for the rest of her life. Even when her arms and legs

would eventually heal, Akane would feel no desire to continue her martial

arts training. The scar was a constant reminder at how futile her efforts

had been. All those long hours and countless training dummies and bricks

that she had shattered. All those times she fought Kuno and those morning

mobs. All those times when she had believed she was second to none as a

martial artist in Nerima. The pride she felt as being the heir to the Tendo

Anything Goes Martial Arts. All of it? was nothing but an illusion. She now

had reality shoved into her face each time she gazed in the mirror.

For the umpteenth time, Akane wept.

Friday?

Ranma and Ukyo sat together on a bench in the park that evening. During the

week since they returned to Japan, Ranma had been training nonstop,

preparing himself for his rematch with White Claw. The okonomiyaki chef had

been by his side, giving him support, and helping out as much as she could.

Following the advice of Tung Kwai, she did not mention anything about

engagements or getting close, knowing that Ranma needed to be totally

focused on the coming battle.

"So tomorrow's going to be a big day." Ukyo said, trying to strike up a

conversation. She and her Ko-chan had been silent ever since they decided

to take a walk in the park.

"The biggest day of my life." Ranma replied without looking at his friend

and continued to watch the sunset. "You know Ucchan? this may be the last

sunset I'll ever see."

"Don't say that!" Ukyo said angrily as she looked at her fianc?e. "You're

going to win! I know it!"

Ranma smiled and sighed. "Thanks for the support Ucchan. I can always count

on you to be on my side."

"Always, Ko-chan." Ukyo's features softened a bit as she leaned a bit

closer to him. When he didn't pull away, Ukyo snuggled up and enjoyed being

close to him. Nothing more was said as the two watched the sun dip toward

the horizon.

Friday evening?

As Ranma and Ukyo watched the sunset, certain things were going on. At the

Nekohanten, Cologne received a strange letter that said:

If you wish to witness the true power of your son-in-law, come to the

location indicated below, well before noon. Bring your lovely

great-granddaughter as well.

White Claw

At the Tendo dojo, Soun also received a note and began whooping with joy.

"At last! The houses will be joined! The school will be saved!"

He went off to tell Genma the good news.

Sometime around 8:00 PM, Ranma was at the place where he and White Claw

were to battle at noon on Saturday. It was an abandoned World War II

airfield near the outskirts of Tokyo. The derelict buildings gave off

haunting shadows in the darkening field as a few of the runway lights that

were still working blinked in the evening.

The irony of this battlefield was that this place was where kamikaze pilots

were stationed at before going off on their one-way missions. In a way,

Ranma's upcoming battle was a one-way trip, one in which he hoped would end

in victory and not in death like those suicide pilots of more than half a

century ago.

The Cat Fist fighter continued to look about and surveyed the area. He saw

that part of the airfield had some loudspeakers mounted on some pylons,

probably used during the war to alert pilots to battle stations. On a whim,

he decided to check out the system. He was a bit surprised that the wiring

was still intact and followed them toward the crumbling tower. He then

found that the old equipment though badly corroded, was still usable after

all these decades. He then looked out toward the field and saw that if the

speakers still worked, any sound that was transmitted over them would be

heard easily throughout the airfield.

"Are you nervous, my avatarrrr?"

Ranma jumped and whirled about into a defensive stance. He then saw the Cat

Goddess Bast standing before him and quickly knelt down. "Bastet! I wasn't

expecting to see you again so soon!"

Bastet smirked as she said, "Rise Saberrr Claw. I just wanted to check up

on my avatarrr before the battle. That is all."

Ranma rose and took a deep breath to calm down. "So are you going to be

here tomorrow?"

"Yes, And I have also given Felicia the location of your fight so she will

be attending as well. I have also invited Brittany Diggerrrs and her family

as well."

"Really? That's great!"

"Just remeberrrr, that we cannot interfere with your fight."

"I know that, but having you all cheer me on is more than enough." Ranma

said. He then paused for a moment before asking the deity. "Um, Bastet?

Would it be all right if I brought along someone? I know she isn't part of

the Felinar or the other cat races but she's gotten really important to me

and, uh? well, I'd?"

"Yes. You may bring Ukyo Kuonji."

"Really? I mean, it's allowed? I mean, how did you know?"

Bastet nodded and gave him a smile. "I'm a goddess, remember? I shall allow

it, so the Felinar will allow it. Do not worry."

"That great!"

"For now, it is time that you return home my avatarrr. You must be

well-rested forrrr tomorrow. Sleep well."

With a wave of her hand, Ranma disappeared from sight and was transported

back to his apartment. As the Cat Goddess stood alone in the airfield, she

looked at the old speaker system and got a mischievous idea.

My avatarrr's entrance should be a grand one with style! Hmmm, perhaps, I

can call in that favorrr that Skuld owes me.

Bastet then vanished from view.

Saturday, 11:45 AM?

The Tendo family and Genma got off the train and followed the road that led

toward the airfield. Akane was being pushed in her wheelchair by her father

and was still despondent. Her head was bowed down and she wasn't thinking

about anything in particular.

"What's going on Daddy?" Nabiki asked. "Why are we out here?"

Soun and Genma gave each other silly grins as the Tendo patriarch said,

"It's a surprise for all of you. Oh happy day!"

Nabiki shook her head in disbelief as her family neared the edge of the

airfield. She and the others saw that a large crowd was forming around an

open area near the old command tower and she wondered what was going on.

When they reached the area, on old man greeted them and bid them to follow

him. Leading the Tendos and Genma through the crowds, they came to an open

area that was ringed by bleachers and stands, which were already being

filled up by spectators. It looked as if some kind of sporting event was

being held here.

When they approached one side of the arena, Soun and Genma gasped as they

saw who was waiting for them. Akane also gulped and turned pale.

"White Claw!" Soun and Genma yelped and tried to initiate the Final Attack

of the Anything Goes. Running away.

However, ten very large and muscular men blocked their escape route as

White Claw chuckled from behind them.

"Oh do not worry! You shall not be harmed. Today. I have summoned you

here to bear witness as my guests."

"Guests?" Nabiki said.

"Why yes." White Claw smiled at the mercenary daughter. "The last member of

the Anything Goes has challenged me. I thought you would like to be here to

witness it."

"Ranma? He's here?" Genma began to frantically look for his son.

"He will be in few minutes. Until then, why don't you all take a seat over

beside the Amazons?" He gestured to a booth where Mousse, Shampoo, and

Cologne were sitting, having been escorted there earlier. As the Tendos

were being led toward the booth, Akane shuddered as White Claw gave her an

evil look. He then made a gesture with his index finger, running across his

face as to where Akane's scar marked her face. He then made a line opposite

to what he drew before and gave her a wink, as if promising to make another

mark on her again. The youngest Tendo daughter shivered in fear and wished

she were somewhere else far away.

White Claw then went off to prepare for Ranma's arrival. On the other side,

the High Council members entered the makeshift stadium and took their

places near a kind of judge's booth. To another side, a small group came

onto the scene. Pantheron came up to them with his subordinates and barred

their way.

"Halt! What is you business here?"

Dr. Theodore Diggers nodded as he handed Pantheron a paper. "My party and I

are here on invitation by Bastet."

"Hah! That's a likely story! I?" Night Stalker's eyes became wide as he saw

the unmistakable mark of Bastet on the invitation, then saw Stripe of the

Kyrn. Brittany smirked as she shifted to her hybrid form. He bowed to them.

"Please forgive me for my rudeness, honored guests. This way." Pantheron

then led Dr. Diggers, Gina, Brianna, Brittany and her husband Stripe to

some seats near to the council booth. After setting them down at their

seats, Pantheron quickly went to where Jagular was sitting and whispered

into his ear. The leader of the Felinar Council glanced at the group and

bowed his head to Stripe, whom he acknowledged as the leader of the Kyrn.

Stripe returned the gesture.

At the booth where the Tendos and the Amazons were sitting at, Kasumi

looked over to Cologne.

"Oh my. Were you invited to this as well? Do you know what is going on?"

Cologne looked up at the eldest Tendo daughter and nodded. "Yes. We were

brought here to witness history in the making. I suppose that Happy has

told you about the Felinar Clan?"

"Yeah. He told us about them." Nabiki affirmed. "So what does that have to

do with?" Nabiki stopped as she took another look at the spectators. She

then caught sight of Brittany and Stripe. "You mean, that they're all?"

"Yes child." Cologne affirmed. "They may look human at the moment, but make

no mistake. They are the Felinar. We have been given a once-in-a-lifetime

opportunity here. Besides that group over there, we're the only outsiders

to ever witness the Combat Challenge of the Felinar.

"Combat Challenge? You mean Ranma?" Genma asked nervously.

"Yes. Son-in-law has challenged the kohlinjar to a rematch." Cologne's

senses were almost put on overload at the raw power being emitted here.

Such strength! Such vitality! SUCH POWER! The bloodlines of our tribe

would greatly benefit with this much potential! The Amazon matriarch

quickly put aside those thoughts. The Felinar was too powerful to try and

get into the Joketsuzoku. However, Ranma was another story. He would be the

link they would use to access the power of the Neko Ken, once he married

Shampoo. And when he finished with his battle with the kohlinjar, he would

become the key for the Amazons to achieve greater glories.

As Cologne began scheming to get Ranma, Soun and Genma were also plotting.

Ranma was finally coming back and they now had an opportunity to get him.

Ranma would defeat White Claw, win back the sign of the dojo and marry

Akane! It was perfect! Now all they had to do was figure out a way to drag

Ranma back for the ceremony.

11:55 AM?

The crowds became silent as the time for the Combat Challenge drew near.

Jagular stood up from the podium and addressed the crowds.

"My fellow Felinar, honored guests and council members. We are here today

to bear witness the Combat Challenge in which to decide whether our

kohlinjar, White Claw is worthy of his title."

He gestured to the center of the arena where White Claw confidently strode

out. There were loud cheers from the crowds as his followers gave off roars

and whistles. The kohlinjar held out his arms and gave off a roar in

acknowledgement. When the crowd became silent again, Jagular motioned for

them to wait for the arrival of White Claw's opponent.

The last few minutes were agonizingly slow as everyone watched the sun

climb towards its highest point. On the sidelines, a small white cat with a

blue plume of hair on its head, took a seat near the Tendos booth. It too

also waited.

11:58 AM? No sign of Ranma?

"Where is he?" Soun asked.

"Do you think he might not show?" Shampoo asked fearfully.

"He will come." Cologne said solemnly.

Noon?

Up in heaven, a certain Norn of the future, by the name of Skuld, was

making the final adjustment to a device. She then popped in a cassette.

"Thank you Skuld." Bastet said as she came up from behind.

"No problem Bastet. So where is he?"

Bastet looked into a viewing portal and then gestured to a point in the

distance. "Right over there."

"Right." Skuld then punched a button.

As the sun reached its zenith, there was suddenly a booming sound as music

began to play from nowhere. The crowds looked around in surprise as the

music began to pick up the tempo. Then someone shouted out.

"Over there!"

In the distance they could make out a black dot as it ran toward them. That

was when the first lines of the song rang out.

Risin' up, back on the street!

Did my time, took my chances!

Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet

Just a man and his will to survive!

The dot became nearer as people began to make out a shape and something on

top of it.

So many times, it happens too fast!

You trade your passion for glory!

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

You must fight just to keep them alive!

The shape became closer as the crowds saw that is something running at them

with someone riding it.

It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight

Risin' up to the challenge of our rival!

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watchin' us all with the eye? of the tiger!

Kojiro, in his saber-toothed tiger form let off a roar as Ukyo rode his

back.

Face to face, out in the heat

Hanging tough, staying hungry!

They stack the odds; still we take to the street

For the kill with the will to survive!

Kojiro neared the arena and began to slow down.

It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight

Risin' up to the challenge of our rival!

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watchin' us all with the eye? of the tiger!

As he reached the edge of the arena, he stopped and allowed Ukyo to

dismount.

Risin' up, straight to the top

Had the guts, got the glory!

Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop

Just a man, and his will to survive!

Kojiro, still in his tiger form began to slowly make his way to the center

of the battle area with Ukyo walking beside him.

It's the eye of the tiger; it's the thrill of the fight!

Risin' up to the challenge of our rival!

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye? OF THE TIGER!

When Kojiro faced off against White Claw, he sat down on his haunches, let

off another roar and triggered his transformation. Ukyo stepped back a bit,

as Ranma became human again. He was dressed in the clothes that Bastet gave

to him.

The eye of the tiger.

The music faded away into nothingness as White Claw assessed his opponent.

The crowds cheered at the arrival of the other combatant.

"That was quite an entrance, Kojiro? or should I call you Saber Claw?"

Ranma said nothing as he looked around and saw Brittany Diggers and her

group. He waved to them, then addressed Ukyo. "Ucchan. Go sit over there.

Don't worry, they're friends of mine."

"All right. Good luck Ko-Chan!" Ukyo leaned forward and gave him a peck on

the cheek before joining Dr. Diggers and his family.

Ranma placed a hand on where she kissed him then turned his attention back

to White Claw. "All right, White Claw! Let's get started!"

Ranma took a ready stance.

White Claw smirked. "You ARE a different man since I last saw you. I am

GLAD I let you live! Come! Entertain me!" White Claw also went into a ready

stance.

On the sidelines, the Tendos were in shock. This had been the first time

they saw Ranma transform and there were mixed reactions all around.

Nabiki was thinking about the money she could make profiting off Ranam's

abilities. The fact that he was also handsome and more muscular than she

remembered also didn't hurt.

Kasumi was wondering why she was feeling a bit warm today.

Akane glared at Ranma and though, I WAS RIGHT! HE IS A FREAK!

Soun and Genma were overjoyed at the return of Ranma and were already

planning the wedding.

On the other side, Ukyo was getting acquainted with the Diggers as Jagular

stood up and announced in a booming voice.

"The rules to the Combat Challenge are simple! NO INTERFERENCE! NO TIME

LIMT! NO MERCY! BEGIN!"

Ranma and White Claw powered up their battle auras and then leapt at each

other.

To be continued?

Author's Notes

Well, here it comes! I know I'm a stinker for doing this to you, but this

chapter was so long, I had to break it off somewhere. And so Ranma begins

the fight of his life.

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: How did I get into this?

: Thoughts

Chapter 24

Part 2

Tiger's Rage

"RIP CLAW SLASH!"

White Claw was surprised at the speed in which Ranma moved, as he barely

managed to block the swipe. He smirked as he gripped his opponent's wrist

and then lashed out with a kick. Ranma however, raised a knee to parry the

attack, then slammed his head against White Claw's.

Both combatants reeled back. White Claw had not expected Ranma to try such

a brutal attack so early in the battle. Kojiro had not expected White

Claw's head to be so hard. The two backed off to get some fighting room and

to clear their heads. Behind them, the crowds watched with interest.

"Not bad for openers." White Claw allowed.

Ranma growled at him. "I'm just getting started." His chi flashed for a

moment before he leapt up and fired off his eyebeams.

"CAT'S EYE BEAMS!"

White Claw countered with his own and there was a flare of light as the two

chi attacks canceled each other out. However, Ranma dived down toward him

with claws blazing.

"DIVING CLAW!"

White Claw leapt back as Ranma slashed down at him, then crouched down to

sweep out with a leg. Ranma was knocked off balance as he landed and went

down. The kohlinjar then hit home with several punches to his foe's ribs,

but Ranma bit down the pain and put himself into a reverse somersault,

lashing out with a kick.

"SABER SLASH KICK!"

White Claw almost managed to avoid the attack as he leapt back, but then

felt a bit of a stinging sensation on his chest. He looked down and saw a

huge rip in his tunic and a red gash forming.

"Interesting. I see you have developed new attacks and you are now using

your legs. Excellent!" White Claw marveled as he ran a finger across the

cut.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Ranma growled as he took

another ready stance.

"Yes, I should think so." White Claw said as he began focusing his chi.

"Go get him son!"

"Win back the dojo's sign! We can have the wedding afterwards!"

Ranma became startled at the sound of Soun and his father's voices and

looked over to his right. His eyes became momentarily wide and then

narrowed as he addressed his adversary. "What the HELL are THEY doing

here?!" Ranma had been concentrating solely on White Claw since he arrived,

that he did not notice that the Tendos and the Amazons were present.

White Claw gave Ranma another one of his irritating smirks and said, "Oh I

thought you'd might appreciate some encouragement, so I invited your

father, the Tendos and the Amazons here to cheer on you on. After all, you

are fighting to win back the dojo's sign, aren't you?"

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Kojiro spat back. "I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THAT SIGN!"

"Oh? So you are not fighting for the Tendo's dojo?" White Claw thought for

a moment, then shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter now. After I

have dealt with you, I'll just destroy the sign."

Ranma shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Be my guest. Though you're going to

find that I'm not as easy to 'deal with' as you think!"

"I am COUNTING on it!" White Claw sneered as he took up a stance as well.

On the sidelines, Genma and Soun became horrified at Ranma's indifference

to the dojo's future.

"FOOLISH BOY! AS THE HEIR TO THE SAOTOME SCHOOL OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL

ARTS, IT IS YOUR DUTY TO..."

FFFFFFT! THUNK!

Genma's tirade was cut short as a silver object whizzed by his face and

imbedded itself into a tree that was beside the bleachers. Genma looked

over and saw that it was one of Ukyo's throwing spatulas. He then turned

his line of sight to where the weapon had come from and winced as he saw an

angry Ukyo holding up several more of her mini-spatulas and giving him a

deadly glare.

"Ko-chan's doing this for HIS sake, not yours!" Ukyo called out. "After

he's finished with White Claw, YOU and I are going to settle things!"

Genma gulped a bit and wondered where he could find some cold water.

Back in the center of the arena, White Claw began powering up his aura.

"When last we met, I had only used a small sample of my abilities. You have

shown me a few of your new techniques, so now I shall demonstrate a few of

my own! WIND CLAW CUTTER!"

White Claw suddenly made a fast clawing maneuver that caused the air around

him to let off a snapping sound. Ranma wondered just what he was doing. He

was too far away to cut at him... or was he?

Ranma got his answer a millisecond later as he felt a sudden rush air rake

against him. He winced as he felt sharp pain along his right arm. He heard

cloth being ripped and then backed off as the wind passed. Looking down he

saw that he now had a large rip on his gi's top, and red blood was

streaming down from a gash on he shoulder. He looked back up at his foe.

Damn! He can actually use high air pressure to cut at me from a distance!

Ranma then saw him make several more of those moves and leapt to the side

to avoid the attack.

"WIND CLAW BARRAGE!"

The ground where he had just stood suddenly exploded as the attack tore

into soil. Large gashes appeared on the grass and Ranma knew that the

attack would have sliced him to ribbons. However, White Claw wasn't the

only one who could slice from a distance.

"CRESCENT SLASH BARRAGE!"

Several sickle-shaped blasts came hurtling toward the kohlinjar, but to

Ranma's dismay, White Claw easy dodged them and came leaping at him in a

flying sidekick. His extended foot glowed with a strange light and Ranma

barely ducked the kick. He heard another ripping sound, looked over his

shoulder after his opponent passed by, and saw that the back of his tunic

had a large rip in it. Fortunately, the attack missed touching his skin.

White Claw smirked as he made a lazy flip and landed a few meters away.

Turning around, his eyes narrowed in respect. "Very good. You evaded my

Razor Wind Kick. That has rarely been done before."

"Yeah? Well try this on for size!" Ranma charged at him and threw several

high-speed jabs and a reverse roundhouse kick. White Claw blocked the

punches, then lashed out to grab the leg by the ankle. He pulled back and

then slammed Ranma to the ground.

Ranma however, did a handspring after impact and sent both of his feet

plowing into the face of White Claw. The kohlinjar reeled backward as Ranma

used his face to springboard away. The young Cat Fist fighter made a neat

flip, then rushed at his opponent.

"TIGER CLAW FRENZY!"

White Claw recovered quickly and countered.

"WHITE CLAW STORM!"

The two delivered slashes at each other that were so fast, that the Tendos,

Genma, Ukyo and the Amazons were unable to track their movements. Cologne

was amazed to see two techniques that put the Chestnut Fist to shame.

After a few seconds, Ranma bit down and winced as attacks of White Claw

were getting though. He had to back off and block by crossing his arms. He

then felt a hard impact to his gut and was sent back twelve feet. He

managed to stay on his feet, despite the fact he was off balance and the

wind was knocked out of him from his foe's kick. He looked down and saw

that his arms had dozens of cuts on them. Looking up at his opponent, he

saw that White Claw had come out of the exchange without a scratch.

The Felinar's eyes narrowed as he gazed at his adversary. He was surprised

that Ranma had been able to match his speed, even for a few seconds, but he

still failed in scoring a hit. "A pity. I thought you would have improved

much more, since our last encounter and..."

That was when he felt a slight sting and wetness. He looked over to his

right shoulder and saw the sleeve was cleanly sliced and a large cut was

bleeding. He smirked and turned his attention back to Ranma.

"Splendid! You are indeed the opponent I had longed for!"

On the sidelines, Ukyo let off a cheer. "Go get him Ko-chan!"

Back on the field, White Claw took a ready stance. "Now then, shall we get

serious?" He triggered his transformation and grew as he assumed his hybrid

form.

Ranma had no choice but to follow suit. In an instant, two humanoid cats

faced each other.

On the sidelines, Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo, and Ukyo all became entranced at

the sight of the exotic-looking Ranma and his opponent. Brittany Diggers

sighed, but then hugged her husband Stripe. Gina began wondering if she

should do some... Er, scientific physical examinations on Ranma later on.

She never did get to do it the last time they were in Japan. Brianna

whistled. Now her was someone she could sink her teeth into! As for Akane,

her thoughts were along the lines of He IS a freak! How can anyone find

him attractive? No Way! Not me! Uh Uh! Why is it so warm?

At the booth where the Council was sitting, Jagular leaned over to one side

and whispered to Pantheron. "I must admit, this Kojiro is quite impressive.

However, are you sure that he is the one?"

"I am positive my lord." Pantheron said. "Look to his right shoulder."

The old leader did so but could see nothing. "I don't see the mark."

"Oh that is right. I forgot that you could not see it, since you do not

have the gift of Bastet's eyes as my clan does. Here." Night Stalker placed

a hand on his shoulder and focused his power into his leader. Jagular's

eyes glowed red as he looked at Kojiro again. He caught sight of the mystic

symbol of Bastet imprinted on him, which seemed to glow with a light that

could not be seen by normal eyes.

"Now I see. He is the one!"

Night Stalker nodded as he disengaged the link between them.

White Claw and Ranma exchanged several dozen blows in less than an

eyeblink. In their hybrid forms, their already extraordinary speeds,

reflexes, agility had more than quadrupled, and they were now fighting on a

level that wasn't humanly possible. Jabs, uppercuts, roundhouses, slashes,

blocks, sidekicks, straight kicks and roundhouses were thrown at a pace

that defied imagination. It was like watching a high-speed fight from

Dragonball Z!

Ranma dodged a deadly knife-hand thrust to the chest, but was a fraction of

a second too slow, as White Claw then sent several jabs to his midsection,

followed by a right cross to the chin. He was sent reeling to the side, but

White Claw grabbed the front of his tunic, pulled him back, and then

delivered a roundhouse kick to the other side.

Kojiro managed to bring up an arm to deflect the kick, but the force of the

impact sent him leaning over to the other side. White Claw followed through

with a kick to the other side, which slammed Ranma back up. The former heir

to the Saotome School of Anything Goes was bent over a bit as the kohlinjar

raised both hands up, laced his fingers together into a double fist and

brought it down toward the back of his neck.

Ranma however, tensed up and then sprang forward. The top of his head

slammed into White Claw's chin, snapping his head back. As White Claw

reeled back, Ranma took the opportunity to land several hard blows to the

midsection, followed by a slash.

"RIP CLAW SLASH!"

White Claw bit down and resisted the urge to cry out. The slash was far

more intense than what he had felt when they last battled. White Claw

brought up a knee, which connected with Ranma's face, sending him back.

Both combatants leapt away from each other to get some more fighting room

as the crowds cheered them on.

White Claw looked down and saw that his tunic had been sliced in half and a

deep chest wound stained his white fur. He smiled back at Ranma.

"Excellent! How I have missed the pain of battle! I've forgotten how

wonderful it feels!"

His opponent said nothing as he shook his head to clear it from that last

blow. That was when White Claw leapt up high into the air, crossed his arms

in front of him and then brought them down in a sweeping gesture.

"RAINING FANGS!"

A barrage of small, but pointed chi bolts exploded forward. Ranma went into

a series of evasive maneuvers, avoiding most of those deadly slivers.

However, a few of them nicked his shoulders and arms. However, as White

Claw was coming down, Ranma did a handspring and launched himself

upside-down at his foe. One leg was extended with the foot glowing with

chi.

"RISING SLASH KICK!"

White Claw moved with unbelievable speed and caught the foot as it came

toward his face. There was a horrible sting, but he held on. While they

were still in midair, he pulled on the leg, and swung his opponent over his

head to throw him down toward the ground.

Midair combat was the specialty of Ranma's branch of Anything Goes though.

Just as White Claw was throwing him down, the Cat Fist fighter twisted to

his left and thrust out with his other leg. The foot hit a nerve on the

hand that was holding his leg and caused it to lose its grip. As soon as

Ranma was free, he swung toward White Claw as they were falling to the

ground and kicked out with both feet, hitting him squarely on the chest.

The kohlinjar was slammed away and hit the ground hard on his back. When

Ranma hit the ground, he rolled to the side to absorb the impact and then

got to his feet.

That was when Ranma heard a roar and saw something white and huge charging

at him. In the instant that White Claw landed, he had shifted to full tiger

shape and was now coming down on him like a runaway freight train. He

barely had time to shift to his own feline form as White Claw plowed into

him.

Meanwhile, as the battle continued to rage, in the abandoned control tower

of the airfield, five followers of White Claw were secretly watching the

fight through telescopic lenses. However, they weren't using binoculars.

The lenses they were looking through were part of targeting scopes, which

went well with the sniper rifles they were using. These people were not

Felinar, but assassins from the Yakuza. Using his connections within that

organization, he had arranged to have the entire High Council eliminated.

Since the members of the council rarely made a public appearance, Ranma's

Combat Challenge was the perfect opportunity to get the leaders of the

Felinar out into the open. The assassins were at maximum kill range and

were using long-range ammo. Getting close to the council was not possible,

due to their heightened senses, the amount of guards they usually had with

them and the fact that they led secluded lives, making them difficult

targets. Therefore, White Claw had enlisted the services of the Yakuza's

best long-range snipers. When the kohlinjar gave the signal, the men would

open fire and kill the leaders. In the ensuing confusion, the rest of White

Claw's most loyal of followers would take out Night Stalker and his

entourage, leaving the Felinar in a state of disarray. Then the rest of the

Yakuza that he had hired would come out of their hiding places and close

the trap. With White Claw and his army on the inside, and the Yakuza with

their weapons trained on the outside, the Felinar would have no choice but

to surrender. The cat people may be powerful, but even they could not

survive against a small army that was well-equipped and ready to open fire

at a moment's notice. Of course, he would have to deal with the Amazons and

the Tendos, but they were considered minor at best.

With the council and all witnesses out of the way, White Claw's leadership

of the Felinar would be complete and he would be free to do as he saw fit.

The alliances he had with the criminal underworld would be strnegthened as

he promised them great power and welath. Of course he planned to

double-cross them when their usefulness was at an end. With their

resources, White Claw plans now took on a global scale. It was an audacious

plan and one that promised grat rewards. It also courted total disaster if

it failed. However, as he had said before, what was the point of having it

all, if it wasn't for the risking?

As soon as the fight escalated to its peak, White Claw would give the

signal for the coup to begin. Of course, he was getting quite the battle

from Kojiro. Defeating him would not be easy, but this was also something

that White Claw lived for. The thrill of battle and facing off against a

worthy opponent. The adrenaline rush and the way his blood burned as it

surged through his veins made hunger for more. He wanted Kojiro to give his

all so that he too could cut loose. This was the real meaning of the Neko

Ken! Every punch, kick, slash and countermove reflected the raging tiger

spirit within them and he wanted this fight to be the most memorable. Of

course, there was the possibility that he would lose, but the fact that

someone was actually giving him a decent fight, even scoring several hits,

made the combat all the more exhilarating!

As Ranma and White Claw continued to mix it up, Felicia discretely made her

way to a better vantage point in her cat form. As she headed toward some

bleachers, she caught a glint of sunlight that reflected off something

metallic out of the corner of her eye. She looked to her right and then up

at the old abandoned control tower. She saw the slight flash again and her

natural curiosity got the better of her. She decided to investigate.

Meanwhile, Ranma, in his tiger form,was slammed down and pinned on his back

as White Claw pounced on him. His foe's fangs glinted in the light as he

prepared to use them on Kojiro's exposed neck. However, Ranma managed to

free one of his paws and slammed it into the right side of the kohlinjar's

head with claws extended. White Claw was momentarily dazed and Ranma used

the slight advantage to free himself. Rememering back to his fight with

Brittany Diggers, he morphed to his hybrid form, planted his feet against

White Claw's underside and pushed off. The white saber-tooth was thrown off

as Kojiro did a handspring to get back to his feet. As he faced off against

White Claw, he saw that the tiger's head now had four slash marks lining

its right side. The beast let off an angry roar and morphed back to White

Claw in his hybrid form. The kohlinjar gave Ranma a glare as he ran a

finger across the cuts that he now sported on his right cheek. As with all

Felinar, White Claw's body had begun healing the injuries with its amazing

recuperative powers. Within a few days, there probably would be only slight

scars or nothing at all. Still, the fact that Ranma managed to come close

to killing him gave him pause. If Ranma had aimed for his neck, instead of

his face, then the fight could have been over. It was just a lucky thing

that Ranma had struck at a bad angle.

"Of all the opponents that I had faced, you are quite possibly the only one

that has lasted this long!" White Claw said with grudging respect.

"I don't intend to just last longer! I'm going to BEAT YOU!" Ranma snarled

as he began powering up his chi again.

"I welcome your challenge!" White Claw replied as he also powered up.

Meanwhile, a small white cat with a blue plume on her head, made her way up

the stairs of the tower and came to the second level. She then saw a man

dressed in dark clothes and leaning near an open window. The cat's eyes

narrowed as she saw that the man was holding a weapon in his hands and was

looking through a teloscopic targeting scope. She then noticed that four

other men were similarily positioned at other windows and were also holding

sniper rifles. She noted that the man closest to her was at a window where

some sunlight was glinting off the barrel of his weapon. Felicia assumed

that was what she saw on the ground below.

She didn't know what was going on, but judging by the angle in which they

were aiming their weapons, the cat woman knew that these thugs were up to

no good and were probably waiting to kill someone in the crowds below. She

decided to put a stop to that. Ranma's battle with the kohlinjar was a

personal affair and she was going to make certain that it would not be

interrupted.

She silently crept toward the nearest assasin. When she was about five feet

away, she sat down on her haunches and meowed. The Yakuza member looked

down at the transformed Cat Fighter and shrugged as he thought of her as

just some stray alley cat. He turned back to watching fight through his

targeting scope. He and his cohorts knew about the Felinar, but did not

think that she was anything like them. After all, those Neko Ken fighters

transformed into huge predators, not cute little housepets. They had

nothing to fear from this puny cat, right?

That was when Felicia smirked and triggered her transformation.

Down at the airfield, the crowds continued to cheer as the match continued.

Never had a Combat Challenge gone on for this long. White Claw and his

opponent were giving them quite a show and it seemed that the fight was

nearing its peak. They applauded and shouted as the fighters continued to

launch devastating attacks against one another. One thing was for certain.

Only one of the fighters would come out of this in one piece.

Behind the bleachers, where Ukyo and the Diggers family were seated,

Felicia dusted off her hands as she dropped the last of the unconscious

hitmen in a tidy pile, alongside the mangled remains of their weapons. It

had taken the catwoman no less than a minute to take care of the assasins.

After binding them up with their own belts and neckties, she decided to

return to the arena and watch the end of the match. She returned to her cat

form and padded off.

White Claw dodged three fast jabs to the face, but realized too late that

the blows were a distraction as Kojiro launched a reverse spin kick to his

midsection. The kick connected with enough force to shatter reinforced

concrete. White Claw stood his ground however and grabbed the leg as it

hit. He applied intense pressure and twisted the ankle as he kicked out at

Ranma's other leg, sweeping him off the ground. As his opponent was up in

the air for a moment, the kohlinjar swung him by the leg and threw him

toward the stands.

Kojiro twisted so that he'd land on his feet and rebounded off the walls of

one of the backboards that protected the crowds. He winced a bit as he

landed. His right ankle where White Claw had grabbed him had suffered a

minor sprain when he rebounded off the backboard. He bit down and ignored

the pain as he saw White Claw leaping up to fire off a chi blast.

"WHITE TIGER FLASH!"

Ranma countered with his own chi projectile.

"RAGING TIGER BOLT!"

The two chi blasts canceled each other out, but White Claw used the

distraction to launch a side kick toward his opponent. Ranma just barely

managed to twist out of the way so that he would not be struck in the

chest. However, White Claw's foot slammed hard into his right shoulder. A

sickening, popping sound was heard as the junction where his arm bone met

his shoulder was struck.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Ko-Chan!" Ukyo screamed out as she saw Ranma take a hard hit to his

shoulder.

Pain flared down his arm, but Ranma managed to roll over to one side as

White Claw landed. Seeing that the Felinar was slightly off-balanced, he

lashed out with his uninjured leg and knocked his opponent off his feet.

Using the temporary reprieve he scrambled away and got some distance

between them.

White Claw did a forward roll and was on his feet in an instant. He looked

to where his foe was and smirked as he saw Kojiro unsteadily standing some

twenty feet away. He was clutching at his right arm and was in serious

pain. The kohlinjar knew that his opponent's right shoulder had gotten

dislocated from that last kick.

Wasting no time, since he needed both his arms, Ranma bit down and slammed

his fist to the ground while using his other arm to keep the injured limb

straight. As soon as the fist hit the tarmac, he pushed upward and the arm

snapped back into its socket. The pain he felt was excruciating but he

refused to cry out. He stood up and gave his arm a few practice motions to

make certain that it was set back into place. He then took a ready stance

as the crowds cheered on and even White Claw was impressed.

The kohlinjar nodded and clapped his hands in light applause. "Well done,

Kojiro. That can be painful, eh?"

"Not as much pain as I'm going to dish out!" Ranma retorted.

"Oh really?" White Claw said with amusement. He then looked around and saw

that the roar of the crowds was now defeaning. Now was the time for this

game and Kojiro's existence to end. He took a stance and began focusing his

chi. "You have lasted far longer than I would have expected Kojiro. For

that, I thank you for the wonderful show you have given me. You have proven

yourself worthy of feeling the force of my greatest attack! At FULL power

this time!"

"Bring it on!" Ranma replied as he took an identical stance.

White Claw smiled as he saw that this was it. The signal for his hit men to

take out the council would be the release of his final technique. What he

didn't know was that his assassins were no longer available.

The crowd was hushed as the two combatants glowed with an intense light.

The world became silent as two of the most powerful users of the Neko Ken

were about to unleash their full potentials. In the stands, certain people

were riveted to the outcome of this battle.

Soun?

Ranma shall marry my Akane and carry on the Anything Goes! Oh happy day!

Genma?

Unbelievable! With such power, the future of the Anything Goes nad my

retirement is assured!

Kasumi?

Oh? my!

Nabiki?

He's going to make me a LOT of yen!

Akane?

?

Ukyo?

Ko-chan? be careful!

Shampoo?

Aiyah! Airen!

Cologne?

Son-in-law? you shall make the Amazons great again!

It was at that moment that the two Felinar warriors let each other have it.

"CAT? FIST? FURY!"

White Claw's aura took on the shape of his tiger form and charged forward.

His physical body elongated and merged into the attack. To the observer, it

looked as if White Claw had become a ghostly image of his tiger form, but

was ten times larger! The apparition charged at Ranma like a bullet train,

intent on sending him into oblivion!

Ranma however, shouted out at the same time his opponent did.

"CAT? FIST? FURY!"

Ranma's aura exploded forward and became a dark image of his own feline

form. In an instant, he was enveloped into it and became a huge dark shadow

in the shape of his own feline form. It too grew in size as the two attacks

hurtled toward each other.

When the two forces collided, there was a tremendous explosion of chi.

White light tried to stab out and pierce the darkness as shadows tried to

engulf the brillance. The ground shook underneath the conflicting forces

and the crowds backed off as debris began flying. The enrgies pulsated and

violently flashed as the White Claw and Ranma's Tiger Spirits battled each

other for domination. For a long, agonizing moment, it seemed that the two

forces would destroy each other. Then a scream of rage was heard, as the

black light of Ranma's attack suddenly pushed White Claw's attack back like

a raging tsunami. The white light became dispelled and the black shadow

took its tiger form for an instant and charged forward. White Claw was seen

for a moment before he was enveloped into the energies of Kojiro's attack.

The crowds behind him scattered as the attack continued on. The bleacher

were smashed into splinters as the attack raged forward, carrying White

Claw with it.

The attack dug a wide trench into the ground and continued on toward the

abandoned tower. Just as it was about to strike the tower, Ranma tumbled

out of the attack and rolled to a stop. The energies that he had been

directing from within continued to drive forward, slamming into the tower

with enough force to cause it to topple over. There was another explosion

as the energies that formed Ranma's attack scattered about and finally

detonated. The entire structure was reduced to a smoldering pile as the

dust clouds created from its destruction obscured all sight.

Ranma was panting hard and his clothes were in tatters and he tried to get

up. He was on all fours and feeling major pain wracking through his body.

He felt as if he had nothing left to give and was glad that is was all

over. As the dust was beginning to settle, he looked up toward the

destroyed tower. There was no possible way that White Claw could have

survived.

Behind him, the crowds began to gather behind him, but still maintained a

comfortable distance. The Felinar Council were in front as they needed to

verify that White Claw had indeed been defeated. Behind them were the

Diggers family, the Tendos, the Amazons Genma, Ukyo and Felicia, who had

decided to shift to her humanoid form. No one noticed her as every one

waited in silence for the outcome.

It was then that Ranma saw something moving from within the dust clouds. He

winced as he got to his feet. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't possible!

But it was. A dark shadow was seen as someone moved toward the edge of the

carnage. When he stepped out into view, Ranma's blood went cold as the

crowd gasped. The figure continued to approach him and then stopped to

stand ten feet away from his opponent.

White Claw was a mess! His tunic had been torn completely off and there

were some very ugly gashes in his furred chest and his face. His body was

battered but still standing defiantly. He looked over and saw that the

Council members were still alive. There was no point in trying to assainate

them now. He knew that his plan had failed, but did not care. His gaze

became fixated on Ranma, who was taking a stance against him.

"I? would have never believed that you could repel my final attack. To

think that an outsider could master the Felinar's fighting style." White

Claw paused then held up a hand, clenching a fist. He looked down at it.

"At last! I feel truly alive in years! My blood is on fire as it rushes

through my veins!" He then saw Ranma with rage in his eyes. "SABER CLAW!"

Both fighters then charged each other at the same time, letting off inhuman

roars as they let loose with a furious assault on each other. Ranma didn't

know where he got the strength, but he somehow managed to reach down within

himself and called up the Tiger Spirit again. He ignored the pain and

damage that was being inflicted by his opponent as they mercilessly slashed

and punched at each other. Ranma and White Claw were now acting purely on

instinct. This was no longer a question of who was the better fighter. It

was a question of wanted it the most. For what seemed to be an eternity,

the two continued to tear each other apart, not even blocking or countering

each other's moves. Then, Ranma finally put an end to it.

As another slash came toward his chest, Kojiro swerved to one side and

trapped White Claw's extended arm in his hand. He quickly raised it and

then sent a hard blow to the armpit. There was a loud snap as the arm bone

was forced from its socket. Before White Claw could counter, Ranma sent a

hard right cross to his chin and sent him reeling. As White Claw stumbled

back with a dislocated shoulder, Ranma released his final attack.

"FINAL ATTACK? SABER CLAW STORM!"

Ranma suddenly launched himself at White Claw in a pumped up version of his

Berserker's Rage attack. White Claw found himself helpless to defend

against it as Ranma slashed, punched and kicked in brutal combinations,

moving so fast that the human eye could not discern when he was punching,

kicking or slashing. In another instant, Ranma was delivering ten of his

Saber Slash Kicks, then sent White Claw's body flying upward with a Rising

Slash Kick. He then ended the attack with not one, not two but FIVE, Double

Rip Claw Slashes in rapid succession. How White Claw's body managed to hold

together after such an intense mauling, no one could tell, but it did.

Ranma landed lightly on his feet after completing the technique. White Claw

landed heavily onto his back. He then began to stir.

Ranma couldn't believe it. After all that, White Claw was still moving?

However, White Claw did not try to attack Ranma. He was barely able to

stand and face his opponent. He gritted his teeth and gave Ranma that same

irritating smirk, even though his body was now bleeding profusely from

hundreds of deep wounds. He then forced the words to his mouth.

"What? do you? know?" He gasped. "I? have been? defeated. I? have savored

our battle? Saber Claw. I have not felt such satisfaction in a? long time?"

Ranma said nothing as he waited for White Claw to continue.

White Claw nodded. "Such a pity that? I refuse to live with such disgrace."

He then raised a bloodied hand to his throat. "Farewell? Saber Claw?

kohlinjar!"

To the horrified eyes of Ranma and all those outside of the Felinar, White

Claw then slashed his own throat and toppled to the ground. His body jerked

for a moment and then became still.

"White Claw!" Ranma cried out and tried to move toward him. However, his

body was too exhausted and he fell onto the ground. Ukyo chose that moment

to dash forward toward her fianc?e.

Shampoo also tried to move forward to give her intended the Kiss of

Marriage, but was stopped when someone blocked her way. She looked up and

saw that a strange catwoman barred her way. She looked up and saw Brittany

Diggers in her hybrid form shaking her head at her.

It was then that the High Council and Pantheron moved forward to where

Ranma lay on his back, his head cradled by Ukyo's lap.

Jagular looked down at the victor and smiled down at him. He then turned to

face the crowds and raised a hand. "Hail Saber Claw! Kohlinjar!"

The other members of the council looked at each other, then nodded

collectively as they too cried out simultaneously. "Hail our new

kohlinjar!"

The crowds began to cheer as they repeated his name and new title.

"HAIL SABER CLAW! KOHLINJAR!"

Ranma was shocked beyond words. What were they talking about? Why were they

calling him?

Pantheron walked up to Ranma and Ukyo and said, "Who is this girl,

kohlinjar?"

"I? don't understand." Ranma managed to say. "Why are you?"

Night Stalker knelt down ans said in a firm voice, "The Council has

selected you to be the new kohlinjar. As such, I must ask you again. Who is

this girl?" He gestured to Ukyo, who became a bit apprehensive. "Is she

your? kohlinshor?"

"Huh?" Ranma didn't understand what was going on. He was about ask what the

word 'kohlinshor' meant, when Bastet decided to intervene.

For herrr sake, you'd betterrr say yes, my avatarrr.

Ranma was startled to hear Bastet's voice in his head, but then everything

started to go black. Before slipping into unconsciousness from exhaustion

and his wounds, he nodded and whispered his response. "Yes."

That was all Pantheron needed to hear as he addressed Ukyo. "What is your

name?"

"Uh, Ukyo Kounji." The okonomiyaki chef was still confused as the Felinar

bowed his head to her respectfully.

"Welcome to Felinar Clan? Lady Ukyo."

Ukyo began contemplating fainting alongside Ranma.

On the sidelines, Genma and Soun were trying their best to get to where

Ranma lay. Seeing that he was unconscious and helpless, they saw this as

the perfect opportunity to get him to the dojo. However, the two

subordinates of Night Stalker and a certain catwoman were in their way.

"You shall NOT approach our kohlinjar without his permission!" Cutter said

as he and his twin brother blocked their passage.

"See here! We are here to retrieve my future son-in-law!" Soun said with

outrage.

"His fianc?e is waiting for him!" Genma added as he too tried to get around

the twins.

Felicia then received a telepathic message from Bastet.

Kojiro has already selected his kolinshorr and it is NOT one of Soun's

diughterrrs.

Felicia nodded as she then leaned over and whispered into Quick Slash's

ear. The Felinar glanced at where Ukyo was and then shifted to hybrid form.

His brother followed suit.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Soun said as he went into his Demon Head attack. "HE

WILL MARRY MY DAUGHTER?"

"You lie." Quick Slash said simply, not affected in the least at Soun's

pathetic attack. "The kohlinshor has already been chosen. Now LEAVE!" The

Felinar Twins took aggressive stances and prepared to tear into the two

idiots.

Genma gulped as he saw the two become pseudo-weretigers, then noted that

the crowd around them were also getting hostile toward them.

"Uhhhhh? Tendo!"

Soun's Demon Head deflated the moment he saw more Felinars shift to their

hybrid forms. After seeing what Ranma was capable of in that form, he

wasn't THAT foolhardy to go up against dozens like him. Reluctantly, he and

Genma ushered his family out of the airfield. However, he and Genma were

still trying to think of a way to get their hands on Ranma.

Meanwhile, the Amazons were facing off against Brittany Diggers and her

party. Shampoo was outraged at facing off against the werecheetah again and

being denied her rightful husband. However, Cologne was more sensible and

saw that the odds were clearly stacked against them. She motined for her

great-granddaughter to follow her, and after a bit of cajoling and stern

looks, the purple-haired complied. The Amazons followed the Tendos out of

the airfield.

As Ranma was being lifted onto a stretcher to be taken away for healing,

Ukyo was then sandwiched between Pantheron and another one of his

subordiantes.

"Please come with us, Lady Ukyo."

Ukyo then found her voice and asked. "Why? are you calling me 'Lady' Ukyo?"

Pantheron looked at her with a bit of puzzlement. "Is that not the correct

term to address our kohlinjar's future lifemate?"

That was when Ukyo fainted with a smile on her face.

To be continued?

Author's notes

Whew! That took a while to write! In any case, for those of you who are

wondering, yes I was inspired by Fatal Fury 2 after watching Terry and

Wolfgang Krauser's battle. Now Ranma's battle with White Claw is over, but

his troubles are just starting! Tune in next chapter as we hear more about

Ranma's new position as the kohlinjar.


	10. Chapter 10

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: I think we know the drill by now.

: Thoughts

Chapter 25

Kohlinshor and Kohlinnor

Ranma moaned as he awoke to find himself on a bed in a strange

room. His body was aching all over and he looked down to see that

all of the wounds he had sustained during his battle with White Claw

had been expertly bandaged. He found himself in his human form and

bare-chested as he sat up.

"Ko-chan!"

Ranma winced as Ukyo rushed to his bedside and hugged him.

"OW! OW! OW!"

Ukyo immediately released her hold on her fianc? and said, "Oh,

sorry about that! Are you okay Kojiro?"

Ranma nodded as he took a deep breath. "Ukyo, where are we? How

did I get here?"

Ukyo nodded as she pulled up a chair to sit at the bedside. "After the

fight, the Felinar brought you here and fixed you up. We're in a kind

of safehouse or something. So how do you feel?"

"Tired. My body feels like it went through a trash compactor, ten

times."

"Yeah, but you still beat White Claw!" Ukyo said with pride.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Ranma smiled briefly then remembered what

had happened afterwards. "He's... dead, isn't he?"

Ukyo nodded. "Kojiro, what's going to happen now? I mean, those

Felinar guys wouldn't tell me anything when they brought you and

me to this place. When I asked, they said to wait for the other Elders

to tell us." The young okonomiyaki chef became a bit uneasy.

"Ko-chan, I'm getting worried. We've been cooped up in this room for

hours and I haven't seen anyone since we were brought here."

"I'm kind of wondering that myself." Ranma admitted. "To tell you

the truth, I had no idea of what to do after I beat White Claw. There's

still the Felinar to deal with."

"Kojiro... I'm getting scared. What's going to happen to us?"

Ranma saw that Ukyo needed some comfort and drew her into a light

embrace. "I don't know Ucchan. I really don't know."

It was then that they became startled as a flash of light suddenly

appeared. When it faded away, Ranma and Ukyo found themselves

face to face with the deity called Bastet.

"Well done my avatarrr." The cat goddess purred. "And I see that you

and yourrr kohlinshorrr are getting along very well. I am pleased."

Ukyo stared at Bast for a long while. It wasn't every day that a feline

deity suddenly pays a visit. She finally found her voice and addressed

her. "W-W-Who are you?"

Bast smiled at the surprised girl and made a slight bow to her.

"Forgive me forrrr not introducing myself. I am Bastet, but you may

call me Bast. I am the goddess of pleasure, protector of men, pregnant

women and cats. I am also the principal deity of the Felinarrr.

Pleased to meet with you, Ukyo Kuonji."

"G-Goddess?! Y-You know who I am?" Ukyo gasped, then looked at

her fianc?.

Ranma nodded as he said, "Yes, she is a goddess. She's the one who

helped me in training in the Neko Ken. When I finished with the

training, I became her avatar. She was the one who gave me the name

of Saber Claw."

Bast nodded as she said, "Not only are you my avatarrr, Saberrrr

Claw, but you have also become the kohlinjarrrr of the Felinarrr. As I

knew you would."

"Kohlinjar? Me?"

"Yes, you are the kohlinjarrrr and as such, you have certain...

obligations."

"What kind of obligations?" Ranma didn't like the sound of it.

"You have already completed one duty by selecting Ukyo as your

kohlinshorrr."

"Kohlinshor? Does that mean what I think it means?" Ukyo asked

with a twinkle in her eyes. She remembered what Pantheron had

called her. Lady Ukyo. The future lifemate of the kohlinjar!

Bastet nodded as she affirmed it. "Yes. You are the future lifemate of

Kojiro. The Felinarrr acknowledges you as one 'true' fianc?e. Now

Saberrrr Claw must select a kolinnorrr."

"Kohlinnor? What's that?" Kojiro asked.

Bast smirked, showing slight fangs. "The other fianc?e."

"WHAT?!"

Meanwhile, at the Tendo dojo...

"Genma! The schools must be joined!" Soun said as he and Genma

discussed how to get Ranma to follow through with the pledge to

unite the Tendo and Saotome families.

Nearby, Kasumi, Akane and Nabiki sat in disbelief. Those two could

be THAT stupid, could they? They had just witnessed Ranma defeat

the one who took their dojo's sign and reduced Happosai to a

crippled state. They had been in the midst of beings with power

unlike any they had ever witnessed. They had seen what the true

Neko Ken was capable of! Even the Chinese Amazons were fearful of

them! Just HOW were they going to get Ranma to the dojo?

Nabiki groaned at the sheer stubbornness and idiocy being displayed.

Then again, after all that had happened, she shouldn't have expected

anything different. Those two were desperate to have Ranma marry

one of the Tendo daughters and carry on the dojo. Ranma had

defeated White Claw, so technically, the dojo's sign had been won

back. However, Ranma, or rather Kojiro, did not fight on behalf of

the Anything Goes School, so the sign was still the property of the

Felinar. The only way they could regain the sign was to get to Kojiro

to agree to the marriage, since he had been declared as part of that

race of Cat Fist fighters.

Good luck in trying! Nabiki snorted as she had no doubts that

Kojiro would refuse and there wasn't a thing that Genma or Soun

could do to force him to fulfill that pledge. Though the thought of

being engaged to him was appealing to say the least. After seeing him

in his very exotic-looking hybrid form and thinking of what kind of

money she could rake in with his abilities, Nabiki had considered

suggesting to her father that she be the one to be engaged to Ranma,

instead of Akane. As of now, Akane certainly couldn't attract anyone

with that ugly scar on her face.

Kasumi was also wondering about the sanity of her father and his

friend. Though she did think that Ranma's hybrid form was...

interesting to say the least. However, wasn't the Tendo-Saotome

pledge now invalid, since he had renounced his name? Furthermore,

he had clearly stated that he did not fight White Claw on behalf of

the Anything Goes and therefore, the dojo's sign still belonged to

White Claw. Since White Claw was dead, where did that leave the

dojo's sign? Kasumi assumed that it now belonged to Ranma... er,

Kojiro.

"Genma! We must make your wayward son see reason to return with

the sign and marry one of my daughters!" Soun cried out.

"I know Soun, but the trick is how to do it. Ranma's one of those

Felinar now. We have to find a way around them to get to that

ungrateful boy!"

"What about the fact that your son is using another name?"

"Hmpf! That's nothing! As his father, I'll simply change it back! All

we have to do is get that boy here and hold the wedding ceremony

immediately! Even though Ranma didn't officially fight for the dojo's

sign, since White Claw is dead, the sign is automatically his by

proxy. Then the future of the Anything Goes will be assured!"

"Then it's Soun..."

"And Genma's..."

Both men then took a pose and exclaimed together.

"Operation Wedding Bells!"

"Now wait a minute! Hold on! Stop all engines!"

Both men looked at Nabiki, who was, now exasperated at the total

lack of intelligence that both men were showing. The middle

daughter just couldn't believe that they hadn't thought this through at

all. It was apparent that the only thing that was lower than their

combined IQ ratings were their combined shoe sizes.

"I can't just stand here and watch this anymore! You just don't get it,

do you? You've already tried to drag him back to the dojo once, and

look what happened! You've already seen what Uncle Genma's son

was capable of! You've seen what those other Felinars can do! If

Happosai, Ryoga, Pantyhose and all the Amazons combined couldn't

stand up to them, then what makes you think you have a snowball's

chance in Hell of getting Ranma away from them?!"

Soun took on a stoic air about him. "Nabiki! Watch your language! It

is a matter of honor that the Schools of the Anything Goes be joined

and carry on the legacy of this dojo!"

"What dojo?" Nabiki snorted. "We don't have the sign, remember?

And what good did the dojo do anyway? We haven't had any students

for years!"

"That will all change once Ranma marries Akane! When people hear

that we have a master of the Cat Fist, then they'll flock to the dojo!"

Genma assured.

"I told you, I'm not marrying that FREAK!" Akane screamed as she

got up and stomped up to her room. A difficult thing for her to do at

the moment as both her arms and legs were in casts. She moved like a

department store mannequin. She had already been feeling low after

receiving the scar and seeing just how far above Ranma was in

comparison to her own skills. She was also fighting the images in her

head about how sexy he looked in his hybrid form. I'M NOT THINKING

OF THAT FREAK, NO WAY!

"Ah, such fire! It must be love." Soun sighed as he watched Akane

stomp away.

"Couldn't ask for a more perfect match." Genma agreed solemnly.

Nabiki shook her head in absolute disbelief. Once her father got an

idea in his head, there was just no way of changing his mind. Though

she knew that it was pointless, she once again tried to reason with

him. "Daddy, can't you see that this plan of yours is going to fail? We

know next to nothing about the Felinar or how Ranma is involved

with them! You can't just march up to them and demand that Ranma

be returned to his father! They'd probably rip you apart like old

newspaper!"

This last statement made Genma and Soun pause. The mustached

man turned to the portly and sometimes panda martial artist and said,

"She has a point Saotome. Maybe we should get more information

about the Felinar, before we try to get Ranma back."

"You're right Tendo! And I know who to ask."

At the Nerima Hospital...

"And that's what happened, Master." Genma said as he finished

explaining the recent events to the bed-ridden Happosai. Behind him,

Soun, Kasumi and Nabiki were listening intently. Akane had refused

to come to the hospital, since she knew that both Happosai and Kuno

were there: the two people she despised almost as much as Ranma.

Happosai nodded as he spoke in a low tone. "So, White Claw is dead

and Ranma has become the new kohlinjar, eh? Well, that certainly is

a development." Happosai remarked. "You are correct though. As I

recall from what I know about Felinar laws, everything that belonged

to the former kohlinjar is now Ranma's."

"You see Tendo?" Genma said with joy. "Now all we have to do is get

Ranma married to Akane and..."

"Not so fast, Genma." Happosai interrupted. "If Ranma did defeat

White Claw, then there's no possible way you two idiots could ever

hope to bring him in."

"But the schools MUST be united!" Soun cried out.

"Why not have Genma marry one of Soun's daughters, then?"

Both Nabiki and Kasumi blanched at that suggestion and were about

to voice out their dismay, when their father thankfully interjected.

"No, Genma is still married, aren't you?"

The former father of Ranma nodded. "It must be Ranma!"

"So Master, is there any way at ALL that we can unite the schools?"

Soun asked anxiously.

"Well, there IS one way." Happosai began, then shook his head.

"Nah, it would never work."

"WHAT IS IT?" Soun and Genma asked as they leaned forward.

"Well..." Happosai paused for a long time before replying. "I (ahem),

borrowed a book of the laws of the Felinar during my run-ins with

them."

"In other words, you stole it." Nabiki translated with sarcasm.

Happosai ignored the quip and continued. "Since Ranma is the

kohlinjar, he does have certain obligations. One of which is to

choose a kohlinnor and kohlinshor before his fifth year as the

kohlinjar is up."

"Kohlinshor?" Nabiki asked. "I remember the Felinar saying that

word before at the airfield, but what does that and kohlinnor mean?"

"Basically, those words mean 'inner and outer intended' of the

kohlinjar. You can think of them as fianc?es."

"Fianc?es? As in plural?" Kasumi asked.

Happosai nodded. "That's right. As the kohlinjar, Ranma is

considered one of the strongest of the Felinar and as such; he is

obligated to pass on his strengths and powers to the next generation.

To that end, he must select a female that had been born within the

clan. She becomes the kohlinnor, or 'inner betrothed.' After about a

year, if Ranma had not rejected her or selected a new kohlinnor, then

the two are considered lifemates and the Felinar female becomes the

kohlinnar, the inner mate. It's their version of a wedding."

"Does this mean that the kohlinshor...?" Kasumi began asking.

Happosai nodded again. "That's correct. The kohlinshor can be any

girl from outside of the Clan. That's one of the ways in which the

Felinar introduces new blood into their ranks. The 'outer betrothed' is

given the same status as the kohlinnor and after a year of engagement,

she automatically becomes the kohlinshar. Usually, the girl is

supposed to be a good fighter. "

"Then that's the answer!" Genma said with glee. "We'll simply appeal

to Ranma's sense of honor that the schools must be joined and have

Akane set up as the kohlinshor!"

"Not so fast, Mr. Saotome." Nabiki interjected. "I doubt that it would

work."

"What do you mean Nabiki?" Soun asked. "What Genma says is true.

This law solves everything!"

"Except for a few snags, Daddy." The middle daughter interjected.

"For one thing, Akane and Ranma can't stand each other."

"They'll grow to love each other, I'm sure of it." Soun said with

confidence.

Nabiki sighed as she felt the start of a huge migraine coming on. "I

seriously doubt it, but there's another snag, or don't you recall what

that Felinar told us before we left the airfield?"

"What?"

"He said that the kohlinshor has ALREADY been chosen! And if I'm

right, then I'd say that Ukyo Kuonji may be the early favorite."

"WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!" Soun went into his Demon Head and turned

on Genma. He remembered about the little business that caused

Genma to engage Ranma to Ukyo when they were six.

"T-T-Take it easy Soun!" Genma cringed at the sight of his friend.

"The master did SAY that Ranma could choose another kohlinshor if

he wanted to, so all we have to do is break them up, and then have

Ranma choose Akane! We have a year to do it."

Soun calmed down and said, "You're right Saotome. Well then, it's

Soun..."

"And Genma's..."

"Operation Break Up and Match Up!"

Nabiki could only pinch her nose and shake her head.

Back at the safehouse...

"Say what?! I need to have TWO fianc?es?!" Kojiro exclaimed after

Bastet had finished explaining the laws concerning the kohlinnor and

kohlinshor.

The Cat goddess nodded as she replied. "That IS the law."

To say that Ukyo was a bit uneasy at this news was an

understatement. She moved even closer to her Ko-chan. She had been

so happy to be designated as the 'true' fianc?e, and now she had to

SHARE him with another woman?

Bast noted Kojiro and Ukyo's uneasiness and said, "Do not worry. It

isn't as bad as it sounds. My avatarrr does not have to choose right

away. He has five years to do so."

Ranma and Ukyo were still in a state of shock and Bast decided to

take the okonomiyaki chef off to one side to talk to her. She

beckoned to the brown-haired girl to follow her.

Ukyo gazed at her, then looked at Ranma for encouragement. The Cat

Fist fighter nodded his assent.

Bast led Ukyo out of the room and then cast a small spell to keep

sound from being heard by Ranma's sensitive hearing. She then

addressed Ukyo.

"Ukyo Kuonji, I can tell that you are uneasy about this arrangement. I

can sympathize, but it can work."

"What do you mean? Ko-chan is mine! He's my fianc? and..."

Bast held up a hand to silence her. "I do not argue with yourrr claim.

I know all about the yattai and how Kojiro's worthless father had

stolen it from yourrr family."

"You do?"

Bast smirked. "I am a goddess, rememberrr? I have watched you and

my avatarrr, and I like you. You are loyal, honest and very caring, if a

touch possessive. You have suffered much and deserve to be

rewarded. That is why I arranged for you to become Saberrrr Claw's

kohlinshorrr."

"You?" Ukyo asked in surprise.

"Yes. You love him, do you not?"

Ukyo became a bit embarrassed at being asked such a personal

question, but after twiddling her fingers for a minute, she reluctantly

nodded.

"Ah, I thought so. So what does it matterrr if he is married to another,

as well as to you?"

"But... he's mine and..."

"And you are afraid that he might come to love the otherrrr woman

more, yes?"

Ukyo nodded with her eyes directed at the ground.

Bast gave a light chuckle and said, "Then you'll just have to make

certain that his love for you is as strong as whateverrr feelings he

holds for the otherrrr. I know my avatarrr and I'm quite certain that he

would neverrr abandon you, for he loves you just as much."

Ukyo's head snapped up at this. "H-H-H-He does?"

"Yes. As my avatarrr, he and I are connected and there is nothing that

he feels that I do not feel as well. He is just very reluctant to admit it

now, and yourrr possessive nature has caused him to be uneasy. Do

what Tung Kwai had told you. You already have him as yourrr fianc?,

so take yourrr time. And as for the kohlinnorrr, do not be worried.

Kojiro has more love in him than he realizes and it is too much for

any one female. Do not be jealous or resentful when Kojiro chooses a

kohlinnorrr. Who knows? You might like having a co-wife. I

certainly have no complaints."

"You? Your husband is married to another?"

Bast nodded. "Yes. My husband Ptah is also married to Sekhemet!

She and I were the ones who created the Cat Fist. We do have ourrr

disagreements, but we can agree on one thing. Ptah is a wonderful

person and we are both grateful that he gives us his love. That is all

that really matterrrs."

Ukyo was still unsure about the whole thing, but Bast patted her on

the shoulder and said, "Do not worry. If you like, I can help you get

over a few things when Kojiro selects a kohlinnor. All right?"

Ukyo nodded as they both went back into the room.

Meanwhile, in the main council room of the Felinar, Kojiro's very

future was being discussed.

"My fellow Felinar," Jagular began. "it seems that we must now

welcome our newest member and kohlinjar to our clan."

"Yes." Pumasa agreed wholeheartedly. "Saber Claw was magnificent

and he will certainly add much needed new blood to our clan. And I

hear that he already chosen a kohlinshor as well."

"Yes. He is the perfect replacement for White Claw." Bengara

remarked.

"Speaking of White Claw, has that little matter of the yakuza been

taken care of?" Cheetoran asked.

"Yes. All of the assassins that White Claw had hired to kill us have

been found and... taken care of." Jagular stated. "Although, we have

the catwoman Felicia to thank for stopping those riflemen that were

stationed on the tower. Not that we weren't aware of them or the plan

that White Claw had to eliminate us."

"You knew all along that White Claw was planning a coup, didn't

you?" Cheetoran teased.

The old Felinar smirked and nodded. "I had a feeling that White

Claw was going to try something like that. After all, we don't go out

in public very much, and a Combat Challenge was one of the few

events that we, the council, ever attend. So, I had intended to have

Pantheron's subordinates take out those riflemen, but Felicia had

inadvertently done the job for us. The high ranking officials of the

yakuza of course denies direct involvement and tell us that White

Claw had hired some rogue members. In any case, all we had to do

was round up the other assassins and the Felinar that were still loyal

to White Claw. There weren't that many. Once their leader was dead,

most of White Claw's followers were willing to switch sides. That bit

of business was wrapped up rather nicely."

"Speaking of business," Lynxara said to change the subject. "Stripe,

the leader of the Kyrn, had spoken to me and wishes to reestablish

diplomatic relations between the Felinar and his people. He has

offered to aid the clan in becoming more in touch with the rest of the

world. We have also received a similar offer from the mage, Theodore

Diggers and his family." After learning of White Claw's treachery, the

Council members that had supported the former kohlinjar were now

more interested in Kojiro's inductance into their ranks and were

embracing the newer ideas.

Jagular was silent for a moment, then nodded. "I think it is high time

that we joined our distant cousins and take the first steps to

establishing our place in the world. We may have to sever our ties

with the yakuza as well, but that will be for another time. All those in

favor?"

The other Council members raised their hands and responded

simultaneously. "Aye!"

"And opposed?"

No one said a word.

"So be it. Now, as for our new kohlinjar, I do believe that he will

need some time to recover and get used to his position as our new

enforcer and prime representative." The head of the council gestured

to Pantheron, who had been standing near the exit to the council

chambers. The Felinar approached his leader and gave him a small

bow.

"Yes, Elder?"

"Saber Claw should be awake by now." Jagular said. "When he is

able, please have him and his kohlinshor escorted back to his home

and leave them for a while. We shall begin his inductance into our

clan when he is fully recovered."

"As you wish." Pantheron said as he departed to carry out his orders.

After Night Stalker had left the room, Jagular addressed the rest of

the council. "Now, is there any other subject we should discuss, or

shall we adjourn?"

Bengara raised a hand. "Excuse me High Elder, but Pumasa did say

that Saber Claw had already selected a kohlinshor, did she not?"

Jagular nodded. "Yes. I believe that the outsider girl's name is Ukyo

Kuonji. I had a background check done on her. She comes from a

strong, though somewhat unusual bloodline of okonomiyaki chefs."

"Okonomiyaki chefs?"

The old Felinar shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the Kuonji clan is

quite unusual in its own fighting style, but the Felinar can benefit

from it and..." Jagular then gave a sheepish smile. "personally, I like

the taste of okonomiyaki."

The other council members looked at him strangely but, the law did

state that any outsider girl can be the kohlinshor, so long as she was

a strong fighter. It was then that Bengara asked, "So, has Saber Claw

chosen a kohlinnor yet?"

"Not that I know of." Jagular replied. "Why do you ask?" As if I

didn't know.

"Oh, I was just wondering." Bengara said with a secret smile.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your daughter,

eh?" The head of the Felinar said with a knowing grin.

"Well... Felina IS at that age."

"Now hold on a moment!" Lynxara interjected. "My daughter Katri is

a much better choice for kohlinnor."

"Katri?" Lionalla exclaimed. "My niece Selana is the best choice for

our new kohlinjar."

Before the argument could escalate, Jagular raised his hand to stop

the bickering. "Now, now. Let's not argue over something like this.

As the law states, Saber Claw is free to choose whichever Felinar

female in the clan. Each of your heirs have equal standing, but his

choice will be of his own free will. I will not tolerate any coercion,

blackmail, potions or whatnot to influence his decision. And in any

case, he's got five years to make a choice, so let him be. Do I make

myself perfectly clear?"

With great reluctance, the other council members nodded as Jagular

signified the end of the meeting.

Back at the Nerima Hospital...

Happosai sighed as he was left alone in his room. The Tendos and

Genma had long since left him, as his two idiotic disciples went to

scheme a way to get Ranma to fulfill the pact to unite the schools of

the Anything Goes.

Fools! Even with what I had told them about Felinar laws, they

don't stand a chance of ever getting Genma's son to agree to take

Akane or the other girls as his kohlinshor.

For the first time in long time, Happosai was not thinking with his

perversions and appetites, but actually taking a long, hard look at

himself. And he did not like what he had been reduced to. Once he

had been the dreaded Master of the Anything Goes. His enemies

hated and cursed him, yet they still respected him for his vast skills.

His pupils cowered at the mere mention of his name. He could do

virtually anything he wanted and get away with it. Now...

The old pervert shook his head sadly. Those carefree days of bullying

Genma and Soun, as well as terrorizing Nerima with his panty raids

were gone forever. With his lower body permanently rendered useless

from his severed spinal cord, he could no longer accomplish the

simple act of standing up, much less run while being chased by mobs

of angry females. He couldn't even grope females without the use of

his legs to propel himself toward their bosoms. Oh, he could

certainly look up their skirts, but without his lower limbs, he

wouldn't be able to ward off the inevitable retaliations. He'd be

pummeled and bashed before he could even get a few feet away. And

there were just so many pretty nurses in the hospital too! However,

even groping every girl in the world wouldn't be able to repair a

severed spine. Happosai was effectively crippled. Things couldn't get

any worse... or could they?

It was at that moment that his senses picked up a familiar chi

signature and he shuddered.

Cologne appeared before him from an open window and then

smirked at him. She lightly jumped down from the window sill and

balanced on her staff before him.

"Hello again... Happy."

Happosai gulped as he saw the fires of revenge in the aged Amazon's

eyes. It seemed that after nearly three centuries, she still held a bit of

a grudge from when she was eighteen.

"Cologne... heh, heh, what a pleasant surprise and..."

"This is NOT a social call." Cologne said in a cold voice as she

moved closer to him. "There are a few matters that I want to 'discuss'

with you. Such as some Amazon treasures that you stole from my

village. Mark my words 'Happy,' you WILL be telling me all about

them. Oh and by the way, I had sent a message to the rest of the

council, and they too wish to 'discuss' a few things with you. They

shall be arriving here in two days. By that time, IF you are still alive,

you shall be tried and punished in accordance to the laws of our

Amazon tribe! You will WISH that White Claw had slain you when

we are done with you."

Happosai winced. As White Claw had predicted before he had died,

the former master of the Anything Goes had just begun on his

journey into Hell.

In other parts of Tokyo, news of the pervert's downfall and current

condition had begun to spread and people with a bone to pick with

Happosai were now starting to formulate plans of retribution. A

certain Chinese boy by the name of Pantyhose got wind of his

so-called godfather's condition and was currently making a beeline

toward Nerima. He had mostly recovered from the severe injuries that

he had sustained in his fight with a battle-maddened Kojiro. Hordes

of women who have had their undergarments constantly stolen were

eagerly brandishing blunt and sharp objects as they fantasized

various ways of torturing the little gnome before they put him out of

THEIR misery for good. Shopkeepers and restaurant owners who

have had their goods stolen from them were also planning on taking

out what was owed to them, out of Happosai's wrinkled hide.

The crimes that the old pervert had committed in his long and

immoral career was about to boomerang back at him, with heavy

interest. It was highly doubtful that Happy would last more than a

few days, if the Amazons left anything at all.

And at the Tendo dojo, two former pupils of Happosai had just come

to realize something as they came through the front door. The

dreaded Master was not so dreaded anymore. In fact, now that he had

given them a way of uniting the schools, there wasn't any reason to

keep him around. After more than a decade of torment training under

him, plus the hardships he had put them through when he came to

Nerima, they could now exact their revenge and the little pervert was

helpless to stop them.

After they had gotten Ranma, the long-awaited revenge against the

Master would be theirs!

At the Ucchan's...

"Careful Ko-Chan."

"I'm okay Ucchan. I don't break that easy." Kojiro relied as he gently

shrugged off Ukyo's supporting arm. "Nice thing about having a

Felinar body is that I heal really fast."

"Indeed." Pantheron said as he and his two subordinates followed

their new kohlinjar into the building. They, like Ranma, were in their

human forms. The large Felinar, who was about six inches taller than

Ranma, turned to Cutter and Quick Slash.

"Kitall... Kitton... you two are to stand guard outside. I would have a

few words to discuss in private with our kohlinjar and the

kohlinshor."

The twins nodded as they exited the restaurant.

"Kitall and Kitton? I thought their names were Cutter and Quick

Slash." Ukyo asked as she invited both her fianc? and Pantheron to

sit down while she went to make some tea. At present, the restaurant

was closed and empty, save for the three of them.

"Kitall and Kitton are their birth names. Cutter and Quick Slash are

their warrior names, just as mine is Night Stalker and Kojiro's is

Saber Claw. You may call me Pantheron if you wish, Lady Ukyo."

"Please, just Ukyo will be fine."

Pantheron shook his head as he and Ranma sat down at a booth. "It

would be most improper to refer to the kohlinshor so personally. You

are after all, my kohlinjar's future lifemate."

Ukyo blushed a bit and felt a swelling pride as she excused her self

to get the tea. As she went to get the kettle, Pantheron turned back to

Ranma.

"She has a fighting spirit and great loyalty to you, my kohlinjar. You

had chosen well. She will add much needed new blood to our clan."

"Uh... yeah. " Ranma said with a bit of uneasiness. He was still a bit

unsure about this kohlinshor business, but after thinking about it, he

had decided to let it stand for moment. After all, he did have a year

and could break off the engagement if it didn't work out. The thought

of being married to Ukyo wasn't at all unpleasant, and she was his

best friend. If he couldn't get along with his best friend, then who

could he get along with?

"I am certain that she will pass the Surak Nihan with no problems."

Ranma's attention was turned back to the present. "Excuse me? What

did you say? Ukyo has to pass something?"

Pantheron nodded. "It is a rite in which all kohlinshors must undergo

to prove their worthiness to join the Felinar. Do not worry, I shall

explain it to her when the time comes. However, for now, I must

inform you of some important details that you should know, now that

you are the kohlinjar."

Ranma listened intently as Night Stalker began speaking. However,

unknown to both of them, someone else was also listening in with an

eager ear.

A few days after Ukyo had left to go search for Ranma, Nabiki had

secretly had the entire restaurant bugged with listening devices. Since

they did not represent any immediate danger to either Ranma, nor

Pantheron, their sixth senses did not register the presence of the tiny

microphones.

At the Tendo home, the mercenary daughter was in her room with the

receiver and a tape recorder as she began gathering more information

about Kojiro and the Felinar Clan. She had figured that by bugging

the Ucchan, she would sooner or later get the inside scoop on the Cat

Fist Fighter. Her vigilance was about to pay off. She smiled as she

turned up the volume and eavesdropped on the conversation.

Pantheron: Now that you are the kohlinjar, there is the little matter of

what you are going to do about the things that White Claw had left to

you.

Kojiro: What do you mean?

Pantheron: Well, for one thing, there's the matter of the sign to the

Tendo Dojo.

Kojiro: Hmpf! I didn't fight White Claw for that hunk of wood!

Pantheron: Whether you fought for it or not is irrelevant at this

moment. Since White Claw left no will, nor did he leave any heirs,

all that he owned is now yours, including that sign. He didn't even

have a kohlinnor or kohlinshor and his five was almost up when you

fought him.

Kojiro: I gave up being the heir to the Anything Goes, so as far as I'm

concerned, you can use the sign for firewood. Maybe that'll get Pop

and his friend to leave me alone for good!

Pantheron shrugged as he replied: As you wish. I'll have Cutter and

Quick Slash dispose of it when we return to the clan.

At the Tendo complex, Nabiki winced as she heard of this. Ooh.

Daddy is not going to take this information very well. Then again,

without the sign, I may be able to convince him to sell the dojo.

Unlike her father, Nabiki was more the practical member of the

family and to her, the dojo was like Uncle Genma. They both didn't

generate any income, took up space and cost them a fortune to

maintain. She turned her attention back to the listening device.

Pantheron: Now then, there's also the matter of White Claw's fortune.

That too, is also yours by proxy.

This caught Nabiki's full attention. Fortune? As in money? Lots of

money?

Kojiro: I don't care how much money he had. I've got more than

enough in my bank account as is.

Pantheron: Well, it doesn't matter if you want it or not. That twenty

million American dollars he had in that Swiss Bank account is

automatically yours to do with as you please.

Kojiro: Excuse me? Did you say twenty million dollars?

Pantheron: That's right. His forays with the yakuza had netted him a

lot of income. Let's see... at 130 yen to the dollar, that would be

about... oh, 2.6 billion yen."

Kojiro: Geez, I already have a couple of million yen in the bank now.

What am I going to do with 2.6 billion more?

Nabiki almost had a stroke when she heard this. Two point six

billion... yen?! He HAD a couple million already?!

She then became glued to the receiver as Ranma and Pantheron

continued with their conversation. In her mind, the wheels were

turning furiously as she began thinking of ways to get a hold of that

vast inheritance that Ranma had inadvertently received when White

Claw died. She even started thinking about persuading her father

about changing the engagement from Akane to her. In her present

condition, she certainly wasn't fit to be anyone's fianc?e. The jackpot

that was promised to Nabiki if she could set herself up as the

kohlinshor was all the incentive she needed. With that kind of

money, Akane could have the plastic surgery she needed for her face

and Nabiki would be set for life! All the money from her blackmail,

extortion and betting pools was nothing but chump change compared

to what Ranma had now. He had been given a really big pie, and

Nabiki intended to get the whole thing or at least cut herself a huge

slice of it.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Tokyo, a certain party of people had

just arrived in a very fancy and expensive-looking limousine. Inside

the vehicle, a young man was sitting in the back seat with his mother

as he gave directions to the chauffeur. The car began heading toward

the Nerima district as Picolet Chardin intended to collect on a certain

debt that was owed to his family by a certain Soun Tendo.

To be continued...

Author's notes

Well, that takes care of this chapter as the Felinar will begin

inducting Ranma into their ranks, along with Ukyo. There will be

more developments next chapter. For those of you who are

wondering about Ryoga, the Amazons, Happosai and the appearance

of the Chardin family, well you'll have to wait and see.

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: I've been doing this for some time now, so I believe

that the readers can fill in the blanks this time.

: Thoughts

Chapter 26

Taking Care of Business

Pantheron continued to discuss things with the newest member

and kohlinjar of the Felinar, as Ukyo stood behind the countertop

grill. Kojiro's fianc?e had decided to cook some okonomiyaki for

their guests and her intended as they continued to talk about him

and his future.

"Are you certain that you want the Tendo Dojo's sign

destroyed?" Night Stalker asked as the two of them sipped

their tea. The large Felinar smiled as he took a deep sniff of

the aromas of the food being prepared on the grill. "Ah, the

kohlinshor does know how to make a good okonomiyaki."

"Thanks sugar." Ukyo said as she deftly flipped the pancakes.

"Would you like shrimp or pork?"

"Pork please."

"I'll take shrimp." Kojiro said as he turned back to Pantheron.

Outside the restaurant, Cutter and Quick Slash both winced as

their stomachs growled. Like all Felinar, their senses of smell

were quite sensitive and they were trying very hard not to think

about the delicious food being prepared inside.

"Now as I was saying," Pantheron continued. "Destroying the

dojo's sign does seem like a waste. I do know about your

problems with the Tendos and that waste of genetic material that

you call your father." Before Ranma could ask about how he

knew, the Felinar held up a hand. "It is my business to know all

about the kohlinjar, as I am your Shoka."

"Shoka?"

"You can think of me as your subordinate or aide. I act as your

right-hand man. It is my duty to follow your orders and provide

you with all the information that you will need as you and your

kohlinshor are inducted into the clan. Cutter and Quick Slash

take their orders from me, and I take my orders from you."

"Oh." Kojiro said as he nodded his understanding.

Night Stalker continued on. "As I have said, I know all about that

idiot Genma Saotome. He has quite an extensive criminal file

and we have contacted with several of the families in which he

had cheated, using our future kohlinjar as a bargaining chip. We

have made the necessary restitutions and those people have

dropped all claims, with the exception of the Amazons and the

Tendos."

"Really? That's great!" The Neko Ken martial artist had been

wondering for some time what to do if those other fianc?es

came calling. Now all he had to do was to deal with Akane and

Shampoo's families.

Pantheron nodded. "Now, we have noticed that the Tendo

patriarch is quite obsessed with that pledge to unite the schools

of the Anything Goes, and that Genma Saotome, your father is

taking advantage of that obsession to freeload off him. Do you

know that he's been staying at the Tendo home since he arrived

in Japan?"

"Sounds just like him." Kojiro replied as he gnashed his teeth. "It

was only by a cruel trick of fate that I was born under him. As far

as he's concerned, I'm just a piece of property to be bartered off

to the highest bidder."

"Indeed. And since your battle with White Claw, we have been

keeping tabs on them and it seems that they..."

It was at that moment that a bright flash of light appeared

between them and the grill as the goddess Bastet arrived in all

her glory. As soon as she materialized, Pantheron gasped and

stood up from his seat. He then knelt down and bowed his head

to her.

"My lady Bastet! Your humble servant!"

At that moment, Cutter and Quick Slash came bursting into the

restaurant and they too went to their knees as they caught sight

of their clan's deity.

Kojiro, as the avatar of their cat goddess nodded as he too

showed respect.

The Egyptian goddess nodded, signaling them to rise. She then

smiled at them and then glanced over her shoulder to the

surprised Ukyo. She smiled at her and said, "I'll have the

seafood special."

The okonomiyaki chef shook herself out of her shock and

nodded, pouring out some more batter.

Bast motioned the others to sit back down and gestured for the

twins to wait outside. They bowed and exited the establishment

as the goddess took a seat opposite to Kojiro and Pantheron.

"My lady! It is indeed a great honor to have you here with us!"

Bastet nodded and said, "It has been a while, Pantheron. How

long has it been since I saw you?"

"Twenty years, my lady! And may I say that you look as

ravishing now as you did then ."

"Flattererrrr." Bastet gave the Felinar a grin, displaying slight

fangs.

"May I ask the reason for this visit?"

"What betterrr reason than to see my avatarrr, of course." The

deity replied as she casually crossed her legs and laid her staff

off to one side. "One moment please." She then made a casual

gesture with one hand and some glowing dots of light appeared

in the air for a moment.

"What was that, my lady?"

"I preferrr to speak in private and I do not care for

eavesdropperrrrs."

"Eavesdroppers?" Kojiro asked.

Bastet turned her head over her shoulders and addressed Ukyo. "I

have been informed by Skuld, good friend of mine, that your

building had been... what is the term? Oh yes! It has been

bugged. The spell I have just cast will keep anyone from

listening in on our conversations."

"What?!" Ukyo gasped as she just took the prepared okonomiyaki

off the grill. She then began looking around for any hidden

microphones and noted something that was hidden beneath the

countertop. She grasped the device and yanked at it, pulling out

both the listening device and its wires. "Oooh, I'll bet it was

Nabiki who did this! It's just the kind of thing I'd expect from

her!"

Pantheron snarled a bit as he signaled for the twins to come to

him. He then pointed to the microphone in Ukyo's hand and

gestured for them to search the building for any more bugs. He

silently chided himself for not taking such measures before as

the two Felinar warriors went to eliminate any other of the

listening devices.

"Please forgive this outrage, my lady! " Pantheron apologized.

"We shall see to it that whoever is responsible shall be dealt

with!"

Bast raised a hand. "No need. I already know who had done this.

The kohlinshorrr is correct. Nabiki Tendo was the culprit. Now

that is one of the reasons why I wish to speak with you and my

avatarrr. I am also aware of the problems that he is experiencing

with the Tendos and the Amazons. And I would like to make a

suggestion as to how to resolve these problems."

Nabiki winced as her receiver suddenly developed static. She

didn't know if she was experiencing technical problems or if one

of the microphones had been discovered. She didn't like the fact

that she was now lacking in the information department. After

finding out how rich Ranma had become, she was eager to get in

touch with him and get a hold of all or at least a large chunk of

that fortune that White Claw had left him.

Now with her contact with the Ucchan's suddenly cut off, she

started to get that nagging feeling that something big was going

to happen.

"So that is my idea." Bastet finished as Kojiro and Pantheron

nodded.

"It could work." Kojiro said.

"It shall work!" Pantheron said with confidence. "My lady, we

thank you!"

"No trouble at all." The goddess nodded to the kohlinshor as

Ukyo served their okonomiyaki. "Now then, my avatarrr, there is

another matterrr that we need to address, specifically a certain

person who cannot find his way out a room with one doorrrr."

"Ryoga." Ranma said simply.

"Yes. It seems that he too knows of the Neko Ken, though it is

severely flawed. Now his fate lies in yourrrr hands."

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is that you have two options, kohlinjar."

Pantheron replied. "As the Felinar's prime representative and

enforcer of the Council, you must deal with all outsiders who

possess all or part of the Neko Ken. Either this Ryoga person

is to be given membership into the clan or..." The large Felinar

took a deep breath as she said the last part with the utmost

seriousness. "... or he must die."

"Die?" Kojiro was a bit unsure about killing anyone unless it

was a matter of life or death.

"Given the present circumstances, it would be more merciful if

you were to end his existence, kohlinjar."

"You mean...?"

Night Stalker nodded. "I have already received the reports on the

condition of the one called Ryoga Hibiki. He is so immersed in

the Neko Ken that he is a danger to both himself and others. The

madness of the flawed training has caused his mind to become

reduced to feral levels. The only reason that he isn't hurting

anyone now is because the doctors of the hospital have kept him

under heavy restraint and sedation, but even that will not be

enough to kept him docile forever. So it is my opinion that we

would be doing him and everyone a service, if we ended his

suffering... permanently."

"That's your opinion, not mine." Kojiro replied while

considering his options. "Though he was stupid enough to

attempt to master the Neko Ken, and even more stupid was

the fact that he went to Happosai for the training, he doesn't

deserve to lose his life."

"But sir, the only other option is to have him undergo the

cleansing process and join the clan. Do you intend to...?"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Ranma replied as he shook his head. He then stood up and

walked away from the table. He stopped with his back to them as

he gazed out the large picture window of the Ucchan's. "I won't

have that idiot become part of the Felinar."

"What do you mean, kohlinjar? If you do not intend to kill him,

then the only other choice is to make him part of the Felinar."

"Yes, I too would like to know why you have made this decision,

my avatarrr." Bast asked.

Kojiro took a deep breath before answering. "Just think for a

moment as to WHY Ryoga wanted to learn the Cat Fist in the

first place. It was because of his obsession of beating me, due

to that slight to his so-called honor!"

"Do you mean that duel that you waited three days for him to

show, but took him four days to get to that lot behind his house?"

Ukyo asked as she served the plates of okonomiyaki to her

guests. During their times together, her fianc? had told her about

that infamous challenge during junior high school. "The one

about the curry bread?"

The Cat Fist fighter nodded. "That's the one. He became so

obsessed after missing that duel, that he began blaming me for

all his problems. That fact and that stupid pledge to unite the

schools of the Anything Goes. He was so certain that I'd take

Akane away from him, that he began attacking me after my

identity was blown. Never mind the fact that I had no intention

whatsoever of fulfilling that pledge, nor was I remotely

interested in Akane."

"Go on." Pantheon urged as he began munching on the

okonomiyaki.

"Despite the fact that the manual clearly stated that the Cat Fist

was flawed and that he was too old to learn it, he still tried to

find a way to get a hold of the Neko Ken. Why? It was because

he knew that he didn't have any other way of coming close to

matching my Neko Ken abilities. He went to HAPPOSAI for

God's sake! Doesn't that TELL you something about his

character?"

Ukyo nodded as she began to understand her fianc?'s motives for

not allowing Ryoga to join the Felinar. "Ryoga was always a bit

obsessed when it concerned you." She remembered well the rants

and raves of the Lost Boy whenever he talked about his revenge

against Ranma and how he saw Hell because of him.

"Obsessed?" Kojiro said incredulously as he turned to face them.

"He was downright fanatical! Killing me became his hobby!

Now do you really think I would WANT someone like that in the

clan? After all that I've been though, do you think I would

welcome someone into the clan who blames me for everything

that ever went wrong in his life? And just think of what would

happen if Ryoga were to ever gain mastery over the Cat Fist. His

first thought will be to attack me for no other reason other than

that stupid duel and his irrational fear that I would take Akane

away from him! Hell, I told him straight off that I wanted

nothing to do with Akane. Did he listen? No! He went and tried

to learn the Cat Fist anyway! Even before he learned the wrong

Cat Fist, he was already near the edge. Think of what he would

do if he was part of the Felinar! I won't take any of his nonsense

or crap about his honor when he has none to begin with! As far

as I'm concerned, making him part of the clan would be like

bringing in a nuclear bomb with the timer already ticking and

nothing to stop it."

Pantheron nodded slowly. He had done some extensive research

on Ryoga and was well aware of the Hibiki boy's fixation on the

new kohlinjar. It would not do for such conflict to erupt among

the ranks of the Felinar. Issuing challenges was one thing, but

out-and-out civil war was something to be avoided. Ryoga was

obsessive at best and downright fanatical at worst. The clan

certainly would not benefit with a member who's only goal was

to destroy the kohlinjar for something as trivial as bread and

a promise that Ranma had no intention to carry through with.

Saber Claw had long abandoned the identity of Ranma Saotome,

so technically speaking, the pledge to unite the schools of the

Anything Goes was invalid. Now any sensible person who was

attracted to Akane Tendo wouldn't have anything to worry about.

Ryoga still believed that Kojiro would take her away. Despite all

logic, the Lost Boy still assumed that the kohlinjar was the root

of all his troubles, when in fact, Ryoga had no one but himself to

blame for his misfortunes. Now that Pantheron considered it, a

person like Ryoga would not benefit the Felinar at all. The clan

needed new blood, but that was one kind of blood that they could

do without.

"So, if you are not going to end his life, nor allow him to become

one of us, what do you intend to do, kohlinjar?"

Ranma cocked his head to the side for a few moments before

addressing Bastet. "Bastet, what exactly is involved in the

cleansing process? How does it work?"

The Cat goddess shrugged while taking a bite out of her Japanese

pizza. "It's somewhat similarrr to what you experienced during

your training in the true Neko Ken. I help the victim accept the

fact that the Neko Ken and all of its feline characteristics are

part of his or herr being. Afterwards, if the person does come out

of the feral mentality, then he orrr she retains the Cat Fist in

its most basic form. From that point, the person becomes eligible

for clan membership and furtherrr training in the Neko Ken. They

will not be able to transform like normal Felinarrr, but any

offspring they have within the clan will have those powers, plus

any other inherent abilities of the new memberrr."

"Now that you mention it, it's just as well that Hibiki does not

join our ranks." Pantheron remarked. "I did some research on his

family and apparently, his lack of direction sense is hereditary.

That's something that the Felinar can do without."

Ranma nodded as he gave it more thought. "Bastet? Is it possible

to remove BOTH the fear of cats and technique from Ryoga?"

The Egyptian deity shook her head. "No. If that was possible,

then I would have done so long ago. Both the spiritual and

physical attributes are interlinked and cannot be separated.

That was one of the main reasons why the Cat Fist was neverrr

meant for humans, for they cannot handle the mental stress

of the technique."

Kojiro thought some more, then asked the goddess. "How about...

just the technique itself? I mean, is there any way that

you could somehow... I don't know, lock away the technique?"

The goddess cocked her head in thought. "Hmmmm, interesting

proposition my avatarrr. Usually, when I remove the fearrr of

cats, the technique remains, for it would have been ingrained

into the person's psychomotor reflexes. I neverrr considered

doing the reverse."

"Is it possible?"

"I do know of certain spells that can do the job. So exactly what

are you planning?"

Kojiro sat back down at the table. "I'm not going to kill Ryoga

for his stupidity, but I'm going to leave him a bit of an object

lesson. If you can seal away the technique, but leave his fear of

cats, then that will be enough. As I remember it, when my fear

of cats went past the breaking point, it triggered my Cat Fist

which caused me to start acting like a cat to escape the fear.

However, if the technique became inaccessible, then..."

"Then Ryoga would not be able to slip into a feral state to escape

his fearrr of cats, thus becoming a dangerrr to all those around

him." Bastet finished for him. "The worst that he would be able

to achieve would to be to faint at the prolonged sight of a cat.

Not bad. He would have permanent ailurophobia, but other than

that he would be unchanged from what he was before the flawed

training. He would still have the technique, but would be unable

to use it, since his fearrr will not be able to reach its breaking

point."

Kojiro nodded with a smile. "And the good part would be that he

wouldn't be able to attack me any more for ANY of his stupid

reasons. All I'd have to do is transform and scare the living hell

out of him. And he wouldn't dare approach the Felinar to get at

me. Ryoga may had been duped by Happosai, but I WON'T be

the one who pays for his mistakes. And I will not stand for any

more of his nonsense."

"Very good, my avatarrr. It shall be done."

Ranma nodded as he took a bite out of his okonomiyaki. "Now

that we've gotten that settled, it's time that I settled those

other loose ends." He turned to Pantheron. "Night Stalker, you

will send a message to the Tendos and that idiot father of mine.

You will also send word to the Amazons that I will meet with them

to settle that stupid Amazon Law of theirs."

"As you wish, kohlinjar."

An hour later...

Kojiro, Pantheron and Ukyo sat in a large room in the same safe

house that they were previously in, after the downfall of White

Claw. Outside of the room, standing guard at the door were

Cutter and Quick Slash as they all waited for their 'guests' to

arrive. They did not have long to wait as another pair of Felinar

guards came down the hallway, escorting the Tendo family and

Genma Saotome.

Inside the room, Bastet appeared before the kohlinjar and his

kohlinshor. Night Stalker immediately knelt in front of her. The

deity bid her subject to rise as she addressed her avatar. "It has

been done. The one you know of as Ryoga has been released

from the hospital and he has been brought out of his cat state. As

a courtesy, I also healed his wounds. Howeverrr, he will neverr

again use the Neko Ken. He nearly fainted at the sight of me after

I brought him out of his feral behaviorrr."

"Good." Ranma replied as he saw the front door open, admitting

the Tendos and Genma. Bastet then cast a spell so that she could

only be seen by the Felinar and Ukyo.

Soun saw Ranma and immediately became a human water

fountain as he rushed to embrace his future son-in-law. "Wah!

Now schools will be joined! I'm so happy that you've finally

come to your senses and..."

WHAM!

Soun was floored as Cutter delivered a blow to the head. Luckily

for the overemotional martial artist, the Felinar only used enough

force to do the job. Any harder and Soun's head would have split

open like a ripe melon.

Soun looked up in a daze at the growling guard as Cutter spoke

to him in a deadly tone. "You will not approach nor address the

kohlinjar without his permission! Attempt it again and you will

be DEAD before you take another step!"

This got Akane's rage up as she tried to attack him. "HOW DARE

YOU HURT MY FATHER! I'LL... ERK!"

However, with her arms and legs in casts and her in a wheelchair,

her attempt was laughable and Quick Slash had no difficulties in

stopping her. With just a push of a finger, he shoved Akane back

into her wheelchair, just as she tried to get up. He then gave her

an icy glare.

"You'd best be quiet, little girl, if you expect to see the next

sunrise!" He then exposed his 'claws' near her throat,

emphasizing his point, making even the mule-headed girl pause

as she gazed at the glowing chi energy.

Kojiro signaled to all those present that he wanted to speak. The

room became silent as he glared at the Tendos and gave an extra-

cold gaze at his worthless father. He then took a deep breath and

spoke. "I suppose you are all wondering why I summoned you

here"

"Not at all, Ranma my boy!" Genma said with confidence. "I'm

glad to see that you've finally acknowledged the fact that it is

a matter of honor that you marry Akane and..."

"SHUT UP!" Kojiro roared, making the cowardly and greedy martial

artist startled at his intense tone. He glared hard at his father

with a look that could melt lead before speaking to him again a

more controlled tone. "I have no intention whatsoever in uniting

the schools of the Anything Goes as I do not consider that it

applies to me in any way."

"What?! But you can't! It's a matter of honor! Oh the shame!

My son has no honor!"

"SHUT UP!" Kojiro roared again, stopping Genma's tirade as Soun

felt his dreams come crashing down around him like fragile

pottery. "The pledge to unite the schools applied only to Ranma

Saotome and he died a year ago at Jusenkyo! I AM KOJIRO SHINKARA!

I have no father named Genma Saotome!"

"But son! You are..."

"I AM NOT YOUR SON! YOUR SON HAS BEEN GONE FOR SOME TIME NOW

AND HE WILL NEVER RETURN! CALL ME RANMA ONE MORE TIME AND

I WILL SLICE OUT YOUR SPLEEN AND FEED IT TO YOU!"

"Oh how could you do this to your father?!" Genma wailed.

"Oh the tragedy!" Soun joined in "To have such a disrespectful

son who shirks his honor!"

"SILENCE!" Kojiro roared once more, effectively cowing them again

when they saw that his battle aura began glowing with intensity.

"I did not call you here to listen to your pathetic whining and

pleas. I sent for you to settle this matter once and for all!" He

snapped his fingers, and Pantheron immediately brought out

the Tendo Dojo's sign and handed it to him.

"This piece of wood represents the Tendo Dojo and its right to

be a place for learning the martial arts, specifically the Anything

Goes. However, when the former kohlinjar challenged the heir to

the school and won, the dojo lost both its title and legacy. As I

remember, White Claw gave all disciples of the Anything Goes

ten chances to win back the sign, specifically extending the

challenge to the members of the Tendo and Saotome families and

to the grandmaster Happosai. You had failed NINE times and

only had one chance left when I became the new kohlinjar!"

"That's right, and you won it back for us, son." Genma cut in.

"Now you must marry Akane and..."

"I DID NOT FIGHT WHITE CLAW FOR THE GOD-DAMNED SIGN!" Kojiro

roared again. "I only gained possession of the sign by proxy

after White Claw died! I had long abandoned all ties to the

Saotome clan and renounced my former life of Ranma Saotome!

As such, I was not a part of the Saotome School of the Anything

Goes Martial Arts and therefore, my victory against White Claw

does not entitle the return of the sign to the Tendo Dojo! As I

see it, the Anything Goes School has one chance remaining to regain

the sign! Therefore, you have only one of three alternatives..."

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Soun stuttered, not

believing that this was happening.

Kojiro growled low. "First alternative is that one of you may

challenge me for the sign. If you win, then the sign will be

yours in accordance to the conditions that White Claw had outlined.

However, if you lose, then I WILL carry out his threat and

destroy the sign, thereby ending the legacy of the Tendo Dojo

forever."

Soun and Genma turned pale at the casual ruthlessness Ranma

was showing and tried to protest, but the Cat Fist fighter silenced

them with a glare that could melt lead.

"The second alternative deals with the so-called honor pledge to

unite the schools of the Anything Goes, specifically involving me

and one of Soun Tendo's daughters. I find this pledge to be both

idiotic and irrelevant as I am no longer a Saotome. However, you

two seem determined that I follow through with this promise at all

costs. Tell me, are you willing to risk the future of the dojo?"

Ranma silently added, Doesn't really matter anyway. The dojo

was pretty much worthless with no students. According to what

Pantheron told me before the meeting, the dojo hasn't had any

students for years and nobody wanted to learn under Soun

Tendo.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" Genma said with a

trembling voice.

Kojiro gave his former parent a disdainful look. "Since this

sign is mine by proxy due to my victory over White Claw, I had

initially ordered Pantheron to destroy the sign. However, this

second alternative that I offer to you is considered to be more

merciful and will also greatly benefit the Tendo family

financially."

Nabiki perked up at the mention of possible profit and became

an eager listener.

"Your second choice is to give up the pledge to unite the schools

entirely and leave me and the Felinar alone for all time. In return,

not only will I relinquish the sign to the Tendo Dojo, but I will

also award to the Tendo family a sum of two million dollars in

American money."

"Two... million... dollars?!" Nabiki gasped. That was more

money than she could make in a year with all of her mercenary

operations combined! At current rates of exchange, that

amounted to 2.6 billion yen!

Ranma nodded as he took note of the look of shock in their eyes.

"Yes. Two million dollars. I would say that will keep all of you

living comfortably for a good while and pay for any incidental

expenses." He then gestured to Akane. "I'm quite certain that

plastic surgery is very costly these days."

Akane glared at Ranma with fury. It was so revolting that he

was now offering her a way to remove the reminder on her face.

It was his fault that she received the scar!

"If I were in your position, I would take the second option."

Ranma warned as he held up the sign. "You'd best decide

quickly, or I shall simply go through with the third option."

"And w-what's that?" Soun asked in a quiet whisper.

"I will destroy the sign here and now, and you shall be left

with nothing!"

"B-B-But you can't do that!"

"Why not? The sign is mine to do with as I please after all."

"But the pledge... it is a matter of honor that..."

"The pledge means NOTHING to me. There shall be NO marriage

between me and Akane or your other daughters. Not now, not

ever! Choose now Soun Tendo! Which is more important? The

welfare of your family or a hunk of wood and a promise between

yourself and a waste of a human being? You have until the count

of three! IF you do not decide by then, then you can kiss the

Tendo Dojo goodbye! One!"

"Wait! You can't...!"

Kojiro reared back with one hand and powered up his chi. "Two!"

"You're not giving me a choice!"

"Three!"

With that Ranma tossed the sign into the air and prepared to slice

it into wood chips as it came down.

"WAIT!"

Just before his claws touched the wood, the Neko Ken warrior

stopped and caught the sign deftly with his other hand. He then

looked down at Soun, who was now on his knees and sobbing

hysterically.

Genma and the rest of the Tendo clan could barely recognize the

man's voice as he said in choked whisper, "We... will take the

second option... The pledge... is... null and void." Soun said the

last part in a choked tone before sobbing hysterically once more.

Genma couldn't believe it. Soun had shown bouts of extreme

emotion before, but now he was totally without spirit and utterly

broken. He had thought for certain that Soun's obsession to join

the schools would never sway, but the impossible had happened.

The greedy martial artist then thought of the consequences of

Soun's decision and began to perk up. With the kind of money

that Ranma had promised to them, he could still live out the

luxurious early retirement that he had originally planned. Things

could still work out, couldn't they?

Little did he know that fate had other ideas.

Kasumi went to her father's side to comfort him as she gave

Ranma a disapproving look. That had not been very nice of him

to have treated her father in such a manner, even though he did

deserve it.

Akane was in a rage and tried to get up. "DAD! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

I'll WIN BACK THE SIGN AND... ERK!" She was immediately swatted

back into her wheelchair by Quick Slash. The Felinar gave her a

deadly glare as he leaned forward.

"I told you to keep quiet little girl. This discussion is between

the kohlinjar and your father. This shall be your LAST warning!

Hold that tongue or I shall RELIEVE you of it! Soun Tendo is

the head of your family and he has already made his decision!"

Akane snarled at the Felinar warrior but couldn't do a thing

about it.

"This discussion is now over and the bargain is done!" Kojiro

then turned to Pantheron. "Escort the Tendos and Genma out

and give them back the sign. I shall have the money directly

deposited into their family account." He tossed the dojo's sign

to his right-hand man and then glared at the Tendos one last

time. "This concludes our business and I expect that we never

encounter each other again. IF you continue to annoy me in the

future, than I will not be as lenient." He then directed his

glare to Nabiki. "And as for you, Nabiki Tendo, my fianc?e and

I were very angry after we discovered that you had bugged her

establishment. That can bee seen as an invasion of her privacy

and mine, as well as trespassing and several other legal charges.

I can very easily have you arrested."

Nabiki stiffened at Ranma's accusations, but put up a brave front,

thinking that he didn't really have any solid evidence to connect

her with the listening devices. That was when the kohlinjar gave

her something to think about.

Kojiro snorted at her false front. "Do not think that I DON'T

have any evidence. I have many resources at my disposal and

they sifted through dozens of false leads and fronts, until they

finally got a hold of certain receipts and files. Guess whose

name and signature were on them?"

Nabiki gulped as she realized that Ranma was far more

formidable than she expected.

Kojiro nodded as he continued. "Take care Nabiki Tendo,

that when you try to catch a tiger by his tail, you'd better make

certain that he can't use his claws or teeth! I have FAR more

lawyers than you do and that money that your family received

would not be enough to keep you out of prison. My kohlinshor

and I will overlook your transgression once, but we won't

tolerate any repeat offenses. Are we clear on that?"

Nabiki bit down on her tongue at him. She was unused to being

told what to do, but she didn't have much of a choice. She gave

him a nod before being escorted out with the rest of her family.

Her father was still blubbering hysterically.

Ukyo then addressed her fianc? after the Tendos and Genma had

left. "That was a little extreme, Ko-Chan."

"It was something that had to be done. If that doesn't get them

off my back, then they're even more stupid then I thought."

"I guess. Though I am sorry that Genma gets to enjoy that money

you gave him. I still haven't forgiven him for stealing my

family's yattai."

Kojiro smirked as he said, "And who said he was going to enjoy

it?"

"What do you mean?"

Kojiro chuckled as he answered. "As I said, the money will be

awarded to the TENDOS, and Genma isn't one of them. I've

added a special clause to the deposit so that he won't be able to

access it. Besides, he's going to be too busy running to be able

to get at that money. My 'former' Pop had built up a lot of

outstanding warrants for hundreds of cases of petty theft over

the years, and I've already notified the authorities on his

whereabouts. He's got a lot to pay for and I intend to make

certain that he does, no matter how long it will take him."

"Kojiro... you're doing that... to your own father?"

"He's NOT my father... not any more. I've legally renounced the

Saotome name and I am forever Kojiro Shinkara. I may still be

Ranma inside, but as far as the world is concerned, Ranma

Saotome died at Jusenkyo."

Ukyo was about to say more, but decided that this was one of the

hardest things that he had to do and he had to see it through. She

held her peace as her betrothed ordered for Pantheron to send for

the Amazons.

Some time later...

Cologne and Shampoo were escorted into the building by a pair of

Felinar guards. Both Amazons were on their best behavior as they

knew that despite their abilities, they were in the presence of

warriors that could rip them apart in a heartbeat. Mousse was

not with them as Cologne had him confined to the Nekohanten. She

knew that his obsession over her great-granddaughter would not

help in this very delicate matter.

Ranma... no, Kojiro was now officially a part of the Felinar,

and not just as a mere warrior of their race. He had taken White

Claw's place as the prime representative and enforcer. From

what little information about the Felinar that she had forced

from Happosai, (during her interrogation of him at the hospital),

Kojiro was now kohlinjar, and had access to enormous resources

and power.

If he were to marry Shampoo, then the Amazons would have the

opportunity to strengthen their bloodlines a thousand-fold with

the true power of the Neko Ken. However, with the way things

were at the moment, that outcome seemed more and more

unlikely. The old crone was not so obsessed with upholding

Amazon Laws, that she'd jeopardize her family and tribe's safety

by angering these powerful warriors. From what she had seen

from his battle with White Claw, Kojiro alone could slay two-

thirds of the village, and perhaps a third of the village elders

before they could bring him down. And if he were to call upon

his brethren for assistance, then the Chinese Amazons would

face extinction.

No, a marriage between Kojiro and Shampoo was not in the cards.

She could tell that in his eyes and saw that he favored that

okonomiyaki chef Ukyo to be his kohlinshor. Oh yes, she knew

about the laws concerning the kohlinnor and kohlinshor. That

book that she had taken from Happosai was most informative.

Once her great-granddaughter had been told of it, she was all for

eliminating her rival and setting herself up as the kohlinshor.

However, Cologne vetoed the idea before Shampoo could set

off to hunt Ukyo down. The chestnut-haired girl had already

been recognized as the kohlinshor and was under the Felinar's

protection. If any harm came to her, then the Neko Ken fighters

would exact a very bloody retribution. And with their abilities,

Cologne's great-granddaughter would be reduced to a quivering,

red mass in a second; like a lamb that was freshly mauled by a

pack of lions.

That was to be avoided. Another way would have to be found. If

the matriarch and her people were to benefit from any of this,

then certain compromises must be made. Perhaps... an alliance.

Yes, the Felinar would make excellent allies against her village's

ancient enemies; the Musk Dynasty.

The two warrior females were led into a small waiting room and

were told to remain. Without saying another word, the two Neko

Ken warriors left them to talk to themselves.

As soon as the door closed and the three-hundred-year-old elder

was certain that no one was listening, the two Amazons began

discussing the situation.

"We here to get Airen, yes?" Shampoo said with some

excitement.

Cologne gave her prot?g?e a glare and shook her head.

"Shampoo, you can not be THIS obstinate! You must face facts!

Kojiro will NOT be your husband!"

"But Amazon Law say he is Shampoo's Airen!"

"Not in this case." Cologne said quietly.

"But Amazon Law..."

"May not hold any weight in this situation." The elder said,

cutting Shampoo off. "I fear that certain things have... been

taken far beyond our power to change."

"Very good, Cologne. There may be hope forrr your people

afterrr all."

Both women became startled when they heard the voice. They

both went into defensive stances and looked about. However,

they could not see anyone else in the room.

It was at that moment, that a certain Cat Goddess decided to

make her entrance. The Amazons were startled as the deity

appeared before them in a shimmering aura of light. As she

materialized in all her feline glory, the matriarch's chi senses

were in danger of overload. Bastet saw this and reined back

her power.

"Aiyah! Who you?!" Shampoo gasped as she stared at the catlike

being who stood before them.

The Egyptian goddess ignored Shampoo as she fixed her gaze on

her great-grandmother. She gave her a deadly smile, showing her

fangs as she addressed the matriarch in a polite, yet firm tone.

"Greetings, Elder Cologne. Allow me to introduce myself. I am...

Bastet."

Cologne's eyes widened even further as she heard that name.

Like all the elders of her village, she was well-versed in the

history of her people and how they were descended from the

warrior women of Greek legend. It was said that they had

migrated down into China centuries ago, and in the oldest of

the texts, were the names of the deities that they worshipped.

Goddesses such as Athena and Artemis were the most

prominent, but the old scrolls also mentioned others from

Egyptian and Norwegian pantheons.

"B-B-Bastet?!"

Kojiro's teacher nodded as she smiled again. "Ah. So you

DO know of me."

Cologne swallowed hard as she motioned for her great-

granddaughter to stand down. Attacking a goddess was akin

to suicide. She found her voice as she nodded. "Yes... I know

of you. You are Bastet... Goddess of Pleasure, cats and pregnant

women."

"Correct. And... I am most displeased at how you and yourrr

great-granddaughterrr have been harassing my avatarrr."

Cologne gave Shampoo a look that told the girl not to do

anything rash as Bastet motioned for them to follow her out

of the room.

At the Tendo residence...

Soun had not stopped bawling his eyes out since he, his family

and Genma had come home. To him, the world had come to an

end. He had taken the coward's way out and chose money over

honor. His dream to see the schools united was now impossible.

Genma tried to console his friend, but in his mind was racing

with all the possibilities of having two million dollars. He

could still live out his life of luxurious retirement without

that ungrateful boy. However, he would not get to enjoy that

money, At that moment, certain police precincts and courtrooms

were receiving messages and packages from anonymous callers.

Apparently, his son's new resources had found more than enough

evidence on Genma's past crimes for justice to finally have its

long-overdue reckoning. Furthermore, there was another matter

that would soon descend on the Tendo household; specifically

with a certain promise that Soun had made some twenty years

ago with the Chardin Clan.

On the way to the main conference room...

"Now I'm certain that we CAN come o some kind of

arrangement to our mutual benefit and..."

"Do NOT try to patronize me, Cologne." Bastet said with a slight

hiss. "What you and yourrr people had done to my avatarrr was

unforgivable."

"But we were only following Amazon Law and..."

"What you did was ATTACK my avatar for no reason other than

to force him to fight back so that he'd be trapped by yourrrr

Marriage Laws!" Bastet said with a bit more venom in her voice.

"Of course, he would defend himself if someone came after him

with weapons! And that tournament he entered was nothing more

than a contest, in which he needed to win for his school! Your

Marriage Laws were irrelevant and you should consider

yourselves lucky that I do not have you and yourrrr entire village

annihilated!"

This got the Elder's full attention. She had no doubts that Bastet

could have her village destroyed if she wanted. After all, she was

a goddess and was connected with various other deities as well,

including Kami-sama himself. If there was one thing one should

try avoiding, it was to get a goddess or god mad at you.

Bastet continued on. "There was only one other race that had

angered me recently and now they know better."

"Who were they?" Cologne asked.

"I believe you know of them. The Musk Dynasty."

"The Musk?!" Cologne gasped. Shampoo also choked when

she heard this.

"Yes. The Musk made a foolish mistake in their bid to obtain

more females as slaves and mates. To them, they were the same

thing. The mistake they made was kidnapping several Felinarrr

females a half a century ago. Naturally, the Felinarrr Clan did not

take this very well and... let's just say that the Musk found out

the hard way, that they were NOT the most powerful race in the

world. My followerrrs caused the Musk to sufferrrr VERY heavy

casualties in getting theirrr females back. Yourrrr ancient

enemies now considerrr the Felinarrr as off-limits. That is the

reason why you haven't seen them much for the last fifty yearrrs

or so. They're STILL licking theirrr wounds, trying to replace

those who were lost in that conflict. They were nearly driven to

extinction."

"You mean... the Felinar defeated to Musk?" Cologne asked

with awe. It made sense though. The ancient enemies of her

people had not been seen very much in the last few decades

and only one or two would be sighted each time.

The goddess nodded. "Oh, my followerrrs are QUITE powerful...

especially with a goddess backing them up..." Bastet let her voice

trail off, knowing that the hidden message was received and

understood.

"I see..." Cologne said as she considered her options. It was a

sure bet that Kojiro would not become her son-in-law and even

an alliance between the Joketsuzoku and the Felinar seemed to

be a faint hope at best.

The Cat Goddess saw that Cologne now understood her and

decided to bid the two Amazons goodbye.

"You have been alive for three centuries, Cologne. I certainly

hope that you will use whateverrr wisdom you had gained from

that when my avatarrr speaks with you."

With these words, the Cat Goddess vanished in a cloud of

sparkling motes, leaving the two Amazons standing at the

entrance to the conference room. As the doors opened to admit

them, the elder took a deep breath and readied herself for anything.

Some time later...

Cologne and her great-granddaughter exited from the chambers

with dejected expressions on their faces. They had not lost

anything from the meeting, but they had not gained anything

either. Kojiro had NOT been in the negotiating mood. His terms

were simple and straightforward. The first one had been easy to

guess. He wasn't going to marry Shampoo under any

circumstances.

Naturally, the purple-haired girl tried to protest, stating that

she was his wife by Amazon law, but that was when Cologne had

intervened, telling her to be silent and accept the fact that

he would not be her husband. Shampoo was about to attack Ukyo,

but a harsh glare from her great-grandmother, plus several growls

from the Felinar guards kept her from doing anything foolish.

The second term was also expected and all hopes of even gaining

an alliance with these powerful warriors had been dashed. The

kohlinjar had stated it most plainly; don't bother the Felinar and

they won't bother the Amazons. Any violation of this agreement

and the Chinese warrior women would become as extinct as their

ancient Greek counterparts. Cologne was quite certain that the

Neko Ken fighters would carry out that threat.

The elder sighed as she wished that it hadn't come to this. If only

Shampoo hadn't pushed so hard or this situation could have been

handled better. They had come close to gaining incredible power,

only to have fate take it away from them, leaving them with

nothing.

Well, almost nothing. Cologne now knew where to find her

tribe's lost treasures, thanks to Happosai being incapacitated.

The village elders would arrive by tomorrow to mete out the old

lecher's FINAL judgment. That is... if he were still alive by then.

Cologne then motioned for her heir to follow her as they were led

outside by a pair of Felinar guards.

The hospital...

Happosai was running for his life... more of less. Without the use

of his legs, he had to resort to using a motorized wheelchair to

make his escape. Once the news that he was crippled had spread,

the old pervert's days were numbered. By late that afternoon, the

hospital had more than a thousand angry people pounding at their

front doors, demanding that Happosai be turned over to them.

They knew where he was and was going to storm the third floor,

once they got past the security guards. Among the mobs were

storekeepers, restaurant owners, and street vendors, but the

majority of them were women who had been groped, fondled

or had their underwear constantly stolen.

The old lecher knew that he had to get out and fast. After rolling

out of his bed, he used his arms to crawl toward a motorized

wheelchair that was parked outside of his room. After using

supreme effort, he managed to hoist himself into the chair, turned

it on and pushed the control lever forward. By luck he managed

to make it to the elevator, just as the mobs broke through the

front doors. He rode the elevator down to the first floor and raced

out toward one of the rear exits.

However, just as he was about to ride the road to freedom, his

wheelchair suddenly stopped as he saw someone blocking his

path.

"Hello... Happosai. Remember me?"

Pantyhose Tarou had looked better. He had a large bandage

wrapped around his forehead and arms, along with several scars

on his face. He had recovered enough from the mauling he had

received from Kojiro and was ready to have it out with the old

man. He had only one thing on his mind.

"H-H-H-Heh, hello there Panythose. How very nice to see you

again and..."

"DON'T CALL ME PANTYHOSE!" Tarou screamed as he took out a flask

of water and dumped it over his head.

To be continued...?

(For Happosai, he hopes so!)

Author's notes

Well, CH.26 is done as we head into the final legs of this story.

I know that has been a while, but real life and new ideas kept on

interfering. What's going to happen now? That would be telling!

All I can say is that Cat Fist Fury is going to end up with a bang

as I begin writing the final ten or so chapters of our Cat Fist

Ranma. See you then!

Cat Fist Fury

Disclaimer: The creator of Ranma 1/2 got me into this mess, so let her

disclaim!

: Thoughts

Chapter 27

End of Some Problems, Start of New Ones

"No really, you don't have to." Ukyo protested as several Felinar servants

came through the front door of the Ucchan's. All of them were females and

of course, able to transform. They were of varying heights and figures,

but the majority of them had slender, athletic forms. They were dressed in

kimono-style robes and sandals. The supervisor was a petite brunette with

green eyes and her hair tied in twin, lush tails.

"It our duty to serve you, Lady Ukyo. I am Liaka, but I also go by the

title of Mother Cat." The head servant said as she directed the rest of

the staff to begin cleaning and polishing the tables, wipe the

countertops, sweep the floors and reorganize the storeroom. "The

kohlinjar's shoka had instructed my staff and I, to free you of all

unnecessary burdens as you prepare to undergo the rite of the Surek

Nihan."

"Shoka?" Ukyo then remembered what the word meant and whom it referred to.

"Oh. You mean, Pantheron told you to help me in my business?"

"Yes, Lady Ukyo. He should be arriving soon to inform you of what is

required of you to be officially accepted by the clan leaders. I am

certain that you will pass. Our new kohlinjar would not have chosen you if

he had any doubts, and I hear that the great Bastet herself has great

confidence in you."

The Felinar then gave her a polite bow as she went to join her co-workers.

Ukyo found herself overwhelmed by this sudden act of pampering and was

rendered speechless. In just a few weeks, she had gone from being a lonely

and distraught girl that dressed as a boy to hide her family's shame, to

the fiancee of her very handsome, powerful and extremely wealthy childhood

friend. Every possible want had been catered to, and it seemed that her

life of hardship was to be rewarded. If this was all a dream, then she

hoped that she'd never wake up.

At the Tendo Home...

Nabiki was hoping that this was some kind of nightmare and was desperately

wishing that she'd wake up.

Her father, Soun Tendo had not stopped bawling since coming home from that

last encounter with Ranma Saotome, who now went by the name of Kojiro

Shinkara. Though it seemed that her family did come out of it well with a

huge sum of money, some more of Soun and Genma's thoughtlessness had come

back to haunt them. The pledge to unite the Schools of the Anything Goes

had been totally obliterated, but another arranged marriage that her

father had conveniently forgotten had arisen.

Picolet Chardin III, heir to the School of Martial Arts Dining had sent

Nabiki, Akane and Kasumi notices of his imminent arrival and betrothal to

one of them. This of course, did not go very well when they questioned

their father.

"Just WHAT is this all about?!" Akane shouted.

"Who is this Chardin person?" Kasumi asked.

"Out with it, Dad." Nabiki said with irritation.

Soun took one look at the letters that his daughters were holding, turned

a sickly pale color, then rushed out of the dining room. The Tendo girls

then saw their father in the backyard, pulling a huge travel cart that was

loaded down with supplies and various pieces of furniture.

"And just where do you think you are going?!" Nabiki cried out.

Soun replied nervously. "Er, come along girls. I just remembered that we

have to move to China."

The Tendo patriarch wasn't the only one who had become agitated. Genma had

been trying to think of a way to get his hands on the two million dollars

that his ungrateful son had given to the Tendos, when he started hearing

police sirens in the distance that seemed to be heading this way. At first

he thought that the authorities were after someone else, but when he

looked out the window and saw several police cars stop in front of the

house, he began getting a sinking feeling.

As Kojiro had promised, all the crimes that his former father had

committed was about to boomerang back onto the panda.

Meanwhile...

Happosai knew that he was in BIG trouble as he sat in his wheelchair.

As the transformed Tarou towered over him, the old lecher knew that he was

not going to be able to stop his Jusenkyo-cursed godchild from turning him

into a bloody smear on the pavement. With his spine still severed, his

legs remaining useless, and chi levels at their lowest, there was only one

thing he could do. To think that the great Master of the Anything Goes

Martial Arts would be reduced to surrendering.

"All right, Panty... Tarou. You win. I'll change your name."

At that moment, several other people showed up. And when Happosai saw the

newcomers, his chances of survival were now down to nil. The Amazons had

just arrived.

At the Ucchan's...

"Pantheron." Ukyo greeted as Kojiro's right-hand man came through the

front door of her business and took a seat at the counter.

"Greetings, Lady Ukyo." The big man said as he pointed to an item on the

menu. The okonomiyaki chef nodded and began pouring out some batter. "I

trust that Liaka and her staff are making things easier for you?" He

asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's great, especially during the lunch rush. So are you here

to tell me about this... what did you call it again?"

"The Surek Nihan. Yes, I am here to inform you about what is expected from

you in order for you to join the clan as Saber Claw's kohlinshor."

"Is it some kind of strength test or something?"

"In a way." The big Felinar nodded a bit. "However, it is not the strength

of body in which we are interested in, though being a fighter is an asset.

It is the strength of spirit that all Kohlinshor candidates must face."

"What?"

Pantheron nodded again as he began explaining. "The Surek Nihan is a test

of not only your devotion to our Kohlinjar, but also your willingness to

accept the Felinar Clan as your family."

"But... I thought that I was already acknowledged as Ko-chan's, er I mean

Kojiro's fiancee."

"The fact that Saber Claw has chosen you and that our great goddess Bastet

has given her consent will work in your favor. However, tradition must be

followed. You must prove to the Council that you are worthy of the

Felinar. Do not worry, I am certain that you will fulfill what is expected

of you."

Back at the hospital...

"THERE HE IS!"

"GET THE LITTLE PERVERT!"

"DESTROY THE ENEMY TO ALL WOMEN!"

"HE OWES US MONEY!"

"HANG HIM!"

"HE'S MINE!"

"YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

"YOU'VE STOLEN YOUR LAST BRA!"

"YOU WILL PAY!"

"HAPPOSAI, PREPARE TO DIE!"

The crippled master of the Anything Goes knew that he wouldn't survive if

that mob caught up with him. At the moment, he was racing along on his

wheelchair at speeds that were thought to be impossible, as he furiously

pushed the wheels with his hands. (Hey, Cologne is able to move pretty

fast on that cane, right?) However, the angry group, mostly composed of

women, was steadily reducing the distance between them. Just about all of

them were brandishing a sharp of blunt object in their arms, like brooms,

shovels, pitchforks, rakes, knives, swords, and so on.

The only blessing that Happy could count was the fact that Tarou and the

Amazons were too busy fighting each other to give chase. As soon as the

warrior women had arrived, they had immediately charged in for

retribution. However, his cursed godson had gotten in their way,

preventing them from carrying out Amazon justice. It wasn't that Tarou

cared about the old lecher's safety. He interfered simply because if Happy

was killed before he could change Pantyhose's name, then the boy would be

stuck with that embarrassing moniker for the rest of his life. Of course,

the female fighters were none too pleased at being denied their

long-awaited vengeance and the two sides began brawling. When Happosai

last saw Tarou, he had been holding his own in his Jusenkyo form, but the

Amazons had the advantage of weapons, numbers and several experienced

Elders, including Cologne. It wouldn't be long before Tarou would be

overwhelmed. Then the females would come after his godfather, provided

that he managed to elude his current pursuers.

However, Happosai continued to speed along as he desperately tried to lose

the group that was after his head.

The Tendo Home...

"GET HIM!" The lieutenant shouted as he and his fellow officers began

chasing after Genma.

No sooner had the police came to the door and showed the arrest warrant,

the fat martial artist bolted, assaulting two officers in the process as

he attempted to flee. However, before he could make it to the backyard

wall and freedom, he was immediately dogpiled by four policemen. One man

managed to snap a pair of cuffs to his right wrist and ankle and another

brought out a tazer.

ZZZZZAAAAPPPPP!

Genma was out like a light as he was immediately hauled up and dragged to

the waiting police van. The authorities had planned the capture well in

advance and had been informed of Genma's ability as a martial artist. They

had been waiting on the other side of the wall, should the first team fail

to stop him. They were taking no chances as Ranma's former parent had his

wrists and legs bound with more cuffs, then he was locked into the back of

the van.

Soun came running up to them as his longtime friend was being put into the

vehicle.

"Now see here! What are you doing to my friend?"

The head officer turned and held up the arrest warrant. "Genma Saotome has

been charged with more than three HUNDRED counts of petty theft, sixteen

counts of breaking and entering, fifteen for assault and twelve for aiding

and abetting a known criminal named Happosai. As of today, we can add two

more charges of assaulting police officers, one for resisting arrest and

one for attempting to escape."

"Ridiculous!" Soun denied, though he found himself sweating a bit. "You

have no proof! Let my friend go this instant!"

"Oh, we've got plenty of proof back at headquarters. In any case, I'd be

worried about yourself if I were you, Soun Tendo."

"W-W-What do you mean?"

"Harboring a known felon can also warrant an arrest."

At this point, Soun began denying any knowledge of ever knowing Genma.

The Ucchan's...

"So what exactly do I have to do in this... what did you call it again?"

Ukyo asked.

"The Surek Nihan." The large Felinar replied. "It is a test of not only

the body, but also of the mind, the heart and the very soul. I cannot tell

you the exact details of the ceremony, for the trial is different for each

kohlinshor candidate. However, I can tell you that your mind and spirit

will be taxed to their limits. Therefore, I have seen to it that the next

few days will be free for you to prepare. Spend the next week as you see

fit, but make certain that your mind is clear of all doubts."

"That... doesn't give me much to go on."

"It wouldn't be a TRUE trial, if you knew what was going to happen."

I'm dead. Happosai thought as he found himself in a dead end alley

with an angry mob closing in on him. With his legs permanently paralyzed

and him being confined in a wheelchair, retribution for all of his crimes

seemed to be at hand. However, the old pervert was nothing if not

stubborn. If was going to go, then he'd go down fighting. He began

channeling the last of his chi reserves for one final massive burst, but

then...

KABOOM!

The crowd went scattering when the explosion occurred, their thirst for

vengeance against Happosai forgotten as a huge form appeared and began

thrashing about. Relief flooded though the old lecher's body, but that

feeling quickly passed when he saw his 'savior.'

Pantyhose had looked better, relatively speaking. His cursed form was

still as imposing as ever, but it was now littered with gashes of varying

sizes and depth. The hulking brute moved far more slowly and each step

seemed to generate more pain. The transformed Chinese boy was bleeding

profusely from dozens of wounds and he wasn't thinking straight. All he

was focused on was to reach his godfather and strangle him to death, or

force him to change his name, or both. (Happy was betting that it was

choice number three).

However, the fight with the Amazons had taken its toll, and the huge

monster fell forward, making a loud, thunderous noise on the pavement. A

moment later, Pantyhose lapsed into unconsciousness, only a scant three

feet from where Happosai was.

Happy again breathed a sigh of relief, which was short-lived when he saw a

certain group of people come around the Jusenkyo-cursed individual and

cornered the former Grandmaster of the Anything Goes. He gulped as he saw

who was at the front of the Amazons.

"Er... heh, heh, hello Cologne."

The Elder and her peers were anything but friendly as Cologne glared at

the enemy to all women. "I told you before Happy, you were going to answer

for ALL of your crimes. Your ally has fallen and there is NOTHING... that

can save you now."

The streets echoed with the anguished screams of a certain someone who was

subjected to a long overdue act of final justice.

When the Amazons were done and gone, all the authorities found was barely

enough to identify.

The Tendo home...

"Ah, so these are the trois mademoiselles, in which I must marry one?"

Picolet Chardin said in delight as he and his entourage came through the

door.

At first, Nabiki had begun considering that a marriage with this man might

not be so bad. He was good-looking and came from a very wealthy family...

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Then again, after seeing him greet Akane with a kiss, who could marry a

man who swallows up your whole head?

Later...

Soun was drowning the floor of his home with his tears. His lifelong dream

was a shambles, his old friend was going to prison, and now this...

"Mr. Tendo, what are your comments to have been harboring the infamous

Underwear Thief?"

"What kind of a martial arts school has a master who steals women's

underwear?"

"I have a bill for nine hundred thousand yen for all those times that

little weasel stole from my restaurant! Since you were the one hiding him,

you're the one who's going to pay!"

"Were you and your best friend really accomplices to all of those thefts

of women's lingerie, merchandise and food items?"

"Were you forced into helping your master commit those crimes, or did you

SHARE in his perversions?"

"How can such an upstanding member of the community take part in such

crimes and harbor two known felons?"

"You will pay for all those meals your friend ate!"

"Not until AFTER he pays for all those things that he stole!"

"Did you know that the Anything Goes Martial Arts School is now being

banned, and is punishable by law to anyone trying to learn it?"

"What will you do, now that your dojo is being shut down?"

"How do you feel now that no one will learn your school's fighting style?"

Soun did NOT need this. After being informed of his master's end, he had

been initially ecstatic. However, that was when the reporters had stormed

in after news of Happosai's demise and the arrest of Genma had been made

public. That and more than a hundred shopkeepers, restaurant owners and

vendors, who were demanding payment for all the times the master and Genma

had stolen from them. The two million dollars that Kojiro had awarded to

his family would be all gone by the end of the day. That meant that

Akane... would be scarred for life.

In her room, Nabiki had tabulated the cost of paying off all of those

people, the house bills, and expenses such as lawyers and other court

fees. She frowned at the final estimated total. Even with that two million

dollars, they would be dangerously in the red, and that didn't include

Akane's plastic surgery.

The middle daughter shook her head. This would not do. The entire Tendo

family was being punished for the crimes of one perverted master, and his

two disciples. Even if they were to come out of this mess, the reputation

of the Tendo Dojo was already ruined. No one would want to learn under her

father and be connected to the infamy of Genma and Happosai. Best thing to

do was to sell the dojo, though whatever money they would receive would

still not make a dent in the debts that had been incurred.

Only one good thing had come out of this. With this unwanted publicity,

the Chardin family had immediately withdrawn their claim on the Tendo

girls, saying that their lineage must not be sullied with the blood of

such criminals. Problem was, they now demanded Soun to pay for the meal

that and Genma had eaten all those years ago. With interest, the expensive

French food came to quite a sum.

No, the only way she could think to get out of this predicament was

through Ranma... er, Kojiro. He certainly had enough money and resources

to make all of her family's worries vanish. Problem was, with the

agreement that he and her father had made with the two million-dollar

payoff, he had washed his hands clean of them.

She had initially considered the Chardin route and had weighed the pros of

having access to their wealth, against the cons of having a husband with

an oversized mouth and a froglike tongue. However, that option was now

unavailable. She had also considered marrying into the Kuno line, either

with herself as the bride or using her sister Akane. However, Akane was

more than likely refuse and Nabiki was not too certain she'd want to be

married to a nutjob like him. Furthermore, the Kuno family fortune was

considerable, but it still wouldn't be enough to make all of Genma and

Happosai's debts disappear. Kojiro had resources that Tatewaki didn't have

and power that Nabiki could certainly make use of. The question was how

could she do it? She thought for a few minutes, then remembered that she

still had the book of Felinar Laws that she had gotten from Happosai

before his demise. She knew that there just had to be a loophole in there

somewhere. For the sake of her family, there must be!

As she flipped through the pages of the old tome, one particular section

that concerned outsiders caught her eye. It was an old and faded page, but

she was certain that she could make out the details. It was a translation

of the Felinar language, which included the alphabet, grammar, sentence

structure and pronunciations. She smiled as she skimmed the section's

contents and began to get an idea.

This could work! Nabiki thought as she continued to read.

Later...

Ukyo waved goodbye as Pantheron and the Felinar females made their leave

for the day. Mother Cat and her staff had informed the okonomiyaki chef

that they would return the next day to continue helping her as the date of

the Surek Nihan drew near.

As the brown-haired girl prepared to close for the night, she did not

notice that a new set of eyes was watching her from a secret location. The

newcomer took note of all of Ukyo's features and movements as the Ucchan's

closed its doors. When the kolinshor went inside, the watcher nodded and

skulked away to return later.

The Tendo Home...

"Sho... har... in... cur... anto... sha!"

Nabiki gritted her teeth as she repeated what seemed like gibberish to

her. The Felinar language had some odd inflections and some words were

very hard to pronounce. However, she was determined to master these lines

if her plan was to work. When spoken correctly in their native tongue, the

Felinar could not refuse certain demands and the middle Tendo daughter

knew that she had come across a way for Kojiro to help her family. With

the right phrasing, she was certain that he would have no choice but to

yield and get the Tendos out of the fix they were in.

She momentarily lost herself in a dream, as mountains of obscene wealth

and such surrounded her, once Ranma, er Kojiro gave in. She then shook her

head back to reality and continued trying to learn the key phrases that

even the kohlinjar would have to pay heed to.

"Sho harincur antosha... Sho harincur antosha... mar... inda... pre."

What Nabiki didn't know as she continued to attempt to master the Felinar

tongue was that she had neglected a certain section of the book, which

dealt with some revisions to the laws. She would soon learn of them

though.

Later...

"How many more of these customs do I have to learn?" Kojiro groaned as

Pantheron continued to instruct his new kohlinjar in the ways of Bastet's

followers.

"Quite a few more." The larger Felinar replied as he watched his clan's

new enforcer sit at a desk and ponder over several large tomes. "Normally,

a kohlinjar is usually educated in our ways from childhood, but since you

were not born within the clan, you must be trained."

The Cat Fist fighter sighed as he continued to read the ancient

scriptures. He took on a puzzled look as he flipped the through the next

few pages. "Hey Pantheron, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" Night Stalker inquired. "Is there something that you do not

understand?"

"No, it's the other way around. What I don't understand is how I can read

this stuff. How come I can understand this writing? I've never seen

Felinar writing before and when Kitton and Kitall were talking to each

other, I understood every last word they said."

"Ah, that is simple Kohlinjar. As you are the Avatar of the Great Bastet,

you have been given gift of comprehending not only the language of cats,

but also those who are deeply connected to them, such as we Felinar.

You'll also be able to understand the language of the Cat People, like

Felicia."

"Is she part of the clan?"

"No, actually she comes from an ancient race that had its origins on this

world. Remember that the Felinar were part of the Kyrn. You can think of

the Felinar as a separate species of felines, in which we have our own

customs and language. Our native tongue is actually a derivation of the

original Kyrn language, with several modifications. As such, it is very

difficult for outsiders to learn to speak and read it."

"Will Ucchan have to learn the language?"

"She will be trained once she has passed the Surek Nihan and officially

becomes your future kolinshar. Ii is difficult for humans to speak it, but

possible. However, he or she must be careful on how the words are

phrased." He pointed to a section in the book Kojiro was currently

reading. "A simple phrase such as this can easily become this with one

slip of the tongue." He then indicated a different sentence.

Ukyo's fiance nodded as he read the two sentences. "Ni sokan shiash

nisanna. Ni sokon shiash nisanna." He looked back up to his teacher.

"Whoa. That WOULD be a problem. I pity the person who says that."

The Tendo Dojo...

"Ni sokon... shiash... nisanna."

Nabiki smiled after mastering a key phrase, in which Ranma would have no

choice but to accept. Their problems would be over!

However, what she did not know was that the writing had been slightly

smudged and she had misread the sentence. She would soon learn the

consequences...

To be continued...

Author's notes

Whoa! When was the last time I updated this? Well, now that I'm getting

back to my older series, I thought that this one needed some attention so

here we are. It's not much of an update, but at least it's better than

nothing.

The ending was a bit rushed but I needed somewhere to break off and get

the creative juices flowing again. CFF and a few other fics are reaching

their ends so I might as well finish them off.

CAT FIST FURY

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and any other characters mentioned in this story belong to their respective creators.

: Thoughts

Chapter 28

New Trials

Kojiro sighed as he walked toward the school. With the business of White Claw and Tendos over and done with, he was now free to resume his normal life as just a high-school student. However, his thoughts were still occupied with an upcoming event... the induction of his fiancée Ukyo Kuonji into the Felinar Clan as his kohlinshor.

Though he had been assured by his Shoka Pantheron and Bastet that his childhood friend would be able to pass the Surek Nihan, he couldn't help but be concerned about her. Considering his own trials to become one of the Felinar, Ukyo's test wasn't going to be easy.

"Kojiro!"

The Kolinjar of the Felinar Clan stopped and turned at the sound of the voice. He smiled as he saw his Chinese friend Shang approach him.

"Shang! Good to see you!"

His schoolmate nodded as stopped before his friend. "Not see you for long time! Good to have back! Everything OK?"

"Well, things have gotten better." Kojiro admitted as he and his friend headed toward their first class. "So how have things been since I was gone? Anything new?"

"Much happen since Kojiro gone. Got new classmates."

"New classmates?"

"Just come in today. Introduce in homeroom."

"Hmmm... well, I guess after what I've been through, it'll be a nice change to get back to a normal life."

"Want to know. What happen to Kojiro? Amazons suddenly gone. No more crazy stuff from Nerima. Know something to do with you. Tell friend about cat thing?"

"Well, maybe later." The former Saotome replied as he was ready to deal with everyday life without having to worry about someone after his head or force him to marry. As for the Felinar, well at least he wouldn't have to worry about his obligations as their kohlinjar while at school...

"These are our newest foreign exchange students." The teacher announced.

Kojiro's eyes were the size of saucers as he stared at the three pretty girls who stood before the class. All were dressed in the standard girl's uniforms of the school and just about every boy in the room was drooling. His sensitive nose twitched slightly as he caught certain odors and his senses were detecting very high chi potentials. He also sensed the telltale signs of the True Neko Ken, which only members of the Felinar possessed, which meant that these newcomers were actually...

"Introduce yourselves to the class, girls." The teacher urged.

The first girl took a step forward and smiled. She had flowing blonde hair and a very tall, buxom figure. Her bosom almost seemed to want to burst out of her blouse and one could only imagine what her hybrid form was shaped like. She had lively dark green eyes and a sensual look about her. She gave everyone a warm, seductive smile, but her gaze became fixated on one certain kohlinjar.

"My name is Felina Surd, and it's a pleasure to meet you all." She greeted with a Scandinavian accent. "I come from... Norway and I hope that we will all become VERY GOOD friends."

Kojiro winced as he caught the meaning of her words. It was no mystery as to why they were there. Pantheron had warned him before he went to school that many Felinar suitors will approach him, as he currently had not chosen a kohlinnor. He had also told him that the Felinar had many branches that were scattered about the world. There was no mistaking their intentions, especially since all three girls were releasing minute amounts of pheromones in the air, even in their human forms. All the boys were in varying stages of lust and it was taking a lot of concentration on Kojiro's part not to act on his feline instincts.

As Felina stepped back, the second girl introduced herself. She had a slimmer, slightly muscular figure, and fiery, short red hair. Her eyes were light brown and she had a kind of mischievous aura about her. "I am Katri Platinov, from Moscow. It is good to be here and I hope to make many new comrades, yes?" She also gave Kojiro a sly look.

The third girl had a bit of a timid look about her as she made her introductions. She had blue-white hair that was done up in an elaborate braid, (think of Tessa from Full Metal Panic), and was half a head shorter than Felina and Katri. Her features were more delicate, and fine-boned, but she was still very striking. Her eyes were light blue and her frame was petite, but alluring.

"My name is Selana Chatham, from London, England. I must say that I am looking forward to attending this school, and I hope to have a jolly good time."

With all three girls gazes locked onto him, the former heir to the Anything Goes wished he was somewhere else as he scrunched down in his seat. Three predatory cats had just locked onto their prey.

At noon...

Kojiro ate his lunch beneath a tree and was deep in thought at what Ukyo was doing at the moment, when he sensed the presence of his shoka. As if by magic, his right-hand man appeared behind him in his human form.

"Pantheron, what are you doing here?" He asked as he continued to sit and eat.

The cat-warrior nodded as he gave him a slight bow. "Forgive this intrusion into your academic life, Kohlinjar..."

"Don't call me that in public!" Kojiro said in a hushed tone.

"Ah, of course Saber Claw..."

"That's even worse! It's just Kojiro... okay?"

"It would be improper to address you so casually..."

The young cat fighter sighed and shook his head. "Oh never mind! Why are you here? I thought I told you to not to come to school unless it's important."

"Indeed. And what I have to say is important. I have come to inform you that Lady Bastet has just taken the kohlinshor away to personally begin the Surek Nihan."

"Really? I hope Ucchan's okay."

"The kohlinshor is in good health and spirits. For Lady Bastet to personally lead her through the trials says much about our goddess' confidence in her."

"That's good to hear. In any case, I hope she'll be all right. By the way Pantheron, do you know of three girls named Felina Surd, Katri Platinov and Selana Chatham? They're Felinar, aren't they?"

"Indeed. They are among the most promising of suitors, are they not?"

"What?!"

"So have you chosen your kohlinnor? Or would you prefer to have all three? Many kohlinjar have taken multiple mates in the past. The law does state that you must have at LEAST one Inner and Outer..."

"What are you talking about?! I just met them today!" Kojiro began to have flashbacks of when he learned of the multiple engagements that Genma had set up for him. "They can't be here because of..."

At that moment, the girls in question came up to them and gave Kojiro and his shoka a formal bow. In their hands were specially made bentos. Simultaneously they spoke.

"Greetings Kohlinjar Saber Claw."

The former Saotome swallowed hard as he gave them a nervous smile, then let Pantheron make the introductions. He first gestured to the red-haired girl.

"This is Katri Platinov, also known as Scarlet Slice. Her family is one of the most influential branches in Eastern Europe, especially in the arena of sports competitions. She is the daughter of Lynxara, one of the Council Members of the Felinar. In fact, all three girls represent a Council Member. Katri is an accomplished gymnast and acrobat. She'd be a Platinum Medallist at the Olympics, even in her human form. Her fiery spirit and determination is second to none."

He then gestured to the shortest of the trio. "This is Selana Chatham. Her Felinar name is Silver Fur, and she is the niece of Lionalla. Her family is very influential in politics and foreign affairs within the British Empire for centuries. You won't find a potential kohlinnor with more knowledge in affairs of state and diplomacy. A very important skill, especially in dealing with outsiders."

Pantheron turned to the golden-haired female. "Last but certainly not least, is Felina Surd, otherwise known as Sun Slash. Her family is centered in Norway, and is involved in new technologies. She is the daughter of Bengara, and she is well-versed in engineering and mathematics. She certainly does not fit the stereotype of the 'dumb blonde.' Her beauty is only surpassed by her brains."

Kojiro's shoka then finished with the introductions. "All three are accomplished masters of our fighting style and would make fine mothers of the next generation. So will you be making your choice of Inner Mate now?"

"Pantheron!"

It was then that Felina stepped forward and got Kojiro's attention with her smile. "I do hope your shoka has not caused you to be uncomfortable, Kohlinjar."

The Cat Fist fighter quickly stood up, and composed himself. "No that's okay! Pleased to meet all of you. So you're all here...?"

"We are here to see you, Kohlinjar and pay our respects." Selana said. "We hear that your kohlinshor is undergoing the Surek Nihan and we hope that we will meet with her soon. In any case, we are here in order to fit more into human society and learn more of the outside world, hence the foreign exchange program."

"Oh... uh, okay. Well, I guess that's all right. For a minute there, I thought that you girls were here to...?"

It was at that moment, he saw a familiar person come toward him out of the corner of his right eye. His mouth tightened into a straight line as Nabiki passed by the school gate and approached him. Her confident stride and expression made his facial features harden. When Soun's middle daughter stopped before him, Kojiro knew that this encounter was going to be trouble. The other girls and Night Stalker scowled at her, not at all liking the way she carried herself, like she had a right to be in the presence of the Kohlinjar. The three female Felinar had been present during the battle between Kojiro and White Claw, and they knew about the Tendos and the idiotic pledge to unite the Anything Goes Schools. They were ready to tear her into shreds if she showed even the slightest hint of trying to take away their intended mate. Only a gesture from Kojiro made them stand down.

"Hello Ranma." Nabiki said in a teasing tone.

"The name's Kojiro." He growled in response. "Don't ever call me Ranma. And what do you want, Ms. Tendo? I thought I made it clear that the Tendos are not to cross paths with me or the Felinar again. That two million dollars I paid out to your family should have been more than enough. Unless of course, that moron Genma stole it and spent it all."

"Shall I deal with her?" Pantheron asked.

Nabiki continued to smile. "That's no way to talk to someone who knows of something that your 'kohlinjar' can't refuse."

"And what could you possibly say or do that our kohlinjar cannot refuse?"

"Oh, something that I read in a book about Felinar Laws." Nabiki countered, not at all backing down.

"What?"

"Nishan milo sanjo nihan nolan vistu Bastet. Meshin actonil shellan vin kohlinshor."

Genma's former son looked at Nabiki in confusion as he recognized the words. He gave the girl a bewildered look. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Now you can't refuse that, now can you?"

"You do realize what you just said, don't you?"

"So what's it going to be... kohlinjar?" Nabiki said the last word with contempt.

He gazed at her for a very long time, then nodded. "All right. You win Ms. Tendo. I'll see you at the Tendo dojo tonight to make the arrangements."

At that point, Akane's sister smiled in triumph as she turned about and walked away. In her mind, she can see all of her family's financial troubles disappear and she could imagine the money and power she would receive once Kojiro gave into her demand.

However, when she had left the school grounds, and was out of earshot, Kojiro and the others broke out into peals of laughter.

"I can't believe she actually SAID that!" Selana giggled.

"She must have gotten hold of an old copy of Felinar Laws, yes?" Katri snickered.

"And her accent REALLY needs work!" Felina chortled.

Pantheron smirked as he turned to Kojiro. "So what now, Kohlinjar?"

The former Saotome continued to laugh for a bit, then nodded. "Well, she was right. According to Felinar Law, I CAN'T refuse, when she uses that phrase. But it looks like she missed something in the translation, since she just said... oh man, that's just too funny!"

The group continued to snicker and giggle among themselves, as Kojiro smiled to himself. Things were starting to look up. Ukyo was going to be inducted into the clan, the Amazons were gone, and he was pretty certain that he could take on Nabiki Tendo, especially after what she had just said.

As of now, there wasn't anyone that he couldn't handle.

Or was there?

Meanwhile…

Ukyo was breathing hard as she continued to make her way through the long and dark tunnel. It had been several hours since she had first began the Surek Nihan and she started to think back to when the Goddess Bastet had met up with her that morning…

Flashback…

Ukyo had just woken that morning when she was first greeted by the sight of the Cat Goddess standing in front of her bed.

The feline deity smiled, showing off some prominent canines. "Good morrrrrrning, soon-to-be kohlinshorrrrr." She purred.

Ukyo nodded as she stretched out her arms, then slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed to put her feet into her slippers. "Good morning… Bastet. You're here early." She was still a bit nervous over this whole Felinar thing and the Surek Nihan, but if it meant that she would be officially recognized as Ran-chan's… no, Ko-chan's fiancée, then she'd go through any hardship. She had been doing so for the last 10 years after all.

Bastet sensed her determination and nodded. "Yes, I believe that the Surek Nihan should begin without delay."

"Okay, just let me get dressed and have some breakfast and we can…"

Bastet shook her head and interrupted. "I'm afraid that the Surek Nihan cannot wait for that. The trial actually begins the moment when the kohlinshor candidate awakens."

The okonomiyaki chef looked down at herself, then back at the goddess. "But I'm not dressed and I'm hun…"

POOF!

"… gry?"

With a wave of her hand, Bastet cast a minor spell, and Ukyo found herself dressed in her chef's outfit with a plate of breakfast okonomiyaki in her hands. The startled girl almost dropped it.

Bastet nodded as she said, "You may eat on the way. The Felinar have already made… arrangements at Furinken High to allow you a day of absence."

Sure enough at the Principal's Office…

"Ok… no problem… the… the… Big Kahuna… no mind if student Kuonji take day off… heh-heh. No bowl cut for her, okay?"

Principal Kuno was sweating like a pig and shaking like a leaf. In front of him were the shredded remnants of his desk. Standing next to the pile of wood and metal were two of Patheron's subordinates, Cutter and Quick Slash.

Initially, after the twins had told the principal that Ukyo would be taking a leave of absence for a day or so, the Principal went on one of his usual tirades about giving her a bowl cut once she got back. That naturally didn't sit well with the two Felinar enforcers, and they showed him exactly what would happen to him if he were to try.

With simultaneous swipes of their 'claws,' they reduced the Principal's desk into kindling. They had also shredded the Hawaiian-crazy man's shirt in that instant, which made Kuno's father realize that if he had been sitting a millimeter closer, he would have been turned into sashimi. Remembering what Kojiro had done to him earlier, he had no desire to have another encounter with masters of the Neko Ken.

"We're are very pleased that you will allow Mistress Kuonji to take today off." Cutter said with a smile, as he and his brother turned to leave.

When the two Felinar departed, Principal Kuno let off a sigh of relief, then wondered where that extra draft was coming from. He looked down and his face turned white as he realized that his shirt was not the only thing that had gotten sliced to ribbons. His pants were also in tatters along with his boxer shorts.

Maybe the Big Kahuna should have stayed longer in Honolulu.

Back at the Ucchan's…

"You will not have to worrrry about school today." Bastet assured as she started to wave a hand about. In an instant, the two vanished in a flash of light, just as Ukyo had started eating her breakfast.

In an instant, the two reappeared in a mountainous area in front of a large cave. The goddess gestured toward the entrance.

"In here is where you begin yourrr trial to become my avatarrrrr's kohlinshorrrr."

Ukyo quickly polished off her morning meal, in which the plate then disappeared. She then took a few steps forward toward the entrance, then stopped to reach back behind her back for her Battle Spatula. However, she grasped only empty air. She looked over her shoulder, then down at her chest to see that she didn't have her main weapon nor her bandoleer of mini-spatulas. Gazing back at the goddess, she gave her an unsaid question in the form of a puzzled expression.

Bastet shook her head. "This is not a trial of combat, but rather a test forrr yourrr worthiness to be my avatarrrrrr's mate, and inductance into the Felinarrrr Clan. Enter. Yourrrr task is simply to make it to the otherrrr end of the tunnel. The only thing I can tell you is to KEEP moving, no matterrrr what. I shall meet you at the exit."

With those words, she disappeared from sight, leaving the brown-haired girl alone at the tunnel's entrance. She then took a deep breath and then started walking into the darkness.

End of Flashback…

Ukyo had no idea whatsoever of how long she had walking since she had started. There was very scant light and several times she had stumbled and tripped over several rocks and holes on the ground. With no guidance and very little information about where she was and her final destination, she had begun to wonder what was waiting for her. In the near pitch-black darkness, her eyes were useless and she couldn't tell which direction she was moving.

As she continued to blindly struggle forward, more of her normal senses began to fail her. Her sense of hearing couldn't differentiate between various sounds, due to the many echoes and vibrations that reverberated throughout the cavern. Her sense of smell couldn't pick up anything that could help her navigate. Finally, she was reduced to using her hands and sense of touch to try and feel her way around. It was then that she felt something hard hit her forehead.

WHOMP!

"OW!"

She paused for a moment, rubbing her forehead, then reached out to feel what was ahead of her. She was surprised to discover that the tunnel was getting narrower and the top was sloping downward. Bending herself lower, she continued to press forward. Soon the passage got even tighter, forcing Ukyo to crawl on her hands and knees.

It became more frustrating as she was stripped of nearly all of her human senses and was forced to crawl like an animal. The sides of the tunnel scraped at her elbows and knees. It seemed to go on forever. Though she wasn't claustrophobic, the ever-narrowing passage was a bit unnerving, and she felt as if she was about to be swallowed up. It got to the point in which she felt as if her hold on the real world was starting to slip away. She became edgy as she felt if something was watching her in the darkness. Then she began to wonder if this what her Ko-chan had felt when he had been thrown into that pit of cats when he was young and still under the influence of his dishonorable father.

She carried on however, as she knew that once she completed this trial, then she would be recognized by all as her beloved's fiancée. It was then that she saw what looked like two red dots ahead of her. Then they were joined by another pair of dots. They were followed by several more. It was at that point, that she heard a sound.

"Rowr."

Ukyo stopped when she recognized the sound of a cat. Then she noticed that the red dots began to get bigger and more numerous. She realized at that moment that they were actually eyes. Then she felt a chill run down her spine as she realized something.

This… couldn't be…

Then another meow was heard, followed by more. The teenage girl gulped hard as she realized that this must be…

"ROWR! HSSSST!"

In that instant, Ukyo let off a scream as the multitudes of eyes converged on her, and then she felt something sharp tear into her. It felt as if something with sharp teeth or claws was ripping into her side. She then started to feel more slashes and bites all over her body. She winced as countless stabs of pain tore into her. She now knew firsthand how Kojiro must have felt when he had been subjected to the flawed Neko Ken training. Her nose wrinkled at the stench of her own blood being spilled as she was being mauled by the unseen cats. She felt as if she had been betrayed and left to die. Then she heard Bastet's voice in her head.

Kohlinshorrrr… I instructed you to keep moving… no matter what. If you are truly worthy of my avatarrrrrr's love, then you shall see me at the other end of the tunnel.

These words bolstered Ukyo to endure the pain as she started to crawl forward again. Her face took on a determined expression as she thought in her mind, I AM WORTHY! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS OR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! I'D GO THROUGH HELL IF I HAVE TO! I'VE WAITED TEN LONG YEARS! I'M NOT GOING TO STOP NOW! I WILL BE KO-CHAN'S WIFE! I WILL BE HIS WIFE!

The intensity of the battering increased, but Ukyo mentally blocked out the pain and kept on moving forward. Then, when the mauling seemed to reach its peak, it suddenly stopped. The okonomiyaki chef became puzzled when the eyes disappeared and the cave became quiet. Then she felt no pain at all and the strain of crawling on all fours ceased. In fact, it felt as if she wasn't on her elbows and knees, but rather on the palms of her hands and the soles of her feet. She started to move more easily and increase her pace. Then she caught the telltale sign of fresh air wafting past her nose and headed toward it. The darkness was no longer a barrier as her eyes became accustomed and she could make out every nook and cranny and avoid them with ease. As the tunnel started to get wider, Ukyo raced toward a dot of white light in the distance. As she approached the exit, she let off a cry of joy as she saw Bastet waiting for her.

A loud roar echoed from within the cave. The Cat Goddess smiled as she saw the kohlinshor emerge from her trial… as a newly-transformed Felinar.

Like Kojiro, Ukyo had become a saber-toothed cat, but had dark brown fur, rather than black. She wasn't as large as her fiancé's feline form, but she was still bigger than any lion or tiger. She was more slender than Kojiro and her eyes now flashed with an emerald green. As she padded toward the deity, Bastet guessed that her avatar's intended hadn't realized that she had been transformed.

Ukyo then tried to say something, but was surprised to hear herself meow.

Bastet smiled again and patted her head. Then she said in a most solemn tone, "Well done, Kohlinshorrrrr. I knew that you would pass the Surek Nihan and prove worrrrthy of my avatarrrrr. There is no mistake in yourrrr devotion to him and your acceptance, so I call you… Cat's Heart. Now rrrrise and consider yourrrrrself… a Felinarrrrr!"

Without even thinking, Ukyo morphed into her hybrid form. She became a 6' 5" voluptuous beauty, with sensual curves, sleek musculature and an enlarged bosom. Her clothes were barely enough to keep her charms confined. From the small of her back, her tail swished back and forth.

When Ukyo looked down at her herself, eyes widened in surprise, then a smile formed on her lips as she started to imagine what Kojiro's reaction would be.

She couldn't wait for their wedding night.

Later…

"Do not worrrry Kohlinshorrrrr." Bastet assured. "I will have Felicia train you in handling yourrrr new powerrrrrs. If you are to be part of the Felinarrrr, then you must be able to use the Neko Ken proficiently. It is to be expected of my avatarrrrrr's mate."

"Uh, thanks. So that trial was like what Ko-chan went through with the Neko Ken?" Ukyo asked as she walked with Bastet. She was back in her human form and the two were traveling through some woods.

"Not quite." Bastet replied as she began explaining the Surek Nihan. "The trial is intended to allow the kolinshorrrr candidate to feel herrrr intended's most traumatic experience and understand him. It is different each time. It is to test the devotion of the candidate. If she accepts it, she will be given the powerrrrrs of the Felinar. If not… well, since you passed, therrrre is no need to go into that."

Ukyo shivered a bit as she thought of what would have happened if she hadn't succeeded. Then she inquired, "So Ko-chan still has nightmares about the Neko Ken?"

"Indeed. It is not something one would forrrrrget easily. Everything he has endured, from his trip to Jusenkyo, his transformation, his defeat and nearrrrrrr death at the hands of White Claw, to his training in the True Cat Fist and his rematch. All stem from that first experience. I suspect that he will still feel the effects forrrrr some time to come." She then gave Ukyo a reassuring smile. "Howeverrrrr, now that he will have a strong kohlinshorrrrr by his side, I believe that he will get overrrrr it. Especially if you keep him too busy to think about it."

Kojiro's kohlinshor blushed a bit.

Meanwhile…

A dark figure darted about with uncanny speed and agility within a large training center. The person moved with all the grace and precision as one would expect of the Felinar. As he moved through a series of intricate yet deadly patterns, several poles and targets that were placed as obstacles were slashed to pieces in mere heartbeats. This was no novice in the Ultimate Neko Ken.

Then, the figure aimed all of his aggression and power at one particular target. This was a large photo of the Felinar's newest enforcer. In no time at all, several slashes appeared across the surface of the photo. The picture fell apart into a hundred pieces.

The person walked away from the tattered remnants with only thought in mind…

Soon… Kohlinjar! Very soon… I shall make you suffer for what you did to White Claw!

To be continued….

Author's Notes

Wow! I'm finally finished this chapter and Cat Fist Fury has about a few more chapters to go. As you can, a new enemy will challenge our Cat Fist Fighter and let's just say this person has a very close connection to White Claw. It's been a while since I've written this and I'm glad that my readers have waited patiently for me to update. Next chapter, Ukyo will start getting used to her new Felinar powers and status while we finally learn what Nabiki had said. See you soon!


End file.
